Underneath Breaking Through
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: Loki thought he was lost to the darkness, his pride destroyed as he returns to the place he once called home a prisoner. Yet there is a glimmer of light reaching through the shadows. With a new enemy lurking can she break through his frost covered heart? When Vitalini's life is in peril can he rise from the darkness to save something he never expected to find...again?
1. On My Knees Begging

The lone figure of a woman made her way down the hallway of the glittering palace of Asgard. Her rushed and frantic pace going unnoticed by those who milled about the palace halls as they were far too distracted from the most recent gossip. Where once only hours go, the palace was silent and peaceful was now with rampant gossip that spread like wild fire among the Asgardians. With Prince Thor's return the news had traveled like wild fire among the Asgardians. Overhearing a loitering couple of servant girls in the kitchens she'd felt the leap of her heart before running itself into an erratic pace. Instantly she knew what Thor's return meant.

Without a second thought she'd left behind her work no longer caring for it as a single thought whirled through her mind among all the chaotic gossip her ears caught as she passed down the long halls. She paid no mind to the people around her, just as she was an invisible servant girl to them. There was only one thought and she had to get to the throne room, not knowing how much time had actually passed since Thor's return.

In her twenty years within the palace she knew exactly where she needed to go. The All-father would have already locked himself within the glittering confines of the throne room where he would be left to think in peace, denying all entrance, even Thor. On most occasions where Odin needed such period of peace he would only let Queen Frigga in to discuss the situations with her, always having relied on the opinion of his beloved queen. Despite this fact she also knew that Odin, with his sense of kingship, would not deny an audience with one of his subjects no matter the circumstance. It was that sense of duty that she was now relying on to wins herself the opportunity to speak with him.

Reaching the tall embellished doors of the great hall she paused only long enough to take in a deep calming breath to gather her courage for what she was about to do. Announcing herself and her purpose to the gold armored guards standing watch nodded their assent as doors flung open without a hint of hesitation to allow her entrance.

The hall was silent but for her light foot falls of her slippered feet as she made her way down the long isle that led toward the glittering golden thrones of Odin and Frigga. Just as she figured Odin sat his one eye watching her approach as Frigga at his side offered a small smile and nod. Once reaching the thrones she stopped at the appropriate distance before kneeling before them in a show of loyalty and honor in their presence waiting silently for them to give her permission to speak.

"No need for such formality Vitalini," Odin's smooth strong voice filled the room, even in its softness its power seeming to resonate in the empty space.

"My Lord I've no right to ask anything of you after all that you have done for me but I must make a request," she spoke her eyes still facing the floor, almost ashamed of herself for the selfish request she was about to make.

"You have grown up in these walls Vitalini," Odin continued sounding slightly put out by her continued formality. "Ever since my son's brought you into the palace as a ragged orphaned child you have proven yourself a gentle, kind and caring soul with a great deal of loyalty and honor. All traits befitting a Lady or even a Princess I would say. If I had my way you would have been such as you became like a daughter to me."

Vitalini smiled endearingly up at the old god seeing beyond the weariness that hung heavily upon his shoulders to the unmistakable twinkle lit in his eyes as he spoke.

"As I have become well aware over the past years. Thor and yourself never miss the opportunity to reprimand me for my decision to remain in my station. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me but a child with no known family or history to speak of and pulled from the streets does not have the right to take such advantage of your kindness."

Every word she spoke she could not have spoken more earnestly if she'd tried. There was no denying how grateful she was or how much love she held for the royal family. They gave her more than she could ever remember having- literally.

"All I can do to repay you for that kindness is do what I can to ensure your own happiness and gladly working for my place here in the palace."

"While I do agree with my husband," Frigga spoke up smiling back in return before turning to her husband to whisper in hushed tones. "Stop nagging at her dear."

"Besides if what I went through growing up with Thor as a playmate," Vitalini paused in her words suddenly realizing that such a past was not so much in the past. "Or even now- I don't think I could possibly handle the troubles that come with being a lady. I would much rather keep the one trouble."

The king and queen laughed at her open yet very true statement regarding Thor's brash and rash character. Despite what she said Vitalini loved Thor dearly, as a child he had treated her like a younger sister but never missed the opportunity to play a prank on her along with Loki- although they were both quick to defend her if another child decided to bully the orphaned child.

Momentarily lost in memories past Vitalini shook herself from the thoughts placing them back into her mind. There was a reason she had come and while she had the courage she must do it. Any playful joking dispersed as the tenseness that had momentarily been pushed at bay returned almost suffocating them within the room. She already knew that both Odin and Frigga were more than likely aware of the reasoning behind her sudden arrival before them.

"Is it true that Thor has returned?"

"It is."

"With Loki?"

"Yes," Odin heaved a great sigh at the admission the stress of the past events clearly weighing heavily upon his mind.

"I have no right- nor can I deny the wrongs Loki has committed. I cannot deny the lives he has taken from the innocent people of Earth-," Vitalini paused searching for the right words, taking the moment to regain control of her slipping calm. "But I beg you please do not kill him for his crimes!"

Vitalini knew she was begging her head bowed low as she kneeled before her king and queen. Her words were desperate, filled with emotions that rolled in a chaotic mass within her before slipping past her lips to form her words. Never had she asked something so incredible from her benefactors. In most circumstances she would never even dream of doing so, having no right or reason to attempt to over ride Odin's decisions. Yet, now everything had changed.

Now- his life was in danger.

No, it had begun changing months ago when she'd noticed Loki's changes. In learning of his true parentage his pride had been pricked for the last time. Being over looked and shadowed by Thor through their childhood into their adulthood had always weighted heavily on Loki until finally he had gotten the chance to prove himself. However, misguided the attempt to prove himself she could not deny she understood his point of view. His ultimate defeat had only left him more fractured.

Vitalini had watched it happen but could do nothing to help her childhood friend. Long ago he had repelled her, shunning her for what she was. No matter in coming to the palace, being offered a place in Odin's court or her becoming a palace servant she always had been and always would be a lowly street urchin. As a child she had accepted his decision to shut her out knowing deep down she shouldn't be surprised. Looking back on it now they had been the actions of a lonely child who felt like the outsider in his world and so shunned the only other outsider who would dare to get close to him. To this day she would not regret her attempts to consul him as he so sorely needed.

She wasn't even sure if he even knew who she was anymore.

"In twenty years despite your freedom to do so you have never come to me with a request," Odin spoke his eye watching her questioningly. "Why make this particular request?"

Vitalini paused in answer searching her mind for an answer that may explain why she was doing it. Already she knew how odd it was for her to ask considering the circumstances surrounding Loki.

"We are the same."

The answer fell from her lips before she could think the words over. But even as she spoke them she knew how true they actually were. It was what had always drawn her to Loki- an understanding of each other- or at least for her. Together they were both lost souls- out casts- even among the glittering golden palace. Even as he pushed her away that simple fact could not be denied.

"I do not ask that you spare him from punishment but from death."

She knew she was attempting to make her request seem less outrageous as if it would help. Loki's actions were not ones warranted for leniency and she was well aware of the possibility of death that awaited his judgment.

"Death shall not meet the prince," Frigga's gentle voice cut through Vitalini's revere.

Vitalini looked up at the royal couple starring up at them slack jawed and shocked. Frigga's words were gentle and understanding just as her glossy eyes that starred back down at her as if ready to cry. She knew well what both the king and queen may have been feeling with the concerns for the man they had raised as their son and would always think of him as such. Yet, just as she, they could not escape the punishment that must be dealt to the war criminal he had become.

"I cannot kill my son no matter his crimes but punishment must be dealt," Odin spoke up at his wife's words as if knowing exactly the thoughts that had passed through Vitalini's own mind.

"He is to spend the entirety of his immortal life in the crystal cells," Odin finished sighing heavily yet again.

"The crystal cells!" Vitalini parroted back eyes wide with shock at the news.

Vitalini stopped herself from continuing knowing deep down Odin had sentenced Loki to a befitting punishment while managing to spare his life. It was exactly what she had wanted but for banishment into that particular place had stopped her heart. She could only imagine that in Loki's mind such a punishment was worse than death. The crystal cells were specialized dungeons constructed deep beneath the palace of Asgard, made of a crystal that could never be broken and possessing properties that vanquished any who touches its surface of any power-magic or otherwise that they possessed. It was a prison set aside from all other prisons meant for only the most powerful of enemies.

Such a life- without the magic that was so much a part of him would be nearly torturous for one such as Loki.

Instantly a new course clicked into place in Vitalini's mind.

"Than let me be his servant to watch him."

The request was made in a moment of haste the words spilling out without thought but full of conviction, speaking that she would never take them back. Frigga and Odin looked down at her from their high thrones both starring down at her in shock by her new request. Vitalini continued to kneel undeterred by their strange looks. She merely looked up at them unwavering and in wait of their reply.

"His servant?" Odin questioned as if unsure if he had heard her request correctly.

"Those who are taken to the crystal cells require a servant to take them their

I would like to remain there to be a companion and care taker of sorts for Loki. You could also consider it a guard," she answered in her best attempt at convincing him of her proposition.

"A little thing such as you a guard?" Odin laughed at the idea of her in such a position of power.

Vitalini knew his reaction was rather well warranted. It was obvious just by the site of her that she was far from a force of strength and blatant skill as Lady Sif. Still, she was not absent of the skills to protect herself well enough.

"Besides Loki losing his power down there will be difficult for him and he will be in need of care," she added pointedly, speaking the truth as Loki would be in a great deal of pain and left weak at losing his power. Of course very few were aware of those certain capabilities of hers and she preferred to keep it as such.

"This is true," Odin conceded suddenly in deep thought at the idea of Loki in pain, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. "Then it shall be done but be sure to remain beyond the bars," he added warningly. "No matter how weak Loki grows within the cell one touch of that crystal and one such as you will be easily taken down by him and you will be unable to defend yourself."

"Thank you your majesty," Vitalini thanked them with complete sincerity relief washing through her at Odin's agreement to her request.

Nodding one last deep bow Vitalini

"I should return to my work for now," she spoke beginning to turn away.

"Vitalini," Odin's deep voice echoed through the room stopping her in her tracks. "Are you sure of this?"

Vitalini turned back to her king smiling.

"Have you ever known me to turn away from my decision?"

Odin only nodded in return offering the barest of smiles at her reference to their earlier discussion. It was her way of telling him she would not budge from her course now that he had opened the gate for her to allow her forward. Without another word between them Vitalini turned away and silently made her way out of the throne room.

Despite her own words, inwardly, Vitalini felt herself a complete and total mess. Her mind was whirling with her own thoughts and decisions, questioning herself even while at the same time being complete sure in her choice. This was her path. She felt it in her body, heart and soul. Now there was no turning back. There was a great deal to sort out before she followed Loki into his prison.

Tomorrow- she would once again face Loki.

AN: a pretty good start if I do say so myself. I hadn't meant to write a Thor/Avengers fic since I am unsure if it's my area of writing skills but I am confident I can accomplish it. Besides I couldn't get the ideas out of my head that randomly popped up after seeing the new Avengers movie a few times (kicked total ass by the way). This fic will be all for my love of Loki and the fact that I think he doesn't get enough appreciation in the movies and that I can totally get where his type of evil is coming from making him very understandable as a character including his actions. This is even more true in the way that Hiddleston plays the character.

This fic takes place after the epilogue of the movie...hope all you who went took into account that it's a MARVEL movie and stayed until the credits were over to see thanos!

While the ideas were coming to mind after the movie they were pushed into being after listening to Adam Lamberts new song Underneath so this fic is totally inspired by that song. It's perfect for Loki and Vitalini. I suggest giving it a listen.

Please REVIEW...oh and other author's notes won't be so long as this.

REVIEW if you please.


	2. Something Almost Kind

Even before the person making their way down into the Asgardian dungeons Loki heard the door from high above open. He listened intently at each foot step on the winding stair case that leads down into his prison. When he had arrived back on Asgard chained and gagged like a defeated prison- just as he was- he had been surprised at the punishment the old king had passed.

Loki had fully expected execution for his crimes on Earth as well as those he'd committed before on Asgard. Despite the humility of his defeat at the hands of that pathetic band of misfits who had the gall to call themselves Earth's Avengers he could deny that he was somewhat flattered by his prison. Only the most powerful of enemies were kept in this particular prison. The crystal that made of the walls, floor and ceiling of the cell as well as the bars caging him in had already drug out a great deal of his powers.

Of course the weakness and worthlessness that weighted heavily on him with his drained power was unfortunately nothing new to Loki. It was the same feeling that had shadowed him nearly all his life as people's eyes watched him, always comparing him to his so called brother. In a strange way his placement in this prison was somewhat of a balm against his wounded pride yet, it also only helped to fuel his rage in the weakness it left in him.

He continued to listen waiting for his new keeper to appear as he lazed in the far corner of his sell where he could watch them enter through the door. Yes, he had known they would send someone to watch him twenty four seven. Odin while sentencing him to this prison was still fool enough to fake sincerity and love for him and send him a servant to bring him his meals as if he were actually still in his palace rooms. They were all fools- as if he would fall prey to their false sincerity. He'd grown up as a shadow and in their eyes would always be such.

Whoever they had sent was a guard not an act of pity no matter how much they would like to fool themselves.

As the footsteps grew closer Loki became intrigued at the lightness of their step. No solider would walk as such. His question was answered as the figure finally reached the final step.

Loki felt his world suddenly shift even more than it already had out from under him, his dark green eyes narrowing in both anger and shock. Of any person that could have stepped out of the shadows of the stairwell he had not expected a woman. By the look of her it was obvious that she was no warrior either. The very idea of sending such a tiny woman down to guard him set his teeth on edge and it took all of his control not to scream in frustration- at the indignity of it all.

The girl was small, so much so that if she were to stand beside him in a comparison of height he doubted that she would barely manage to reach his shoulders. Yet, despite her height he could see that she was very much a woman by sliming curves. Those curves were nearly hidden in the draped folds of her servants tunic adored with a belt carved with Odin's seal, claiming her a palace servant. Despite the anger that bubbled up within him at her appearance before him Loki was unable to deny that she was very nearly stunning, especially in the dim light of the dungeon lit only by glowing torches placed throughout the room. It was the girl's hair, long so blond it was nearly as silver as moonlight glowing like a hallow around her face as it flowed in a simple braid across one shoulder and down her back before nearly reaching her waist. The color of her hair set off the intensity of her aquamarine eyes, so big and blue it was nearly frightening.

The girl paused briefly in the doorway her eyes finding him sitting within his cell not having even bothered to move at her arrival or even speak a word to her. He heard her deep intake of breath at the sight of him and a sudden tenseness over take her entire body. She looked little more than a frightened rabbit as she slowly began to approach his cell her eyes warily never leaving him. She barely looked away enough to take in the room where she would be staying. The room beyond the bars of his cell was fear of the crystal allowing for others to come and go without the danger of the crystal's properties. A bed had been prepared for her already in the corner farthest from Loki's cell while a few of her belongings such as books and clothes had already been delivered bellow.

Loki scoffed in annoyance at her approach. No matter how beautiful she was it did not change the fact that Odin was insulting him with little more than a worthless powerless servant girl.

There was also something more about the girl, a prickling of memory at the back of his mind but he ignored it.

"Prince Loki," the girl bowed respectfully before his cell her behavior considering his situation was rather surprising. Not that he would ever let her know that.

"They sent you- a lowly servant to watch me?" Loki spoke his voice full of disgust at the humility. In the vain attempt to throw the girl off he got to his feet standing at his full height and strode toward the bars careful not to touch the bars as he starred out at her with hateful and arrogant eyes.

For a moment her aqua eyes blazed with hidden anger before turning to the meek and mild gaze of hers. Interesting- perhaps the little rabbit would be interesting entertainment for him while he was locked away like an animal.

The girl deciding to ignore his degradation went about the room arranging her belongings properly in the futile attempt to make the place homey.

Suddenly being overcome with curiosity as was only natural of his nature Loki attempted to reach out with his mind magic trying to read the girl more closely. However, the moment he did so the use of his magic was completely drained from his body as if being pulled uncontrollably from his grasp until it was no longer a part of him. The feeling of his magic being stripped away from him was mind numbing. The feeling of his own body being without his magic was foreign and all together painful.

As the crystal of his cell zapped away the spark he'd released of his power Loki felt the sudden pounding in his head that came with the intense numbing pain that coursed through his entire body. So overcome with the feeling he couldn't help but give outward signs of that pain wincing and grunting softly.

"You should conserve your strength," the girl spoke without even looking in his direction from where she stood organizing from across the room. "Shouldn't you know my name first before you attempt to go riffling through my mind?"

The question caught Loki so off guard that his jaw nearly dropped from the surprise. How could she have possibly known what he'd tried? Glancing her over once more he considered that perhaps she had some sort of talent and power herself but quickly threw out such a preposterous idea. If she had ever possessed even the smallest amount of talent Odin would have long ago took her into the palace to hone her skill for some purpose. Her standing a servant meant there was no possibility of such talent.

"And?" he asked his words after his period of silence catching her off guard in return.

She looked at him blue eyes wide and confused as to his meaning. For someone who had attempted to stand up to him only moments ago she easily lost her bearings before him- a fact that he greatly enjoyed. At the very least someone

"You told me I should know your name," Loki pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vitalini," she answered in return offering a slight curtsey born of years of service to the royal family.

The name brought yet another spark of memory to Loki's mind something that greatly troubled him. And his mind being troubled was something that he found incredibly annoying, meaning he disliked her all the more. Loki refused to linger on the familiarity of her and the name deciding that whatever it was there was no importance in a servant girl such as her.

The weakness of his attempted magic continued to linger deep within his body making it almost difficult to stand. With as much dignity as he could muster he proudly strode to the pathetic excuse for a bed that had been provided him within the cell. With a inward sigh of relief Loki sunk into the pillows his eyes closing and intent on ignoring the girl's presence. He lost track of time as he laid there silently wanting nothing more than to sleep and wake hoping this was all some sort of nightmare and that he would be whole and in control of his magic. The pain embedded deep within his body from the weakened magic made it nearly impossible to sleep but he wasn't about to let that show to his so called guard. Instead he forced his mind to linger on anything other than the pain.

Unfortunately, try as he might it was the strange servant girl that otherwise occupied his mind if not for the pain and wounded pride in his loss.

"Are you hungry?"

The simple question drew Loki out of his wandering mind brining his gaze to the girl. He was surprised to find her standing much closer than she had seemingly dared to since her arrival. If he had wanted to he couldn't reached out and touched her had he been standing before the bars of the cell. Annoyed even further by her quickly seeming to grow more comfortable in his presence to approach him as she did Loki only afforded her a indiscernible grunt before closing his eyes and ignoring her once more.

Vitalini didn't even wait for a reply before moving back toward the stairwell. Once far up the stairwell where she felt a little of the tenseness lift from her that the distance between Loki and herself gave her. She hadn't been surprised by the attitude of disdain she'd received from Loki at her arrival in the dungeons nor had she been surprised that he didn't remember her.

It had taken a great deal of her self control to keep from going up to him as she had wanted at seeing him so weak and in pain. She'd wanted nothing more than to take it away as she knew she could. Yet, at the moment she wasn't so sure how close she was willing to get to someone who seemed like a wounded animal backed into a corner just waiting the opportunity to pounce.

Moments ago when she'd approached the bars she'd done so without realizing. If he had wanted to Loki could've reached out to her and grabbed her. While he may no longer be able to use his magic he could possibly muster the necessary strength to physically harm or even kill her. At the same time she saw no reason for him to do so- he had proven that in his ignoring her approach and not even bothering to bat an eyelash.

To be honest, Vitalini was not fearful of what Loki could possibly do to her. It was instead the fear of how she felt when so near him and the confusion his presence caused in mind and heart. There was so much there. She had known the emotions that would stir in accepting this duty. Just as she had accepted that as her heart demanded she would face Loki's hatred just as it was. There would be no revealing the past. There would be no admittance of feelings long since buried. There would only be an offer of friendship and company in his time of banishment within the dungeons.

She'd taken on the task of retrieving his dinner in the attempt to both give herself a moment to get herself back together after their less than easy reunion as well as give him a moment to regain his composure. After all, Loki was not one to enjoy others witnessing his weakness. At the same time she hoped that a meal would help revive some of his energy and bring some of the color back into his already pale skin and return of the liveliness to his usually mischievous green eyes.

Sighing heavily Vitalini continued her way up the stone stairs. For now she would leave Loki in peace. If she had stayed before him any longer with his green eyes glaring hatefully at her with pure disdain Vitalini thought she might actually break down and reveal herself to him as the little girl who'd followed him like a lost kitten when they were children. Vitalini had not missed the few moments of curiosity that had passed over his face as he watched her when he thought she had not been paying attention.

In the time it took her to return she only hoped that she would manage to regain the control her reunion with him had destroyed completely. Perhaps he would even be in a better mood when she returned; although, she highly doubted that possibility.

If she was going to be locked up with Loki she needed to have control of herself better when around him than she was currently displaying.

Vitalini walked slowly down the wide palace halls lined with extravagant Norse paintings and tapestries adorning the glittering golden walls. She should have long ago returned to Loki in the dungeons with his promised meal- not that he had given any indication that he planned on eating what she prepared for him. Still, Vitalini felt that wondering for several extra minutes would be much appreciated to Loki. He may not speak it but she could see easily enough that he was in a great deal of pain and extremely embarrassed by his reduced circumstances.

It was difficult watching him as he was. The once proud prince she had always admired with pride and hidden friendship was not as he once was. Even worse was the knowledge that she had the power to at the very least heal the pain currently racking his body but could not do so. Vitalini wasn't sure if it was fear of punishment for going against the dictates of her guardianship over Loki during his imprisonment or fear of what Loki would attempt to do to her himself if she dared get so close.

Could she give him that trust? Had she ever stopped trusting him to begin with?

Just as she was about to turn down the hall leading toward the palace kitchens Vitalini's step halted at the sound of her name. Curiously she looked around in search of the voice before quickly landing on the familiar faces of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. It had been Sif who had called out to her the voice having obviously been feminine compared to the brisk tones of the four males that followed after her.

Bowing slightly at their approach Vitalini found herself surprised by the intensely upset glare boring into her from Sif's unwavering brown gaze. Confused she looked among the other faces finding that only Thor's remained with his usual charming grin while the others looked at her with a mix of confusion, upset and worry.

"Yes?" she asked unsure of their presence.

"How could you volunteer?" Sif demanded angrily without preamble stepping threateningly closer as if ready to attack. A fact of which Vitalini was not completely surprised of considering Sif's volatile warrior temper. Often the only difference between her and Thor in battle was that she was more likely to use tact while Thor ran head first into battle with little thought.

Instantly Vitalini knew exactly what they had sought her out about. It was no secret among the court and even the servants Lady Sif's dislike of the silver tongues prince. It was clear they had sought her out to discuss the topic of her becoming Loki's guardian in the dungeons.

Vitalini didn't back down. At the accusation cast at her from Sif she felt intense anger rise up within her, all her emotions bubbling hotly to the surface without being checked as she often did. In an instant her entire person changed from the meek and mild servant girl to a fierce and rather pissed off woman. Shockingly to all those watching Vitalini stepped forward meeting Sif's threatening advance with one of her own and meeting her glare for glare.

"Why shouldn't I?" Vitalini demanded eying them all knowing that with the exception of Thor they were all thinking along similar lines concerning her decision. "I can't blame Loki for what he's done- not completely."

Sif made to retort but was quickly cut off by a swift wave of the hand from Vitalini in dismissal of any opinion she could have given.

"I blame people like you Sif," Vitalini spoke clearly with condemnation, speaking with so much force it left little doubt in anyone's mind that what she spoke was indeed what she truly thought. "For years I watched you treat him as if he was less than what he was for the mere fact that he wasn't flamboyant as Thor or as socially-flamboyant," she added again for lack of a better word to describe the thunder god. "Why should any of that have mattered? Jokes and tricks are just as much a part of Loki as war is part of you Sif- goddess of war. Why should the god of lies and mischief be any different?

Still reeling in shock from her sudden outburst none spoke in reply giving her the opportunity to continue her angry tirade.

"Loki has always possessed a great deal that none of you possessed. Despite not being the strongest warrior he is definitely the smartest and calmest under fire. He uses his mind- he seeks knowledge that can be more useful in the battles that you seem so keen on deeming people worthy by Sif. But I wonder how many of them could you have escaped without the help of Loki's insight- or his skills in magic."

Vitalini paused briefly her eyes catching the slight increase in tenseness at the mention of magic. She was not foolish. Just as there was truth in all that she had spoken she also knew that Sif wasn't one to condone the use of magic in any situation. It wasn't an unpopular opinion within the kingdom. Magic was considered a rather rare talent and in its rarity was usually looked on with intense skepticism and even fear rather than awe and reverence. Due to the possibilities that magic possessed there was always the fear among the people that magic could easily be harnessed and controlled for evil intent. It was not strange considering the people of Asgard and the gods that made up the elite members of the society were often battle hardened or preferred other talents- none of which wandered into the realm of magic and mystery.

It was an opinion that from the moment of Loki's birth he was doomed for the possession of a skill he could not help but possess.

Warranted opinion of Loki in the eyes of Asgardians seemed to hold true to that belief of the dangers of magic. Still, had he been given the same courtesies, belief and love that others had given Thor the results might have been different.

It was one of the reasons that after everything Vitalini remained loyal to her friendship with him. She would not condemn him as others had heartlessly done without actual knowledge or attempts to see otherwise.

Besides- who was she to turn her back on him?

The fight slowly left Vitalini as the angry words were finally spoken after years of being kept under lock and key. If the result was the loss of Sif's friendship it wasn't much of a loss at all as she and Sif had never truly liked each other, even as children. Vitalini often preferring the company of Loki when playing in their childhood had probably helped fuel that dislike.

As if sensing she had lost this discussion Sif backed off. With a huff of disdain she turned and broke through the barrier of men surrounding her stomping angrily away. The four men standing before her watched warily as Sif disappeared down the hallway knowing she undoubtedly headed for the training grounds as she turned down the hall that lead in that particular direction.

Still, inwardly fuming from the confrontation Vitalini blatantly ignored anything the four men, Thor included, would have said to her with Sif's absence. She didn't need to hear any other drivel concerning the absurdity of her decision to stay with Loki within the dungeons. Without a care that technically all of them were considered elites if not royalty in Thor's case Vitalini turned her back on them and without a word walked away once again intent on doing what she had originally come to do.

Just as she was stepping around the corner toward the kitchen's Vitalini came to a screeching halt as a familiar slim figure suddenly appeared in her path.

Why did people need to keep interrupting her?

After Sif she was just too angry to deal with anyone else right now. As her feelings of annoyance began to make their way to be voiced from her lips the words died instantly as her blue eyes realized exactly who it was that she had nearly bumped into. Looking up at the slightly taller woman before her Vitalini found herself starring up into the kind brown eyes of Queen Frigga.

Frigga had changed from the gown she had been wearing earlier to something that she undoubtedly found more comfortable and easier to wear while wondering the palace. Her long caramel hair was partially bound in a high bun adorned with glittering gold clips while a long piece was left to curl down over her shoulder. For several long moments Vitalini was too shocked to find the queen wondering in such a strange place close to the servants work areas such as the kitchen or the training ground that were in the court yard just a few halls over. Rarely did any of the royal family wondering the area besides Thor and his friends.

"Vitalini," Frigga spoke acknowledging Vitalini's presence with a her usual kind smile.

Realizing her rudeness Vitalini gave a quick bow her mouth still working for something to say. The only explanation for Frigga's presence in this particular part of the palace would be that she had purposely sought someone out- and Vitalini was more than sure it was her that Frigga sought.

"How is Loki?" Frigga asked earnestly her eyes shimmering with worry.

Vitalini sighed in relief at the topic of choice for the queen. Of course she would want to know the condition of her son. At the same time could she honestly lie to the women who had been more of a mother to her than her own mother whom she couldn't even remember?

"Loki is- adjusting," Vitalini answered in the attempt to sound more helpful. It wasn't a complete lie but she didn't want to worry Frigga over the pain Loki was going through when there was nothing that she could do now to help her son.

Frigga sighed in obvious relief at the news of Loki's welfare even though the look in her strained features did not fade complete as if seeing through the gloss Vitalini had added to the situation. Despite the worry and sadness that still remained Frigga smiled down and Vitalini and before Vitalini could react had pulled her into her arms for a tight hug.

"I am so glad he has you," Frigga whispered shakily into her ear sounding almost near tears as she spoke.

Vitalini stood in shock even as her arms automatically rose to return the embrace doing her best to comfort the queen.

"I know Loki isn't the easiest person to get along with and I know that you have never really left him

"He left me," Vitalini replied softly the hurt she had thought that she had long since gotten over constricting her heart slightly to once again reveal its presence.

"I know," Frigga replied sadly leaning back as her hands reached up to Vitalini's face holding her so that their eyes locked. "But you still haven't given up on him- he needs that more than ever and I am thankful for that."

Vitalini didn't know what to say in reply to that. It had been a long time since anyone had referenced the long ago friendship she and Loki had once shared. Even stranger was that even though she and Loki had not spoken in years, so long ago that Loki didn't even know who she was any longer, that anyone could pick up on the relationship that Vitalini herself remained connected to. It was also admittedly unsettling for Vitalini that Frigga also seemed to pick up on the even deeper emotions that lurked deep beneath the surface of her feelings for Loki- the sort that were far from mere friendship.

When they were children Thor and their other friends had on several occasions joked about the type of friendship that existed between Loki and herself. At the time it had been only the jokes of children with no real sincerity or knowledge of whether the relationship or even those sort of feelings existed between the two. At the time it had not mattered. Although, even as children the jokes were not exactly false observation on her part. Even long after Loki had left her behind the jokes still held true in Vitalini's heart.

Could the queen possibly have figured that out?

Meeting Frigga's earnest gaze Vitalini thought it very possible- and very likely.

With little more than another hug and smile Frigga stepped around Vitalini and made her way gracefully down the hallway as if she often visited that area of the palace. Vitalini stared long after her, mind still reeling from the shock. After years she had thought she had been so careful to conceal her feelings from others, sometimes even from herself. Even than it still seemed as if her efforts were useless against the all seeing eyes of the queen and mother of Loki and Thor. Shaking away the unsettling thoughts Vitalini turned back to her duty to Loki already having been gone much longer than she had originally intended to.

Within the hour Vitalini managed to make the dinner she had promised Loki and slowly make her way back down the winding stair case leading to the dungeon. When she walked through the arch way that opened up into the larger room of the dungeon that held Loki's cell Vitalini gasped when she saw him collapsed on the ground within his cell.

Without thinking the tray of food for Loki and herself dropped to the ground an scattered in a heap to be left forgotten as she ran across the room to his cell. The only thought in her mind in that instant was Loki.

AN: a little more reveal about the past between Loki and Vitalini. More of their past will be revealed as their story progresses. Once there is more growth in the relationship the action will start to pick up with Thanos' appearance and I have some great ideas planned for that portion of the story.

Still getting into the swing of things since Thor/Avengers isn't my usual topic of writing.

Let me know what you think and what you like or don't. I always like to hear from my readers.


	3. Yesterday's Memories

Seeing Loki laying helplessly and shuddering from the pain that racked his body no longer able to hide it as he had previously been able to. Vitalini didn't even think as she ran to the edge of the cage thankful he had fallen close enough for her to reach out and touch. Her only pause came in the time it took to grab one of the several large pillows left for her in the room. Carefully to avoid grazing any part of her body across the smooth crystal of the cell bars she maneuvered the pillow into the cell leaning it carefully against the side before moving on to Loki. Using any of the muscular strength she possessed Vitalini reached out carefully through the bars for Loki's hand heaving his weight across the space.

It took a great deal of strength to pull Loki's much heavier weight across even the smalls space between where he'd fallen and herself. Her muscles strained painfully as somehow she managed to pull him across the last few inches. All the while Loki seemed completely unaware of the action only managing a grunt of pain from the extra pressure of her pulling on his arm.

One he was finally close Vitalini reached both arms through the bars being extra careful to keep from leaning against them and her bare arms from touching. Carefully she lifted Loki's back against the bars leaning him against the pillow hoping that it would be a great deal more comfortable than the cold floor she'd pulled him from as well the hope that the barrier would provide some protection from the drain of the crystal.

Vitalini knew that what she was about to do too many would be considered treachery but it was impossible for her not to do anything. She could never sit and watch Loki go through centuries of pain within the cell that caused his pain but never enough to kill him. For her it was worse than death. For that reason she was willing to risk what she was about to do.

Breathing deeply she maneuvered her position slightly so that she was better able to see Loki from the front rather than directly facing his back. Without giving herself the pause to change her course of action knowing that she would not Vitalini reached both hands through the bars once again careful to avoid contact with the crystal surfaces. Carefully she placed each hand on either side of Loki's pale cool face holding him gently. With the contact Vitalini felt a small well of warm compassion well up within her assuring her she had no other choice where Loki was concerned.

Taking another deep breath Vitalini delved within herself searching for the power the hid deep beneath the surface. It only took her moments, reaching the bright familiar warmth of power drawing it outward. Sighing in relief she felt it reach her finger tips as the healing touch of her glowing magic flowed from herself into Loki. Vitalini took great care to keep the magic low allowing it slowly to reach out to Loki and avoid detection from the power draining crystal as much as possible.

With each moment she felt the pain within Loki recede her magic mending where his missing magic had been torn from him. His shuddering stopped and even a bit of color seemed to return to his pale skin. The relief she felt at the slow change pushed her on forcing her magic onward for his sake. However, at the same time she was also beginning to feel the effects of the crystal just as Loki had at the attempted use of his power earlier that day. From the moment she had drawn forth her magic she had felt the extra drain as the crystal greedily sucked in her power even without her direct touch. Still, she pushed herself on, determined to take away the pain.

Loki slowly pulled himself from the dark oblivion the loss of his power and the great pain it afforded him had left him. As he slowly once more became aware of the world around him he first took note of the strange feather like touch grazing across the skin on either side of his face. The touch was warm against his naturally cooler skin. It was warm and welcoming, a nearly unfamiliar sensation to him that he sought out greedily unable- or more unwilling to pull away. Curiosity finally pulled him through the last shrouds of unconsciousness with the want to know where such a sensation had come from.

He forced his eyes open squinting slightly at the initial pain that shot through his mind at the nearly blinding light of the room. Within an instant the pain receded as if being pulled from his body leaving him in blessed relief. With the pain gone his eyes quickly adjusted only to widen in shock at the sight that meant his green gaze. He stiffened in shock but did not move, too aborted and fascinated by what he saw.

To his amazement it was the servant girl Vitalini that stood beside him separated only by the bars of his prison. She didn't even take note of his awakening, her eyes closed in deep concentration. With her so near, if he had wanted to it would be a simple matter to reach out and break her fragile neck with one hand. Even with his diminished power she was still no match for him physically. Even than Loki did not do so.

Loki attempted to convince himself he made the decision based on little more than his still weak body, convincing himself he allowed her to live merely on a whim. Although, deep within his frozen heart a crack appeared at the warmth of the girls touch. It was a completely new sensation to him- the feeling of being cared for and worried about. Stranger still was who such unfamiliar things to him came from. A girl who didn't even know him- as far as he could remember.

The thought brought the tingle of familiarity he'd initially felt upon Vitalini's arrival in the dungeons. Still, even with that prick of his memory he could not place her. Why in the nine realms would a simple unimportant servant girl be anything to him?

Once the initial shock of the girl's attempts to help him wore off a new realization hit home in Loki's mind. The golden glow that had meant his eyes upon waking nearly blinding him. Much to his fascination the glow emanated from the servant girl's finger tips flowing freely from her hands into his body. Even now he felt the healing powers flow through him becoming the driving force of removing the pain that had previously racked his entire body to nearly unbearable heights.

Magic.

It was impossible to deny what was right before his eyes. Never had he known another to use magic besides himself. His entire life his magic had made him an outcast, making him different than everyone else and therefore a possible threat to the much more physical warrior powers of the other elite Asgardians. And now here was this simple servant girl using the same powers that he himself possessed.

How had he never been aware of another magic user within the realm of Asgard?

Without warning the golden glow of her powers sputtered before fading completely the drain of using her powers to heal him as well as the drain of the crystal she had drawn so close to in order to heal him. To use her powers to begin with had been a huge risk. If she had used them strongly enough with force from the moment she had initially drawn them out than she would have been running on empty almost instantly and zapped of all her power to be left withering in pain just as he had. Strangely, Loki found himself marveling at her foresight of thought to think around the power draining crystal. Perhaps she wasn't a complete lost cause after all.

A moment later the last remnants of magic dissipated into the air as if they had never been. What was left receding back into the girl's body to recharge after extraneous use. Vitalini's eyes never reopened again as the magic faded. Already Loki knew her to no longer be conscious the strain of using her powers as well as the drain she had received in that use. Feeling more rejuvenated after her healing Loki moved with lighting quick reflexes as she began to fall no longer being conscious and even if she were Loki doubted she would even have the energy to hold herself up. Before she fell to the cold floor Loki stopped her one strong arm reaching out through the bars to gently hold up her slack body. Carefully with his free arm Loki maneuvered the pillow she had placed for his use around the bars so that he could gently lower her small body onto the pillow allowing her somewhere much more comfortable to lay as she slept on.

For unknown reasons to him Loki didn't know why he didn't retreat from her the moment she was safely laying against the large pillow. Looking down at her as she slept he smiled laughingly taking notice that the large lounge pillow war nearly large enough to envelope her entire slight frame. Shaking away the thought he used the opportunity of her unconscious state to observe her more closely.

Once again the thought of how easy it would be to end her life drifted into his mind. Normally, had it been anyone else he would have jumped at the chance to take even the smallest revenge against those who would look down on him. Yet, strangely with this one girl he could bring himself to want to do so, feeling that he would gain no pleasure from the task a she would with anyone else.

What was it about her that made her different?

Why did she seem familiar?

How was it possible that she too possessed magic?

Why would she care enough to help him?

The questioned whirled chaotically in Loki's normally well organized mind. He didn't enjoy confusion. For someone like him who always preferred to have the upper hand when it came to matters of the mind Loki did not like the confusion she elicited within him.

Feeling more at ease in his body now that the pain that had once been was little more than a dull ache he maneuvered himself into a better sitting position. Still he didn't get up and leave her there. Instead there he sat watching the girl lying enveloped in the overly large pillow with keen curious green eyes.

Why had he even saved her from falling to the ground?

The question halted all of Loki's other thoughts concerning the strange girl. There had been no reason for him to help her or even show that small bit of kindness. Inwardly he told himself that if she were to be hurt she would be a useless servant to him. Yet, even as he thought such he knew it to be a complete lie. Looking down at the pale strained features of the silver haired girl he knew that deep within he felt even the smallest bit of compassion for her. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as she confused him with her suddenly revealing her magic and her reasons for doing so Loki was thankful that she had helped him.

In many ways she seemed to care more than any one in Asgard had not seemed to nor did she seem to fear him. That fact had not escaped him upon her initial entrance into the dungeons. Never did she look on him with hatred or mistrust as so many others had for nearly the entirety of his life. Instead she had seemed to watch him with thinly veiled curiosity and deep sadness.

It truly was as if she knew something of him that he did not quite yet realize.

Loki didn't know how long he kneeled there watching the sleeping Vitalini. He did sit there long enough watching as the slowly the strain began to ease from her features as the exhaustion from over exerting herself in such a place faded. Finally managing to force himself away and close away all the strange unnecessary thoughts and questions she brought to mind Loki stood and prepared to walk away from the bars. What he did not expect was for his step to be halted by the deep moan of pain mixed with mind numbing fear that reached his ears.

Suddenly on edge Loki spun around half expecting to see Vitalini at the hands of some sort of enemy only to find her still asleep fitfully tossing in her makeshift bed. Quickly realizing that nightmares must be disturbing her sleep Loki nearly turned on her once more.

"Loki...," the fearful groan left her lips sending a chill coursing through Loki.

Perhaps he had been wrong. While she may not have outwardly shown signs of fearing him in her state of sleep it seemed to be a very different story. Maybe she had only helped him thinking that if he were to die Odin would punish her for not managing her duty better. In Loki's mind it was the obvious answer. Frowning deeply he turned no longer finding the same fascination with her as he did before. Yet, even as a another fearful groan reached his ears for whatever reason Loki could not bring himself to keep walking away. Once again he stopped a strange sense of unease filling him at the girl's discomfort.

What stopped him cold was catching the glistening trail of tears that had begun to leak from the corners of her closed eyes.

"Loki..."

This time the fear was absent from her voice as she called out his name from deep within her dream. It was sorrow that she spoke. It didn't seem to suite with the situation concerning himself he had initially begun to think happening within her dream.

What was horrible enough that could cause her so much pain, fear and grief all at the same time? And how did it involve him?

Without thought for his actions Loki turned back toward Vitalini and made his way back toward the edge of the cell where she continued to sleep. Kneeling low as closely as he could manage without the risk of touching the crystal bars he reached out for her. The moment that his cool hand touched her heated skin an electric shock shot through Loki's body sending his senses in a chaotic whirl. A bright light exploded across his mind pulling him deep within a memory long since hidden away in the far reaches of him mind.

There he saw himself as a young boy of nine as usual wandering away from Thor and the group of other children who played tirelessly across the court yard of the palace. As usual they paid little mind to his missing presence amongst them. For them it was better that his somber presence- his magic wasn't present in their play. His tricks and imaged copies of himself during the games were not popular among the other children and often found him disqualified from the games in which they played.

Making his way through the garden Loki found solace in the peace it offered as he ventured further from the rowdy noises of his brother and his friends. There was another sound that made itself known his keen and already well trained senses picking up the footsteps following closely behind him. Almost expecting either Thor or one of his friends to attempt a surprise attack on him Loki spun ready to defend himself if needed. At seeing what or more appropriately who it was that had followed him Loki's hands fell slackly to his sides his emerald eyes glaring hotly back at the unwanted introduce.

"What are you doing?" he sneered irritably half expecting the little girl standing before him to go running off in tears at his cruelty.

Instead the girl with curling silver hair tired back with a girlish ivory ribbon merely starred back at him with wide innocent blue eyes. Loki had to admit once cleaned of all the grim that had once caked the child's pale skin and her brown rags changed for more appropriate clothing, and with some food to fill her boney body she was not so revolting. For weeks she had followed him around like a duckling that had first laid eyes on its mother upon hatching. In all honestly Loki could not understand why when all he had so far afforded her was blatant disdain. After all it had been Thor who had found her and brought her to the palace to stand before their father to be taken into the palace. He had initially attempted to leave the girl behind and convince Thor to do the same nor had he bothered to do so out of her hearing making his feelings more than clear to her ears.

Thor had been impressed by the girl's helping of another street urchin child like herself. The boy had been caught stealing a loaf of bread from one of the many market stalls but she had fearlessly stepped in to make the boys case. She had boldly promised allowing the removal of her own hand in exchange for her friend being allowed to keep his own. Before the action could be taken Thor had stepped in depending the debt settled and as prince it had been done with a great deal of bowing and bumbling thanks from the stalls peddler.

Loki could still remember the aqua blue eyes surrounded in layers of dirt and grime starring up at him when he and Thor had first come upon her while wondering the market place. Despite Thor having been the one to rescue her from the punishment she had fearlessly brought upon herself it had instead been himself to catch her attention. It was something completely new to Loki to be given such attention without looks of fear or disdain as he was used to. At the same time the attention was very unsettling, a fact of which he was sure resulted in his admittedly inappropriately rude behavior toward her.

"You were alone I thought you might like company," the girl spoke clearly and confidently without a hint of fear as she stood before him almost completely ignoring his behavior.

The answer caught Loki off guard having expected any answer other than a display of kindness in return for his behavior toward her. Not knowing what else to say, having no real experience in kindness from others his own age, and even adults, other than his own brother and parents Loki simply turned without a word and began walking away. Much to his further annoyance the girl merely began to follow him once more.

"Why are you following me?" he asked holding in the growl that threatened to rumble in his words as he continued to walk barely glancing back at her.

"Why are people scared of you?" the girl shot back in reply without preamble her blue eyes blazing with a spark of irritation.

"They are not scared of me!" Loki defended himself turning on the girl so fast that she nearly ran into him when he suddenly stopped walking.

"Sure they are," she nodded completely ignoring his denial. "That's why I find you interesting."

Loki starred down at the younger girl in utter shock. For several long moments he could think of nothing to say or even bring himself to move. All he could seem to manage to stare at her in dumbfounded shock. It wasn't often that someone, let alone a single female child managed to leave the silver tongued trickster of Asgard speechless.

"You aren't scared of me?" Loki asked meaning to use her own question against her.

"Should I be?" she answered managing to once again completely overcoming Loki in the conversation.

Her answer told him more than she could have had she actually given a true answer. Unlike others she stood up to him without fear or hate. She had been the one to seek him out with the simple intention of providing company for him- friendship. Without wanting to Loki felt his body ease an almost unknown sense of relief flooding him at the offering of such. Calm washed though him unlike any he had ever known. Perhaps this own girl was exactly what he needed. For that she could be stand up to him he found that he rather enjoyed her.

With that one memory many more flooded back. There were many happy childhood memories of Vitalini and himself as children playing. She had always seemed to be the only one to truly enjoy the pranks he would play. She accepted him despite his magic, even encouraged it. Vitalini remained much the same as she had in the past. She was still sweet and calm- filled with compassion and a hidden strength of will. While he had not yet seen it Loki thought she would very likely still possess the streak of stubborn in her that she had back then as well. If so perhaps she was not so meek and mild as he had first suspected upon their reunion earlier. Still, she would remind him of a little rabbit, ready to run and outsmart the enemy in battle but still just as gentle. She seemed to be a strange contradiction of traits that greatly intrigued Loki.

Even as the memories flowed back into his mind they sputtered to a halt. Try as he might Loki couldn't push his memory further. He could remember Vitalini and how happy he was being with her as children. The magic was new- he would not have forgotten that. Yet, for whatever reason he could not remember what had happened between them. So many years had passed since those days as children yet they just faded into darkness followed by years of never giving her a second thought. Something like that did not just happen for no apparent reason.

Once more finding himself back in the present Loki looked down at Vitalini his hand still touching her lightly against her pale shoulder. Strangely the moment his hand touched her the fear seemed to fade from her allowing her to sleep much more peacefully than she had. Unable to help himself Loki sat rather than kneeled, making himself more comfortable as he remained near Vitalini. With a suddenness that he had not expected she suddenly shot up out of her sleep her widen blue eyes darting fearfully about the gloomy dungeon room as if unsure of where she was.

Loki watched her as she once more slowly became aware of her surroundings her breathing lightening till it was even and the fear faded from her eyes. Assured of where she was Vitalini sighed heavily feeling the tenseness ease from her body at finding all the images that had flown before her eyes were merely a figment of her mind. What she could not deny however was the very real possibility of those very images having yet to come to pass. She could only pray that they did not.

Vitalini sighed once more bringing herself even more in control of herself. She could remember the intense drain on her powers and the exhaustion that had consumed her with darkness. Thankfully upon awakening she felt much more refreshed but still not completely herself. After using her powers so close to the crystal Vitalini highly doubted now that until she next left the dungeon she manage to regain that full extent of her lost energy.

Vitalini felt the intense stare of Loki's green gaze before she ever turned to look at him unsurprised that when she looked to find him starring, their gazes locking from the mere distance and bars that separated them.

"You were having a nightmare," Loki observed blatantly pointing out the obvious yet the curiosity lingering in his eyes told her he wasn't finished. "What were you dreaming of?"

The single question brought Vitalini up short only for s split second before she managed an answer.

"I can't remember."

With that simple answer Vitalini clearly attempted to ignore him going about fixing her long braid that had loosened in sleep. Strangely she did not make to move away from him. She remained where she had awakened sitting cross legged atop the plump pillow as she worked diligently at her silver braid. In Loki's mind that despite being uncomfortable with discussing the nightmare and where he was taking the conversation she was not running from it completely.

Did she actually want to talk with him?

"You seem familiar," he spoke again a smile curling at the corner of his lips. This time his words caused a hitch in her breath. "You're name is Vitalini correct?"

It may not have been Vitalini's choice topic of conversation but Loki was curious to know her answer after remembering their past together. He was curious as to why they had spent so long apart-so much so that while she seemed to clearly remember him he couldn't remember her. He was curious as to why she had not just come out and told him who she was from the very beginning. Yet, despite Loki's curiosity it seemed by her intake of breath and the tenseness that had stiffened her shoulders ever so slightly that it was definitely not something she was hoping to speak of.

"I am merely a servant girl my prince," Vitalini managed to reply evenly covering nervousness doing her best to appear the demure and truthful servant to her master. "You have likely seen me many times in the palace in passing."

Loki could not deny that he was impressed with her lies. She could be nearly as skillful as he- but only nearly. Had it been any other person she spoke to they would have believed her words. Even if he was not already aware of the lie Loki would not have fallen for the words his skills much better than her own for him to be deceived. While it was a plausible answer but one Loki knew to be false.

Loki was highly aware of his lack of mentioning the return of a great deal of his memory concerning her and their childhood. Not once since her arrival there had Vitalini even attempted to make mention of their friendly past together. Instead, she seemed rather intent on hiding it. And as the curious trickster that he was Loki decided that he very much wanted to know why but that it would be much more fun if he could push her to revealing it without revealing his own knowledge. If she would not tell him herself than for now he would indulge her by allowing her to believe such. If anything it would give him some enjoyment making her squirm by holding such power over her.

All the while she was seething with concealed irritation. Trust Loki to push her closer to the edge of her tightly reigned and controlled calm. Ever since they were children he had seemed to be the only one to truly push her so far from her place of control. If she were to lose control of herself she was sure that she would lose control of her magic as well. Luckily she had never been pushed so far as to truly lose control over herself.

Growing up without family to tell her of herself or help her explain the strange things she could do Vitalini had never truly learned to control her powers. What she did willingly do she had managed to gain enough control to practice in order to do it safely. One thing she had learned early on however was to keep her skill set a secret. Magic was widely thought by all to be highly volatile, untrustworthy and therefore dangerous.

After growing up believing in this mind set for so long Vitalini had been fascinated by the willful clever Prince Loki from the moment she had seen him and Thor in the market that day so long ago. In helping his brother he had with barely a wave of his hand had made the knife about to remove her hand from her tiny wrist disappear into thin air as if it had never even been. It had fascinated her how boldly he had acted with his magic never bothering to conceal that it had been him who had made the knife disappear.

Loki seemed to spurn all those who would turn on him for his talents. Yet, as much as he seemed not to care of how other's saw him Vitalini could all too clearly see the pain that weighted heavily on his shoulders from their in-acceptance of him.

As children she had longed for years to tell him of herself but Vitalini feared that she did not possess the strength of will that Loki did. Unlike him she doubted that she would be able to take the glares and mistrustful disdain of the other Asgardians the Loki shouldered. And so she had never revealed herself to him- until now. Something in Vitalini told her that despite Loki's unconscious state while she'd healed him she could not have hidden the flare of magic that had flowed through his body. It would have been impossible to hide as well as impossible for the warrior senses of Loki especially being well aware of magic himself to escape his notice.

"Strange for a servant to possess a talent such as magic," Loki stated in lazy observation green eyes never leaving her. His mild mannered remark told Vitalini exactly what she had expected. "That makes you far from an ordinary servant."

"Well that is my lot in life!" Vitalini hissed finally showing some of the spark he had known she kept hidden. The glare of her steely aqua eyes made it apparent that she was obviously feeling insulted by his statement, seeing it as a slight against her.

It seemed strange for her to be so insulted. In all honesty Loki was not sure exactly what it was that he had said that had pricked her pride so. Was it his cracks about her being a servant or did it concern her magic? To suddenly get so upset over her servitude didn't seem likely as he had earlier made several less joking remarks against her being a servant that had barely phased her at the time made him think that option as being the least likely. Yet, in terms of magic it seemed

Suddenly it dawned on Loki where the problem truly lied concerning Vitalini's pricked pride. It was not the fact that she was a servant or that she possessed magic alone that upset her but rather his insinuation that as a servant she was made even lower in her possession of magic.

After years being in possession of his own sorcery Loki knew well the shame that others could instill within a person with such powers. In his words he had unthinkingly made Vitalini feel that the one person in the nine realms that she could hope would understand her seemed to turn from her just as others had done to him. Unwillingly Loki felt the stirrings of regret well up within him. It had not been his intention to put Vitalini so on guard about herself and her power. He rather found her all the more intriguing for it. Unlike the other mindless people of Asgard he was not one to turn up his nose at such a unique occurrence was the curiosity she elicited within Loki.

Loki much preferred to show off his powers to those that would shun him. He displayed his power openly refusing to hide them and uncaring of what others would think of him. He had long ago grown immune to the mistrustful whispers and looks of disdain, a frozen shell protecting himself from anything they could do or say against him. After all what were they compared to him- he was a Prince of Asgard- he was a rightful King and he had power that they could never hope to possess. By her behavior alone it was clear to Loki that despite her streak of stubbornness Vitalini did not possess the same thick wall of protection around herself as he did. She was not able to push it all away with jokes and tricks as he was so apt at doing. Now that she had been discovered keeping the secret was no longer an option when it came to him and it seemed that the closest protective instinct she possessed was some sense of pride.

While Loki found himself greatly admiring her display of back bone before a convicted criminal of war such as himself he found himself questioning something more.

"Why did you help me?"

All joking aside Loki looked out the bars at Vitalini as she finished tying her braid. Flicking the silver tail over her shoulder Vitalini met his curious emerald eyes without a blink. A long silence fell between them the air thick with unspoken words that lingered between them. Those lingering unknown words were filled with something more that Loki could not quit describe, like a life altering realization that floated just beyond his reach. The strange feelings that those unknown words and emotions left Loki feeling bereft as if there was something missing from his person. The emotions were unnaturally confusing to him in a way that he did not enjoy in the least. It was a feeling of discomfort that he couldn't stand and so pushed himself to ignore it completely pushing all those lingering thoughts and emotions from him by force.

"You needed my help- I need no other reason but that."

It was the only answer she gave. It was an answer that seemed to answer nothing for Loki yet, it appeared that she had no intention of detailing what she had meant in her words.

As if to escape Loki questioning Vitalini rose calmly to her feet and walked off wordlessly across the room. Loki half expected her to be attempting to distance herself from his probing questions being no longer interested in conversing with him. Instead he was surprised to then watch her turn and return to her place atop the pillow. In her arms she was carrying yet another pillow that she dropped through the bars beside him as well as a long wooden chess board and box of game pieces.

For the first time now that his memory of her had rekindled within him Loki took notice of the changes that had taken place in Vitalini. The ragged dirty locks of overly curling and frayed hair had become sleek long strands of blond so pale it shone silver. Her features had lengthened and curved from the thin lanky frame of a child into that of what was clearly a woman; a fact of which that even Loki could not bring himself to deny as his eyes ever so subtly observed her. She had become a woman that would undoubtedly turn the head of any males as she passed. Despite the changes from ragged child to grown woman the changing emotions that Loki had seen continuously pass through her familiar watchful aqua eyes revealed how much she remained the same. Still defiant and stubborn but still she possessed a softness that Loki himself could never hope to possess. It was that same softness that had led her to help him, to care for him and to be his friend as a child when no one else had.

"You play?" she asked holding up the chess board to emphasize the meaning in her question hoping to not only waylay his probing questions but to give him some entertainment while imprisoned. It would be a shame to wallow day after day without the slightest entertainment. For Loki especially not only missing his magic but being unable to practice his tricks would become nearly unbearable for him if not given the opportunity to flex his steely mind in some way.

Loki's brow rose in blatant mockery. Of course he knew how to play, if he remembered correctly it had been him to teach her the game of strategy. Even then without her knowing he once more remembered their distant past together as childhood playmates his mockery came off as a rude assumption that maybe he should be asking her- after all she was only a servant so what could she possibly know of such a strategic game.

"Do you?" Loki asked smirking up at her enjoying the fire simmering in her eyes as she glared daggers down at him.

"Would you like to play?" Vitalini asked again setting the board on the ground against the bars where they would both be able to reach.

"Persuade me," Loki shot back making himself comfortable on the pillow she had offered him through the bars as he merely looked up at her.

It was obvious that she was doing her best to ignore his mockery. Unfortunately for her it was her strength in resisting temptation to snap back at him that drove Loki on

Even for someone he found a sudden admiration and curiosity in he could not resist such a temptation, especially when it brought such a pleasant flush to her pale cheeks.

"You can either sit in there and wallow in your own self pity," Vitalini began heatedly as she set up the pieces on their proper spaces on the board. "Or you can attempt to beat me," she suddenly spoke calmly placing the last piece her eyes speaking of challenge as she glanced back up at him wearing a smile all her own across her pink lips.

For several long moments Loki could only stare back at her in shock his head resting against his arms crossed behind his head as he lounged lazily watching her. It seemed apparent that his pushing had finally resulted in a fiery reaction from her even if it remained tempered by the strong restraints of control. Loki wasn't sure which side of her he liked more- the mild and caring side that would risk her own wellness to help him or the feisty strong willed side of her he was currently seeing. Yet, as he came to know her better and his mind mixed in memories of the past Loki was quickly coming to realize that in truth it might be impossible to separate one side from the other.

Feeling invigorated by her spirit she was willing to show him Loki smiled hugely feeling for whatever reason somewhat excited.

"You convinced me, let's play," Loki said pulling himself up to a sitting position before Vitalini and the game board.

The change that his agreement to join her in the game was immediate. Gone was the feisty defiant woman who kept a will of steel in the face of his mockery at her expense and the calm and friendly part of herself returned. At the very least Loki had stumbled on a way to get himself back in her good graced on the chance she ever became cross with him. Considering his own personality Loki was well aware that that might happen often and if she was going to be his ever present keeper there in the dungeon then he might very well likely need such a tactic at a further date.

Getting comfortable the two began their game. What started out as friendly quickly became a battle of wit and wills. For Loki it became increasingly clear that despite Vitalini's outward appearance of meek and mild in that instant of attempting to entertain him while enduring his confinement her pricked pride at the hands of his mockery still remained boiling beneath the surface. In that moment she was far from allowing him to win, intent on showing him her strategic skills that he had so easily mocked.

Much to Loki's surprise he found himself needing to pay attention to the moves taking place between their pieces as they moved them across the board. It wasn't often that he actually found himself challenged when playing. The only one who had ever present a challenge had been Odin. It was rather invigorating to finally have to think ahead when playing. Vitalini was definitely a wonder to behold. A challenge was one thing but she kept him on his toes with each move they made, like a dance of the minds. Despite what he had said earlier Loki found it increasingly obvious that Vitalini was more than she seemed.

It had been a long time since Loki had enjoyed himself as much as he was in that moment- and he was for all intent and purposes a prisoner stripped of his power and position. Never would he have thought such a possibility. Briefly he considered how much better all would become if he were not imprisoned there. For starters she would not be dressed in servants robes, he thought pausing as it was her turn to briefly take in the drab servants clothes that draped over Vitalini's body. The clothes did absolutely nothing to enhance her natural beauty a fact that as far as Loki was concerned was a clear affront to nature itself.

Loki wasn't completely sure why he seemed to care so much on the topic- but he did. It was something that as of yet he had not decided if she would present a problem for him or not.

"How did you end up down here?" he suddenly asked without even taking his concentration from the game at hand as he easily moved a pawn across the board.

It was a legitimate question, another that had lingered in Loki's mind until he had finally spoken it no longer able to wait for the possibility that she might reveal it herself.

"Duty," was the simple answer that flowed from Vitalini's lips without much thought. For her it was just that simple of an answer- not that Loki would ever be able to understand exactly what she had meant by it. It was perhaps not the sense of duty that would immediately come to his mind.

"Duty?" Loki felt a strange sense of disappointment at the answer.

Truthfully he had half expected a sudden confession of a childhood friendship and being unable to leave him to suffer alone in this god forsaken place- literally god forsaken. However, could he honestly blame her though? It was not as if he had been kind to her in the passing years but rather had completely forgotten her. What loyalty would there be left between whatever friendship they had once had to bring her willingly into the crystal dungeons to be with him, especially when he could not even remember what had ended their relationship so many years ago.

"So what did you do to end up punished in this way?" Loki asked again the question coming in a hiss being unable to completely hide his resentment. "It must have been horrible to garner such a punishment as to end up trapped down here with the one man everyone hates."

The words were said with a flourish of his quick hands about the room as if to emphasize the point. For Loki the game of nearly forgotten before him as his green eyes keenly watched Vitalini sitting across from him waiting for her reply. She never even bothered to look up in answer to his obviously spite filled words. It was difficult to keep his words even when the familiar well of shame and hate had begun to well up within him at the possibility of even being shunned by Vitalini. Yet, it was his own fault for giving himself the hope that she had chosen to be there for him.

What had he been thinking? No sane person would make such a choice for him.

"Who said anything about being punished?" Vitalini answered swiftly cutting Loki's insinuation instantly. There was a calm polish to her voice as she spoke as if attempting to placate him and by the silence that had fallen over him she had succeeded.

"Aren't you frightened of me?" Loki asked barely containing his shock at her speaking as if her current situation was a simple turn of events for her.

For most such a task would be devastating but Vitalini rather took it as if she had merely been asked to dust the library that generally no one but himself used. She did it with conviction and without complaint. Once again Loki found himself considering the possibility of her having chosen to take on the task herself. No, it wasn't possible. Vitalini had told him herself that it was duty that brought her there and nothing else.

Vitalini knew Loki was fishing for answers. Could he have possibly suddenly remembered her? She highly doubted that after nearly seventeen years without speaking and her keeping her distance as he had once ask her to that he would somehow remember her. After all they had both changed a great deal- hadn't they?

The question had her glancing surreptitiously up at Loki thankfully finding him once more distracted by their game. Yes, he had changed a great deal in the passing years. No longer was he the tall gangly boy with proud laughing green eyes running amok with his brother or causing mischief on his own. In his place was a fully grown man whose lankiness as a child had filled out into the tall lean form of a man. While he may not possess the obvious muscular strength that Thor had grown to possess he possessed a hidden strength that would surprise anyone in battle. His hair was still the same black as night and his eyes a piercing emerald that with one look sent her heart racing; and his mind was as sharp as ever if not more so now. All these were now set in the form of a man that had grown into a proud prince of Asgard. Even so Vitalini could still see remnants of that same boy lingering beneath the surface of his strong sharp features.

She didn't dwell on the unpleasantness of the past. She had done as Loki had asked nor would she change that now to go against her promise to him to remain out of his life. While she may be standing right beside him looking straight at him to meet his gaze but as long as he continued to not know her identity or remember the demand he had bid her Vitalini allowed herself this much. This would be her guilty pleasure to fill the void that walking away from him had left. It may never be completely healed but at the very least as long as she could be near, as long as she could be there for him, do something for him she could be happy.

Still, even if to this day she could not understand the sudden change that had come over him all those years ago. It was a mystery to her that Vitalini had long since given up. This was how things were and she had learned to live with it.

Slowly, Vitalini felt herself ease from the Loki induced irritation that had began to simmer beneath her skin at his constant pushing. For most they would have long ago broken under his well practiced and well placed words to get what he wanted out of them. At least she was proud of herself for still maintaining that ability to deal with Loki's schemes with an even head. Despite his continued attempts at cracking her Vitalini could not deny that she was enjoying herself with Loki.

Ever since they were children she'd enjoyed his playful banter and strangely even when it was at her expense; even more so when at the expense of others rather than herself. Despite their friendship even in the past Vitalini could remember many times falling for Loki's mischief. Of course in comparison to the rest of his prey he had always gone exceedingly easy on her. Unlike Sif, who warranted had often been a main target for Loki in due to their mutual dislike of each other, Vitalini knew that Loki's penchant for mischief was a part of him. For that she could not fault him. However, that did not mean she allowed him to run wild making sure he never took his pranks too far against anyone else disliking the idea of him being punished by the king if he were caught. Perhaps it was that same understanding she had of him that helped her to better handle Loki's tricks.

She never thought that she would have the chance again to sit and talk with him as they once had- now if only she could deter him away from their current topic of a new less awkward one. Hopefully he would learn that it would be more difficult than that for him to push her.

Vitalini found her answer to Loki's question easily enough. No matter how far she reached back in her memories or even considering where they found themselves now her answer had never wavered.

"No I am not afraid of you," she finally answered him with complete honesty actually looking up to lock gazes with him.

Even with their past that answer at present surprised Loki. Everyone even those who claimed to be his friend were frightened of him for one reason or another, especially after his foray on earth and his army of Chitauri.

"I could always make you," Loki replied evenly suddenly darkening the room, his change of mood like a miasma rising from his mistrustful heart.

"It wouldn't work," Vitalini replied calmly moving yet another piece across the board before once again locking her blue eyes on Loki.

Instantly the dark mood that Loki had only begun to cast between them shattered with just a few simple words spoken in nothing but pure honesty. Loki could see the truth shinning back at him through her crystal blue eyes as they drew him in even as they simultaneously threw daggers at him at his insinuation.

How was it that one small woman could seem to have so much faith and trust in him when no one else had ever done so? How was it that she could tear through him with a few simple words forcing him to believe her when he had never given so much trust to anyone other than Thor in his life? Why did she seem to understand him more than even he seemed to understand himself at times.

Whatever the reason Loki had yet to decide if he liked that or not. Up until that moment he had been perfectly fine on his own, without the trust or companionship so little offered to him but rather preferring their fear and reverence, even if it was forced by his hand. At least it had been that way until Vitalini had waltzed back into his shattered life- seeing him as a defeated man.

Frankly, the effect she managed to licit within himself left Loki feeling even less adequate than he ever had before. Even if she wasn't a servant but a lady of the court what could he be to her now? There was nothing about him impressive or note worthy other than the brand of criminal. Such a fact was even more crushing for what little remained of his pride.

Loki cursed himself for his inappropriately wandering thoughts. Just looking at her he could see that she was beyond his reach. Despite growing up a prince with all the world and riches open to him. Even than he still would never be worthy of her Vitalini nor could he ever hope to. Suddenly his mind was thrown back into yet another memory.

This time Loki saw her laying amongst a bed of flowers their vibrant array of colors creating a sharp contrast to the silver of her hair. Loki saw himself as a young boy finding her there and joining entertaining her with some simple magic tricks. He could remember now finding her in the palace gardens it being the first place he would go to look for her. If not for her talents with gardening seeming to possess a natural green thumb the palace gardeners would have fretted to her constant laying about the flower beds fearing for their precious buds. They never had anything to fear, if anything

Now that he thought back on it Loki found it completely obvious that even then she had been sneaking in small bits of her magic to the plants she surrounded herself with. She had been doing so for years with notice from no one even himself. The gardens of the Asgardian palace were famous for their beauty and how strange that every flower seemed to bloom longer than their usual season and bloom early after the last remnants of winter faded. No matter how talented the palace gardeners' it would be impossible for them to accomplish such a feat. All a long it had been Vitalini helping the delicate colorful flower buds along to make them more beautiful and more vibrant and strong with the smallest hint of magic.

Loki would bet anything that while she had gone to ask for his dinner that still remained nearly forgotten on the cold stone floor of the room that she had stopped to linger for a moment within the garden. It certainly would explain the strong smell of fresh flowers that wafted around her like cloud- lavender most strongly. If he remembered correctly it had been her favorite. He had always loved that smell- it suited her well.

Unknown to him and his mere guess- he would be right to assume so.

The memory was not finished as a moment later the scene changed. Still they stood in the gardens what looked to be his eleven year old self laying back lazily on a bright sunny day while a nine year old Vitalini sat beside him humming contentedly to herself as her fingers deftly worked the flowers in her hands one by one plucking them from the pile she'd gathered to lay beside her. Eventually with her work finished she turned to him calling for him to awaken as his light snores reached her ears after he'd drifted off into a peaceful nap. Opening only one eye to look over at her and what she presented to him.

"Why don't you go give it to Thor," Loki suggested barely giving the flowers another glance.

"I made it for you," Vitalini huffed irritably her pink flushed cheeks puffing up as she starred at him with a pout. "Why would I give it to Thor?"

Loki only continued to look up at her from where he laid glancing between her and the crown of flowers she had woven together for him.

Finally giving in Loki sighed deeply with defeat lifting himself from his comfortable position to allow her to place the crown on his dark head. It seemed that in her weaving the stems of the colored blooms together she had miscalculated the size of the garland as it slipped slightly until it rested lopsidedly around his head. The image of him wearing the lopsided crown of flowers had a fit of laughter bubbling up within Vitalini try as she might to fight it back she was soon laughing loudly holding her sides as if they were ready to split from the laughter.

Unthinking Loki sprung from his laying position ready to pounce on the laughing Vitalini. Noticing his intent Vitalini squealed attempting to avoid him. She didn't get far before finding herself laying laughing before Loki his who laughed above her. In an instant Vitalini's delighted laughter was cut short as Loki's lips touched hers in a childish peck. Even if the brief kiss was childishly innocent wide blue eyes starred up into blue

"Thank you," Loki whispered softly for only her to hear feeling genuinely happy in that moment.

"What's wrong?" Vitalini asked worry creeping into her voice as she took notice of the slight tint of red that had crept into Loki's face.

Lost in the memory Loki didn't initially realize that Vitalini had been taking to him in the present. It took him several long moments to pull himself from the long lost memory. His mind had wandered so far in the past that his usual stone faced control had been lost the memory to bring a flush to his usually pale features. Realizing his slip the Loki pushed the embarrassment away regaining control of his emotions with a tight grip until once more he was an unreadable stone. Even as

"Nothing," he amended quickly thinking quick to deter her away from the topic.

Inwardly Loki cursed his lack of control. It had been little more than a memory long since forgotten between them both- at least until moments ago it had.

Vitalini watched him closely for a few moments her eyes scrutinizing him. It was obvious she didn't immediately buy his excuse but she let it slide. Instead she used the opportunity to steer their conversation in the direction of a different much safer topic. Now it seemed that Loki would be more willing to converse of something else. Inwardly Vitalini forced herself to keep back the smile that so wanted to curl at the corner of her lips at seeing Loki's embarrassment that he tried so hard to hide without her notice. Out of pity she just gritted and held back the grin allowing him the moment to regain his momentarily lost composure.

"Check mate," Vitalini stated placing the final move that ended the game once more leaving Loki speechless finally allowed the smirk to shine.

In that moment both thought that things would be definitely be interesting. Little did either know how much their lives were about to change.

AN: Nearly 9 pages longer than I had originally planned but I just kept thinking of more that works for the chapter. I get that there wasn't a big climatic happening in the chapter but I wanted it all concentrated on Vitalini and Loki. Eventually Vitalini will start to recount more memories as Loki has but I didn't bring any of hers into the chapter as she already has the full memory of them unlike Loki. She will be the one to eventually recount the instance that ended their friendship when they were kids. I can't promise when that will happen but I can say the big reveal to each other is going to be gradual over time especially with the difficulties they're going to be going through ahead...would you like to know what that is...well I am not telling. You'll have to review and give me some feedback on what you liked or didn't like. The review could be horrible and harp on how horrible my writing is and I wouldn't care as long as it gives me some feedback- it helps a writer improve or keep going on what's good don't you know. Ha-ha.

Can anyone guess what will happen next...hmmm.

Thanks to all those who seem to like it so far and have let me know! Review!


	4. Darkness Closing In

Several days later Vitalini found herself wandering the gardens aimlessly. She took enjoyment from the short moments of freedom away from the stifling dungeons. Her only sadness in leaving the dark and dank chambers bellow was that she had to leave Loki behind in his cell every time she ventured out into the open. To be honest she often didn't leave nor did she care to but to get him their meals that they would then share.

After that first day when Loki had witnessed her magic something had changed. It was strange but fearful that Loki would once again begin pushing the issue of his questions that at the time she had been able to evade Vitalini did not mention it. After that night he had seemed to mellow a great deal in her presence. He did not snarl at her or call her servant but he most certainly pushed her buttons for his own enjoyment which she did not mind as long as it afforded her the opportunity to laugh with him.

In many ways it felt like old times when they were young before so much else had happened. Often Loki would demand to play chess or other such games of the mind to pass the unending hours of his confinement. Eventually, Vitalini had purposely begun to lose a game every now and then realizing Loki was become adamant in beating her when she so often managed to win against him. Much to her chagrin Loki had immediately brought it to her attention that if she knew what was good for her she would play the game as it was meant to be played without cheating. Loki seemed to enjoy the challenge of the match rather than the actual outcome of the game- not that he didn't find it frustrating at how often Vitalini managed to win.

Vitalini smiled at the memory, one of many she had gained of Loki in the past days. It was good to have new memories to go with the old and despite him being locked in a cell she would cherish those memories for that they gave her.

Each day that passed Vitalini saw something new- something she had not seen in Loki for many years reappear. Even imprisoned there was something in his green eyes that told her there was a part of him that was happy. Much to her annoyance and delight every day he insisted on trying her patience, but she indulged him as he seemed to be fascinated by the fact that she was able to remain calm under fire if not parry right back with her own words. While she provided Loki entertainment Vitalini enjoyed that she herself seemed to be making Loki smile every so often- it had been so long since she had that pleasure. There were moments over the last several days where she rejoiced having seen signs of the Loki that had once been before all the trouble Thor's banishment to Earth and Loki's discovery of his true parentry had caused. Yet, as soon as that brief moment of happiness appeared it seemed as if it was immediately beaten back by Loki's stubborn resistance, his pride that had been torn and shattered with his defeat at the hand of Thor and the Avengers into the far reaches of himself until it appeared nonexistent.

It gave Vitalini the hope that one day Loki would be whole again, pride and all without feeling the outcast. Lovingly she touched a fingertip to a wilting flower she had paused in her walk to care for. The moment her finger touched it the small blossom burst back into full bloom all signs of wilting disappearing as it stood bright and strong amongst the other flowers.

One day, she promised herself, she would find something that would make Loki happy in a way that did not require life to be taken. There had to be more in his mind than destruction and servitude for the people of Earth just as she knew hidden deep beneath all the resentment their as more than hate for Thor. There had once been more to Loki than all that, Vitalini had seen it many times herself. With everything that she was she knew there was so much more; if she could only manage to find it.

Or was she being selfish? Was she simply telling herself these things to convince herself that there was still more to Loki than hate? Was he truly lost to all of them already without hope of being found once more? Was she completely useless to do anything? Sif certainly thought so.

For that alone Vitalini refused to give up. The familiar glimmer she had seen in Loki's emerald eyes told her that there was still hope. Her heart told her there was still hope for him and she would not turn away from him.

Lovingly Vitalini looked down at the newly healed flower its green color seeming to out shine the other pastel blooms that surrounded it. In many ways Loki was like that same flower; surrounded by other lighter color blooms that strangled out the sun and selfishly took sustenance before him leaving him to wilt away. All he needed was someone to be there when no one else had to help him. As she walked from her beloved garden Vitalini made herself a solemn promise that she would be to the one to stay at Loki's side and give him the belief and friendship- the love- that few if any had ever offered him before.

She would give him all her hope.

She would give him all her power if he so desired.

She would put her whole self into making him whole once more if that is what it took.

This time he would not be able to push her away.

Making her way back into the palace Vitalini headed for the kitchens already having tarried too long in the gardens. Loki may be more patient when compared to Thor but not when he was left without mental stimulation. As much as he enjoyed the books she always made sure to provide him he would be distracted for only so long as long as he felt chained down and confined. Vitalini had well learned that keeping an imprisoned Loki entertained was about as easy as keeping Thor entertained at any point in time.

Lost in her wandering thoughts Vitalini would have missed Thor in passing. For such a large man as Thor it went to show how deeply Vitalini had fallen into her own mind with thoughts concerning Loki. If not for Thor's booming voice calling out to her she may have bypassed him completely.

Seeing that he was alone, she suspected on his way to join Sif and the Warriors Three in the training court Vitalini smiled. Even as children she had never really gotten along with Thor's warrior friends, especially Lady Sif.

They were fighters while she was not nor did she care much for their attitude concerning Loki believing strongly that not only as their prince but their friend's brother Loki deserved better than the unwilling sort of companionship and acceptance they offered. Vitalini could have at least considered herself a friend to the Warrior's Three, finding Fandral particularly entertaining and rather friendly. At the very least they did not disregard her merely by her association with Loki while Sif grudgingly accepted her presence just as she did with Loki's.

There always seemed to be a great deal more resentment between Sif and herself. When Vitalini had taken a place as a servant in the palace separating herself from Loki and the life that had been so generously offered her by Odin and Frigga there had been no love was lost between Sif and herself. Vitalini was not blind to the jealousy that had made Sif so bitter a companion. It was obvious in the calf eyes the girl gave Thor whenever she thought the thunder god was not looking; Sif had not liked the idea of another young woman in the prince's presence to deter any possible attention from herself.

Not that it did her any good. After his return from Earth Thor was greatly changed, more grown up and ready to succeed his father when the time came than Vitalini had ever seen him.

Not that she would ever say such in front of Loki.

It was also obvious that Thor was also deeply in love with the human woman Jane Foster. Whenever she had stopped to talk to her old friend after his return it was nearly impossible for him to discuss anything else. Each time she had heard the story she could not help but smile endearingly and listen indulgently to her old friend feeling happy for him.

Sif's jealousy of her presence had never made sense to Vitalini. Never did she have such romantic inclinations for the Thor even as children. It left her wondering if Sif had always done little more than grasp at straws to hate anyone tied to Prince Loki.

Hearing him call out to her Vitalini paused in her wanderings waiting patiently for him to reach her from down the hall. Unexpectedly once he reached her rather than speaking as she had thought her would he pulled her into a crushing hug holding her tightly against him while she struggled to breath.

"Thor!" Vitalini managed to gasp suddenly lost of all breath. "Can't breathe."

Thor's grasp on her suddenly loosened gently lowering her back to the ground before him. Even as her feet once again returned to solid footing Thor's hands did not leave her shoulders keeping her near. A sudden seriousness had descended over his face speaking of the importance of what it was he had wanted to discuss.

"I wanted to tell you days ago," Thor began a tender smile gracing his stubled jaw. "Thank you for looking out for Loki."

Vitalini's heart thudded in her chest at the heartfelt words. Had she not been looking up into Thor's eyes herself she would have heard the sincerity in his words. Unlike much of Asgard Thor had always accepted his brother and loved him dearly. It was painfully obvious that even after all that had happened that bond between brothers' was not easy to break in Thor's case and if she was correct in Loki's case as well, no matter how he would deny it.

"I did what was right," Vitalini replied softly giving his hand a friendly comforting squeeze.

"Is there nothing else?" Thor asked gently his blue eyes looking down into her own seeming to see more than she cared for him too. Annoyingly enough the changes that Thor had gone through while on Earth also made him more observant than he had been concerning such matters.

"Should there be?" Vitalini answered mildly doing her best to throw Thor off the dangerous mind that she knew had suddenly entered into his mind. "We were once friends."

"Did you ever stop?" Thor asked curiously his blue eyes watching her intently.

"Perhaps not," Vitalini sighed in confirmation unable to deny that much.

It was obvious that Thor had meant to ask more his eyes still watching her with deep concentration searching for more than what she was saying aloud. He never got the chance as his next words were suddenly interrupted by a loud rumble thundering across the sky as it was soon joined by the ground beneath their feet shuddering. Shocked both ran to the edge of the hallway lined with open windows looking out into the once sunny skies of Asgard.

Vitalini's jaw dropped at seeing a black hole was ripped open across the sky as hoards of strange creatures flew through.

"Return inside Vitalini," Thor spoke nothing but seriousness, the warrior in him returning with ease.

There was little Vitalini could do as the warrior pushed her aside toward the door. She never even had the opportunity to say anything as a moment later Thor was gone running head long into battle to join his fellow warriors in protecting their home from the unforeseen attack. Despite the command to return inside Vitalini paused at the window unable to tear her eyes away from the battle taking place just beyond the palace gates, the creatures somehow managing to battle their way closer to the palace stronghold. She watched from a distance as brave men fell to the strange creatures that attacked. Amongst the ever approaching battle she couldn't see Thor nor the others. All she could do was hope that they would

The attack was so sudden- how had they not seen it? Asgard was the most protected place in the nine realms with the strongest warriors available making the attack all the more strange. Why were they here? Few were ever insane enough to launch an attack on Odin's world. Looking out at the battle a thought struck Vitalini. Despite the hoard of creatures attack there were clearly no match for the warriors of Asgard even while they presented a more than powerful match for the Asgardians but nor did they have the sheer numbers needed to actually defeat them.

In Vitalini's untrained warrior mind even she thought that it was as if they had another purpose all together in coming to Asgard. The creatures seemed more preoccupied with distracting all the warriors protecting Asgard.

A deep seated feeling of dread suddenly seeped into Vitalini as that consideration flashed through her mind; a crushing pain constricted around her racing heart. An instant later Vitalini turned from the ensuing battle her feet carrying her as fast as possible through the palace halls back toward the crystal cells of Loki's imprisonment.

With each step she took the palace seemed to shake with even greater force nearly throwing her off balance. Still she kept going desperate to reach Loki who had been left powerless and helpless beneath the palace. If any of those creatures managed to break through the lines there would be no one to help Loki.

Reaching the end of the stairway a rumble had Vitalini losing her balance. Stumbling she fell to her knees against the stone floor of the room. Loki was standing anxiously at the edge of his prison his green eyes watching with deep concern and curiosity. Swearing under her breath Vitalini ignored the pain that shot through her legs from her fall as she forced herself back onto her feet. Without breaking her stride she went to Loki her

"What is going on?" Loki demanded of her his eyes taking in her appearance as if looking for any signs of harm.

"There's an attack on the palace," Vitalini mumbled almost to herself while her concentration centered completely on the magic she was forcing into her hands. "I need to get you out of here."

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki hissed at her watching as her hands glowing with magic reached out for the lock to his prison. "You don't have that sort of power," he told her pointedly only to be ignored completely by her.

Loki thought her insane to even try to attempt the impossible task. Even Odin himself would not be able to force the cell open let alone with magic as she was attempting to do. For a small girl with little to no control of her magic it was nearly a suicidal task. The attempt to free him from the crystal would drain her dry just as they had when she had healed him. Only this time before she even came close to disengaging the prison lock she would be drained dry of all her magic putting her life force into even greater; unlike him she would not be able to sustain herself without her magic.

"I said stop!" he demanded again reaching out through the bars to grasp her hands and push her away when she afforded him no mind. When his hands reached out to touch hers the magic concentrated there burned him but he did not release her. Grunting from the rush of burning pain causing his fingers to tingle uncomfortably he held her hands away from the lock.

"I can't!" Vitalini yelled back desperately trying to pull away from his grasp to continue what she had been doing. She looked up at him catching him off guard with the tears that shimmered threateningly in her blue eyes.

Loki was taken aback by the tears that threatened to fall. It was difficult to remember when the last time anyone had cried for him. Shaking himself from the momentary distraction he pushed her away roughly forcing her away from the cell door her magic fading from her hands at his sudden action. With Vitalini removed from the wall Loki glanced down at his hand seeing the scorch marks the touch of her magic had left but ignored the pain.

Vitalini lifted herself from where she'd fallen after Loki casting her away but she did not rise to her feet. She didn't look to Loki, keeping her back to him fearful what he would think of the tears that she could no longer control as they now flowed freely down her cheeks. Even now she could hear the ever encroaching battle as the creatures managed to push the Asgardians further back, growing closer to Loki and herself where they were trapped and helpless.

"Leave," Loki growled to her turning his back on her, refusing to look at her knowing the tears undoubtedly now fell from her eyes.

Even with his back turned to her Loki knew she had not moved hearing her soft sobs as if she were screaming them into his ears. For whatever reason that he could not explain he wanted to go to her, comfort her and tell her everything would be alright by making promises that he had no right to make.

"Leave now!" he turned once more to yell at her putting as much hatred as he could into his voice in the attempt to drive her away.

Vitalini suddenly turned on him her sobs having stopped replaced with a searing blue glare that centered on him even as her tears continued to fall freely. Just as she was about to give him what he suspected to be a sound tongue lashing the room around them trembled wildly more than it had since he had first heard the sounds of battle taking place outside. The room shook so violently that Vitalini was once again thrown to the floor. If not for his own battle training he would have lost his footing as well but the shock was enough to send him careening into the cell wall. The brief touch sent Loki throwing himself away from the crystal that at the weakness that seeped into him at the touch.

Holding himself up in the middle of the cell to avoid touching the crystal in order to avoid sacrificing any more of his power if the time came that he would need it and considering the sound of battle he suspected that such a time was fast approaching. Hearing a soft groan come from Vitalini as she once again rose from where she had been thrown he watched her carefully his eyes and other senses looking around carefully for any signs of danger for her and himself.

Before Vitalini was even able to get to her feet the sounds of battle finally arrived on top of them in the palace above them. The room around them gave yet another groan the stone of the underground dungeon falling around them. The bricks broke off in boulder sized chucks forcing Vitalini to dodge them as they fell nearly crushing her in their path. As she moved to avoid one another fell in its wake and would have crushed her beneath its size if not for Loki reaching through the bars to pull her from its path.

Holding her close through the bars Loki ignored the drain on him from touching the crystal bars suddenly more concerned with keeping her covered than himself. Breathing heavily Vitalini glanced out at their surroundings from between Loki's arms that protected her head from the falling debris. With the way things were going they would both be buried the ruble of the dungeon.

Without warning a strong blast tore through the dungeon wall forcing Vitalini from Loki's arms. When the smoke and debris faded Loki's vision cleared the sudden burst of light allowed into the dungeons from the now missing wall momentarily stinging his eyes. Regaining his sight he frantically looked around the crumbling room sighing in relief when his eyes found Vitalini lying among the rubble her chest gently moving with her easy breathes.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here Prince Loki," a deep threatening voice spoke from the newly provided door drawing Loki's attention.

"And you would be?" Loki questioned standing proudly even as he remained trapped behind the bars of his prison.

"You should call me your savior little prince," the deep voice rumbled with the insulting remark that set Loki's teeth on edge.

Loki nearly laughed at the hilarity of the statement but he resisted unable to deny his curiosity of this strange individual. There was something eerily familiar about the voice, a part of his mind telling him that he knew the person speaking. Glancing closer through the smoke Loki's green eyes widened as the familiar purple figure finally stepped through the veil of smoke to reveal himself.

"My old friend so good to see you again," Loki laughed cruelly a smile curling curling the corner of his lips.


	5. Changing Hands

Vitalini slowly forced her way out of the darkness. The pounding in her head a reminder of what had taken place. The aching of her body where she must have landed against one of the stone walls was also a blaring reminder of the explosion that had sent her forcibly into the hard surface.

Before she even managed to open her eyes she became aware of the voices speaking from somewhere nearby. The familiar arrogant lit of Loki's voice reached her first but the voice of the second remained unknown. Curious Vitalini remained silent her body unmoving in her act listening carefully for the opportunity she needed.

"What is it you could want from me this time I wonder?" Loki grunted barely bothering to hide the disdain that filtered through his voice.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you little prince," the second voice shot back seeming to barely react to Loki's usually stirring words meant to insight reaction.

"Don't act higher than me Thanos!" Loki growled obviously insulted by the other man's less than esteemed words. "Last I checked your attempt of war on Earth was a failure."

"With you at the lead as I remember," the voice answered evenly.

"As I remember you did not calculate that the Chitauri would be useless without their ship," Loki replied pointedly barely managing to contain his anger.

"I admit they were not the best choice on a warrior level."

"When all it takes is to blow up a ship I would suspect as much," Loki hissed in reply defending his honor by pointing out what in his opinion was blatantly obvious in its truth.

"This time my own titans will be fighting this war," the voice spoke again growing defensive as well.

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?" Loki huffed disdainfully growing board with the inane topic that no longer had any connection or interest to him.

"Despite your initial loss I cannot deny you possess certain talents that I find useful."

"What's in it for more?" Loki asked arms crossed but suddenly listening intently to the giant standing before him.

Disliking the turn in the conversation Vitalini moved into action. Not possessing any sort of warrior or battle training she was surprisingly quick on her feet, a talent from living on the streets as a child that still remained useful and strong within her. Jumping to her feet she turned to face the strange new foe.

At first sight of the strange beast recognition sent shockwaves of pure fear coursing through Vitalini. While she had never seen him before there had been stories of the creature currently standing only a mere few feet away. There were not many that could possibly look as this creature did. It was said that he was a direct result of a mutation of the titan genes. Thanos, with his giant height and bugling muscular body tinted a near purpled red tone was a sight that would have many normal men trembling in their boots.

Catching a side glance of Loki she found that it was clearly not the case; he simply stood before the creature as proud and calm as could be as if he still could fight back with ease and stand a chance. However, that was not possible as long as the crystal of his cell continued to surround him, leaving Vitalini to fight.

"Stay away from him!" Vitalini growled hatefully her eyes blazing with determination and pure hatred as she looked on the titan.

Gathering her courage, her drive to protect Loki pushing her on she sidestepped a boulder making her way in a mad dash toward the enemy.

"Stay back you fool!" she heard Loki scream at her as he suddenly took notice of her intentions.

Despite hearing his direct warning Vitalini did not stop. What they had been speaking of could not mean anything good. Even while being locked away she had seen improvements in Loki, sparks of his old self returning from being buried deep within the frozen darkness of his own heart. That alone had given her hope that he would be able to one day be healed and return to the life that he had always deserved. That hope was something she would not give up.

Vitalini wordlessly called forth her magic feeling its familiar warm glow at her finger tips. Forcibly she extended it throughout her hand readying for an attack. Thanos didn't move as she grew closer nor give even the slightest reaction to her use of magic. The moment she stepped close enough he simply threw up his arm landing a crushing blow to the tiny woman sending her flying back against the far wall to fall like a rag doll to the ground. Instantly her magic dissipated from the air as if it had never been.

Smiling cruelly Thanos moved toward the unconscious girl intent on causing more harm and pain before getting what he had come for.

"Stop!" Loki's cold demand rang out stopping Thanos mid-step.

"Touch her and be rest assured that I will kill you," Loki growled threateningly meeting Thanos' gaze with a cold green glare that promised pain should he be ignored.

"A small girl Loki?" Thanos laughed coldly seeing what he thought a weakness in such behavior.

Still, perhaps he could use this turn of events to his advantage. After all, Prince Loki was not one to so easily be manipulated. Even when he had given him the scepter before the last war he had enacted on Earth he had needed to push the prince with a little persuasion from the scepter itself, however, it had been quite easy to accomplish none the less due to the Prince's drive to prove himself. Keeping the girl alive for now might very well prove all the more helpful to his own plans.

"Magic she may have but power she does not," Thanos stated simply making himself seemingly still intent on crushing the helpless girl laying before him.

"She is mine to do with as I please," Loki stated simply in answer.

"And you think you have the right to order me about?"

"Last I checked I was still a prince if not a king," Loki replied in cold insult his gaze unwavering.

Thanos merely grunted in reply to Loki's intended slight of comparing their nobility or lack thereof. It was no matter as soon he would rule the universe- as soon as his plans were put into motion. Sadly and much to Thanos' annoyance those plans would be greatly helped along by the silver tongues prideful prince.

"Do we have a deal?" Thanos questioned stepping threateningly closer to the still unconscious girl.

He knew very well that no true deal had been discussed. However, for two men with similar minds little more need not be said between them. The same terms of partnership would apply as they had in their last battle on Earth. Only this time Thanos would not find use in the witless weak creatures such as the Chitauri had been. This time he had every intention of winning and once he got what he wanted and Loki did his job there would be no stopping him.

When that time came perhaps he would even keep up his end of the bargain and award Loki Earth in exchange for use of his power.

Loki did not even spare a glance to Vitalini as he gave his approving answer. A moment later Thanos lashed out sending a powerful blast that Loki barely managed to avoid in the confines of the small cell. The blast easily obliterated the nearly indestructible crystal as it shattered under the strength of the blast. When the smoke cleared once more Loki found the crystal bars that had once imprisoned him crumbled into dust on the floor allowing him an exit. Stepping from his prison Loki felt a refreshing wave crash over him nearly overwhelming him as his powers returned.

Breathing in a deep sigh of relief at the comfortable feeling of his magic once more coursing freely through his body Loki called to his magic. The plain silken green shirt and black cotton pants he had been wearing were replaced by the more familiar and regal feel of his golden and leather armor that spoke of his power and position. Even as his clothes changed Loki did not miss a step as he completely ignored and bypassed Thanos' giant form to go to the fallen Vitalini's side.

Loki didn't even pause as he kneeled to pick her up her slight frame feeling feather light in his arms. With her head resting limply against his chest he looked her over seeing her covered in layers of dust from the fallen rubble and her fair skin marred with cuts and bruises gained from the blow she'd received from Thanos. She had been lucky; Thanos had simply been playing with her. Had he been serious when he'd hit her Loki had no doubt that at that moment Vitalini would have been dead in his arms.

It took a great deal of his self control at the sight of Vitalini's battered and beaten body not to lash out of the one responsible. Instead he held her close, protectively so as he turned back to the creature that was once more handing him the chance to reclaim what was rightfully his.

How could he pass up such an opportunity?

Readying themselves to leave the two along with the still unconscious Vitalini made to leave. Making their way out through the hole that the now absent wall provided they exited the palace. Bellow where they floated momentarily overlooking the battle that was currently taking place. No longer in need of the distracting having gained what he had come for Thanos called an end to the attack.

"Retreat!" Thanos called out to his men the creatures immediately taking heed of the command and retreated.

Before the Asgardians could follow a wall of flames was set ablaze giving them the opportunity to disappear back into the dark hole still being held open in the now darkened sky. The sudden retreat momentarily left the Asgardian warriors at a loss. While the creatures did not outnumber the Asgardians in their own realm they had presented a power adversary, enough to drive them back to the palace grounds even but yet they retreated when neither had truly had the upper hand nor one clearly losing.

Thor was among the battling warriors standing in wonderment as his adversaries began to retreat beyond the wall of fire that cut them off from following in attack. Covered in blood and minor wounds from battle he gripped Mjolnir in his hand tightly meaning to follow on his own to ensure for himself that the enemy would never dare return to his home. However, as he looked up at the retreating enemy something caught his eye and stopped him cold.

Floating among the mass of creatures that flocked back to the portal they had arrived through Thor recognized the all too familiar form of his brother dressed in his battle regalia. His blood ran cold when he saw the silver hair flowing freely in the wind signaling to Thor the presence of Vitalini even if he could not see her as Loki held her limp body closely to him wrapped in his cloak protectively. Loki seemed to have noticed Thor's presence as well as he looked down at his brother his lips curling into a cruel triumphant smile.

The next moment Thanos and Loki disappeared into the portal along with the hoard of creatures that had lived, taking Vitalini with them the portal closing solidly behind them. For miles people would have been able to hear the mighty roar of Thor at the on foreseen turn of events.

AN: This and the last chapter were going to be one but I thought they were better separated. REVIEW and let me know what you think. I will let you know that I give some subtle hints as to a few things but I spin t hem in a way that might make you think they concern something that actually is not the case...hehe.

Loki and Vitalini's relationship is going to be taking some turns from here- obviously.

REVIEWS are welcomed. Let me know thoughts, feelings and ideas and whys and why not's.


	6. My Barrier, My Shield

Vitalini woke by slow degrees, little by little pulling herself out of the fog clouding her mind. As she once more floated back into the waking world she first became aware that somehow she was enveloped quit comfortably in a cloud of silken sheets and feathered pillows. Recognizing the strangeness of such a thing she shot into wakefulness momentarily regretting in as the wave of nausea that accompanied a mind splitting headache that followed.

The she quickly forced herself to ignore her blue eyes widening as she glanced about the unfamiliar room. The room was nothing less than huge and sumptuous. It was similar to the royal and guest chambers in the Asgardian palace. The bed that had provided her the heavenly cloud to sleep upon would have been larger than her courters in the servants' hall back in the palace. The sheets were a rich emerald and midnight black, unable to help herself Vitalini reached out running her fingertips across the silken material. The glass doors leading out onto what she suspected would be a private patio was left open leaving the thin same silken material, shimmering silver, of the canopy and window hangings to flutter softly in the gentle breeze.

There was more than breeze coming through the open door but a strange unsettling feeling as well. It was as if there was something traveling on the breeze that sent her nerve endings shooting warnings through her body leaving a deep seated upset in the pit of her stomach. Gulping nervously Vitalini pulled herself from the bed her body feeling heavier from the remnants of being thrown tensing her body as she did so. Step by slow step she moved across the overly spacious room toward the doors attempting to mentally prepare herself for what she might find beyond.

Whatever she could have told herself would not have prepared Vitalini for what she would when she stepped beyond the archway of the doors onto the patio. Her heart plummeted to her stomach fear unlike none she had ever known suddenly rushing through her so loud in her ears she couldn't hear herself think. Not that there was anything to think, her mind having halted upon the sight beyond from the sheer shock.

Beyond the patio a world unlike any she had ever considered possibly seeing stood beyond. Everything was dark the galaxy seeming so close in the surrounding skies seeming to embrace the strange place in which she stood. The huge looming palace where she was currently standing was at the center of the terrifying world, built on darkened earth with no sun or moon but only the stars to light it. The buildings were strange seemingly built into the landscape itself, like an ants nest, swarming with the same creatures that had attacked Asgard.

"You're awake," a voice spoke from behind her, the sound sending her heart leaping back up into her throat as she tried to stumble away.

Turning she found herself caged against the doors by the strong immovable figure of Loki. With him suddenly standing so close Vitalini was forced to look up to meet his eyes. Once her blue eyes met his green unable to help herself the fear overcoming all sense of forethought she launched herself into Loki needing the comfort that he offered. There was no thought of how they had gotten there or why, only that he was there standing in front of her and that he could make things better. Borrowing her face against his strong shoulder Vitalini felt Loki's arms surround her holding her close in his protective embrace.

Little by little Vitalini's heart eventually began to slow to a normal controlled pace.

"Where are we?" she mumbled against his chest once she was able to get the words out but still not ready to pull away.

"Its a moon in the galaxy called Titan," Loki answered simply allowing her to remain in his arms, never dropping her arms from around her slight frame.

"Why are we here?" Vitalini now found the courage to ask fearing the answer she would receive with every fiber of her being.

"To get what I deserve."

Vitalini pulled away from him the sick feeling of dread growing strong in the pit of her stomach at the words. More quickly than she cared for Vitalini was become all too aware of the situation she had suddenly found herself in and how willingly Loki had entered into it.

"That- thing-," she began not knowing what else to refer to Thanos as in that moment. "He attacked Asgard."

The simple statement gained no reaction from Loki. He didn't even blink at the thought of the place that he had called home for his entire life nor the people or family he had.

"What about your family-Odin- Frigga- Thor- what of them!" She asked suddenly growing worried as Loki remained stone faced.

"Mother and father to my knowledge are unharmed," Loki replied reluctantly stepping away from Vitalini's hold. "Thor regrettably has returned to Earth to prepare his band of freak."

The sneer of his words were unmistakable to Vitalini but she did not miss the deep sense of hurt that the words were designed to hide. Even now Loki's sense of inadequacy remained deeply ingrained in him from his years of living in Thor's shadow and her mention of him did not seem to agree with Loki.

"Not that it will do him any good," Loki continued stepping past her out onto the patio overlooking the strange frightening city bellow the palace. "This time we will attack with greater forces of our own rather than relying on some ridiculous inept race of creatures."

Loki's words sent shock waves of fear coursing through Vitalini. The complete and utter honesty of the words ringing loudly in her mind telling her how far Loki would go to finally take the place that he had been bred for but denied. As worthy as he was of taking the throne this was not the way to go about it.

"Loki- why must it be done this way?" Vitalini questioned unable to conceal the doubt that tinged her words. "All those people-."

"You have no say in this matter," he sneered, swiftly cutting of any other words she may have spoke as he towered over her while deftly herded her into the patio corner leaving her nowhere to escape. "You are here because I say so. You are a servant," he reiterated, pushing her role as one being beneath him firmly into her mind. "You do as I say no matter what."

Normally for any other person they would have trembled in fear before the searing rage of Loki who stood so close to her that there were only centimeters between them. His green eyes blazed angrily down at her who refused to look away as he impressed upon her his will and control over her. For Vitalini, it was the complete opposite, even with his eyes glaring down at her. No fear crept through her in the face of Loki's anger. Somewhere deep inside herself there was a strong trust and knowledge that he would not harm her as he threatened no matter how far beneath him he kept her. A servant she was and forever would be to him but Loki would never intentionally harm her- Vitalini believed that with all her heart.

Wordlessly she nodded in agreement allowing Loki to claim that hold over her. It was the complete truth. She was his servant and as such she would be there for him no matter the circumstance.

Glancing beyond Loki's imposing figure at the city crawling with creatures Vitalini felt that now more than ever Loki needed her. Loki was about to enter into a situation that could only bring pain, destruction and chaos, and even if he welcomed such things Vitalini was not willing to take the risk of his life. For that alone she would stand beside him even if it meant turning her back on Asgard and the people of Earth that they protected. Long ago Vitalini made a promise to herself to watch over him and that was exactly what she would do for him now.

Now more than ever Loki needed someone to stand beside him. She was not yet ready to give up on Loki as others had all his life. As far as Vitalini was concerned there was still hope for him. Until she felt that he was well and truly lost than and only then would she walk away but not a moment before.

Vitalini only hoped that he would be able to find the light to lead him down the path of true greatness away from the dark road he currently was traveling.

"I understand Prince Loki," Vitalini finally spoke her eyes demurely adverted like a good servant.

As if suddenly uncomfortable with the situation Loki stepped away his nimble fingers reaching up to lift Vitalini's chin bringing her gaze back up to his.

"There will be no need for that," he informed her off handedly as if it weren't proper behavior between a servant and master. "Loki, will do just fine just as it was back on Asgard."

Vitalini starred at up at him somehow managing to control the shock. Only moments ago he had commanded her as his servant and now he was simply asking her to behave as if they were friends. The confusion he was stirring in her was simply maddening, creating an all too familiar stirring of feelings she had long since thought under control- however, little by little she was learning that it was far from the case.

"I will stand with you Loki," Vitalini promised strongly her blue gaze unwavering as she met his eyes needing him more than ever to believe her.

The statement caught Loki of guard. While he had not been pleased with her treatment of him as her master he had not expected such a reaction to his dropping of such a line between them. Looking into her eyes he saw a sense of honesty that he had not seen in many eyes as they looked upon him. Her blue eyes held so much trust for him that it nearly brought a cold sweat to Loki's brow- it was a trust that he could never live up to, even for her. It left him uncomfortable, as if he were a child once more standing before a pretty girl.

Loki knew that he never should have brought her with him to begin with. What he should have done was left her to be found and cared for back on Asgard where she would be away from him and any of the darkness that his very presence brought to her world. If he were a decent man he would take her back to Asgard where she belonged. The battle he was leading her into was too dark and chaotic for someone as beautiful and pure as her but no matter how many times he had told himself that he could not bring himself to do so.

There was something about Vitalini that he was unwilling to give up now that he had her. Loki had every intention of keeping her there no matter the reasons he gave himself to do otherwise.

"First things first," Loki finally spoke again after a long pause drawing away from her to give himself the space to look her up and down.

With Loki's keen eyes glancing over her Vitalini suddenly became acutely aware of the mess she must look. After suffering through some painful blows and being covered in falling rubble and dust it wasn't difficult to picture how bedraggled she undoubtedly looked. Subconsciously her hand lifted to her hair, the long silver blond tresses long having fallen from their braid standing out in all directions while only half of the long locks remained in the poor excuse of a braid.

"No servant of mine will look so- ghastly," Loki stated appearing more than displeased with Vitalini's appearance.

Looking at her now he saw a sight even worse than when he had first seen her wearing the servants' garb, so unfitted for a girl such as Vitalini. However, it was difficult to deny that despite her bedraggled appearance the dust that smudged her cheeks and her crazy disarray of hair was strangely appealed to him. If possible she looked even more beautiful covered in dirt. Hiding the smile that the thought brought to his lips Loki simply waved his hand his magic easily doing the work for him. In the next moment gone were Vitalini's plain servants clothing and the dust that covered her to be replaced by something he felt was much more appropriate for Vitalini.

"Loki this is too much!" Vitalini gasped shocked at the high quality of the clothes she suddenly found herself fitted with.

Vitalini looked down at herself barely able to speak through the shock. Her plain cotton dress had been replaced by a silken gown of the emerald green shade that Loki favored. It hung around her like a cloud so light that had she not felt its smoothness against her skin she would have thought herself completely naked. The material of the sleeves were twisted giving the material a layered ruffled look through the rest of the material while a silk sash of light aqua blue draped comfortably around her waist before reaching down to the tips of her toes. To set off the bright colors of the sash and gown silver accessories had been added to the ensemble, including a belt of silver loops intertwined around her waist and a simple silver band around her neck.

As if the gown itself were not enough Vitalini felt her head finding that her hair had magically changed as well. Curious she momentarily glanced away from Loki to see herself in the reflection of the glass door. As she did so Vitalini found that strands of her long hair had been twisted back into different sections before being intricately fashioned into a braid that was left to drape gently over her shoulder.

"This is not servants' clothes!" She squeaked uncomfortably not knowing what else to say regarding the new clothing he thought to fit her with.

"Nonsense little rabbit," Loki laughed enjoying her discomfort while taking in her new appearance with a visible sense of satisfaction. Even as he said the words Loki knew full well that Vitalini was indeed correct in her statement of the inappropriate attire for a servant but he wouldn't have her wearing anything less. Back in Asgard as he'd watched her from the other side of the crystal bars that had separated them he had spent several hours picturing her more suited to such clothing. To dress her in anything less seemed insulting to Vitalini as well as his eyes that were much more pleased with the sight currently standing before him. "A servant of mine will not wear rags."

"But this is too much," she repeated again more adamantly.

"Nonsense little rabbit," he simply repeated once again, smiling he reached out to lift one of the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her braid to gently tuck it behind her ear. "It suites you."

For the first time the nickname sunk into Vitalini catching her off guard, stopping Vitalini in any rebuff she might have given to the new wardrobe. Despite herself Vitalini felt the deep blush lift across her already pale skin glowing hot enough that Loki undoubtedly took notice of it. This was such a moment where the warmth in Loki's eyes as he looked at her, that unforeseen and uncensored moment of gentleness completely disarming her.

For a moment it seemed as if Loki would reach out and touch her again. Waiting with baited breath Vitalini starred up at him her mouth gapping in the search of something to say. With every fiber of her being she wanted him to reach out and touch her, to speak, to show her that gentleness hidden within him once more. Yet, as much as she hoped Vitalini was left wanting. She took note of Loki's momentary hesitation as if he was forcing himself to keep his hands to himself. In the next moment he nodded to her in a slight dismissive bow before swiftly turning on his heel and walking back into the room leaving her standing alone on the patio. Before he was more than a few long strides away Vitalini called out to him bringing his steps to a sudden pause his back tensed and turned to her waiting for her next words.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she questioned solemnly glancing once more out at the darkness of the creatures below as she found herself unable to face him just as he could not face her. All that she saw as she looked out at the world she had been thrown into causing the dread to become even more deeply ingrained in her.

For several long moments Loki did not speak. Vitalini stood waiting and wanting, hoping that somehow she would not hear what she knew his answer would be. Then finally Loki answered his voice flat as he spoke, betraying not the slightest trace of emotion.

"This is my path. One way or another I will rule as it is my right."

"Is that so important?" she asked quietly glancing back to find he had yet to look back at her.

"It's everything!" he answered heatedly his green eyes turning to her as he in a flash he was once more standing directly before her clearly attempting to cow her even when she did not cower before him.

Despite his attempt to intimidate her much to his surprise Vitalini stood tall before him merely tipping her head back to once more meet his gaze when he stood so much taller than her own slight frame. With her clear blue gaze so steadily meeting his own without a trace of fear of him Loki backed down, regaining his sense of calm. This girl was an amazing unique thing; she proved the truth of that every moment she stood before him. One moment she appeared meek and lost as if she would soon collapse or runaway in fear. In the next moment she was steeled and ready to face even him who had every means and opportunity to simply end her life before she would even have the chance to bat her long lashes.

"Can I trust you?" he asked, his voice nearly a silent whisper that barely managed to reach her ears.

"I can never agree to these means. I cannot condone the killing of innocent people Loki," Vitalini began keeping her gaze locked with his.

Nor would he want there too. Vitalini was far too innocent to be pushed into the world he was asking her to enter but he had never been one to

"I have never judged you," Vitalini admitted quietly. "I will not do so now."

Loki starred down at her. It was now his turn to be shocked unable to comprehend such promises and sincerity that she offered him. He had not been obvious to her apparent loyalty to him for whatever reason that even his keen mind could not even begin to explain.

"But can you trust this Thanos creature?"

"There is no need for trust in this world," he muttered coldly quickly turning himself away from the light she was offering in realizing the danger she presented to his mission.

Wordlessly Loki turned from her once more making his way from the room. Loki paused briefly at the door way to the room before leaving. Before he had managed to leave the room something suddenly hit Loki, a lingering sense of power that he could not place. Without notice from Vitalini as he back was now turned to him as she starred forlornly out the window he glanced over her taking in everything about her, much more than her appearance alone. He was well aware that she possessed a power but untutored magic yet, it was not the faded almost unnoticeable sense of power that he now felt. The signature of power was so low that if not for his own returned power or his own familiarity with strange magic's he would not have been able to notice it at all. What he felt now was undoubtedly coming from Vitalini.

What set Loki on edge was the knowledge that if he were able to sense the strange power emanating however faintly it may be he was not naive enough to think himself the only one able to do so. It suddenly became very clear that it would not be in his- or Vitalini's best interest to leave her on her own without his protection.

It was also with that realization that he was becoming rather attached to Vitalini that made even a more chaotic mess of Loki's mind. Ever since the moment she had stepped into his prison back on Asgard there had been no denying the strange power she seemed capable of holding over him. No matter how much she drew him to her there was no walking away from this now. He had made his decision long ago and Loki would stick with it knowing- wanting to believe that it was true. This path was his destiny- it was his right. And as much as he secretly wished he could give her something more than the dark frozen world of death and destruction that he was leading her down it was his path to taking his rightful place and ruler and he could not let that go, even for her.

Now standing alone Vitalini looked out at the world, the situation, that she had so inadvertently found herself in knowing that things would soon change. She only hoped that she would be strong enough to face them as those changes took place. She prayed that before Loki crossed the line into the cold darkness he was beginning to once more be consumed in.

She knew there was so much more to him. She had seen the proof of it back on Asgard in the crystal cell beneath the palace. There had been no mistaking the warm looks of content, his smiles and laughs as they enjoyed each other's company and challenged each other with games. Even during their many arguments that warmth had been present as Loki seemed to enjoy the challenge she presented him in her refusal to back down so easily.

Vitalini knew it in his saving her from the crumbling rubble of the prison he had carried her from. It did not escape her notice how easy it would have been for him to simply leave her behind and be done with her. Instead, for whatever reason he had saved her and taken her with him; whether it was to serve him or not did not escape the fact that he could have easily found someone else do to the very same task other than herself. Vitalini only hoped that in such an act she was right to believe that the warmth she had seen, that light would continue to be there now that he was free to take this course of revenge and conquering.

Vitalini was not yet ready to give up on Loki.

No matter what.

Silently steeling herself for all that was to come Vitalini turned from the dark city outside returning to the sumptuous and glittering room that Loki had surrounded her with. As uncomfortable as such surroundings were they were degrees better than what lingered in the world beyond. At least here she could think of how to remove Loki from the dangers she felt lurking around them, there was something she did not trust, something that was a danger to them both and it was not in Loki.

There was a secret part of her that wanted to shudder from the pure joy she found in how Loki seemed to take great care in her comfort- in her. Even while all the while he would deny he did so. However, try as she might she could not forget where they were. This dark place sucked all the pleasure she might have taken from the situation. Well, almost all of it.

"You will come with me," Loki's voice suddenly cut through her wandering thoughts causing her to jump in fright.

Until that moment she had not realized he had not yet to actually leave the room. He had instead moved into the corner of the room having stood and simply watched her leaning against the corner of the large room. Considering the sheer size of the room it was not surprising that it had been so easy to miss his remaining presence in the room.

"What?" she asked not quit understanding what he was telling her.

"I have a meeting to begin preparations for our attack on Earth and I want you to come with me," Loki explained easily walking across the room to the door.

Vitalini stood silently in the middle of the room her gaze doubtful and confused as she starred at Loki. She had not considered the possibility of his wanting her to follow him to stand before Thanos. It was not something that Vitalini was not fond being involved in especially knowing that what would be discussed would be to the destruction of millions of people and the world they loved. But she had only moments ago vowed to follow him and for now she would continue to do so. If anything it would provide her the opportunity to see this Thanos for herself to see and understand exactly what and who they would be up against.

With any luck with a better understanding of the new twist in events she would be able to devise a way to pull Loki back from the brink. At the very least she had to try. For that she would remain strong.

Nodding in silent understanding Vitalini followed meekly after Loki remaining at a decent distance as they walked down the winding halls. Loki may not be one to stand on tradition when it came to their master servant relationship but for the time being she would keep up the appearance of such in public where unknown eyes could very well be and likely were watching their every move. Being his servant, under his care could very well serve her in this place where she didn't stand a chance of survival with her lackluster skills. For someone with her less than stellar control in magic and zero fighting skills Loki was her only barrier against all other forces in such a place. In a strange, morbid yet slightly strange endearing sort of way he was doing exactly what she was doing for him in providing her protection while she watched out for his own safety.

A secret part of her heart fluttered at that thought before she stamped it out. Such a silly thought when no matter how their relationship bordered on friendship they remained master and servant. Therefore Loki would protect her as such. Silly school girl fantasies that made something out into what it was not were foolish and she could not allow it to raise her hopes.

AN: Next chapter Vitalini meets Thanos with some interesting interactions between the three. Oh and definitely some more great Loki and Vitalini moments- of course there will be some continued denial. After a few more chapters of setting things up with Thanos a little bit more of the action and romance will set in as well as the Avengers.

What was the mysterious power that Loki felt from Vitalini...? Hmmm...

Reviews keep me writing. I want some details on what you readers thought.


	7. All One Could Want

Vitalini followed closely behind Loki having long since thrown the proper protocol of keeping a servant's distance behind him. The eerie feeling of dread that clouded around her, filling her with a deep sense of loss and desperation followed her with each step. The feeling weighted heavily on her keeping the current turmoil of her situation fresh and at the forefront of Vitalini's mind.

From the moment she had awakened she had sensed something different about this strange place where she'd been taken. While she may have never been completely in control of any of her magical abilities it was impossible for her to miss the strange sense of her powers being blocked as if a heavy weight was pressing down on them. Glancing up at Loki she silently wondered if he was feeling the same effects as she was on his own power. Yet, as she looked him over he seemed to be completely fine, better even, than when she had last seen him back in Asgard nearly drained of his magic and strength all together.

There was something very wrong. Where-ever this place was she was not safe there- Loki was not safe there. All the more unnerving was the niggling feeling in the back of Vitalini's mind that told her now that they had stepped foot on this land there was a force that would not let them escape, even if they were to leave, the darkness would follow.

It was the feeling of being caught and trapped.

Despite the grimness making itself at home in her mind Vitalini took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. The walls surrounding her in passing down the twisting hall did not sit any better or make the situation any more appealing. Even the gold and obviously valuable items that littered the space did not help fix the reality that they seemed to be attempting to hide. This place was dark and full of evil, those residing within having fed the aura in the air until those dark thoughts and emotions permeated through the entire palace.

It was nearly cloying, choking her in its dark grasp.

Suddenly realizing that in her wandering thoughts she had fallen behind Loki by several paced Vitalini quickened her pace. The feeling of safety that the strength of Loki's presence provided her helped greatly to ease the fear and doubt that were seeping into her.

Loki was completely aware of Vitalini's presence beside him. He had taken immediate notice of her anxiousness the moment they had stepped from the apparent safety of the room he had had provided for them in the palace. Her immediate discontent troubled him a great deal although he could not figure why it would affect him so much. There was no denying that their current location no matter how grand or as he thought rather gaudy palace where they were being welcomed as guests was less than welcoming, the very darkness that blanketed the entire world of Titian was enough to set even Thor on edge.

Unlike Vitalini and even Thor, Loki was not adverse to the darkness even though it was rather unsettling to him as well. It was just simply the possibility he had long ago learned to accept and prepared himself to live with if the time ever came. And just as he thought it would it clearly had. That the only reason he was currently walking free now after imprisonment and needing to escape was proof of that. Then there was also this place of darkness where he now resided- that too was proof.

There was no going back now. Even if he had wanted to he could no longer safely send Vitalini back to Asgard. There was the very real possibility that if he did so she would be tried for treason for going with him even if she had not even been conscious when he had taken her; if not for her inability to watch him as she had promised to do when taking up the post. At the moment she was safest as long as she remained with him where he would watch and protect her. It was what he had every intention of doing- why- he still could completely discern the reason.

Still, it was such a shame that in his own selfishness he was forcing someone was light and innocent as Vitalini to reside in such a place.

Unconsciously Loki slowed his strides making it easier for Vitalini to keep pace with him in the attempt to set her troubled mind more at ease.

"You're afraid," he stated in simple observation of her behavior as they walked.

"No."

For a brief moment Loki was surprised by the calm statement in answer to his question. By all outward appearance Vitalini did look calm and collected but he could see the fear there none the less, hidden deep beneath the surface of her wall of strength.

"You're lying."

What a turn of events for him to be claiming her lie rather than himself being called such.

"Not much."

Once again Vitalini's straight forward statement surprised him bringing his gaze to linger expectantly on her. Not even once did she turn her gaze or falter in her stride as she walked. Instead she kept that calm demeanor with a will to be commended. Still, her answer gave no peace of mind; his curiosity merely peaked all the more at the vagueness in which she spoke.

"What does that mean?" he asked again his grin curling at the corner of his lips unable to hide his enjoyment that he gained from their conversation.

"You make it easier."

Yet once more her vague answer confused him sending his mind reeling for more answers. Even as Loki found himself enjoying their game of cat and mouse in the conversation he was growing frustrated with her ability to hide the truth from him. Never had he had to deal with someone so immune to his usual mind tricks that would get him the answers he wanted. Instead, Vitalini was resilient to those same tricks. If anything it spoke of her strength of mind and will that Loki could only admire greatly.

Just as Loki was going to yet again speak in the hope to finally gain some sort of useful information Vitalini continued.

"I use to watch you," Vitalini finally admitted a small smile playing at the corner of her pink lips as she seemed to become lost in thoughts of those long ago memories.

Loki resisted the urge to stop and stare at the girl walking beside him instead keeping himself moving steadily forward allowing himself only a few unseen glances.

"You always looked so strong. You showed the world how strong you were; even those who looked down on you. I always admired that about you. It helps me be strong too."

It was obvious that Vitalini had no idea that she was actually speaking aloud. For someone that had been holding the truth close to the chest and was now speaking of it made that obvious.

Loki sniffed quietly in disdain. Her words bring an unpleasant feeling in him. The memory of the looks that people would give him in passing, all the talking behind his back even when he was in hearing distance was always there at the forefront of his mind driving him on to prove them how worthy he was. Even as the unpleasant memory came to mind it suddenly crumbled to dust before him just as quickly as it had appeared as he realized exactly what Vitalini had said.

Unlike so many others who had watched and spoken of him in hate and fear she had not down so. Vitalini had instead looked on him with pride and acceptance even while he had no idea she had done so. The fact that she was still willing to offer him that sort of acceptance when no one else had or would astounded Loki.

Realizing the wandering train of his thoughts Loki forced his mind back to the matter at hand. Instead he forced himself to concentrate on the opportunity she had provided him to dig deeper into the past rather than on the bitterness or shock. He simply walked on hiding all such reactions well with his usual cool collected demeanor.

"We knew each other?" Loki asked jumping on the opportunity to use her slip up to gain more understanding of the past he had already realized they shared but did not remember.

Seeming to suddenly realize her mistake Vitalini's eyes widened as Loki took notice of the momentary faltering of her steps. However, quickly enough to avoid the notice of most she regain control of her pace and continued walking briskly beside him.

For several long moments that seemed like hours when truly it was only in the space of time it took to take a mere few strides down the hall silence filled the space between them. With each step Vitalini could feel Loki's green eyes watching her with intense interest from where he walked beside her while his swift steps never staggered.

"Yes," Vitalini finally conceded knowing full well he would not give in unless she gave him something.

For a brief moment Loki was surprised that she had actually given in and admitted it when she had seemed so steeled to do otherwise. And in the brief moment Vitalini allowed herself a moment of triumph in being one of the few to manage in thoroughly throwing Loki for a loop.

"It is true," she continued explanatively. "We've known each other for many years. But there is not much more to say."

"Why would you say that?" Loki asked curious of her reluctance to say more when she had already admitted to knowing him in the past.

"It's the truth," Vitalini shrugged as if it made no difference what she told him. At the same time even as she said it her mind was reeling. The hurt of the memories of Loki turning his back still seemed fresh in her mind even after so many years. It took a great deal of effort to remain as outwardly passive as she was despite that pain. "We once knew each other then we went our separate ways. I was forgotten and I could not fault you for that.

Loki highly doubted her words but what more could he believe when he himself had no memory of what exactly had happened between them. There were few lingering memories of her but none that could answer what only she seemed to remember.

How could he have possibly have forgotten her? The sheer absurdity still baffled him.

Who would forget about her? Why would he have wanted to?

There was clearly more that she was not saying that was more than obvious to Loki's keen mind. Even as she made the valiant attempt to hide it there was a sadness in her blue eyes that spoke of a great deal more than what she did.

"How long have we known each other exactly?" he questioned in the attempt to draw her out further, his faulty memory not knowing the answer for himself.

"Many years."

The answer was simple but adequate in her mind.

"What happened? Why don't I remember?" He asked smoothly managing expert control to hide the desperation to know the truth from his words.

If she was to be believed, which he had no reason not to, than how could he forget a relationship that was built over several years? It just didn't seem likely for him to do so when his quick mind was able to remember a great deal of valuable information.

Obviously Vitalini remained steeled against admitting more of her knowledge of the past than he had hoped she would reveal. Her simple straight forward speech as she walked directly at his side without even glancing up to meet his eye made that fact very obvious. She seemed adapt at the sweet but maddenly short and simple answers she gave. They were answers that were designed to give him very little actual knowledge to jump start such a long forgotten memory. Even now she was fighting to keep it all hidden from him.

Vitalini barely batted an eye lash at his questions but merely continued to walk beside him offering a simple shrug as if the answer did not matter.

What drove him even more was his want to know not only what but also why. There had to be a reason why Vitalini was so dead set on keeping the truth of their past from him.

The arrival at their destination brought a sudden end to his fishing for answers. Not that Loki had any intention of not continuing his search for answers to the somehow blocked memories of his long ago childhood with Vitalini. It was, however, obvious that she had no intention of speaking of them herself. Interestingly enough she also seemed immune to his usual tricks of getting information when he wanted it.

Vitalini must indeed known him rather well to be so prepared against his usual tactics.

Loki promised himself that eventually he would succeed in breaking through the barrier separating Vitalini from revealing the answers.

Vitalini inwardly sighed in relief when they seemed to reach their destination. Somehow the winging hall they had travel down made the walk seem like hours, especially with Loki's all too keen green eyes watching her every step. She couldn't blame him in his curiosity; it had always been a part of his personality. Although, at that moment she was silently cursing it along with her own idiocy in letting herself slip up. It was obvious that in both her discomfort with her surroundings as well as the comfort she received from Loki's presence it was more difficult for her to concentrate on so many things at once.

For now she had managed to close him off from any answers.

It was not an easy task. Loki was never one to let something go so easily. Vitalini knew well that she would have to be prepared at all times mentally to deter Loki from his seeking of answers as he would undoubtedly do later on. When it came to someone like Loki being able to deter him from anything that caught his interest or even provided a match of wits was far from an easy task.

For the first time Vitalini became aware that they had stopped before a giant set of intricately carved doors. Stepping up to the doors Loki deftly looked both ways down the hall as if assuring himself that no one watched them before turning to her. Vitalini looked up at him as he stepped closer her blue eyes watching with intense curiosity at what he would do next.

"Stay here," Loki instructed firmly his voice demanding that she obey with silent warning.

"What?" Vitalini nearly shrieked suddenly very easily forgetting her place as servant.

Instead it was the spark of annoyance that had ignited within her at his dismissal that spoke for her uncaring of the difference in their positions.

"Why?" she demanded her blue eyes glaring at him without an ounce of fear.

Loki was not only shocked but thrilled at the unforeseen spark of temper in Vitalini. Yes, it was true that she was quit the timid little thing but it would have been wrong of him to expect such simplicity from her. In the short time since their reunion that much had been made blatantly obvious so many times- now more than ever.

"You thought I would try to escape."

Her words were more statement rather than question. They were also not exactly what his intentions had been. However, Loki could not deny that the possibility had not been a factor in the decision. It was only now that he saw the flaw in his plan. While he had been hard-pressed to leave her alone on protected there was still no possibility of her being allowed beyond the doors while he and Thanos discussed their next move. Even more so after Thanos had made his feelings for his bringing the girl with him blatantly obvious, the creature had little care for anything it viewed as weak; and despite her bravery and strength of will Vitalini was very much weak and helpless compared to many.

While Loki's thoughts had wandered on his error Vitalini had far from finished with her own more verbal reprimand of him.

"Look around Loki where am I going to go?" Vitalini demanded heatedly her hand moving about her to emphasize her words. "I don't even know where I am!"

"Wait here."

Loki resisted the urge to smile at Vitalini's tirade enjoying the searing blue of her eyes as they heated with temper. As much as he was enjoying this side of her now was not the time to allow her to run wild and end up putting them both in danger.

Without another thought Loki turned and left her fuming shutting the door firmly behind him to leaving her outside to wait for him. Vitalini stood silently in shock as Loki slipped through leaving her standing dumbly as the door closed in her face. With Loki gone and being left standing there Vitalini felt all the courage and anger seep out of her. All the dread of her situation returned full force, all her senses suddenly on high alert now that she was alone without protection.

With little courage to speak of Vitalini eased herself against the wall nearest the door leaving no space between it and herself giving herself the peace of mind that no one would be able to surprise her from behind. Her entire attention was on her surroundings keeping a watchful eye all around her. All the while her mind raced with possibilities.

What if someone came a along? What was she suppose to do then?

Even while Vitalini knew she should be paying complete attention to her surroundings with the very real possibility of danger she couldn't ignore the drowned out voices coming from beyond the door. Little by little her attention was drawn away to the low voices as she strained to hear what was being said. Thoughts of all the possibilities of what they could be discussing, the cliché but classic plans of evil and mass destruction came to mind. However, it was in hearing the low murmured sound of her name being from within the enclosed room all her attention was drawn completely away from her surroundings and the possibility of danger lurking nearby. Instantly her better judgment was forgotten her curiosity taking over.

Still keeping close to the wall Vitalini moved in closer to the door pressing her ear firmly against the solid surface to allow herself to better hear the words being said within. The task was difficult considering the sheer size of the massive doors, the heavy carved wood barely having allowed her to be tipped off to the voices to begin with. Yet, as she concentrated on listening she managed to make out the words being said. It was Thanos she heard first her fuzzy memory before blacking out into unconsciousness back on Asgard remembering the deep voice well enough to place it with his frightful image.

"How's your girl?" Thanos asked with clearly faked curiosity his eyes watching

"Vitalini is my servant and therefore none of your concern," Loki replied the coldness of his voice and stare a clear warning to the titan standing tall before him.

"Since when did you start caring for such weak creatures Loki?" Thanos chuckled darkly completely unphased by the veiled threat from Loki. "Why bring her here?"

Loki did not grace the question with an answer instead opting to wait patiently until a more prevalent topic came into play. If he managed to waylay the topic of his decision to bring Vitalini with him rather than discuss her he hoped that there would be some slight chance she would be forgotten from the titans mind. As big as the beast was, brute strength did not make for much in the brain department a fact that Loki was currently relying a great deal on hoping that it would not backfire. And as long as she was not a thought in any mind but his own Vitalini would be all the more safe.

Yet, it seemed that in Loki's silence Thanos did not see the dismissal of the topic as Loki had hoped. Instead he seemed to see something much different than what had been intended.

"What's turned you so soft? That woman?" he suggested with a sneer obviously finding insult in his inability to get under Loki's skin for a reaction. He was waiting for the Prince to slip up, goading him into doing so but with little success. What Thanos wanted to know was exactly how much did Loki care for the slip of a girl he had brought with him to Titan? How far would he go to protect her? How useful could she be to him in controlling Loki before he simply took what he wanted?

Despite Loki's assumption of possessing the lion's share of the brains he was sadly mistaken. Thanos much like Loki was in complete control of the situation, simply pretending otherwise just as Loki was so apt at doing. The only problem in his scenario being that he did not expect such forethought from Thanos as Thanos did from Loki. Thanos was also not blind to the attachment between Loki and the silver haired servant girl. Even he could not deny the girl's enticements although he would not bother with such prospects with much more pressing matters of world domination at hand.

That was where he and the Trickster Prince differed greatly. While he may not yet see it, Thanos could already see Loki straying from the very route he claimed to be on. It was a shameful waste of talent and drive that even he could not deny Loki possessed a great deal of. Yet, being swayed by a pair of pretty blue eyes and shapely curves was a sad down fall for such destructive, glory defining talents.

To accomplish pulling someone such as Loki from that path made for a very interesting individual. Thanos made a mental note to keep an eye on the girl as well as Loki.

It was true that once before Loki may have failed in his domination of earth but it did not make him any less useful for his plans. Talent and mastery of magic and deceit could get the boy anywhere, along with his profound sense of hatred toward those he perceived to have wronged him as well as his need to prove himself. It was that very sense of hatred and perceived slight that Thanos had fed and bent to his own will upon first discovering Loki in space. With a little help from the Tesseract spear it was easy to push that deep sense of hate in Loki to drive him into carrying out his plans for Earth before moving onto the rest of the universe.

The Avengers had been an unforeseen surprise, their coming together in battle to defeat Loki even more of a surprise. This time however, Thanos would be closer enabling himself to push Loki and providing his own men rather than some weakling race of creatures he'd found from across the universe. This time Thanos had no plans on defeat.

Once Loki did his job in leading his warriors against the Earth's so called mightiest heroes, destroying what they could and distracting those that did not fall Thanos himself would grasp that opportune moment to take the final step in his master plan. Once done there would be no stopping him.

Loki gave no reaction refusing to give into Thanos' goading. Unlike so many of Thanos' sniveling underlings Loki was no such thing and had more pride in himself than to so easily be manipulated by a creature that while incredibly powerful he could not see as his equal. It did the creature no good to even make the attempt to look deeper into the connection between Vitalini and himself as there was nothing to see. At least that was what he continually told himself, forcing himself to believe it.

Loki was no fool. He knew quite well exactly what Thanos as attempting to goad him into revealing. It would do him no good when there was nothing to reveal as far as Loki was concerned and was determined to keep it that way. A little curiosity did not make for any real connections, even if he did like her. It was not enough to change his course nor would it ever be.

As long as he managed to keep the conversation from her Thanos would eventually grow bored realizing there was nothing to speak of when it came to the girl- at least that was what he hoped. Her presence would become secondary to their plans and she would be ignored by the beast and protected as such.

"Are there not more important things to discuss?" Loki asked with deadly calm his sparking emerald green.

"Perhaps not as interesting, but yes," Thanos conceded putting the topic in the back of his mind for later use. "Have you considered your next move? I am counting on you to lead my troops into battle over planet Earth."

Thanos easily forgot the topic of Loki's girl servant for the much more interesting topic of world domination. There would be time at a later date to concentrate on the girl. Right now his entire concentration needed to be on his own power and control of the world that would soon enough be in his hands. Once it was all his there would be more than enough time for such pursuits and with Loki in his command it would be done in even less time.

"For the time being I will not be moving in on Earth," Loki informed Thanos calmly falling into his role as plotter of destruction rather well. "For now I will concentrate myself on looking in on our little friends back on Earth to assess them and plan the best possible strategy for attack. When I am sure of our best possibility of victory then we shall attack."

In that moment as he looked out the window of the large extravagant room of their meeting place Loki looked every inch the king he was born to be. He stood proud and sure of his decisions, as ready to lead and ready to rule as ever. It made no mind to him that his actions would harm or destroy. All that matter now was that he showed every living creature, all the humans, all of Asgard how worthy he was of ruling them all. He was simply doing what must be done. After all a ruler must make certain sacrifices in order to prove himself worthy of ruling over his subjects.

"And here I was hoping for blood and gore straight off the bat," Thanos shot back inwardly grinning to himself at Loki's show of sheer confidence. "Why the wait?"

Thanos made a good show of sounding off handed in his speech. Even as he spoke the words inwardly he was steaming at the prospect of waiting. Already he had waited- waited to mold Loki to his ideals- waited as Loki fought and lost- waited as he broke Loki from his Asgardian prison and now he was told to wait longer. Even so he knew full well that the prospect of a plan was a more than adequate plan of action before moving in on Earth and the planet's protectors. As a Titan, as a creature of power and drive to rule- as a victor of many he knew that all too well.

With a great deal of control Thanos pushed down the bitter sense of rage that threatened to burst forth. Such a show would not be beneficial before Loki at the time being. For now it was best to adhere to the Prince's wishes as later it would benefit Thanos himself. For now it would be best to play act as a creature of less power and even lesser brain- therefore as a creature with no brain for battle strategy before moving into battle. Making Loki believe less of him and trust him made the path to his own rule all the easier.

"Knowledge is a weapon," Loki answered easily, his words firm and easily picked from his well greased mind as if they were a words he himself lived by on a daily basis. "And I planned to formidably armed."

Thanos didn't bother to offer any words in return merely grinning widely with a toothy wicked grin as he meat Loki's steady green stare.

Relishing his own power, his own insight, his own readiness for battle against his ridiculous brother and his band of friends who would dare stand against him Loki smiled as well. In that instance all thoughts of Vitalini were momentarily forgotten. Soon, he would have everything he had ever wanted or could ever want.

Power.

Respect.

Loyalty. Even if forced.

And Thor kneeling before him with him as the king and Thor as the fallen warrior.

AN: **There are some big info points I make it this note so please read!**

All right finally another chapter for you readers out there! Sorry about the wait. I've actually been working on two chapters at once for both this story and my vampire diaries story so it's a pain, especially when you haven't updated one for awhile over the other. I have the tendency to make myself feel bad for not updating one for the readers of that story...lol. but it is a tendency that keeps me writing.

Hope everyone had a happy July 4th!

This chapter was originally suppose to be much longer but when I got to nine pages and considered all that I still had planned for the chapter I made the executive decision to cut it. So there will be more very soon! With a lot more Vitalini and Loki (I thought it would be nicer to have a chapter concentration on them alone rather than have it in this chapter and be ruined by all Thanos' plotting...kind of spoils the moment).

As you may have noticed I did attempt to hit home with Thanos 'big plan' or 'final step' and then there is also his strange interest in Vitalini...hint hint...things to pay attention to and consider for later.

Also I did put in a little something that actually hit home with me in the Avengers movies...so sorry if some of you readers out there have not seen it (shame on you if you haven't I demand you go right now haha). It was my point of the possibility of Thanos (who had obviously been named as the person who gave Loki the spear in the movie...I personally believe he may have used it on Loki himself to mess with his mind even more than it already was messed up with all that had taken place in Thor. Loki was never an evil character more of the wronged and betrayed sort with a not so good way of dealing with it to prove himself otherwise. But it's all what he thought was best as well as the extreme sense of jealousy for Thor (but there was always that brotherly love there even when they were fighting). From that I just could not see Loki turning evil so easily. From that perspective I thought it even more when there seemed to be some hints that Loki was having second thoughts about his actions in the movie when he said he couldn't stop it now- to me he looked a little like he realized what he'd done...

So I had to put it in my story since I will always think that is what happened!

**OH please REVIEW me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. What you liked, didn't, expect later on...anything at all and I will love to hear from you.**


	8. Into the Shadows

Listening carefully Vitalini could not make out much of what was being said beyond the door. She had heard little of Loki's voice mainly making out the wicked baritone of Thanos. Muttering in frustration she pushed herself further against the door hoping that she would be able to hear better. With each passing moment she became more desperate to know what was being said as all the possibilities running rampant through her mind. If she could not know what was being planned how much could she help Loki see better?

From what she had actually managed to hear had not lightened her opinion of the giant titan either. His speech as he had spoken to Loki was one of a creature that did not appear as he truly was. Thanos words that had drifted through the door were words of a creature that seemed to have seen little of the battlefield a fact that Vitalini had heard too much to believe. He spoke to Loki as an equal and even seeming to come off as being lower than Loki himself, yet despite that she did not trust the words as they sounded. He was leading Loki on chase, pushing him somewhere. In that voice Vitalini heard someone who could not be trusted.

Thanos had come for Loki. Thanos had led his army to attack and provide distraction to the Asgardians as he escaped with Loki. Those were not the actions of the inept creature she heard being portrayed just on the other side of the door.

How could Loki not see that? She realized all that on her own and at that moment she wasn't even looking at the horrible giant. Was he really that blinded by his hatred?

Could she make Loki see through that blindness- before it was too late?

Distracted as she was Vitalini never noticed the dark figure lurking in the shadows of a corridor behind her. She never even noticed its approach until the figure was already upon her.

Vitalini felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist painfully pulling her against something hard and strong. She barely had the opportunity to cry out from the painful grasp on her waist pushing the air from her lungs as she was pulled away from the door. Even if she had managed to call out for help through the shock of pain the hand that had just as quickly clasped over her mouth would have muffled the sound.

Before she could even manage to pull herself from the shock of the sudden attack Vitalini found herself being pulled into the darkened corridor several feet away from the room where Loki was and away from any eyes that may have passed through the hall way. Once hidden in the dark shadows provided by the abandoned corridor Vitalini's attacker threw her harshly against the wall her back hitting with a painful crack his body pinning her to the surface.

As the shock wore away Vitalini's arms trashed attempting to land a blow to her attacker. Soon, however, her arms were held against her sides keeping her from fighting back. Still despite the handicap she did not give in so easily. Without the option of using her hands Vitalini maneuvered her head just far enough from the hand still clasped over her mouth giving herself the necessary space to sink her teeth into the offending hand. Just as she had hoped a surprised shout of pain followed by an angry bout of curses could be heard from the large figure standing before her. Without stopping she next kicked out with her still free legs nearly managing to hit her attacker with yet another painful blow but before she could hit him he seemed to foresee the attempt stepping closer to keep her from having the needed room to do much of anything.

Vitalini found herself pushed even further against the wall her back and legs almost painfully locked in place by the pressure placed on her from the large figure above her. For several long moments Vitalini continued to fight against the creature's hold but to no avail. As the energy drained from her in her vain attempts she finally calmed herself enough to take stock of her situation. Looking up she took in the less than appealing figure of the creature that had attacked her noting that he was a similar creature to those that had attacked Asgard. He was larger than many of the creatures that had originally attacked, his armor speaking of a higher ranked officer in the army of Titans.

Judging by the cruel gleam she currently saw starring back at her he was less than a pleasant being. His attacking her did not speak well for him either.

As if feeling that his captive held no more fight to escape from him he leered down at her almost gleefully. His beady black eyes slowly traveled across her person lifting himself from her just enough to allow her to take deeper breathes into her deprived lungs.

Disgust shot through Vitalini, her skin feeling as if a thousand spiders were crawling across her body all at once. Too be completely honest she would have much preferred the spiders to the scenarios that she knew were likely running through the Titan's head in that moment.

"Well well well what do we have here- a little spy," he finally spoke his eyes raking over her body once more before he leaned in close to nuzzle his nose in her silver hair that had fallen lose in his rough apprehension of her. "You smell good enough to eat."

Dread filled Vitalini the bile in the pit of her stomach threatening to rise. What a fool she had been to allow her attention to drop so much that she had been so unaware of the danger of someone else's presence so near. Yet, it was so difficult when all she felt standing in that place was fear and profound dread. How was she supposed to separate different dangers when she felt in danger all the time?

There was a part of Vitalini's mind that silently cursed Loki in that moment, holding him responsible for her current situation. Had he not brought her to this place she would be much more able to think straight. She may not be warrior trained but normally she was able to sense such situations before they happened to avoid them. Now that she was in the situation she had no hope to fight against a creature that was more than twice as large as herself and even more physically powerful.

Vitalini shock the small annoyance of Loki that had simmered momentarily in her mind needing to concentrate on the situation at hand. She had promised herself to be there for Loki, to stand beside him and if she could not at least manage to attempt to fight back- to be strong even now than how could she do that? With that new thought glimmering brightly in the forefront of her mind Vitalini's eyes iced over a deep blue shining brightly with hate and defiance as they stared back at the titan.

"If you're going to torture me could you hurry up and do it before I fall asleep and miss it," she hissed disdainfully proud of herself for the words that cut away at the monster's power over her.

No matter how powerful she felt uttering the words, no matter how strong the words were they did not waylay the fear that continued to nearly drown her. The brush off of her captor's power over her initially shocked the titan providing Vitalini with a great deal of pleasure for managing such. Yet, a few words would not stop the beast for long and after a few moments he actually seemed to enjoy the fighting spirit she presented.

"Torture?" the titan laughed jovially his grin sneering down at her as he got over the shock quickly enough. "A great idea but we'll save that for later."

His hold on her tightened with those words his body continuing to hold her in place even as his hands none to gently traveled across her body taking his own pleasure in the task. In that instant all the strength and will that Vitalini had managed to muster up in her earlier comment blackened and withered away. Now it was all consuming fear that filled her once more, more powerful than it ever had before. There was little doubt in her mind exactly what the malicious leer in the titan's eye meant for her. In desperation Vitalini ignored her weakened state driven to protect herself she lashed out attempting to release herself from the immovable hold of her captor.

Vitalini's struggles did little but provide a great deal of entertainment for her captor who merely continued to easily hold her his hands still moving freely about her unprotected body. Than much to Vitalini's horror she heard a tear in her clothes as strong hands began to tear away the delicate silk fabric that she wore. In that instant her mind went blank.

Still consumed in fear Vitalini barely took notice of the light that tingled at her fingertips. It was all natural as she broke her hand free from the monster standing before her the light still shining brightly in her palm. Without thinking she lashed out with her hand grasping tightly to any part of the titan's body that she could manage. Once her fingers grasped him her power bust forth, she felt it rushing from her like a flood. The golden light that suddenly burst forth momentarily blinded her in its intensity.

"Loki!" Vitalini called out without even realizing she spoke the name. It came naturally to her in her time of need, seeking out the only one she could trust, the only person who gave her strength and courage. Than just as suddenly as the blast of power had coursed through her it was gone.

A moment later she felt the heavy weight be lifted and thrown from her as if by a great force hearing him crash against the wall several feet away. It took several moments for her to actually realize what she had done. Without even meaning to Vitalini had reacted on instinct, her magic reacting on impulse to protect her.

The shock of her uncontrolled blast of magic quickly wore off as well as the adrenaline leaving Vitalini once more unprotected easy prey. The power she had expelled in the blast leaving her drained and even weaker than she had ever been. The truth of her weakness was proven all the more when as she turned in the attempt to run away once freed from her attackers grasp she barely managed a few steps before her legs gave out. Cursing frustrated to herself Vitalini weakly tried again but the stiffening of her muscles merely had her collapsing to the ground once more.

Frustrated at the hopelessness of her situation Vitalini felt the tears, unwanted and uncontrolled begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. Still refusing to give up she tried again to run away. This time the attempt was cut short by her collapsing under the heavy weight of the titan tackling her to the ground. Vitalini cried out as the intense pain of the weight crushing her into the ground, her bones feeling as if they were cracking under the pressure.

"Bitch!" he sneered hatefully growing increasingly frustrated at her continued escape attempts.

The titan's large hand lashed out with a hard open backhand across her face the force of the hit splitting her lip with ease and leaving an angry red mark in its wake. Even as Vitalini was still shuddering from the hit his hand twisted painfully in her hair knotting the long strands a pain filled cry slipping from her lips as he head was forced back. Vitalini screamed as she felt herself lift from the ground the strain of her hair still grasped in his hand pulling painfully at the back of her skull. The air rushed from her strained lungs as her body was flung painfully against the wall. The tears had long since began to fall staining her cheeks. The weakness of her body brining even more tears to her eyes the need to scream out from the pain nearly overwhelming.

Vitalini had little doubt that if not for the titan holding her against the wall Vitalini's shaky legs would have failed her. He leaned in closing the gap between them, licking the side of her face.

"Get away from me!" she hissed in disgust, turning her face away as she struggled against him.

"Let's not forget who has the power here little girl," he said threateningly, the thinly veiled threat had her stiffening as his other hand now began to run along her side, pulling at the clasps of her gown.

Vitalini was left at his mercy. Angry tears of pain and fear staining her cheeks as she was left powerless against him. Just when she felt he was finally going to tear away the last shreds of her dignity the weight was lifted from torn from her. In her panicked state of mind she did not realize what had happened still fully expecting him to pounce on her once more with even more force. There was nothing she could do and much to her horror she could only manage to curl herself into a ball hoping to fend off whatever he may be next.

All the while she silently willed Loki to her, desperately needing the strength he gave her, the courage he could provide her...even as the tears continued to flow like hot brands reminding her hatefully of her weakness. If she was lucky she would give into the darkness pressing down on her, pulling her into unconsciousness. In that moment she knew more so than ever that she had entered into the darkness with Loki.

AN: another short chapter I know but I decided I wanted to separate the next half to be very Loki and Vitalini centered for you readers. Please **REVIEW! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Through the Cold

Much to Vitalini's amazement no attack followed. Confused she glanced through the curtain of her silver hair that had fallen across her face her eyes widening in shock at the sight that she found. The titan had not left her to ready himself to fall upon her with another painful blow but instead had been forcibly torn from her person by none other than Loki himself.

The fierce some rage that masked Loki in that moment sent a terrified shiver through Vitalini rivaling that of what she had felt when attacked by the Titan. Even more amazing to her was that the Titian did not back down when the pair of emerald eyes zeroed in on him burning with such intense rage it was amazing to her that he did not simply burst into flames instantly.

"Is this how you treat my guests general?" Loki hissed his eyes narrowing even further at the pathetic excuse of a creature standing before him.

"It's how I treat your whore!" he spat defiantly spitting blood at Loki's feet as he stumbled back onto his feet.

There was no chance for the titan to speak another word before Loki was upon him an enraged sneer on his lips where so often a playful mocking smirk was. Vitalini starred in shock as Loki didn't even bother to use his powers managing well enough on his own natural capabilities. It seemed as if he was more intent on venting rage through blatant physical force rather than mind or magic. If not for their current situation and the immense pain that still echoed through her entire body Vitalini would have found it rather awing.

Only moments must have passed Loki only seeming to grow more enraged with each strike he landed on the titan, even more so by the arrogant remarks he dared speak to Loki. Even as the time must have been only moments Vitalini felt it had been ages with the pain racking her body, her lungs still struggling to catch a proper breath. She had made the attempt to move herself from her awkward ragdoll position but the pain shooting through her body only had her mewling in regret of that decision.

The sound, however, seemed to have caught Loki's attention, his green gaze momentarily leaving his opponent to meet her own blurry gaze. Vitalini's breath hitched at the thinly veiled concern she saw starring back at her. For a brief moment she even thought he had made to move toward her but she quickly dismissed that as nothing more than a tick of the mind.

In Loki's brief distraction the titan saw and took his opportunity and with an enraged shout launched himself across the short distance between Loki and himself the sword he had drawn from the scabbard at his side ready to strike. Loki did not move to avoid the oncoming attack. He didn't even seem to realize the approaching danger at his back.

Vitalini's breath didn't even falter nor did she make to issue a warning as she watched the wicked sword seamlessly pass through the figure of Loki having long since realized he had replaced himself with an after image. Unlike many she was easily able to tell the difference between the real Loki and one of his after images. The titan however, was less than aware of that particular trick of Loki's magic believing for the merest moment that he had actually succeeded in cutting down the God. His shout of victory was cut short as a hand shot out from behind grasping the arm that held the deadly sword the skin of the arm now holding a dusting of blue.

Vitalini watched in rampant fascination at the never seen before figure standing before her. Even through the skin was now tinted a strange almost sickly blue she could still recognize the figure of Loki beneath. The image was not as shocking as she had first imagined it would be in her first sighting of the traits inherited by his Ice Giant blood surfacing. In the way that the people of Asgard had looked at and treated him Vitalini had expected much worse. Yet, he was still simply Loki.

With his hold firmly on the offending titan Loki grinned maliciously down at his captive holding tightly as he attempted to pull away. A moment later escape was momentarily forgotten as ice began to cover the appendage, originating from Loki's hands that held him fast. Screams of both pain and shock suddenly began to fill the air as the titan was brought to his knees helpless before Loki. With each passing second the ice thickened biting into the flesh like needles, the frozen skin turning black from the intense cold. Loki furthered his ice little by little enjoying the pained filled screams of fear that he managed to illicit from the creature before him. He made sure to move the ice slowly across the Titan's body enjoying the screams of pain and pleas of mercy far too much to quicken it all.

Loki felt more than ready and willing to watch it engulf the body completely- it was only right considering what he had done. As far as he was concerned it was not nearly enough recompense. He would much rather do it several hundred times, each time more slowly than the last before finally ending his suffering with the most painful death Loki could imagine.

Vitalini watched, her wide blue eyes taking in everything happening before her. Yet, it was neither the ice nor the titan that held her attention. Instead it was Loki who captured her gaze, all that she saw sending shivers of fear coursing down her spine.

The maliciousness in Loki's face was nearly overwhelming for Vitalini. This was not the Loki she was found of. The pain filled screams of her attacker now echoed loudly through the palace hall unable to escape from his tormentors grasp. The sounds echoed loudly through the fog quickly clouding her head ringing loudly in her ears and heightening the fear all the more. It was becoming too much for her pathetically weakened mind and body, and watching Loki she was ready to call out for it all to stop.

It was not that she was frightened or in pain that had her wanting to call out. It was the need to have the real Loki returned, not this dark raged engulfed man currently standing before her. She needed to see his trickster's smile and his playful green eyes staring back at her, not a man's whose features were distorted in hate and rage becoming a creature of evil and destruction. She did not want to fear him but with what she saw now it was difficult not to. Even looking at him, feeling as she did Vitalini hated herself for it as if she had betrayed her promise to him in some way.

She had to stop him, before it was too late.

Vitalini made to call out to him but before she could another voice interrupted her.

"I would prefer general Marrius to live for you to lead my army into battle Loki," the off handed comment filtered through the tense moment.

Vitalini watched uneasily as Thanos appeared from the main hall easily making his way toward them as if simply walking into an everyday conversation. His eyes took in the mess of a scene before him glancing at her for only a second before landing on Loki who continued ignored his presence to hold his general in hand, the ice moving further up the incapacitated arm.

"I can do better without him," Loki hissed barely acknowledging Thanos' approach with a glance as he remained rather preoccupied with his current target.

"But I prefer him alive."

"He is little more than a useless weakling," Loki shot back sending another burst of ice traveling across the titan's body for emphasis and to enjoy yet another scream of pain.

"Surprising him with your ice does not mean he is weak," Thanos replied pointedly his voice holding a dangerous edge that betrayed his calm appearance. "As well as your magic," he seemed to add off handedly. "Few people would be able to fight back especially when unaware of those particular talents of yours. You cannot blame that lack of knowledge on weakness."

"I can however blame his death on his own stupidity," Loki replied coldly still refusing to back down.

Not that she agreed with Thanos or would ever want to, but Vitalini pushed aside the eerie feeling that Thanos inflicted in her to concentrate wholly on Loki. All that mattered to her now was pulling him back from the precarious edge he was currently balancing on.

"Lo-ki," she struggled to mumble fighting her way through the fog of pain as she did so.

Instantaneously as if having almost forgotten her presence in the hall Loki's green eyes found her. As their eyes meant Vitalini momentarily felt little pain in her chest as her breath caught easing the work on her strained lungs. Starring back at her were green eyes- violent and dangerous. It took several moments for the shock of his stare to ease from her body unable to maintain the energy to fear the look of all consuming rage staring back at her in that moment.

As Loki looked down at the battered woman laying crumpled on the cold marble floor her luminous blue eyes staring back at him pleadingly he felt a new wave of rage threaten to boil over within him. Yet, as Vitalini's pleading look cut through the current rage blanketing his vision like a light through the darkness he somehow found the strength within himself to stamp it down. With barely a second glance at his current captive Loki released his vice on the titan the ice he had conjured shattering as he did so. Much to Loki's intense satisfaction the titan's arm while no longer encased in his ice still held evidence of the attack in the deep purpling almost blackened bruises that covered the already discolored skin.

Completely ignoring both Thanos and his general's presence Loki stepped passed them moving steadily toward Vitalini. With as much care as he could manage in her condition he gently maneuvered her into his arms lifting her as if she weighted little more than a feather. If she had the strength Vitalini would have circled her arms around his neck uncaring of how inappropriate it would have been as a servant, but already there was little appropriate about their behavior as servant and master. Unfortunately, such a movement was completely impossible for her as her arms felt like lead, her entire body felt like lead, even her eyelids as she struggled to remain awake. While she may not have been able to hold him she instead snuggled as closely to his offered strength and warmth as she could manage, resting her head against his shoulder as he held her closely to his strong lean leather clad chest.

Inwardly she sighed in relief but not because he had rescued her. Vitalini was relieved that as he had kneeled to gently lift her into his arms she had seen the look she had almost feared had disappeared from him. The green eyes staring down at her were not the violent, dangerous and all to hate filled eyes she had seen only moments ago. Instead, they were emerald green eyes filled with a gentle calm that were capable to possessing playfulness and intellect. Gone was the- monster- replaced by Loki once more.

Sure that his hold was secure enough without hurting her Loki steeled his gaze once more as he turned back Thanos' keen black gaze still watching him. Grim faced he walked passing both Thanos and his pathetic general Marrius without sparring them a second glance.

"Next time someone dares to touch my property I will not be so lenient," he spoke in passing his voice calm and full of deadly promise.

Loki did not pause to wait for any possible reply merely hearing a painful growl from Marrius who continued to nurse his wounded arm but still had enough gall to glare vengefully.

Vitalini risked a look back over Loki's shoulder catching a last second glance of Thanos before Loki turned the corner. Even as her vision began to blur at the edges she could see the watchful dangerous look in Thanos' eyes as his gaze followed after them. Uneasily she eased back into Loki's shoulder the memory of that cold dead look engrained deeply on her mind. With the last of her strength finally giving in as everything went black her body falling limp in Loki's arms.

Loki carried Vitalini with ease having felt her beaten body fall limply as she finally fell into unconscious. He was actually surprised that she had managed to remain awake as long as she had after being attacked. From the moment he'd felt the spark off magic light from beyond the door of his meeting with Thanos he had known something had happened. The fact that he knew Vitalini was not in great control of her magic sent warning bells off in his mind that spoke only of the possibilities of what trouble she was facing.

Within moments he was out the door rushing down the hall in search of Vitalini his worry heightened all the more when she was nowhere in sight outside the door where he'd left her. It was her screams that lead him to the corridor where she'd been dragged out of sight.

When he came upon Marrius standing over a beaten Vitalini her face contorted in pain Loki had lost himself. Everything had stopped, his heart mysteriously skipping a beat before his mind went blank. In a haze of red he'd been on the titan in moments freeing Vitalini from any more pain being inflicted on her. After that he could barely remember a clear thought passing through his mind other than vengeful rage. Had he his way he would have left the monster as dust to be stepped on for what he had dared.

With swift feet Loki carried Vitalini through the winding halls they had traveled through earlier easily making his way back to the room. The trip was short with his long leg and with the need to ensure himself that she truly was alive and well, as well as not having to pace himself for Vitalini's much shorter legs to keep up with his pace. Loki never weakened his hold on her as with a simple silent command of magic the door flew open as if of its own accord to welcome the back. In the same manner as it had opened it just as swiftly closed behind them as he stepped inside the room.

Making a beeline for the generously large bed at the vocal point of the room Loki carefully laid Vitalini upon the feather soft silken mattress. Standing tall once more he looked down at Vitalini as she began to stir amongst the pillows the movement of laying her down stirring her from unconsciousness state. Loki didn't wait for her to fully awaken his hands quickly working some magical seals that would help to quicken her healing, helping to ease the pain that would undoubtedly overtake her once awake.

As her blue eyes fluttered open the worst of her bruises and other wounds were already beginning to heal. At the very least they would not be as painful as they would have been otherwise. His eyes raked over her carefully taking in her appearance noting how pale she still remained and the bruises he could still see lingering unable to be completely healed by his magic. Her hair was in wild disarray what was left of the braid that had been twisted into it now had long strands pulled from the ribbons and pins standing on end. The silk gown he had dressed her in earlier that day now little more than rags.

Once more the rage began to boil up within him at seeing her in such a condition. Even worse he couldn't help but blame himself. He had been the one to bring her there; he'd been foolish enough to leave her unprotected.

It amazed Loki how easily that one small girl could insight so many different emotions within him. When he'd seen her lying broken on the floor he'd felt as if something had snapped within him; anger and worry swirled together to create an emotion he couldn't ever remember feeling. Now watching her awaken, hoping that he had been able to ease her pain the emotions now flowing through him were magnified making them all the more unfathomable.

Vitalini felt herself drifting from the dark hole of unconscious. As she slowly rose to the surface she became aware of many things. The first was that her body once racked with pain was blissfully numbed to the pain that had been. Then there was the feeling of being embraced, surrounded by silken warmth. She wasn't sure where she was only that the pain was gone; so at ease it was difficult to muster the worry to wonder at how or why she was there. Everything reminded her of Loki in that place between conscious and oblivion. The warmth and security, the smell of forests mixed with the pages of books, all of it gave her comfort.

Had she dreamed him up in her pain filled mind? Seeking his figure for comfort in a place where there was none? He had seemed so real... Or had he really come for her?

Rising further back into consciousness more of the previous events came flashing through her mind.

The last thing she remembered is Loki's strong arms hold her carrying her with such eases away from all the pain and hurt. She remembered eyes, cold and soulless watching after them with hidden intent.

The memory suddenly pulling her completely into wakefulness like a bucket of cold water. She bolted up the action proving to herself that she was not as healed as she had initially felt as pain shot through her side a reminder of being kicked so hard her ribs had likely cracked under the strain. Thoughtfully Vitalini tested her side her fingers gently pushing on the wound but surprising her with only a rather small jolt of pain when after receiving such a hit should have nearly incapacitated her.

"I've done what I can to ease the pain and help the healing process along," Loki's calm clear voice suddenly reached her ears. "The rest will need time to heal."

At first through her still foggy mind Vitalini thought herself dreaming yet hearing his voice with such clarity she nearly jumped out of her skin in her distraction her eyes seeking him out. It did not take long to find him as he stood at her bedside his tall height hovering over her that it was a wonder she had not seen him immediately upon waking. Vitalini stared up at him in wonder still partially thinking herself dreaming.

Her breath hitched in her lungs as Loki stepped nearer almost wary that in a single moment he would disappear and she would reawaken in darkness with the pain too much to bare. Vitalini watched as he sat on her bedside carefully removing her hands from her side in his effort to check her for himself. Carefully he lifted the silky silver of the top she only now noticed she had been redressed in along with a pair of matching pants. Beneath the material he revealed a harsh purpling bruise marring the paleness of her skin. The fact that she was not in nearly as much pain as the bruise spoke of Vitalini felt all to grateful as the discolored skin reminded her all too well of how it had come to be there.

Loki's fingers touched her skin gently the natural coolness of his touch working as a balm lessening the pain to an even greater extent. Yet, it was not the lack of pain that brought the uncontrolled sigh from Vitalini. Feeling Loki's skin against her own, feeling that he was truly flesh and blood. Relief filled her knowing that for the moment he was too distracted by inspecting her wounds to take notice of the blush she knew was heating her cheeks.

Vitalini stared up at him her wary gaze taking him in through her heavy lashes. She remained silent, too fearful to speak just in case the spell upon them broke and everything broke away. Her restraint however did not last long.

Before Vitalini could even truly consider her actions; without thinking like a servant as she so often forced herself to do she launched herself into Loki's arms. In her haste she barely took notice of the protesting of her aching body at the sudden movement. Loki never had a moment to consider what was happening as her arms wrapped around his neck her face hiding against his chest as she pulled him in close to herself. Being strong died away and the tears came full force. In that moment Vitalini was merely happy that her face was hidden in his shoulder the embarrassing tears going unseen even if the sobs racking her body made her state rather obvious.

Much to her surprise Loki did not scuff, pull away or attempt to push her away. Instead he stood stiffly allowing her to hold him his hands still extended and handing in the air leaving him not knowing what to do with them in such an unfamiliar situation. Finally she felt his body ease beneath her his arms coming to rest at her back to hold her in return.

Loki stood silently holding her merely allowing her to ease her own tensions into his shoulder offering her the comfort she needed as she did so. Vitalini lost track of how long she stood there crying. It was hard to care when he was holding her. However, eventually when the sobs that had racked her body began to ease and the tears began to dry up Loki eased away from her hold. Feeling him move away Vitalini's arms dropped like lead once more becoming all too aware of the pain still currently ingrained in her body without his support.

Loki only took a small step away his green eyes still watching her almost warily as if unsure what to expect or more likely not trusting she would manage to stay on her own feet at the moment.

Gently Loki reached out his hand lifting her chin for his inspection. His green eyes took in the cut of her split lip the red of the healing wound standing out just as starkly as her other bruises. She saw the anger flash within the emerald depths but held back the smile that wanted to curl at the corners of her lips. Vitalini lifted her hand placing it on his holding it to her cheek almost afraid that he would step away from her and the touch would be lost. She shook her head her eyes never leaving his as the smile finally broke through.

"I am sorry that I left you alone," Loki spoke softly his words gentle and nothing but sincere. Even if he had not spoken a word Vitalini could see the truth just as clearly as he stood before her and she could reach out and touch him. The truth was all right there look back at her through a pair of beautiful deep emerald eyes.

"No," she spoke but decided against refusing his apology and claiming it unnecessary. Judging by the needy look and self loathing she could already see taking form in Loki's mind she decided against it. Denying such things was not what Loki needed but rather acceptance of what had been done and what he had done to right it. "There is no need to worry any more. I am fine," she promised heartily.

Loki starred down at her in complete shock obviously not having expected such an easy acceptance. It was painfully clear that he had been more ready to be ranted and raved at in hate and anger with his apology being thrown back in his face rather.

Vitalini only continued to meet his gaze smiling warmly up at him. Happiness filled her, replacing the fear and anger of her previous situation. It was difficult to do otherwise as she meet his gaze seeing his green eyes staring back at her with astonishment, still surprised at her acceptance of him but also gentle, calm, wise and even the hint of mischievous had returned. In the last fleeting minutes Vitalini had seen a side of Loki that so many had never seen.

This was her Loki. This was a part of the Loki she knew was hidden beneath the surface. A small piece of himself that he unknowingly at times let show through all the pent up rage and hurt within him.

Now she knew for certain that the boy she knew and the man he had become was worth saving. Hidden beneath all the darkness he was still there, just waiting for someone to hold out their hand and lead him back into the light.

Loki starred at Vitalini in shock, his hand stilled in her own for lack of anything else to do. Everything had not been what he had expected. Initially he had told himself that she was little more than a servant, that he had brought her there for that very same reason; if not to discover the truth of the details of their past she so carefully hid from him. It may have very well started off that way. Even now as much as he repeated that in his mind Loki was quickly becoming all too aware that it was no longer completely true.

Vitalini in all that she was; she was making everything increasingly difficult.

Even now she could still say all that? How could she still think that way after what she had been through at the hands of Marrius? She was on Titan because of him and would not have otherwise been in such a situation had it not been for him. How could she have seen him for what he truly was- the monster that people told their children of at night and still look at him the way she did?

Loki could have accepted any other reaction- anger- hate- disgust- but still she gave him acceptance. It went against everything he had ever believed.

It was simply shocking to Loki. Vitalini in the time span of only a few short days had shown him something that he never could have imagined. She gave him something that no one else had ever truly gave him.

Acceptance.

It seemed such a small thing- fleeting and worthless- at least that was what he had long ago convinced himself of.

If he had known sort of feeling than- what would he be now?

The ease in which Vitalini gave her acceptance touched a long forgotten part of Loki. It sunk beneath the layers of ice and frost surrounding his heart. And for the first time in what seemed like centuries he felt a warm beat.

No!

With a suddenness Loki stopped himself his mind freezing the wayward thoughts leading him away from everything he had been working for.

Nothing would change! This was his path and he refused to let some girl change it. One girl made no difference to him. Not when the world had already so long ago turned their back on him.

A father and mother who had lied to him, allowed him to be looked down on and never be seen as an equal.

A brother who always stood above him, the true son and heir that he could never be.

A race of frozen giants that had abandoned him and left him to die.

A kingdom who mistrusted him even in infancy.

A world that had cast him out, while another beat him down.

All of them had beaten him down and turned their backs on him in some way. In all ways they had made him into what he was. It was because of them that he

He was going to prove them right. He was going to prove how powerful he was, how worthy he was.

What did one small girl count when compared to so many?

Jolting himself back into reality Loki pulled his hand from Vitalini. The movement so harsh and swift it nearly pulled Vitalini's weak limbs off balance. Before she could fall Loki's hands grasped her, however not as gently as they had previously. Just as quickly he moved away putting distance between them fearful of what may happen if he remained so close.

Even from across the room he could still feel her gentle warmth engulfing him, her kind accepting eyes watching his every movement. Only now those same luminous blue eyes were now clouded with confusion and thinly veiled hurt at the sudden change between them.

Loki steeled himself for all that was to come. He willed the frost back into his body to cover what had nearly broken free. Still, even when he would deny it, even if ice covered it the warmth did not fade from his chest.

Vitalini knew exactly when Loki's guard rose back up once more. But it was already too late as hope sparked brightly within her more than ever. There was no erasing from her mind what she had witnessed.

For however brief the time she had stepped past his wall of ice and need for glory and power that stood strong and tall with sentries posted every three feet. In that moment she had seen his true self, the spark that still remained and she wasn't about to let it just be buried away and forgotten until it was snuffed out completely. With Loki returned once more to his aloof self Vitalini only smiled back not expecting one to curl at the flat line of his lips in return. It was a simple acceptance, an understanding that she did not expect anything from him. For now she would simply continue to stand beside him, nursing the real Loki until he was once more strong enough to break out. She would help him fight back the darkness no matter how long

Still, she only hoped she was able to do so before it was too late and she lost him forever.

"I must go," Loki finally spoke both truth and lie. "I have a meeting to finish."

The coldness he used to mask the discomfort did not affect Vitalini. In reply she simply stood staring straight at him her gaze unwavering in its gentleness. Even in the face of his cold demeanor she managed to remain such to him, amazing Loki even further. With his mind reeling from the unexpectedness of their interactions Loki turned away swiftly making his way toward the door.

Inwardly Vitalini felt a twinge of fear at Loki's leaving her alone once more to rejoin Thanos. There was a part of her that wanted to throw herself at his feet begging him not to leave, to stay as far away from Thanos as they could get. There was also a twinge of annoyance at his continued stubbornness at refusing to see further than his own ideas of glory and revenge. Rather than the actual truth his stubbornness only helped to blind him to the darkness that was now surrounding them both.

"Loki!" Vitalini called out to stop him before he had the chance to leave.

At her call Loki's step paused the door his hand already on the handle to open the door. Vitalini watched him for a moment wondering if he would chose to leave without bother to listen to her. When he merely remained standing at the door his back still facing her she took it as a silent ok for her to speak.

"If you get yourself killed trying to rule the world I will personally break every bone in your body," Vitalini spoke heatedly even though inwardly a smile threatened to appear.

Surprised by the statement Loki turned to her his eyes curious and seeking. He was even more surprised to see that despite the seriousness of Vitalini's appearance she could not manage to hide the playfulness in her sapphire eyes. Still refusing to give into the light she offered Loki forced away the smile that wanted to curl his own lips at her attempt at lightening the dark mood that had set over them.

Without a word of answer Loki opened the door.

"I meant it you know," Vitalini spoke once more stopping him before he could step through the door. This time she spoke in all seriousness, all playfulness having left her eyes. "You are strong." Cautiously, afraid that she might very well scare him off before she finished what she still had to say. "You don't have to prove to them anything- you never did."

A long pause ensued as if Loki paused to consider something to say. But deciding otherwise he simply forced himself to step out the door. It was only before closing the door behind him that he turned back to Vitalini.

"Stay inside," he demanded almost icily the door shutting firmly before him his magic casting the lock to keep not only others out but Vitalini within.

Just as the door shut firmly behind him Loki did not miss the searing look of pure annoyance that crossed Vitalini's features at his cool demand. Walking away down the hall now alone Loki allowed the smile that he had earlier threatened to curl his lips. Chuckling softly to himself he could help but find that Vitalini was quickly falling out of her old habits of servitude to reveal a strong willed woman willing to stand up to him.

She was certainly something to behold.

The slip was momentary before Loki forced himself back into the darkness avoiding the uncomfortable changes and emotions swirling chaotically within him. He had made his choice and was ready and willing to live with it.

Changes were coming. He could feel them approaching, growing closer now with each passing minute. What set him on edge was that despite all of his dismissals that the change was already there, coming in the small package of a slim silver haired blue eyes girl.

Shaking away the lingering image of Vitalini, Loki walked on forcing his mind on other more important details of his next move.

There was a war to plan.

Now was not the time to be confused.

Now was not the time to be thinking of females of any kind, even ones that would look at him with such acceptance and gentle warmth.

No.

There was a war to plan. And when he brought Thor, the Avengers and the rest of Earth to their knees before him that was all that would ever be truly important to him.

That was the simple truth. And it would be that truth that he would convince himself of.

AN: Didn't I promise you lots of Loki and Vitalini? Did I deliver?

I should point out that the reason I updated so quickly was because I did cut part of this off from the last chapter before it was finished realizing I would go way over what I try to keep my chapters at in number of pages.

So shoot me some emails and let me know what was liked or not liked. What you expect for later chapters and the usual. I am looking for a few reviews before putting up the next chapter.

Just for some fun I thought I would share some of my YouTube addiction with you readers especially since if you're reading this you likely LOKI fans! Check out these marvelous videos!

watch?v=UsToY4HIaqU&list=PLBDAF10DB948DFE43&index=2&feature=plpp_video

watch?v=d_XFDFqTgHk&feature=BFa&list=PL0655CD7375FE919D

watch?v=3OPErWcTTVA&list=PLFE40DCCE76F5F7C4&index=17&feature=plpp_video

watch?v=VvyELQ0f_p4&list=PLEA08FF217C2922BB&index=22&feature=plpp_video

watch?v=nLfgnhoIDE4&feature=BFa&list=PLEA08FF217C2922BB

watch?v=L0znw6_OkJg

watch?v=vC-mkCc0FHY

watch?v=HojJdtbJtzs&list=PL36B5BF81D76DEB82&index=7&feature=plpp_video

watch?v=8sSaBHiNCQw&feature=BFa&list=PL36B5BF81D76DEB82


	10. Take Me Away

In long endless hours the days and nights passed by. Vitalini felt each unending moment of those passing days as she remained locked within the confines of the room where Loki had left her. She had not remained alone for all those days. Like clockwork Loki would appear in the late mornings after she'd awakened and readied herself for the day where he would often spend those endless hours with her.

It had become increasingly obvious to Vitalini early on that Loki seemed to be making an effort to keep her occupied and happy. In those times it was difficult not to smile and enjoy herself with Loki while she was given the time. Even more to her delight was that he seemed to enjoy himself as well, seeking out her company rather than grudgedly keeping her pacified.

Every day much to Vitalini's chagrin a new outfit magically appeared hanging in her room for her use. The silks and satins along with the precious gems set in silver and gold were far from her usual fair in clothes and frankly made her rather uncomfortable. What servant would have a use for such fine clothing?

Loki however every time she made mention of it simply replied that he did not know what she spoke of even while that familiar mischievous look in his green eyes gleamed back at her as he spoke. Even more to Loki's satisfaction was that she was left no other choice but to wear the gown provided being left with no other clothes to wear.

Loki filled their days with games and provided books when requested but much of the time they spent in pleasant conversation. For Vitalini her enjoyment of those conversations came from the memory so long ago of feeling welcomed and wanted as he had pulled her out of her quiet shell. Loki's smirk and eyes shining back at her as they spoke simply giving her more pleasant memories to treasure. It was similar for Loki as well, only for him it was the simplicity of having another to speak to both intellectually and jokingly without them looking at him with barely concealed disdain. Instead she spoke with him as an equal showing more intellect and passion than Thor could have ever mustered up in any conversation concerning anything outside of battle.

Yet, no matter how entertained he managed to keep her it did not erase the monotonous boredom born of the sameness of the activities and her surroundings that had begun to aggravate Vitalini. The size of the princely room did not distract from her continued captivity there. She became all too aware of how trapped Loki must have felt imprisoned in the crystal prison bellow the palace back on Asgard. Only this time she was the captive and he was her guard.

Meanwhile the continued unpleasant darkness that she felt looming just beyond the door of the room only continued to unsettle her, becoming a constant reminder of where she was. The few hours daily that Loki would excuse himself from her presence set her even more on edge knowing exactly what he was leaving to do.

As much as Vitalini enjoyed those stolen moments with Loki, the calm gentle and mischievous man shining through all the dark anger that had built within him, it did not erase the knowledge of her situation. As well as the ever present fear of Loki slipping through the cracks to be lost in the darkness he was pulling over himself like a shield. Those moments spent seeing him smiling and laughing as he sat with her made that possibility all the direr in Vitalini's mind.

That foreboding feeling that plagued her since their arrival- since the moment Thanos had appeared- could not be escaped.

If she wanted Vitalini figured it would be a simple enough matter to conjure enough magic to work against Loki's own spells keeping her locked within the room while keeping others besides himself out. However, the memory of her last venture beyond the doors and knowing what stood beyond her window kept her within.

And so Vitalini found herself pacing restlessly across the marble floor of her room nervously waiting Loki's arrival. Earlier that morning her had brought her a new book to read before leaving for a meeting with Thanos but the book laid unopened atop her bed where she'd left it the moment Loki had left.

Today had to be the day.

Every moment they spent their Vitalini could feel herself losing her grasp on Loki. This place was like poison for his soul, feeding the cold darkness gathering within him burying his heart. For weeks she had attempted to speak to him regarding such matters but just as he did in her attempts to ask for less extravagant clothing he with rather annoying ease deterred her. She needed to at least try to persuade him away from his course no matter her promise to stand beside him.

It was a much more appealing image to stand beside him where there could be peace in his mind and heart. This war he planned to bring to earth she knew would never bring him those things no matter how much he believed so. Vitalini hoped that with the friendship that had rekindled between them that he would give her request even the smallest thought.

This time she would not be deterred.

Just as she was cementing her rehearsed argument in her mind she felt the enchantments encasing the room waver in the air before the sound of the lock at her door shifted open. Paused in her pacing, Vitalini stood in the middle of the spacious room watching Loki walk briskly into the room dressed in his black leather and golden armor, his regal emerald cape flowing freely behind him in his steady pace.

Where once the pale features of his handsome angular face were cold and harsh the moment his green eyes found her they smoothed and softened. Instantly the words died in Vitalini's mouth her mind drawing a blank as she could only stare back. In his smile as he looked at her Vitalini felt herself practically melt having no will to resist it. In his almost smoldering emerald eyes even as they glimmered with mischief had her heart missing a beat. It was impossible not to take notice of such a handsome lively but elegant and powerful man as Loki. As much of a servant as she may be, as low as she may be compared to a Asgardian prince, even Loki as an adopted son still stood on a higher plane than she could ever hope to; even then it was impossible not to notice him, after all she was still a woman.

Vitalini shook the thought away suddenly realizing where her mind was leading her. It seemed so childish and silly of hers to think such impossible things. Even in the past there had been no possibility of any sort of future for such emotions. Before she had chosen the path of a palace servant she had been even lower- a nobody orphan that came from nowhere. To this day she did not know her parents or where she had been born, or even the name they had given her if they had done so, she couldn't even remember the first years of her life other than the months she'd lived in the Asgardian streets.

All she remembered was being alone, hungry and cold- but always alone. At least that had been until that fated day...

Realizing once more the wandering path of her thoughts Vitalini viciously stomped them down, refusing to dwell on the pain that the reality of the brought. All those painful memories she had promised long ago never to bring up could only remind her of the happy memories now clouded with pain.

As if realizing the reason for her speechlessness a roguish smirk lifted the corner of Loki's lips as he walked further into the room toward her. When he was inside the room the doors once more closed on their own the lock shifting firmly back into place as it did. Loki was not ignorant of his appeal to woman. While Thor the burly golden warrior that he was often had the ladies of the court fawning after him left and right, Loki himself did not go unnoticed by them either. Every so often one of the young chits would be drawn to his darker appeal and seek him out.

It seemed all too easy to affect Vitalini so, much to his immense delight. On many days over the past few weeks he had spent the day subtly teasing her always enjoying the moments he managed to bring the slight tint of pink into the smooth pale skin of her cheeks. To elicit such a reaction in Vitalini was more difficult than it usually was compared to other women but Loki enjoyed the challenge it provided.

Even knowing how he affected her at times Loki found that he could not deny he liked her reactions a great deal. They were a great deal less painful on the ears as they were more womanly, elegant and subtle than the girlish squeals, giggles and constant high pitched mindless chatter of the court ladies he had experienced.

Unfortunately that sort of fun would have to be saved for a later time. For now there was something he had come to a decision about regarding Vitalini that he had no plans of waiting to inform her of.

"We're leaving," he informed her smoothly the smirk never sliding from his lips.

"What?" Vitalini asked in shock unsure is she'd heard him correctly.

The shocked reaction that his news elicited from her only seemed to make Loki all the more pleased with himself. Stepping further into the room he went to her stopping only when he was standing directly in front of her, so close she was forced to tip her head back in order to continue meeting his gaze. There was no need to be so close, Loki knew that, but every time he stepped through those doors into the room where she stood it was like two magnets meeting. He was inexplicably drawn to her and there seemed to be no reason for it.

In the moment when he closed the door behind him when his mind could at last rest he found peace near her unlike any he had experienced before. He sought her out most days without realizing he did so until he was already standing at the door. Truthfully there was no reason to come to her every day or to take the time out of his own plans to sit and entertain her- but he wanted to do those things. It merely gave him the excuse to keep near.

For weeks he had considered long and hard what he would do once his rule was complete. He had asked himself what would become of her. She seemed such a small frail girl no matter how strongly she stood before him, even when he annoyed gaze locked on him and she scolded him for cheating at a game or in the clothes he brought her. Vitalini's strength of heart and will would not protect her outside those doors.

It had not escaped his notice as well that Vitalini seemed to be growing increasingly restless trapped in the confines of the room. Most days he would catch her looking out the window despondently before quickly turning away as if afraid of what stood beyond. Not once had he seen her venture beyond the glass doors. Much to Loki's dread she seemed to be slowly disappearing beneath the darkness, away from the light and flowers that she loved.

That Loki could not bear to see happen.

Loki knew well enough that despite the strong front she put on that Vitalini was terrified. No matter how many times she could sincerely smile at him, touch him without flinching away and look at him with trust she could not completely hide her fears from him as she obviously thought she did. Still it amazed him that she could still smile and laugh with him, look at him as if he weren't a monster, stand beside him even knowing what he planned.

Eventually, Loki had come to his decision in regards to her. Vitalini was right to fear the world of Titan; the brainless beasts ruled by Thanos in his opinion were barely a step up from the Chitauri. Thanos was not to be trusted. Ever since their arrival his interest in Vitalini had not escaped Loki's keen notice, a fact that set him even further on edge. What was best for her now was to hide her away, take her from Titan where she would hopefully be safe from the creatures but to a place he could enchant for her own protection and keep an eye on her just as easily.

"Why?"

The question pulled Loki from his wandering thoughts bringing him once more back into the present moment's reality. Regret reared its head momentarily at seeing the small flare of hope shining back at him through her sparkling blue eyes and the fact that in seconds he would crush it.

It amazed him even more as he watched her push away the biting disappointment once she realized without words what he had truly meant. Loki himself pushed away the brief unwanted tingling of self loathing that began to float into his mind in causing that disappointment.

"I thought you might enjoy being away from this world," Loki answered simply his smirk now doing his best in cajoling her, the smirk still unfaltering.

"Oh..." the soft simple word rung with disappointment stabbing at his gut.

Loki knew that there was a part of Vitalini that wanted to leave, to walk away from the terrible darkness that he had brought into her life. He couldn't blame her. It nearly made him cringe at the thought alone of bringing such a creature of the light as her down to his lowly level.

At that moment Vitalini was silently cursing herself as well, thinking similar thoughts. However, unlike Loki her's were not as he expected them to be. She was not saddened by the thought of not escaping Thanos, Titan or even Loki himself. Although two of those did flicker fleetingly in her mind.

Vitalini cursed herself for her foolhardy hopes. It was impossible to have been so easy to pull Loki away from his goals. He would not have just simply made a last minute decision concerning his actions and simply walk away. As sure as she knew that deep down in his heart he was good she also knew that there was evil there as well, and that darkness was too strong to be so easily swayed.

Breathing deeply Vitalini regained her composure meeting Loki's green gaze with an indulgent accepting smile. Still she would not give up on him. There was always hope, even for those that had become lost. Until her last breath she would try to pull him back into the light. And until she either accomplished that task or took her last breath she would continue to stand beside him with all the hope sincerity and strength she could offer. And that would remain true no matter where they went.

It was however, quit entertaining to watch the amazement cross over Loki's features every time he thought that he might have finally scared her off only to have her smile acceptingly back at him and overlook the dark. It was different to see the silver-tongued prince pushed, however momentarily into a moment of speechless wonder.

"Where?" she asked eyeing him in question as he looked down at her still slightly in shock. It took a great deal of effort to ignore the grin and laughter that threatened at his look of befuddlement, secretly pleased with herself for being able to manage such a reaction from the normally collected prince.

"Midgard," Loki grunted now growing irritated with himself for his continued distraction.

"Earth?" This time it was Vitalini's turn to be shocked.

Of anywhere that Loki might have decided to take her Earth had not been a possibility in her mind. In many ways it was a risk in taking her there. Loki had to be aware that unlike Titan she would not feel hindered in her movements, fearful to travel beyond the walls to the outside. Even with his strongest enchantments there was every possibility that she could manage to bypass them. It was an even bigger risk for Loki to travel there knowing Thor and the Avengers would by now be aware of the possibility of attack and be looking out for any sign of Loki.

Did he trust her that much? Or was it a test- to see if she would take the opportunity and run?

If it was, Vitalini thought cheekily, Loki would be sorely disappointed.

If anything it would be her protecting him.

"You will be much safer and comfortable there," Loki shrugged as if he were simply making the most obvious decision in the realm. "It will also give me the chance to look in on my brother and his little group of friends who enjoy playing hero," he seemed to add off handedly as if thinking it would make his previous reason less kind and more selfish.

For Vitalini however, she saw through the attempt well enough. Even if it was the truth it did not escape Vitalini's notice that it had been the second explanation for their departure rather than their first, revealing someone the higher importance of them in Loki's mind in that moment. None the less Loki's words touched a much deeper part of her heart. While he may not be aware of it, or at the very least hoped she had not taken notice of the truth there was no reason for Loki to have made such a decision to take her away. He was doing it for her.

With all the cold dark hate that had grown inside him he was willing to take her away from that horrible place. Loki was doing it for her.

How could she not have hope for him?

In that moment words seemed impossible to express the enormity of the emotions that he had elicited within her after such seemingly simple actions. Words seemed impossible as well as actions. She wanted so badly to run to him, to hold him, to ki-

Vitalini stopped herself from thinking too far, her emotions having once more run away from her control.

This was a golden opportunity. If she got him away from all the lurking evil of Thanos and his planet Loki would have an even greater chance of pulling through that blinding darkness. Perhaps than he would find the peace he so desperately needed.

For several long moments they simply stood there neither knowing what to do or say. Knowing Loki as she did he would not make the first move. While he did not outwardly show it she knew that he could easily be thrown off by her acts of kindness towards him and would be waiting to see her next move. Still he was not completely trusting of those who showed him such acceptance, even her. He would keep his distance waiting for her to take the next move, waiting for her reaction preferring to be the one gauging her reactions.

It was Vitalini that finally moved first. Still unsure of how to express herself completely but knowing what Loki needed in that moment was ease.

"Let's go then," she spoke softly her eyes shining a brilliant bright blue with all the happiness that remained welled up within her.

Loki remained silent for several moments merely watching her, the smile shining like a beacon through the darkness momentarily drying the words right out of his mouth. It still seemed impossible to believe how resilient she could be standing before him, standing beside him.

Finally his hand that she'd taken tightened around hers surprising her with a quick jerk that brought her closer. This time as she stumbled against him there was no space between them. Breathless Vitalini looked up at him her hand that lifted to rest just over his heart and for a moment she thought she felt his heart skip a beat beneath her palm as she fell into his arms.

Loki merely smiled back at her gapping face his eyes sparkling with mischief. Before Vitalini could utter a word his free arm waved about them his voice speaking an ancient language that she couldn't understand. Suddenly she was blinded as a massive tear through the air appeared pulsing violently with a blue light. The air howled as the fissure grew releasing energy. In the next moment before the blindness at the sudden right blue light wore off Vitalini felt a strong tug at her stomach as if she were suddenly falling through the air the world around her melting away. Involuntarily she pulled herself closer to Loki her arms stiffening around him, preparing herself for whatever was to come.

It was all over in a blink.

The next moment Vitalini felt the earth return beneath her feet her body swaying slightly still feeling slightly stiff from the shock of fear. Still she refused to open her eyes that had sealed against the light that had enveloped them.

Little by little Vitalini became aware of her surroundings. The loud crackling howl of energy had faded and the light died away. Everything seemed normal- well, almost normal. It was Vitalini's ears that first noticed something strange. There were different sounds, unlike any she had ever heard.

She also became aware of how close she remained to Loki, her arms stilled circled around his neck and her face hidden in his shoulder where she had lodged herself in fear of what had happened moment ago. Despite still not having complete feeling back in her legs she pushed herself away stumbling for a moment but righting herself before causing herself any sort of embarrassment.

There was little time for embarrassment anyway. Vitalini almost all but forgot Loki's presences as her eyes opened to her surroundings taking in the room she now found herself in. Gone was the ostentatious palace room replaced by a room that gave off a warm homey feeling but still possessed a richness that spoke of expensive tastes. Turning about the room Vitalini was almost overwhelmed at all that she saw.

It was all so different.

These were not the same sort of surroundings in Asgard or Titan. The room was less opulent but filled with rich colors, mostly the emerald shades that Loki favored. There were overstuffed black furnishings about the room all centered at a red brick fireplace with a few glass tables scattered about the room. Beneath her slippered feet the carpet was of a fluffy plush cloth that almost seemed comfortable enough to lay upon. Looking about she found that within her site was another connected room that held large metal objects that circled a large table that spouted from the center of the room. Nearby was a darkened hall leading to what Vitalini could only figure was more rooms.

It was the large picture window that took up much of the wall of the comfortable living area that grabbed Vitalini's attention. From beyond she realized was where all the strange noises were coming from. Slowly she stepped closer as if afraid of what she might find herself looking out at. Preparing herself for the worst she looked out surprised to find a whole new world outside of Titan. Gone was the darkness, the ugliness and the horrible creatures she had seen outside her window on Titan. Now there were large buildings shimmering like those back on Asgard only now with metal and glass rather than gold and marble. She found that the room they stood in was actually one of those many tall buildings as she looked out at the ground far below where she watched strange metal beasts roam about with the humans .

It was all so fascinating!

Eventually her gaze came back to Loki once more.

Suddenly her joy of the moment dampened slightly in fear of him simply leaving her there to return to Titan on his own. What would she do then? How could she show him better if he would not even remain with her?

"I have something for you," Loki suddenly stated turning his back to her as he made his way across the room.

Vitalini watched him confused and unsure. Loki paused at a glass door she had not taken notice of earlier he simply stood there looking back at her and for a long moment Vitalini only stared back. It was the roll of Loki's green eyes and chuckle before he held out his hand for her that had her moving realizing he meant for her to follow. She jumped into action taking his hand as he led her out the door. Outside was a small balcony of twisted metal that did not allow for much movement but to the right of the door the metal was twisted into a stairway leading to the roof.

AN: So this is part of 17 sum pages of a chapter that due to length I cut it here. Plus that means you get it sooner as I am still writing the rest of it. Be prepared from some intensity between Loki and Vitalini in the next chapter!

Also in answer to some review questions- YES the Avengers will be appearing shortly. If this chapter hadn't been cut I would be telling you in the next chapter.

REVIEW!


	11. What Makes Us

The climb was short as they were on the top floor of the building. Loki was the first to step onto the rooftop helping Vitalini take the last few steps and pulling her up to stand beside him.

"I thought perhaps now you would like to venture outside," Loki spoke grinning clearly pleased with himself, referring to her fear of venturing onto the balcony of her room back on Titan.

The sight that next meant Vitalini's eyes truly had her heart missing several beats, her breath catching in her throat in shock. Her blue eyes grew wide in wonderment and her mouth gapped in shock as she took it all in. Every inch of the rooftop was covered in plant life. Leafy green vines wove up and around pillars, water lilies fluttered gracefully about the surface of a bubbling fountain and flowers bloomed in explosions of color.

It was all so beautiful. The smell, the feel and the sight of the plants. A thrill ran through her, happy to see such beauty and life again unlike the cold dead planet of Titan. Her magic was already reacting to the environment, feeling stronger than ever in her element.

Oh how she longed to touch a flower still waiting to bloom and help it along with a simple touch.

Stepping away from the stairs Vitalini walked further into the Eden her breathing in deeply with a smile as her fingers skipped over a flowering bush instantly sending the flowers into a riot of colors. Even without meaning to her magic reacted to the plants finding strength in them as she gave them. It was a much needed boost. Suddenly her step paused, her senses sharpening with that sudden boost in her own power.

In the air Vitalini could feel Loki's enchantments. No doubt he had prepared the new rooms in advance before transporting her there. The enchantments would help hide their presence, keeping unwanted visitors out. Even there on the rooftop she could feel them working to keep them safe- to keep her safe. He had created this place for her. He had made sure to enchant the rooftop with the same protections he had their new residence for her- to give her this haven of green plants and colorful blooms.

Vitalini's eyes eventually came back to Loki meeting his gaze. For a moment everything disappeared around them and all that remained was them. Without a word she went to him. Loki didn't move waiting and watching Vitalini for what she would do next. What he had not expected was for her to come to him standing so close as she went onto her tip toes her lips gently skimming a soft kiss against the cool skin of his jaw. Shocked he stiffened, his whole body reacting to the simple gentle touch that was so very foreign to him. Even if he was going to react he was certain that despite his brilliant quick mind he could think of nothing to do or say in that moment.

"Thank you."

With those simple words Vitalini stepped away smiling up at him brilliantly as if she had not just rendered him frozen and speechless with her actions. She walked away returning to her garden finding herself a comfortable seat at the fountain. Carelessly she dipped her fingers into the surface uncaring if the silk of her long sleeve grew damp from the cold touch of water. Still Loki remained silent watching her.

Feeling his eyes watching her intently Vitalini knew it was the time. It was now or never.

"Are you staying?" she asked softly keeping her back to him.

"I will have to every so often," Loki answered flatly stepping closer.

"Must you?" Still, she did not turn to face him, fearful that if she did she would lose what courage she did have.

Loki stiffened realizing what Vitalini was truly asking with her question. He had suspected she might soon begin to question his actions. He was actually surprised she had not began to do so earlier. After all it was everyday that a girl was pulled into his sort of world. It had only been a matter of time before the fear over came her and she wanted to leave. It was impossible to deny that part of his reason for creating this haven for Vitalini was his own hope that the plants would bring a little peace to Vitalini's soul while she was trapped in his world of darkness.

"I will continue on my path until I become what I was always meant to be," he replied darkly his eyes finally leaving her as he starred off into the distance.

Silence fell between them. Loki waited for Vitalini to demand to be released. Vitalini waited searching her mind for the next words.

"Is that why?" Vitalini's gentle almost silent voice cut through the silence finally turning to look at Loki.

"You think you are nothing without doing this?" she demanded rather than questioned. "You still think it's all about proving yourself- to stand above others?"

Loki didn't need to answer, Vitalini could see all the answer she needed in Loki's eyes as he seemed to make a very real effort to avoid meeting her gaze.

"You knew when you accepted following me that this is what would happen!" Loki hissed his glowing green eyes suddenly finding her.

Rather than backing away as his irritated glare zeroed in on her Vitalini simply glared back her blue eyes icy cool, refusing to back away now.

"Yes I promised to trust and stand beside you no matter the circumstances but I also told you that I cannot condone the outcome your actions will lead to! I never promised to stand idly by your side!" Vitalini shot back deadly calm coming over her, revealing a dangerous side of herself far from the meek and gentle girl Loki had first encountered. No longer did she stand before him trembling as if fearing for her life, waiting to see if he would simply grow tired and dispense of her.

"Is that why you've stayed?" Loki growled hiding the jab of hurt that her words had inflicted. But Vitalini wasn't finished with him yet.

"What's even more infuriating is that you are so blind you don't see the truth!" she rolled her eyes irritably. Now she got to her feet standing beside the fountain facing him her back steeled and ready to stand.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your prince!" Loki was near shock at Vitalini's audacity to behave in such a way not only before him but to him seeming to complete forget her technical position as servant.

"I am well aware of that," Vitalini hissed impatiently. "You want to show the world that you deserve to be a king! Then be a king! Show mercy!" she begged the emotions rolling within her, the frustration beginning to push tears to the surface that she refused to show.

"The gods have no mercy," he hissed stepping threateningly closer only to find that she did not back away. "That is why they are gods."

Now he stood directly before her, his tall lean body crowding her against the stone edge of the fountain behind her. Vitalini did not back down she stood there firm looking up at him with steel in her blue eyes as if she were not forced to tilt her head in order to meet his eyes. Try as he might she refused to let Loki make her feel smaller than himself when what he truly needed now was not merely someone to stand beside him, trusting him and loving him but also someone who could stand up to him as well.

"Will you make me bow to you as well?"

The question was what finally brought a pause over Loki. For a moment he took a small step back as if the question had literally threw him. Taking notice of the brief nearly unnoticeable moment of breaking through Loki's defenses Vitalini pushed on using the moment to her advantage. Without having the chance to regain his bearings she stepped forward forcing him to step back and she kept going until it was Loki who was left corner against on the large leafy bushes that lined the pebble stone path that wound around the fountain.

"When are you going to realize it?" she asked him softly the anger having suddenly faded from her voice even as it remained in her eyes. Now the sadness had returned replacing the spurt of anger that had filled her moment ago. Loki made to reply but he was immediately cut off as Vitalini's eyes glared coldly stopping the words in his mouth allowing Vitalini to continue. "When are you going to realize that you were never nothing? At least not to me..."

Vitalini started for a moment realizing what she had actually said. It was too close to the truth- the same truth she had long ago vowed to hide within herself. The shock of her temporary lack of control over her words quickly wore away deciding that it was a sacrifice that needed to be made in order to force realization into Loki. After all it was still far enough from the deeper truths that she could continue as normal and Loki would not take deeper note of the words.

The tears were making themselves known again. Now they were falling unrestrained. Vitalini hated it. The tears were ridiculous, the emotions rolling around in a chaotic mass within her were more confusing than she could handle. There was no hiding her confused emotions now. The anger and irritation still remained despite the tears. Now was not the moment for tears. Now was the time for strength.

And with the honest words falling from her lips she needed that strength now more than ever. With those words spoke she waited with baited breath for how Loki might react to her admission.

Loki never answered. Even if he did there was nothing he could think to say. Yet again somehow Vitalini had managed to throw him for a loop. Too often she managed to accomplish that. Somehow her words were like arrows always managing to hit home with deeper truth that Loki wanted to face. What she spoke of was impossible for someone like him. It was too far out of reach- out of reach and unwanted.

Everything that she made him feel was unnecessary but her words elicited something he had not felt in many years. They were dangerous emotions. So he would ignore them. Nothing was more important than victory for him now- it was his only option no matter what she said.

What did a naive servant girl know of ruling anyway? Vitalini was simply foolish.

Loki had long ago accepted that for himself and it was time Vitalini realized the same.

"I liked it better when you didn't argue with every word I said," Loki finally spoke disdainfully, completely forgoing any sort of acknowledgement of her words.

Vitalini sighed deeply a crushing pain weighing heavily on her heart knowing Loki still refused to see reason- to see the truth that was hidden so far beneath. Even when she opened up to him he made himself blind. When she had steeled herself to help him she would have never thought how deeply the denial had become. It had become a shield to the darkness, refusing to let any light in to show him how much more there was- how much more he was.

Not knowing what more to say when faced with Loki's stubbornness and feeling far too irritated and hurt to think clearly enough to stand before him now Vitalini turned intent on returning to exploring her garden. She'd only taken a few steps when the sound of Loki's voice speaking to her once more brought her to a halt.

"If you felt this way why did you stay with me?"

"If I disappeared how many people would notice? As you pointed out I am a servant nothing more," Vitalini answered softly offering a tremulous smile her eyes meeting his pointedly as she spoke. "Better to follow you and help you- you are actually needed. There is more to you than this mass of darkness and hate. I believe that with every last breath in my body. If I die in trying to get you to understand that then it'll be worth it."

"You plan to save me?" Loki asked smirking his cynicism finding reason to doubt despite what he knew was the truth. There was nothing to save him from. He was already saving himself from the shadows and he did not need her help for that. A part of him wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of Vitalini's words but any laughter that may have burst forth was immediately cut off by her next words.

"Yes."

The strength of the conviction in that straight forward simple answer once more shocked Loki. Never had anyone been so intent on standing beside him. Never had anyone believed so deeply in him that they would risk so much of themselves.

She truly was a fool.

"You hide Loki," she spoke pointedly forcing him to listen, uncaring of the heated glare that her words incited from the prince. "You don't want to erase the pain of the past but that can never be done. Its already been and was. Why can't you make new?" her words were growing harsher as she continued but wisely she kept the short distance between them, unsure if it was for her own protection or his as her own frustrations continued to boil within Vitalini.

"The problem is you don't have any real faith in yourself," she accused heatedly earning a low growl from Loki at the disrespectful accusation. "But that is what you need. It's the truth- face one's self- accept one's self- it's the only way to keep that faith."

Vitalini's voice had once more grown soft as she spoke those last words having walked to Loki ignoring the stiffened muscles and glaring green eyes that watched her every step. She placed her heart on his hand feeling the racing beat beneath her palm that betrayed the outward stiffened shell of cold calm. Drawing courage from the rhythmic beat Vitalini drew in a deep calming breath before continuing.

"Don't think I don't understand," she spoke gently the irritating draining from her as her eyes met his once more this time with simple understanding. "Before coming to the palace I lived a life of exile. My magic was known by few but still I was nothing more than a dirty street rat that no one knew or cared for. I lived my days with people watching me without trust or care- is that not how you felt?" Vitalini asked pointedly knowing the question would help make her point hit home hard in Loki's mind by making the connection.

There was no room for him to deny the truth of her words. His hate stemmed from the same sense of disdain and mistrust he had grown up knowing from nearly all those around him with the added betrayal of discovering his true parentage. While it was impossible to call them the same there were far too many similarities to discredit her point completely, even for Loki.

"Despite all that I kept hope. I accepted who I was and made myself better by doing so. I made no sense to hold others fully responsible, after all in the end I found so much more. Someone found me in that world of mistrust and contempt. When they found me I became Vitalini despite all the odds."

For a moment Loki found himself wondering who she had referred to off handedly. The mention had been a mere passing thought in her explanation but it was one that caught his attention, even more so by the smile that the thought of it brought to Vitalini's lips. Whoever she spoke of obviously seemed to be of some importance in Vitalini's eyes to earn such fondness from her.

The thought incited something strange within Loki, a somewhat familiar feeling but yet completely different. In many ways it was the frustration and anger he felt when watching Thor being cheered and fawned over but there was something different about it. The feeling of jealousy he could pick out well enough from experience but it was mixed with something more that was much more gut wrenchingly painful.

As her prince it should be him and him alone that she should such fondness for, such loyalty.

"I truly believe that for you Loki there is someone waiting out there for you to find them."

Vitalini continued speaking completely unaware of the turmoil that she had provoked within Loki.

"Me?" Loki scoffed hiding away the deep shock that slipped through the icy cracks that warmed his heart. "A frost giant?"

The idea was completely absurd in Loki's mind. If not for the sincerity he'd heard in her soothing words he might have believed her to be lying for his benefit. Yet, there the truth was, ringing clearly with complete sincerity for her words and starring back at him through sapphire eyes. Yet, no matter how much Vitalini may believe in what she spoke of Loki knew all too well the absurdity of the very idea of love for him. Loki couldn't even say if he knew well enough what such an emotion was.

Nor would he have to, he thought determinedly to himself assuring himself of the idea. There was no need for such silly emotions when he would rule. Love and loyalty would be taken by force and given in fear. Keeping others bellow you and inflicting fear was the only sure way for one such as him to receive such fleeting emotions. A fact Loki could never forget after years of being looked down upon and standing in Thor's great shadow.

It was a fact that one small woman no matter how much she believed otherwise would ever change.

While Loki found himself wallowing in his own self loathing Vitalini meanwhile felt a jolt of angry righteousness burst forth from the confines of her own locked emotions. Loki was simply being a fool. Somehow he found it so easy to throw away all the memories that were happy to concentrate solely on the bad and painful. She would not have him thinking such ridiculous things and hide away from perhaps one of the most obvious truth. Above all she would not take him thinking so openly in her presence that he was less than what he was simply because of his parentage that he could not help.

"You had them!" Vitalini practically screamed at him catching Loki for once completely off guard, so much so that he stepped back from her sudden outburst.

The hard glare that came to his eyes did nothing to deter her. Never giving him the chance to push back against her Vitalini moved in on him her blue gaze hard; her finger jabbed hard into his leather clad chest for added emphasis. Now she was completely ignoring the fact that she was a servant and he her prince. The thought never even crossed her mind blinded by irritation. In that moment she didn't care if he was a prince. She wanted nothing more than to hit Loki.

For a brief moment Vitalini considered doing just that hoping that doing so would possibly knock some sense into him.

"You may hate Odin for keeping the truth from you but on Asgard you were loved and surrounded by the people who you called family- you're still loved," she paused breathing deeply to regain some composure. "Weather you are of frost giant or Asgardian blood doesn't matter to them- it doesn't matter to me- and it shouldn't matter to you."

Vitalini's voice gentled as she continued with her tangent her hand finding its way to Loki's chest to rest over his heart feeling its strong and steady rhythm. She paused briefly looking for the right words to bring Loki the peace he so sorely needed. No matter the evil that she knew lurked within him there was good in his heart that try as he might to deny it remained fighting to stay strong within him. While it may be true that Loki may not be or never will be a hero he was still a prince- a man worthy of love.

If only he could somehow see that in himself...

"You are Loki- that is who you are. It is your choices not your heritage that make you who you are."

Vitalini silently cursed herself feeling the familiar sting of tears threatening at the back of her eyes once more. Willfully she pushed them away refusing to show any more signs of the much deeper meaning of to the words she spoke. It was enough how much effort it took to leave out the word 'again' from the words she said to Loki. She was getting uncomfortably close to the truth that he must never reveal. In her emotional state it seemed that she was growing careless in what she spoke giving far too much away that might incite Loki's memories unintentionally against her long ago promises.

She took in a deep fortifying breath mentally reminding herself to hold back from further revealing that what she should not. She would cover and hideaway the deepest part of her heart that wanted to cry and scream out to be seen and acknowledged. With a great amount of will Vitalini pushed away the pain crushing down on her heart. This was all there was, she reminded herself.

"Why did you bring me here Loki?" Vitalini questioned softly taking a turn from the path of their conversation in hopes that it would be much more convenient for Loki to answer.

"Convenience," Loki replied flatly putting a great deal of effort into appearing unconcerned and calm.

The cold offhand reply supplied far from any sort of answer that Vitalini had been hoping for. Despite Vitalini's attempts to turn the conversation Loki would not take that. They had been discussing something that with Vitalini asking the questions that he did not wish to reply to. At the same time Loki had his own question for the girl standing before him who had dared to actually stand up to him.

"Will you leave now that you are away from Titan?"

Loki's gaze never wavered from Vitalini as if the slightest movement would be answer enough to his question. In making his decision to take her from Titan and house her here on Earth the possibility of her attempting to escape lingered continually in his mind. While she had vowed to remain at his side and stand beside him such a promise could have been a mere tool to ensure her own safety until allowed the chance to escape.

The question sent shock through Vitalini followed closely by a sense of hurt at Loki's seeming continued mistrust in her word to him. Even so she was not at all surprised considering in the past months what pain her had been through and suffered- there were only so much pain and betrayal a heart could take before there was nothing but mistrust. That was something Vitalini had every intention of setting right.

"Do you trust me?" she asked calmly in reply her blue gaze strong and steady against his.

Loki never answered. The word trembled at his lip but the long festering cynicism stomped it down before he could speak.

"Can I trust you?" Vitalini asked instead seeing his wavering in answer.

This time Loki started at the sudden spin in her question once again finding himself at the uncomfortable end of the conversation. Once again he wanted to snarl the obvious answer that came to mind- no- but in truth, no matter how much the anger and hate inside him wanted to speak the word for some reason he couldn't manage it.

The truth was that no matter how much his mind would deny it Vitalini was not merely a servant, a fact that Loki was fast becoming uncomfortably aware of. Never had anyone managed to push him so off kilter that his prized silver-tongued could barely manage an answer.

"Yes," he finally answered heaving a deep sigh.

"As I trust you," Vitalini replied answering his earlier question.

The intensity in her blue eyes told Loki the truth, willing him to believe her words. The truth in those words and how they had come about sent a wave of curiosity and shock through Loki in reaction. Somehow Vitalini had known that he would not lie to her- right? Loki could think of no other explanation for it. The idea was rather strange and- strange. Never had someone known him so well to do such a thing, not even his own brother. Vitalini had relied on him speaking the truth rather than the possibility of his silver-tongued working for him and against her.

"So can you not trust me to tell you the truth in promising to stay with you?" she asked again her eyes now shining brightly with annoyance now that she'd caught him in her word trap.

Loki stared blankly having expected such a question realizing to late that he had walked straight into it by supplying her with the answer to her own question. There was no denying that she was right in her thinly veiled accusation. If someone as mistrustful as himself could find reason to trust her could he not find reason to trust her after all she had done for him. It was a difficult for someone like himself to trust someone but to believe in the trust that they gave him in return seemed to remain difficult.

Feeling that she had made her point well enough to finally end Loki's mistrust in her want to stay with him Vitalini dropped the subject. At the very least not only had she managed to trick the trickster prince but had managed to through him off of his usual controlled self by doing so. Not wanting to completely make Loki uncomfortable Vitalini smiled the intensity of her blazing stare down fading quickly along with the burst of annoyance that had come over her.

"That's enough questions for today don't you think?" Vitalini laughed knowing she had asked a question despite her words.

The playfulness that Vitalini attempted lightened the heavy load that had fallen onto Loki's shoulders a great deal. Even Loki could not help but laugh as well his brisk chuckle joining her twinkling girlish laugh through the rooftop garden. He almost hated to ruin it with one last question he could not keep.

"How did we meet?" the words cut through the laughter like a blade bringing it to a sudden halt.

Those few words couldn't have been more adequate in cutting off all laughter within Vitalini replacing the lightness with dread. This was a question that Vitalini felt she was not yet ready to answer, one of many in fact. And yet it was the question that Loki had asked so blatantly his green eyes once more watching her with curious hard intensity. While she had known that he would undoubtedly begin to question such things already knowing of a long ago connection between them.

It was also something she had hoped to keep hidden for as long as possible, if only to keep out the more painful memories and enjoy her time with Loki now. She had hoped that their earlier discussion of the past would tide him over for much longer than it had but perhaps for the ever curious mind such as Loki's that had been asking too much. It seemed now that her words from her own earlier foolish mention of the past were coming back to haunt her and this time she could think of no way to avoid an answer.

"You found me," Vitalini sighed unable to think of a way to avoid discussing the matter. "You and Thor," she amended quickly realizing the deeper ties that her first words could have to her words from only moments ago; even though those ties were very real for her. "It was the truth when I said I had very little memory of much of my life before then. All I remember was living on the streets trying to survive. I was by estimation seven or eight years old at the time. One day I was looking for food in the market- I hadn't eaten in days," she continued her tale delving deep into her memories of so long ago seeming almost pensive, becoming lost. "Every so often I had to resort to stealing. On that particular day it was a small loaf of bread from a market stall but that time I wasn't so quick and was caught by the shop keeper. He hit me and would've beaten me before taking me to the guards for punishment- it wasn't the first time he'd caught me stealing."

Vitalini paused turning away briefly to take a deep soothing as if gathering her courage to continue.

"Before he could even hit me again his entire table of bread and rolls tipped over on him- as if by magic," she said glancing back at Loki pointedly as a smile played at the corner of her lips. "Next thing I knew two boys were standing over me yelling at the shop keeper to be more respectful to girls. At first I didn't realize what was happening. It was all kind of a shock and I wasn't used to being defended- usually people just continued going about their business. But this time everyone took notice. It wasn't until the shop keeper was on his knees bowing as low as possible to the two boys that I realized who you were. You were the one to help me up while Thor continued to berate the shopkeeper. Even as a boy he was rather- rough around the edges," Vitalini smiled unable to think of a better word in the moment to describe the boy she remembered, the same boy that was still in many ways unchanged.

"I never even said a word as you two without even giving me a choice began ushering me away toward the palace. Even if I had wanted to say anything Thor's constant chatter made it difficult," she chuckled fondly at the memory. The laughter faded as her smile gentled into one of fondness at the next memory that flowed into the forefront of her mind. "All the while you just held my hand leading me along without a word. But you would turn and smile at me and somehow that made me feel so safe."

The story ended with Vitalini forcibly restraining herself from speaking more. If she went on too many memories would flow out. Already it was becoming hard for her to breath from the constriction circling her heart from the painful taint to the memories that had already left her lips. If she went any further she may hint too much at too much.

That was still yet another promise she intended to keep no matter how painful. Speaking of the memories, bringing them to mind made that burden that much more painful to bear.

As if understanding that Vitalini had finished her tale with no plans to go further Loki nodded in silent acceptance. Despite Loki's silence after what had been revealed by Vitalini had his mind reeling.

He had found her? He had taken her to the palace? How had she ended up a servant? Would Odin not have granted her a better position? Would he not have asked for his father to show that kindness? Or Thor?

It baffled Loki to no end as to why she still continued to keep the secrets of their past a secret. Even more confusing was that he himself could not remember what it was he wanted to know.

Had he really wanted to forget whatever it was that badly that he would've forced it from his memory?

"Loki?" Vitalini's soft call pulled Loki from his wondering thoughts bringing him back into reality standing before her.

For reasons that Loki could not fully understand yet he found himself using a great deal of effort to resist the urge to walk back to her. In his mind's eye he saw himself taking her in his arms and pulling her to him as he leaned in close to touch her soft pink lips to his. The kiss would be soft and gentle at first before growing more heated and passionate. And despite his coldness it would burn them, consume them in bright warmth.

Loki halted his roaming mind with a desperate shake of his head to forcibly throw such outrageous thoughts from his mind completely. Such things meant nothing to him, he reminded himself adamantly. It was simply the haywire emotions that their conversation had stirred up. They were illusionary in Vitalini's kindness toward him. There was nothing more to it than that.

It was simple proof of how dangerous emotions truly were.

Yet, even so as much as Loki was forcing himself to believe in that he was quickly becoming aware that every time he tried to harden his heart against Vitalini she somehow managed to fight her way back in through his defenses with something as simple as a look, a touch or a word.

In a desperate attempt to quickly distance himself from her until he could regain control of himself and his emotions Loki stepped away forcing a mask of cold aloofness into his features.

"I will be back by night fall," he stated just as coldly as he walked away from Vitalini. "I still have some unfinished business to attend to on Titan before I am able to remain here."

Vitalini surprised but the sudden coldness that had overtaken Loki's demeanor watched him leave with wide blue eyes unable to say a thing to stop him. In a whirl of blue of blue smoke Loki disappeared, leaving much easier than they had arrived now that she was not hindering his teleportation. For several long moments Vitalini stood silently watching the stop where he had disappeared without even a backward glance as if expecting him to return.

For a moment, she thought sadly, he had been doing so well. The emotions he tried so hard to deny and fight had been plain for her to see. For a moment she had thought she'd managed to break through the icy cold wall protecting his heart from the warm light that could wash away the evil lurking within. Than like thin ice cracking beneath weight everything fell to pieces, Loki's wall mending itself in an instant.

Sighing deeply in frustration Vitalini stepped to the edge of the building her back to her warm and safe garden. Even it could not give her so much comfort and ease of mind to erase the events taking place and those drawing ever more near. Vitalini looked down at the people bellow as they went about their ordinary daily lives.

Such a beautiful world.

What would become of it once Loki's army attacked? What of all the innocent people? What would become of her?

Those very questions haunted her.

She would dream of destruction. The world falling into darkness all around her as agonized screams rang out loudly in her ears from every direction. There was blood, coating the ground, flooding the streets as bodies of the innocent men woman and children piled up. The bodies laid motionless on the cold bloodied ground their cold dead eyes starring unseeing at her- through her.

Yet, each night Loki was there. He would appear out of the darkness of her dreams like a beacon of light in that cold dark world. He would save them in the dreams, holding her close as he set things right. In the most frightening of those dreams she would see Thanos moving in on Loki ready to strike him down only Loki preoccupied with battle would not notice. Try as she might to call out to warn him her voice would not work and she was forced to stand there and watch as Thanos stuck him down before turning on her.

With each moment that Vitalini spent with Loki, with each conversation, with each dream something was becoming increasingly clear to her that would make it more difficult to keep the past at bay. It was becoming all the more obvious to her as so much was becoming increasingly more difficult to force herself ignore.

Meanwhile back on the moon Titan...

AN: In the essence of flow I am cutting the last portion of this chapter and putting it on separately as a little between chapter. It's a 'meanwhile with Thanos' sort of chapter and I didn't want to ruin the intensity that was taking place with Loki and Vitalini with something like that. As you can see I kinda set it up for that at the end of this chapter. So expect something really short next...but tomorrow even though is basically done. It's late and I have a test tomorrow...

**REVIEW me some good feedback or bad. I simply want to know what was liked or not! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Deception Games

Cruel red eyes looked out at the dark sky beyond the high palace window. Thanos stood deep in thought long after having allowed Loki to leave with the girl. In spite of his seemingly calm outward demeanor his head was swimming with probabilities and war, all marred in deep consuming stains of evil. He had not considered the possibility of Loki taking the girl away from Titan to Earth. While the young prince made a good argument, courtesy of his famed silver-tongue, Thanos was no fool. The prince had taken himself and the girl away not for purposes of war or recon on their enemy but to distance himself and the girl from Thanos' watchful eye.

And Thanos was more than certain that Loki had done so for the girl. True, he may have been slightly influenced by the thought of spying on their enemies but Thanos could see in Loki's guarded eyes that it was only a minor thought in his mind at that time.

It seemed events had taken a turn that he had not fully expected. When he had initially helped the evil lurking within Loki's heart a long with the power of the Tesseract he had not figured in the possibility of it being counteracted. And the foolish prince didn't even realize it himself that even now his heart was being pulled away from thoughts of war and revenge.

The girl was stepping on grounds that Thanos did not care for her to step upon.

All of Thanos carefully laid plans seemed to be crumbling before him. No- he was not finished yet. Loki even in his wavering from the path of evil he had been set on was useful. For the time being the hate and anger remained strong enough within him that he would remain fighting for what he perceived as his right. However, with concerns to the girl Loki could not be trusted, just as Thanos knew full well Loki did not completely trust him. For that reason Thanos did not plan on to allow Loki to freely go about as he pleased.

Considering the changing circumstances Thanos felt the best way to regain the upper hand when it came to Loki was to keep the girl in his sights as well. Who knew, she may soon turn out to be of more use in keeping Loki leashed than Thanos had first thought she would be.

For now he would simply watch, keeping the couple under his watchful gaze until his moment arrived. When the time came he would no longer have need of Loki and he would take his use of the girl before she too was taken care of. Yes- he would take the last step when the time came. With ease he would use the girl against Loki before killing the would be king. After Loki was no longer a concern the girl would be just a container and he would take the last piece of his plan before ending her with no one left to stop him. Than whoever Loki had not already managed to kill Thanos would do so himself with more power and ease than anyone would ever believe possible. Once the smoke cleared and those left surviving bent to his will, bowing to him as their lord and master he would be ruler of Earth and soon the Universe.

No one would be able to stand against him and live to speak of it.

Oh how he wished to see Loki on bended knee before him. It would be a sweet end to his victory before cutting the arrogant prince out of the world forever.

It was a perfect plan.

"Marrius!" Thanos called out never turning from the window.

"Yes my Lord," came the answer as Marrius stepped forward from his watchful position against the wall bending to knee in a respectful bow.

"You will go to Earth and keep an eye on Loki," Thanos commanded a cold grin stretching across his face unseen by the other titan. "Report to me any

"With pleasure," Marrius replied with barely contained glee at the thought of the possibility of revenge against the prince and his whore.

Without needing another word Marrius left Thanos alone in the chamber with his own thoughts. With no one left there to hear him he laughed uproariously too pleased with himself to do otherwise.

Yes, Thanos thought maliciously to himself, things were happening quite nicely.

AN: Like I said really short but this just did better on its own separate from the rest of the last chapter it was originally part of.

Has any guess yet as to why Thanos seems strangely interested in Vitalini...hmmm lol. I hope that my hints are hitting pretty well. I don't want to make it too obvious- but then again here I am telling you that he's interested in her.

Vitalini will be having her run in with the Avengers soon. It'll give some contemplation time for her and Loki to sort some things out.

**REVIEW me if you would be so kind!**


	13. Just a Moment Lost

Vitalini starred up at the bright sunny sky while lying lazily amongst the flowers of her garden. Loki had kept a distance over the passing days after bringing her to Earth. While she may have considered the idea she never attempted to escape the confines of the flat apartment. Although now as the boredom began to set in that not even the serenity of her garden could alleviate she seriously considered rethinking that decision.

After her confrontation with Loki she was not surprised to find him suddenly avoiding her. Where when they were in Thanos' palace he rarely spent so long away from her side he seemed to suddenly prefer the opposite. When he returned from meeting with Thanos he would track her down, usually finding her in the garden, to say a mere few words to her before going about his own business and almost completely ignoring her presence in their shared apartment. Already she had spent seemingly countless nights sitting across from him hoping he would say something to her. At first she had offered him games and conversation as they had shared before but now he took no part in such activities, at least with her. Instead he seemed to be perfectly content to merely sit and read in silence leaving her to suffer boredly in silence.

With each passing day Vitalini grew more despondent the annoyance roiling up within her at Loki's unique inability to walk away from problems. Each minute he continued to insistently ignore her efforts she nearly forgot herself her mental hold on her place as servant quickly disintegrating. Even while he insisted on keeping the barrier of prince and servant it was too late to keep such strong barriers. Already she had seen and experiences more with him that told her that try as he might to insist on such things he did not completely feel that way. In Loki's own strange way he considered her a friend, he relied on her in some way. Vitalini knew she may be thinking far too in depth in concerns to their relationship but it was impossible to deny simple facts: the genuine smile and laughter she had witnessed after so long as they spent their time together, his taking her from Thanos and his gift of the garden, allowing her to speak to him as she had without punishment, and then there was his brining her with him when he could have easily gotten himself another servant to replace her.

Despite knowing those things during the times Vitalini found herself feeling particularly annoyed she imagined all the things she could do to him that would help lessen her annoyance. Many of those possibilities completely beyond her power, but it did not stop her from thinking them and enjoying them.

All she wanted was to show him how much more he was than what he insisted on thinking. If only he wouldn't be so stubborn... Rather than pushing her away as she figured he believed he was doing Loki only managed to make her all the more intent on being there for him.

Sighing heavily Vitalini fiddled with the long chain of silver she had taken to wearing around her neck pulling the heavy tear shaped emerald from its resting place between her breasts. She held it up to sun its perfectly formed facets gleaming brightly. Every day she would find that new gowns and gems and gold to wear; such things that were no longer were befitting of their earthly surroundings, meant for her to wear. Vitalini never wore the jewels left out for her expect for this one she had yet to remove since their arrival on Earth. It was simple in comparison to the other jewelry left to her disposal but she had been drawn to it.

A small smile played at the corner of her lips as she idly fiddled with the priceless gem. It was like Loki is so many ways- perhaps it was why she felt drawn to it. Its seeming simplicity did not distract from its beauty- just as all the greatness within Loki was not invisible due to his heritage. For those that would look at the gem and compare it to another they would see something less- just as people saw Loki in comparison to Thor.

Never for her. To her the gem was beautiful in its rare simplicity, the beauty that only a few would notice and appreciate.

"I've given you other jewels," Loki's disembodied voice suddenly spoke interrupting her wandering thoughts.

Vitalini shot up her eyes watching as a moment later his tall form appeared standing over her. Vitalini didn't rush to get up, unsure if doing so would even be worth it if he would only end up turning away in silence. The words he had spoken were more than he had spoken to her in days. That he did not immediately turn and walk away from her seemed a good sign in her mind, lighting a small new glimmer of hope.

Looking up into his green eyes she was almost surprised to see that Loki actually seemed curious of her preference to the small emerald she wore. Vitalini simply smiled up at him from where she continued to sit amongst the flowers.

"This one is perfect," she answered his unasked question, her thoughts of her own comparison between Loki and the gem still fresh in her mind as she spoke.

Loki looked down at her surprised at the sincerity of Vitalini's words. It had not escaped his notice how uncomfortable she seemed with his gifts of dresses and gems of royal quality. Yet, most women he knew would be eager for such extravagant gifts if he were to offer them. Vitalini however simply wore the gowns because she needed clothes and all but ignored the jewelry left to her disposal. At least she ignored all but one- the simplest of any gem he had left her. It was also the one gem that had been gifted to him by his father meant for his future princess, created from the same emerald that the signet ring had been made from. The ring held the gem of his color circled by the seal of the royal house of Asgard that proclaimed him royalty. It was the same ring his brother wore but bore within it the red ruby of Thor's color; and just as Loki's a similar necklace had been crafted to match the ring.

He'd left if for her on a whim finding the concept of the necklace no longer relevant for himself. Yet, despite the train of thought that had initially brought him to leave it he was strangely happy that Vitalini seemed so pleased with such a simple stone. The long chain of silver that kept the gem around her neck screamed to the world that she was his- it was a thought that was rather pleasant to consider. It was also one that Loki pushed firmly to the back of his mind intent on not over analyzing it.

Vitalini, fearing that she had said something to turn him away from her once more practically jumped to her feet ungracefully tripping over the long hem of her dress before falling into hi.

"Please stay!" she pleaded blushing deeply at her clumsiness even as she continued to hang from him.

All thoughts of master and servant were gone from her mind as she took hold of the leather Asgardian jacket her knuckles turning white in the desperate attempt to keep him with her. This time she would not let him walk away and ignore her as he had.

If only she knew that such thoughts were mirrored in Loki's mind as well.

"Talk with me?" she asked hoping, waiting for him to look back at her.

The silence that ensued seemed never ending as Vitalini waited for Loki to speak but the answer she was given was far from what she had expected.

"Would you rather not go explore Earth?"

"What?" Vitalini asked shocked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

Loki only turned never moving far enough to break her hold on him, meeting her blue gaze with a familiar glint in his green eyes. For a moment Vitalini could only stare back gapping at him still half convinced she'd imagined the words. Yet, the laughter in his eyes told her that he had meant exactly as he had said.

"You're going to take me out?" she could barely manage to form the words through the shock.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Loki replied brow rose even if he could not manage to hide the laughter in his own voice.

"Out of the building?" Vitalini asked again, her mind still not completely trusting that she was understanding correctly.

"Yes," Loki chuckled reaching out to tap his finger beneath her still gapping jaw to close her mouth in fear that is she continued to gap an unwanted creature would fly in.

Even now having an answer Vitalini was still too shocked to form even the smallest of words. All she could seem to manage was to nod dumbly in answer. Smiling at such a reaction Loki turned to her taking her gently into his arms while she remained to distracted to pull away or react.

The unexpected move from Loki left Vitalini breathless as if despite his careful hold he were squeezing the air from her lungs. Vitalini feared that if she dared take a breath she would either awake from a rather pleasant dream or her own traitorous body would simply melt in his arms. At that moment neither possibility seemed all that appealing.

Realizing her silliness Vitalini quickly shook off the Loki induced haze that had suddenly clouded her mind.

In the next instant, before she even fully managed to regain her senses she felt the unfriendly familiar pull at her stomach. Realizing what was about to happen Vitalini flung herself even more firmly against Loki holding tightly to him as their surroundings fell away with Loki's magic, all the solid ground beneath them disappearing. As she had before with Loki's teleportation magic Vitalini felt weightless but the unfamiliarity of such means of travel and lack of control left her feeling uneasy.

If not for the strong hold of Loki's arms surrounding her slight frame she feared that she may have fallen, becoming lost within the void as they traveled. The travel was only moments but Vitalini kept her eyes tightly closed as if it would help block out the rush of teleportation. Because her eyes remained so tightly closed with her body pressed so tightly to Loki's she never realized that they had arrived to where ever it was Loki had intended. Rather than peeling her away from his person Loki simply smiled and waited for her to make the realization on her own. All the while he convinced himself that it was simply his nature that kept him from telling her even while Loki knew well he rather enjoyed her being so close.

Little by little Vitalini became aware that the uncomfortable pull at the pit of her stomach had faded. Her blue eyes peaked open still afraid to find them in mid teleportation. Sure that her footing was once more securely on the ground she finally opened her eyes taking in her new surroundings. They were no longer in the safe confines of the flat they were inhabiting overlooking the city but a darkened ally way. Beyond the shadows provided by the high walls of the surrounding buildings the sounds of the busy crowded city easily reached her ears.

Curiosity had Vitalini straining to see out the ally entrance wanting to see the earthly world from the human perspective that she had yet to see. As if taking notice of her curiosity Loki grinned to himself swiftly leading her toward the exit. Before he even managed to reach the street Vitalini suddenly digging in her heels into the dirty concrete brought them to a quick stop.

"We can't go out there!" she hissed stubbornly holding them back.

"And why should we not?" Loki looked down at her appearing confused by her refusal to go any further even as his quick mind deduced why she held them back.

"Our clothes for one!" she shot back in reply confirming the reason Loki had already guessed.

"Is that all?" he sighed nonchalantly seeming almost annoyed with her.

"All?" her jaw dropped at the words, annoyance beginning to bubble hotly at his audacity to imply her more than adequate reasoning was little more than ridiculous.

Loki smiled deeply no longer able to resist, his enjoyment in inciting Vitalini's reaction clear to even her eyes. His smile however, only incited her anger all the more as she realized he was simply playing with her. Loki's own self control when it came to his mischief was all that kept him from breaking into all out laughter. Instead he allowed himself a chuckle as he reached out gently sooth the frown from Vitalini's brow with his finger tips.

As expected his simple touch soothed her a great deal helping to lessen the anger. It took a great deal of self control to keep himself from smiling further as his mind reminisced once more how similar she was to a small animal- quick to anger when cornered but with a pet easily calmed. Of course he kept such a thing to himself knowing Vitalini would likely not appreciate such a reference in relation to herself. Still the heat in her blue eyes did not completely fade, the aqua depths still metaphorically throwing very sharp knives at his person.

"You were saying?" Loki suddenly asked his eyes pointedly running across her body from head to toe.

Vitalini's eyes grew curious not fully catching on to his meaning right away. She watched him carefully, her eyes untrusting, naturally expecting some sort of mischief at her expense. Loki simply waited patiently for her to take notice of the change on her own. It did not take long her eyes growing wide once more as she took notice of the sudden change in him.

Gone were the regal Asgardian clothes replaced with the less formal more comfortable wear of Earth, leaving him in jeans and a green shirt matched with a black leather jacket. His raven hair as usual was slicked back from the finely chiseled features, his green eyes seeming to glow amongst the strange mix of pale and dark features that made of Loki.

Even now in such simple clothes Loki seemed dangerous- sexual- appealing. There was no hiding his upbringing in Asgard. In Vitalini's mind every aspect of him continued to scream prince. At the same time whether his person screamed out royalty or not Loki screamed Loki- imperfect perfection. And as far as Vitalini considered that was- perfect.

Pulling herself from basically oogling Loki Vitalini looked down at herself taking in her new appearance as well. Gone was the sat flowing gown and intricately woven braid. Now she wore a comfortable pair of light skinny legged jeans that tucked into a pair of brown leather ankle boots and a tank top that was a deep navy blue that brought of the light blue of her eyes all the more. Her long silver blond hair was left to snake down her back in a simple long braid, several shorter strands breaking free from the confines to curl about her face. All that remained of her previous state of dress was the tear shaped emerald left handing on its silver chain that she had come to treasure.

Smiling hugely Vitalini grabbed Loki's hand holding it tightly in hers as she thoughtlessly pulled him from the alley way to the street joining the crowds of people that wondered the street. Feeling without a care in the world Vitalini allowed herself to enjoy the strange sights and sounds, finding no fear or darkness as she had in Thanos' palace. For the first time in what seemed like ages she felt free and happy to explore her new surroundings with Loki

Loki watched Vitalini with a great sense of enjoyment. Every small thing that caught her interest as the wandered aimlessly about the city had her pulling him along with her for her to inspect it. No matter how small or insignificant each new discovery she made that day Loki could only smile pleased with himself for being the one to bring that smile to her face. It certainly was much better than watching her wallow daily in the apartment where he'd been keeping her or the fear he'd always seen lingering in her eyes on Titan.

At some point that day Loki found himself handing Vitalini a cone of the sweet desert 'iced cream' that had caught her eye. Of course he made no effort to pay for the silly little desert but a little bit of sorcery made the small gift easy enough.

"You seem more vivacious than usual," Loki observed off handedly walking beside Vitalini as she enjoyed her frozen treat.

"I am as usual," she answered rather more preoccupied with the tasty new food she'd discovered. Even though she had answered she coould still feel Loki's eyes watching her expectantly obviously not having found enough answer in her statement. "At least when I have someone to talk to or soemthing to do," she added pointedly glancing up at him from the cone even as she took another lick.

"Point taken," Loki willingly conceeded unable to deny the truth that he had been less than accomidating as of late.

As he watched Vitalini's delicate pink tongue take yet another lick of the frozen treat he considered the possibility that he should have perhaps kept that distance. At the very least he should have thought better of indulging her in trying the strange food. If he had done either one he would perhaps not be so uncomfortably- distracted.

It was nearly impossible not to smile in spite of himself, enjoying that Vitalini was finding enjoyment in the moment. For some strange reason Vitalini did what no other had ever managed. She took away all the darkness, she provided light and air to breathe rather than the putrid smell of hate and evil that often infested his world. She gave him a moment of from the memory of betrayal, revenge and power. She gave him a moment of- happiness?

"Why don't you do that more often?"

"What?" Loki asked suddenly pulled from his thoughts. Looking down at the small woman that walked beside him he met her blue eyes watching him cautiously as if not knowing what she was currently seeing.

"Smile," Vitalini answered for him pointedly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before turning back to finishing off the last bit of her desert.

"I smile all the time," he shot back a wide grin curling at his lips to further prove his point.

"Yes," she conceded unable to deny that rather obvious truth. But she was not finished in making her point. "If you've caused mischief or are particularly pleased with yourself you smile but this is different."

"How am I smiling now?" he asked now curious as to where Vitalini was leading him with her point.

"Like you're happy."

The answer had certainly not been what Loki had expected in answer. Once again Vitalini somehow managed to see deeper beneath the surface of things than seemed possible. For most it was impossible and yet she made it seem so easy- so natural.

"What reason do I have not to be?" Loki replied off handedly falling into a natural nonchalance despite feeling quite the opposite when faced with the truth that Vitalini pointed to.

"I can tell the difference," Vitalini replied calmly her blue eyes never leaving his, clearly seeing the barrier Loki was attempting to place between her and the truth. "It's a nice change- its been a long time," she added gracing him with a smile that only had that barrier of nonchalance he'd been erecting cracking once more.

"And when was the last I had this particular look might I ask?"

Loki not one to give up such an opportunity pounced on the opening to discuss the past. With each mention of their past as children he grew closer to the truth of what exactly had kept them apart for so many years if the friendship he was beginning to remember cleared in his memory. It was only a matter of continued digging knowing that for himself he would eventually manage the information from Vitalini was his skill with word craft and patient persistence.

Silence descended among them. Vitalini merely continued to walk hoping that there may simply be a chance Loki would change the subject. Of course she could not deny she had herself to blame for the turn in conversation begin the one to make mention of the past. It was nearly impossible to deter Loki, up until now she had considered herself lucky that she had convinced him to drop that particular conversation topic. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before he weaseled the topic back in. Loki had never been one to simply give up until he got what he wanted even if it meant laying in wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

And she had given it to him.

"With you?" Loki asked seeing that Vitalini would not answer. "Does that not tell you something?"

Loki knew that despite telling himself the words were merely meant to get what he wanted from her they were rather the truth, not mere silver lies he crafted for his own benefit. Strangely, he was finding it ever more difficult to lie to Vitalini which being the God of Lies was disconcerting. At least in moments such as this...

Shocked she starred up at him blue eyes wide as she took him in half expecting him to disappear as if she had merely hallucinated the words. They were the sort of words that were not new to Loki's silver tongue, a fact that Vitalini knew well after watching him woo many of the young ladies at court. It was the sincerity she heard in them that made them different. As if they were truly for her benefit.

Yet, even within the sincerity Vitalini was not completely fooled by the words. Loki was digging once more just as she knew he would when she'd mistakenly brought up the past once more.

"Would it not be best to just tell me everything?" Loki finally spoke once more seeing that Vitalini stubbornly refused to rise to his bait.

"You won't trick the truth out of me Loki. I am too smart for that," Vitalini calmly answered without sparring him a glance, earning an amused grin from her companion.

"Yes you are," Loki agreed smiling at her strength of resistance.

"Then why keep picking at it?" she shot back irritably.

"I am merely asking a simple question," he defended himself all while continuing to smile as he managed to ruffle Vitalini's usual calm.

"What you're asking is not simple and you know it!"

"But it's me asking does that not count for something?"

"You already made one request Loki- let me keep it," she spoke cryptically making sure to give nothing away. "I know that you want to know what happened Loki but please don't ask me anymore," Vitalini finally sighed losing the will to remain stoic against Loki's watchful green eyes.

She was tired, despite refusing to show it. Each day it grew harder to keep the truth. Each look, each question, each moment between them reminding her of what once was and what might have been before everything that had happened. But if she were to tell him would it really end up differently? Or would she hope for nothing for things to end up differently only to be disappointed and for them both to end up hurt?

"I already promised once before, and already I've told you too much. I know you, doing so only made you more curious to know the truth. Do this for me. Please," she begged, unable to do anything else. Vitalini needed him to listen, to understand, to be strong even as she was slowly losing the strength to keep that promise she'd made so long ago.

"As you said, you've already told me quite a lot then there is what I remember on my own, why not just finish the story," he attempted to cajole all the more.

As much as Vitalini tried to resist the temptation she smiled at him with a deep sigh and shake of her head.

"I wish I could...the past...there are so many memories that I cherish. But with all the good there is also pain. Trust me- its better this way."

It was all the answer Vitalini was willing to give knowing even then that it would never be enough for Loki until he knew the true reason.

"We knew each other as children, we played together and one day it ended. You are important to me...can't that be enough?" she asked calmly holding back the painful prick that certain memories brought to mind. The calm belied the desperation that she actually felt. Her words were little more than begging for him to understand, to drop the subject, to forget it and let it be.

"Something tells me that it's not that simple," Loki replied darkly his keen eyes not missing the pain that Vitalini seemed to try so hard to hide just as she had before in discussing the same topic.

"Perhaps not but it is as it is."

"Answer me one thing than," Loki began before being interrupted by Vitalini's own reaction to the words.

"One thing?" Vitalini sniffed resisting the urge to laugh at the hilarity of the insinuation.

"For now," Loki amended unable to deny that he would not eventually question her once more in relation to the past.

Vitalini nodded fully aware that it was the intended meaning all along. Even if it was for her benefit that he let the subject drop now it was far from his nature to simply let the subject drop completely. It would always be there lingering in his mind until his curiosity was finally wetted and he got the answers he sought. Those answers she would keep him from having for as long as she possibly could manage.

"What is it?" she finally spoke giving him the go ahead to ask his 'single' question.

"Why is it that I don't remember?"

It was a question that was very obvious to Vitalini having already considered the possibility of Loki beginning to question the idea himself. For someone with a mind like Loki's it was not easy to forget details or people, both of which he recently discovered he had done in concerns to herself. If not for his recent bout of avoiding her for whatever reason he had Vitalini suspected he would have asked the very same question a lot sooner than he had.

"I may not be skilled in magic but when we were children you had began to teach me a little of it. I knew enough to cast the spell," she explained softly her blue eyes seeming to stare of as if seeing everything happen right before her eyes all over again as she began to recall the long passed memories.

"Spell?" Loki replied unbelieving of her explanation.

He was a master of magic how was it possible for him to fall prey to a spell by a child with so little control of her magic?

"I did it at your request," she added defensively as if sensing the confusion roiling within Loki at her revealing the answer to be magic. "I didn't erase anything but merely suppressed any memories of me. It would be strange after all for you to complete forget someone instantly while the rest of your family and the court would."

Vitalini paused briefly to breathe deeply steeling herself against the emotions beginning to flood her threatening to take control.

"The rest was you," Vitalini pointed out shakily her voice beginning to crack with emotion. "You blocked me out until eventually I just faded from your mind."

Loki even with his quick mind couldn't make himself understand why. It was the one question he wanted to know more than anything. And it was still the one question she refused to answer. Anger began to seep from the cracks of his control.

Anger, that she would do such a thing. Anger, at himself for letting her. Anger because he had succumbed to it. Even more so that he did not know why.

"It never bothered me," Vitalini amended with a tremulous smile attempting to appear completely okay with all that had happened. It was a failed attempt and both knew it instantly but it did not stop Vitalini from acting otherwise. "Even if it was not just you that forgot- I disappeared how many people would actually notice?"

Loki kept himself from answering. Her dismissal of herself brining an unexpected burst of anger coursing through him. It took a great deal of his self control to ignore the answer that she was important and that he wanted to remember her, that he would take notice if she were to disappear. He kept the thought to himself unsure of how he himself thought of it. It was such a disconcerting, confusing and unknown thing that he was beginning to notice when it came to Vitalini, he didn't even want to begin considering the possibilities of what it meant.

It wouldn't change anything.

"When was this?" he asked through tightly reined control.

"That's more than one question," Vitalini answered pointedly with barely a glance completely uncaring that Loki's temper had been pricked by what she was saying. As far as she was concerned he had brought it on himself and therefore had no one to blame but himself.

"Indulge me," he said a hint of annoyance finally making its way into his own usual calm demeanor. He hadn't meant to but Loki could hear the threatening tone that had momentarily broken through as he'd spoken to Vitalini.

"I was 15. It was nearly-," she answered sadly, pausing to think before finishing her answer. "Eleven years ago now."

For her it still felt like yesterday- almost every day, no matter how many days or years past. Vitalini could still remember that day Loki had come to her with accusations flying with hate filled words demanding she leave his sight. A piece of her had died that day losing the one thing that had become constant in her life, her rock in a world that scared her, where she was alone. In an instant all she had was taken from her until once again she had nothing.

"I have a question of my own," she spoke taking the opportunity to bring up a delicate matter of her own.

"Yes," Loki prompted willingly without much thought as his mind continued to wonder over what she had just revealed to him.

"Can't you just...forgive?" she asked softly in almost a whisper that would have gone unheard by anyone else.

"The gods have no mercy," Loki replied in a hiss his green eyes suddenly a blaze as he starred down at the girl walking beside him. "That is why they are gods."

"So you will kill innocent people who have done nothing to you?" Vitalini shot back vehemently. "For what?!"

"I would kill them to merely prove a point," Loki explained darkly glancing away from her to watch the humans milling about them.

They were small and weak. They had no purpose other than to serve.

"That is what you are doing," Vitalini pointed out in reply following his eyes as they moved about the street seeing more than he did. "You're doing this to prove a point," she breathed deeply building her courage to speak as freely as she was to Loki. It was her own sense of anger at everything that sparked her courage to keep her going. The anger dried the emotional tears that had previously threatened to fall until there was only the righteous frustrated anger. "You want to prove that you are more because you feel small!"

Without thought Vitalini stopped in their slow pace down the street her hand reaching out to take Loki's arm. With an unexpected amount of strength she pulled him to her brining his pace to a sudden halt as well.

Rage flared within Loki at the accusation. It left his silver tongue nearly incapable of words that she would even dare to speak so openly and angrily to him. Vitalini's accusations were nothing less than true but a girl as light and innocent as Vitalini who knew nothing of darkness could ever hope to truly understand. Loki's fist clenched at his side reminding him to keep himself in check, a far corner of his mind fearful that the monster within him would lash out at Vitalini and potentially hurt her.

As a distraction Loki simply waved his hand through the air before them erecting a barrier of invisibility between them and the city leaving them to discuss matters unhindered and unnoticed by unwanted eyes and ears. He could sense easily enough that their conversation was about to reach a point where such precautions were necessary.

Vitalini barely took notice of the sudden silence that descended over them with Loki's barrier. That they could no longer be seen or heard by the people surrounding them was only a momentary consideration before she continued on her tirade.

So there they stood now paused in the middle of the New York sidewalk starring intently at each other Loki's tall lean frame seeming to tower over Vitalini's head.

"You are not small- you are not weak but still you can't see it! You think I don't understand!" she hissed out before Loki could mutter a word of reply. "I watched you for years so I know enough to at least to be able to say this!"

Loki was once more left speechless but no longer from shock that Vitalini would dare to be so forward with him rather at the emotion that seeped from her into her words. It was impossible even for him to miss the near desperate pleads for him to understand what she said. Never had anyone said such things to him, not even his family or so called friends ever showed him as much emotion as Vitalini was in just this single moment alone.

"That is how it is," Vitalini spoke with shaky breathes. "Face one's self, accept one's self. That is the only

"A monster? Nothing? This is my curse and now you are on the path with me so you better learn to live with it if you plan to remain here," Loki growled threateningly, stubbornly continuing to resist Vitalini's reasoning.

"You have never been nothing...at least not to me," the anger and frustration had all but evaporated from Vitalini's words as she spoke. They rung now with truth and sincerity, and perhaps something more, that same thought that Loki kept himself from considering. Vitalini risked a step closer to Loki knowing the confusion of volatile emotions that were undoubtedly rushing through him at that moment just as they were her, her hands reaching for his pale ones entwining their fingers to allow the warmth of her touch to warm his natural cool temperature.

"Your only curse Loki is that you're too extraordinary for words."

The words spoken with such simple sincerity were anything but. At another time Loki would have believed them but too much had happened recently that made it impossible

To him there was no denying that truth. Try as Vitalini might she would never convince him otherwise. It was as it always had been to those who looked on him. It only became all the more obvious, having all the more reason when he had learned the truth of his frost giant linage.

"Why are you saying these things?" Loki asked adamantly his green eyes blazing with intensity as he took a step closer forcing Vitalini's head back in order to continue meeting his gaze. "Why does it matter?"

"You've already asked two questions," Vitalini deflected caught off guard by the unexpected turn of events.

Already their conversation was growing too close to the truth, her words once more slipping out with all the pent up emotions to revel too much. This is where the conversations would end...before she dug herself in too deep...before she brought herself more pain, added to the pain that in eleven years had yet to completely fade. On that note, Vitalini knew she was already far too late.

Quiet filled the air between them. It was as if the thousands of people of the city surrounding them did not exist. There was only Loki and Vitalini. And there was silence- untold truths- in more ways than either truly realized in that moment.

"Enough of that. Can't we just enjoy today?" Vitalini finally spoke wanting so much to bring back the friendly calm atmosphere from earlier. Even with the turn of events the sun was still high in the sky and there was still time that she could spend with Loki. There was still time to pretend that there was no Thanos or plans for war on this planet.

"Very well Lady Vitalini," Loki finally conceded, a unfamiliar prick at his conscious making him suddenly uncomfortable.

Making Vitalini upset was not the idea he had planned for the day and so with great reluctance gave up- momentarily- the truth of the pieces of their past that she refused to share. Right now he was more concerned with making Vitalini smile...

It was a strange concept to Loki's mind. He didn't care for anyone or really anything at all; except for himself. It seemed disconcerting and strange to him that he could manage to feel so differently for one girl. In moments such as this it sometimes seemed so easy to forget all else- sometimes. And then suddenly everything would come rushing back, the happy light moments would fade back into the darkness and he would remember the hate. He would never forget his purpose.

But for now...he would enjoy this fleeting moment before it was gone.

"Lady?" Vitalini gave a very un-lady like snort in reply to the title.

"Servant or not it is what you are," Loki argued refusing to concede in seeing her as anything less no matter her true position as a servant in Asgard. As far as he was concerned Vitalini had proven as much and should be afforded the respect of such a title. Although, it seemed that she would not accept such a thing so easily.

"But I am not," Vitalini replied pointedly even as a smile once more began to break out across her lips. She practically jumped at the opportunity to lighten the mood once more by teasing and playing.

"I liked it better when you didn't argue with every word I said," Loki sighed dramatically easily falling into the playful teasing Vitalini was initiating, following after her as he dropped the barrier and they continued walking.

"How about just Vitalini- and you will be just- Loki."

If Loki had meant to say anything in reply the moment between them was broken by the sudden loud whirl of wind rushing around them. The people stopped staring up into the sky as the whirl grew closer until in a sudden burst it ended with a loud crash as if something had landed.

Vitalini never had the chance to look up to see what it was that seemed to be arriving rather quickly from the sky. The moment the noise sounded Loki had reacted with well trained swiftness in pushing her away from his own body toward the high buildings as if to provide for her some sort of cover. Not expecting the sudden movement Vitalini fell hard against the cement and brick of the store front building a small groan emanating from her as she felt the small bite of the hard surface against her small body.

In the next instant chaos seemed to erupt around her. The people that had previously been walking in the streets ran chaotically seeking shelter while those that had been driving in the lines of city traffic jumped from their cars to escape the chaos taking place. Pushing aside her hair that in being thrown from Loki had began to slip from its braid her blue eyes looked out wide eyes at the events taking place.

Unsure of what to do Vitalini leaned frozen against the building doing her best to keep out of the way of those who continued to run for shelter. She didn't know what had happened or why. All she knew in that moment was that something was wrong and that she no longer knew where Loki was. All around her was disorder and panic. With her mind still whirling at the unforeseen turn of events her eyes scanned her surroundings desperately searching for any sign of Loki trying to regain some grasp on calm.

Looking through the frenzy of screaming pedestrians her eyes widened at the sight of Loki no longer dressed in the simple earth wear but his Asgardian battle gear minus his horned helmet. He stood proudly circled by several other less than friendly looking figures. At least that was how Vitalini thought they seemed as they stared down Loki. From the distance she could make out the more familiar form of Thor who brandishing Mjnoir was joined by a tall muscular man dressed in blue carrying a shield emblazoned with a white star, another dressed in black aiming the deadly point of his bow and arrow at Loki, last was another man or at least what Vitalini took for one covered in some sort of red and golden metal. Hovering above them with deadly guns pointed down aimed directly at Loki was a small black craft undoubtedly operated by yet another person of the group opposing Loki

Vitalini while not recognizing them knew well enough from the stories that had spread quickly after Thor and Loki's return to Asgard that these were the Avengers. These were the people who protected Earth from forced that would harm it or its people. These were the people whom Loki despised.

Through the chaos is was difficult to see or hear much of whatever words were being exchanged between the two forces. Judging by the all too familiar smirk curling at the corner of Loki's lips it was not something that bode well for any of them. Loki seemed completely at ease standing there so blatantly defiant despite being so greatly outnumbered. Than just as she knew it would happen with Loki outnumbered but with barely a bat of his eye they all burst into action, battle erupting in the street.

AN: So I know I promised Avengers happening in this chapter but once again the chapter ended up much longer than I expected so I cut it...but I didn't get the appearance of the Avengers in at least. I also partially am giving myself the excuse to hold off on actually writing those characters. I get Loki's character best (from the movies mostly) and feel comfortable writing him but Tony and the others I am still figuring out how to best portray them in writing. On that front I will probably concentrate more on certain figures and mention in passing others as they are not all huge factors to push the story along. Tony will probably be the biggest.

I was trying really hard to get some more light moments between Loki and Vitalini in during this chapter to help push their relationship along. I don't want her to be really meek with him and I want a openness for them where she gets comfortable enough with him (as she was in the past) to talk to him without worry. It is the same for Loki but with a lot more reluctance and confusion and being torn on his part. At the same time I didn't want too much as of yet because I feel like to have too much would take away from where Loki's character would be at this point. (I hope that makes sense). Right now he's just to tied up in hate and revenge to accept completely anything else.

Also was hinting at some more of the past between them, but once again not too much there. I wasn't going to have it in this chapter but decided it would fit nicely and I was worried about drawing that out way too long before really revealing it.

Now I will stop yapping and ask for some reviews! REVIEW to tell me what you think, liked or didn't like!


	14. What Fools Don't See

The streets of New York were a chaotic whirl of panic stricken people attempting to run from the confrontation currently taking place. Vitalini pulled herself in as close as she could kneeling beside the tall brick and metal buildings of the city as civilians continued to run in panicked mass. Not daring to wander far from the where she felt safe on the outskirts of the current madness she tried in vain to see what was taking place between Loki and those she recognized as the Avengers thanks to Thor's presence amongst them.

Never had she felt more torn. Now that Thor had finally found them she wanted to return to Asgard where it was safe; she wanted them to stop Loki from hurting these innocent people. Yet, Vitalini could still not turn away from Loki; she could not bear for him to stand alone even if it meant standing against Thor and the Avengers. She was not a fool, Thor and his friends with their power and the reverence many of them received for their work would never convince Loki to stand down. They possessed everything that Loki had always looked for from Odin and the people of Asgard that he had never felt he truly received. Jealousy and stubborn pride driven by hate would do Thor and his friends no good now, the time for that had long since passed back on Asgard and long before Loki and fallen through the void of the broken bridge.

Even so, Vitalini still held out hope for her own abilities in returning some sense of peace to the murky depths of Loki's heart. She had not been completely blind to the strides Loki had made recently. Their very presence on the street that day was proof of that. It had not escaped her that he was actually trying to make her happy. That did not speak of a man who was so completely lost that he was beyond redemption.

And if she succeed? What would become of her? Would she end up right where she had been- watching from the shadows as a servant to be forgotten? Vitalini shook away the thought that had begun to haunt her mind joining the million other thoughts and worries that were already flooding her mind at nearly every sleeping and waking moment. There was no time for such silly things. All that mattered was Loki, she would be happy with that. She had to make herself be fine with that when and if that time came.

Vitalini shook away the disconcerting thoughts. With the streets where she stood in chaos there were other things to be thinking of. It was still nearly impossible to see completely through the frantic crowd of civilians allowing her to only catch sight of Loki and Earth's heroes' surrounding him at different times even as she bobbed around trying to avoid them. With all the screaming people around her it was even more impossible to hear what was being said as what she managed to catch sight of made them seem as little more than voiceless puppets. The whole time the arrogant knowing mischievous smirk never left Loki's lips even as he was completely out-numbered.

Trust Loki to be over confident... and he had the audacity to accuse Thor of the same quality not all that long ago.

Snorting to herself Vitalini ignored the comments that came to mind at the sight of that all knowing smirk. Little by little the frantic screams and running of the civilians of the street began to die away as it cleared of almost all human life leaving behind only a few stragglers, herself, Loki and the Avengers. With the street much clearer it was much easier to see all that was taking place and even allowing her hear what was being said amongst the group while remaining the safe distance she suspected Loki would want her to keep away from the notice of Thor and his friends.

"Enough Loki," Thor spoke up stepping forward from the group.

"What exactly have I done brother?" Loki asked arrogantly smirking as if he were innocent.

"Leave Earth in peace," Thor replied adamantly his golden heart still holding out hope that Loki would one day make the right decision. "These people have yet to heal from your last waged war."

"A war you lost by the way," Tony Stark spoke smugly up his helmet sliding away to reveal the handsome face beneath. "Just thought I'd point that out."

"Perhaps but things have changed," Loki shot back calmly unperturbed by the Iron Man's smug jab at Loki's failed attempts at power.

"Vengeful and crazy," Tony observed cheekily with a gesture of his hands at Loki's person as if to point out exactly who he was talking about. "You're still pretty much the same."

"Man of Iron stay out of this. This is between us- always has been," Thor stepped in between the war of words taking place between the two his gaze of unwavering determination zeroed in on Loki.

"Don't flatter yourself brother," Loki sneered emphasizing the word brother with clear disdain.

"Come quietly, we don't have to do this. Thanos does not control you," Thor continued to beg risking another step closer.

"You want us to stay out of it?" Stark asked mockingly. "Yeah- no. This time we take care of the problem. Last time, if you remember Hammer Boy he escaped! Now we're right back where we started!" he pointed out almost viciously his usual arrogant calm cracking ever so slightly.

"This time is different," Thor defended his anger slipping along with his patience.

"That's enough!" Steve Rogers their Captain finally spoke up breaking the quickly escalating battle between their own team.

Loki stood idly by watching with arched brows as the group fought amongst themselves. A moment later he let out a loud burst of laughter at the pathetic sight before him.

"Look at you- Earth's mightiest heroes and you still fight amongst yourselves. Is that all you have to offer in challenge?" Loki sneered the grin never wavering from his lips while his emerald eyes gleamed with barely concealed glee. "You have put them in danger," he added pointedly grinning madly as he motioned to the barren streets that had only so far been mildly damaged by their presence. "Which by the way your interruption is not appreciated. It's far too early for my plan. And it started as such a pleasant day," Loki went on with a dramatic sigh his eyes moving unseen beyond the line of heroes circling him to check on Vitalini.

Thor had obviously not taken notice of her presence yet nor had anyone else seemed to have noticed her sole presence there while all others had disappeared into buildings or ran away. For a moment there had been a part of Loki that had expected her to run if given the chance- that she had simply been waiting for a moment to escape. Yet, there she remained, cowering against a brick wall her blue eyes watching keenly for any danger.

Loki smirked to himself seeing as plain as day light on her all too reflective face her battle with herself over whether to keep a safe distance or approach. Still, she did not call out for help or run to Thor. Instead she seemed rather preoccupied- worried even- over him. She barely spared Thor and his friends a passing glance in comparison. Once more and perhaps much more than he had ever felt before Loki felt a jolt of intense satisfaction that Vitalini looked to him, her deep aqua eyes watching only him even over Thor's presence.

"Last time I checked you came to me- you are here to attack me- I have yet to do anything," Loki went on feeling as if he were pointing out the obvious, which he was. There was also a deep twinge of annoyance coating his silver tongue at their as of yet unwanted interference.

It truly had started off as such a pleasant day. For the first time in so long that Loki could not even remember the last time he had felt at peace. Vitalini had given him a moment of calm where he had been able to bask in her constant acceptance of him. It truly was addicting, the feeling one could have when another had eyes only for them, when they wanted to make you happy. That was all Vitalini did. Vitalini smiled and laughed and talked with him with such ease, more than anyone ever had before other than Thor and his adopted parents. All the while knowing exactly what he was- what he planned and still she remained and did all those things.

There was a time Loki had felt that with his adopted family but now all that seemed tainted- all but for Vitalini. She was like the beacon of hope in his cold dark world. He would perhaps never be able to explain this strange big complicated feeling that struck him at the sight of her or the confusion she elicited in his mind but he wanted her with him. Loki knew that soon all that he wanted from her, all that he- loved?- No!- Treasured- all that he treasured in her would soon fade as everything else had.

Soon he would lose even her respect and she would turn from him as they all had no matter how often she told him otherwise. Loki knew better than to think differently. Vitalini was too much a creature of the light. It would be impossible for her to stand so willingly and supporting of the man who planned to bring the entire earth under his command by bloodying his hands with the blood and lives of the innocent people of Earth. Her gentle heart would never be able to bare such horrible darkness. Nor should she have to.

All he had wanted for that one day was to enjoy that feeling however strange and out of reach realizing it might be. And once again Thor was the one to take it all away. The blundering idiot with his hammer and her friends had charged in to save the day shattering the moment into dust until it seemed little more than a fleeting memory.

"It was so rude of you to attack me when I have yet to do anything to warrant it," Loki continued placing a great deal of emphasis on the term 'yet' as he forced his eyes back to focus on those currently surrounding him.

"I know this is Thanos talking Loki!" Thor shouted his tempter slipping all the more with desperation. "You only need to see through his lies!"

Loki made a rather dramatic display of rolling his eyes at the golden haired god.

"He merely showed me a deeper truth to what I already knew," Loki denied.

"If rude is stopping you before you kill thousands of innocent people then yes we're very rude," Captain America finally stepped forward bringing an end to the circling conversation that Loki was leading them on. He had given Thor the opportunity to speak to Loki as he'd requested but it was obvious that the god would get nowhere with Loki.

"Looking for something brother?" Loki suddenly sneered cutting short Steve's train of thought. He gave a disdainful snort at his brother's rampant idiocy. It was about time he had thought of Vitalini. After all he had watched him carry her unconscious away from Asgard.

The glare from Thor's blue eyes was answer enough for Loki.

"Oh so you have finally remembered her," he mocked

"She's safe?"

"She's safe," Loki conceded matter of factly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"And it's yours?"" Thor cried mightily his temper slipping all the more. "Why take her? She was safe in Asgard!"

Loki only stood surrounded by them their weapons pointed and ready to attack even as he remained calm his Earth clothes still in place and his arms folded before him. Judging by the slight confusion amongst the Avengers his brother had let a few details concerning his escape slip from his mind. Obviously they could gather that he had taken a prisoner but likely did not think any further beyond that. If he had told them anything the details had apparently been sparse but then Thor would not know completely Loki's reasoning for snatching Vitalini from Asgard, even he was still slightly confused as to what had possessed him to do so.

Refusing to wait any longer Tony took the opportunity of attacking while Loki was distracted by Thor. In an instant his helmet slide back into place his hand raised sending a blast of plasma aimed straight for the god of mischief. Unfortunately for them the blast seemed to pass directly through Loki his form wavering for a moment before fading from existence. Watching as his

"Fools," Loki sniffed disdainfully flicking a piece of rubble from his once pristine clothes. Finally he allowed the image of his earth clothes to melt away the golden leather and green battle gear of his Asgardian wear taking its place. No longer did he look like the simple man of Earth as he had appeared but was now every bit a powerful god.

In that instant chaos re-erupted on the street. The circle surrounding Loki broke as he stepped away to deflect another blow from the earth weapons of the flying war machine. Even as he rolled away to avoid the attack his speed seeming almost simple, easy and unhindered in his graceful movements.

Loki laughed finding a great deal of enjoyment out to the situation. He was defeated once but that was in reliance on those ridiculous creatures. He possessed more power and intellect on his own and when he gave no reliance on such redundant useless creatures Thor and his companions were of little treat to him in such a situation. All the while Loki made no move to truly retaliate in attack only moving gracefully about the street that was even now quickly being destroyed in their attempts to immobilize and kill him.

They truly were fools. Battle tactics were his forte. Keeping the battle in his quart was another ability that he was rather proud of. Unlike Thor, Loki possessed patience and intellect that made deflection easier than running head long into battle without plan or insight. For now there was no need to battle but it did not mean he could not gain some fun out of the unexpected confrontation.

There was however one more thing on his mind...

Risking the moment Loki's eyes found Vitalini's figure through the rubble and dust. Still she remained clinging to the wall of nearby buildings seeking shelter from the falling debris that threatened to crush her slight frame beneath the heavy masses that fell from the buildings and were torn from the street. Despite the danger surrounding her in that instant her eyes never left him. Even from the distance he could see the fear there as she watched him her entire being concentrated on no one but him.

Taking advantage of Loki's momentary distraction Tony made his move. In an instant he sent a plasma blast from his palms aimed directly for Loki. Grinning Loki simple side stepped the blast having expected the dishonorable attack from the arrogant Tony Stark. What he had not expected was the blast having by passed him head straight for Vitalini. Loki watched helpless as the blast crashed into the building she stood near crushing the wall to dust and bringing rubble crashing down around her.

"Fools!" Loki roared a deep sneer curling his lips is green eyes a light with rage.

Vitalini seeing the unexpected blast heading for her dived away from the building. Before she could get too far a large piece of the building landed in front of her cutting off her escape. Barely managing to not be crushed beneath its enormous weight Vitalini lost her footing falling back to land harshly among the fallen debris. Having no chance of getting to her feet to escape the quickly collapsing building she immediately fell into a defensive position her arms flying up to cover her head protectively from the falling debris.

Surprisingly the impact of being crushed to death by tons of rock never came. Curiously Vitalini risked a peak out of her arms pushing her fallen hair from her face only to find an unfamiliar body shielding her. Shocked she looked up into the baby blue eyes of a handsome but partially hidden face. Judging by appearance it was Captain America who had rescued her from the results of Stark's wayward blast. He stood firmly above her his arm raised with his shield to fend off the falling debris.

"Its okay ma'am I've got you," Steve Rogers called clearly through the sudden uproar of chaos his strong body standing over her to shield her from the falling debris. "You're alright."

With his free arm he reached down to her his strong fingers taking hold of her arm and hauling her to her feet against him as he slowly moved them away from the wreckage to a safer part of the street. Despite her rescuer Vitalini only had eyes for Loki. She cranked her neck around Steve's muscled arm as he held her to see Loki and as she caught sight of him once more through the clearing smoke of the settling rubble fear struck her. It was pure rage she glimpse in Loki's eyes as they followed her as Steve led her across the street.

Obviously his rage was well observed by all as the Avengers took arms ready to attack in defense. This movement however did not go unnoticed by Vitalini either. She didn't even stop to think as she reacted on instinct her need to protect Loki pushing her into action.

"No don't hurt him!" Vitalini cried completely ignoring the man wearing spangled red white and blue attempting unsuccessfully to run from his arms as he held her tightly to him keeping her from the battle.

"What?" Steve asked so shocked by her words that he'd nearly lost his grip on her.

"No!" she cried again watching as another wave of attacks headed directly for Loki.

Fear filled her seeing him barely making an effort to retaliate or even more. Instead he just stood there smirking arrogantly at his opponents as if knowing something they did not. If Loki would not make the effort to save himself than Vitalini would do something about it herself.

Suddenly the fear of watching him possibly die filled her. Without thought Vitalini felt the power well up within her uncontrolled and unrestrained. Her only thought was of helping Loki. With a scream meant to stop them from attacking the energy broke free in a spiraling burst of golden light that flashed so brightly it left all near blinded. The burst of power sent all of them stumbling back by the sheer force of it, even Loki barely managed to keep his footing as it made impact. The force of it sent the small plane away from the scene too avoid the turbulence that could quite possible bring it down.

It was all over in an instant. Just as quickly as the burst had happened all signs of it faded away as if it had never been leaving all expect Loki starring around in shock. It was only Loki who looked at Vitalini, his gaze completely centered on her already knowing that she had been the source of the sudden blast of power. Thor was the only one among the Avengers who seemed to more easily catch on his blue eyes wandering to Vitalini curiously as if unsure if his own assumptions were indeed correct.

With the blast having completely faded Vitalini stood on her own her gaze hooded her vision blurring as her eyes sought out Loki from across the way. She wanted to go to him but her legs felt like lead...did she even have legs anymore? All the energy had drained from her with the flare of magic and power that had burst from her unrestrained. It had been unintentional, a mere reaction to her emotional state and the duress of watching Loki in battle unfairly outnumbered. She was even surprised she had managed to stay standing. Yet, even as that thought came to mind everything went blank and she fell like a stone. Had it not been for Steve's quick reaction in catching her she would have fallen to the ground. It would not have made any difference, Vitalini was oblivious to the word around her tired body retreating the blessed restful void of unconscious.

Watching Vitalini fall into unconscious Loki sighed realizing what he would have to do next. The Avengers had been an unexpected occurrence that day surprising even him at their managing to track him when he had be repressing his energy signal. It was because of their unexpected confrontation that he would be forced to leave Vitalini behind.

Unnoticed he glanced to Thor inwardly sure that the man however ridiculous he may be would keep her safe until the time he managed to retrieve her. If there was one thing he would always be sure of was that Thor would always protect his own and Vitalini was as good as a sister to him after their years growing up together. Perhaps it was best that she had lost control and fallen unconscious as a result before she say too much in regards to him. With her shouts for the Avengers to cease she had already shown a suspicious light on herself. As far as they all knew she was a hostage of little consequence to him. While he hated the thought his clever mind knew that leaving her behind for now would help waylay the confusion her outburst might have stirred in their minds.

He best make a show of it than.

"As much as I would relish killing you all here and now for you mere idiocy," Loki sneered eyeing Tony in particular in reference to his failed attempt at attacking that had put Vitalini in danger. "Now is not the time for this little reunion."

"Not this time!" Hawkeye cried releasing an arrow from its notch to stop his escape.

Sadly the arrow passed directly through the image of Loki his lips curling in cruel laughter before fading away. Unnoticed to them the image gave one last fleeting look toward the unconscious Vitalini still held safely in Steve's arms. A moment later he disappeared both his after image and his actual form leaving the Avengers behind as well as Vitalini.

" We will be meeting again soon when I come to take back what is mine," Loki's disembodied voice warned just before his presence disappeared into the air.

Tense silence filled the air between the Avengers still half expecting Loki to have some sort of trick up his sleeve to attack if they were to let down their gaurd. There was no possibility of them being able to track Loki after he had managed to remain under their radar for as long as he had. Their finding him than had been a stroke of luck and a lot of modifications to their homing system curetesy of Tony. Now knowing that they had managed to track him once Loki would undoubtedly be putting more effort into keeping himself cloaked until he truly wanted to be noticed. And so they were left to stand in confusion at the ease in which Loki had retreated never even firing a shot himself before vanishing with the aid of one of his after image spells.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Tony spoke in a annoyingly matter of fact voice finding the need to fill the void of silence.

AN: Long time no see I have no real excuses this time I just got side tracked. Rewatching the 5 and 6 season of Doctor Who to prepare to the new season (Matt Smith my favorite doctor...god I love him lol) then circling back around to watch seasons 2-4 of the David Tennant seasons. Then I got my roomie into Vampire Diaries so I have a buddy to join me in watching when the new season starts...did that by watching 1-3 seasons straight. Then the first week of school was torture between work and class then my readings...totally regreted being an English major last week. 100 + pages...and that was only for one class. Oh and our welcome back week at school included a movie...what do you know my school loves me...it was the AVENGERS!

Alrightey then here's a break down for the story.

1. this was part of a huge chapter but when i got to 18 pages I decided to cut it here and will finish up the last part soon. I am really just adding some finishing touches to what i already wrote.

2. the next part does include a reveal of the big happening between Loki and Vitalini but only in description by her. I do plan to add a flash back of Loki remembering it eventually so don't expect a whole lot on that. I will probably be rather vague until I get to the flash back to flush it out more.

3. I think my brain will one day kill me as I've come up with an idea for a sequel...even though I am not even at the half way point of this fic. Just letting you know you may be seeing more Loki and Vitalini when Underneath is finished.

4. send me some REVIEWS people! Alons-y!

Sorry you totally wouldn't get that refrence unless you watch Doctor Who

Lasters for now. Expect another update soon! Well...maybe after I get a few new insightful good and or bad REVIEWS don't really care I just want the feedback from all you lovely readers.


	15. How Can You Understand

Vitalini slowly climbed her way up out of the darkness of unconsciousness. For a moment she considered fading back into the blessed darkness as she became aware of the unpleasant pounding in her head that welcomed her in waking. Groaning a silent curse to herself she forced herself awake her blue eyes fluttering open only to be meant with the harsh light filling the room that seemed to have little purpose other than to sear her eyes.

Attempting to pull herself back into some semblance of working order she sat quietly systematically clearing her mind of all the haze hoping the pounding would soon fade. Everything around her was coated in a haze leaving her confused as to where she was.

Still working on regaining her bearings a strong hand at her shoulder attached to a blurry image as an unknown voice spoke to her put Vitalini on immediate alert. Without a thought she reacted on pure instinct her fist flying on its own hitting the unknown offender with a surprisingly accurate punch. By that time the haze had lifted away with the shock allowing her to realize what she had done. Looking up she saw the man whose voice she now remembered to place as Tony Stark now dressed in normal street clothes. He stood over her rubbing at his jaw in the attempt to sooth away the pain that her hit had caused. Unexpectedly considering her having basically attacked them in her disorientated state he looked down at her a huge roguish grin splitting across his handsome face.

"For such a little thing you pack quite the punch," he laughed his deep brown eyes glinting with humor.

Unable to help herself Vitalini couldn't help but grin back at the teasing finding it oddly comforting. There was not time to laugh however as Stark's presence beside her brought her attention to the rest of her surroundings. It did not take long after to realize exactly where she was and it definitely was not with Loki. She now found herself surrounded by the entire team of Avengers their gazes watching her carefully with uneasy suspicion. Only Tony seemed to be at ease with her presence his eyes still watching her with easy; either he was just that arrogant or he was the only person in the room who did not see her as a possible threat.

Vitalini risked a glance around the room hoping to find a means of escape given the opportunity. As much as she had nothing against any of them like Loki, as far as they knew she had been found with Loki and even tried to help him. They didn't know anything about her and as far as they knew she was as much an enemy as Loki was for her connection alone. Unfortunately catching a glimpse of the window situated high above the city to the door beyond the tense figures of the Avengers there was no chance for escape.

"Tell us who she is," one of the men in the group suddenly demanded who she remembered by Loki's description as Hawkeye the master archer and spy of the group.

Vitalini stiffened at the seemingly less than kind inquiry. Despite the dim situation Vitalini couldn't help but find herself slightly offended noticing that he had not even had the decency to speak to her.

"Settle down everyone give the man a chance to answer!" Fury interrupted calling his team to order.

It was then that she took notice of who they were actually addressing. From the corner of her eye Vitalini caught a movement approaching from out of the line of Avengers whose eyes had now all turned too expectantly. Vitalini sighed inwardly with great relief recognizing the tall muscular form of Thor as he made his way across the room having taken notice of her waking for himself.

As if sensing her discomfort of her surroundings and those who surrounded her Thor went directly to her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. A huge boyish grin pulled at the corner of his lips as he strode to her his long legs making it a short trip.

"Don't be scared," the deep gravel of his voice spoke to her softly, his blue eyes meeting hers in a reassuring stare. "No one will bring harm to you."  
The fear eased a great deal at Thor's reassurances but still the curious and somewhat hostile stares currently observing her made it difficult to continue thinking as such.

"Well she doesn't seem dangerous," Bruce stated glancing over to Vitalini his gaze observant as if looking for something that would give her away as some sort of evil being while still managing to completely ignore her at the same time.

"Loki did leave her behind so she can't be that important," Tony theorized idly sitting back in one of the meeting tables chairs leaning back to rest his feet on the table's edge.

"Loki's smart, he wouldn't risk his life to keep a hostage," Hawkeye put in agreement.

"He left her because he knew she would be safe," Thor interrupted their theories abruptly rolling his eyes as knowing Loki as he did he felt the answer was obvious.

"I don't think she was just a hostage. All that light- magic- but it wasn't Loki's sorcery. It came from her," Hawkeye put in coldly nodding her head vaguely in Vitalini's direction without sparing her a second glance.

Vitalini stiffened realizing that they had witnessed an explosion of magic from her. That also meant that Thor had witnessed it as well. After years of keeping it secret from all but Loki as children a momentary lack of control on her part had thrown it all away. She highly doubted that the new information put her in any better light than she already had been.

"Loki was not ready for a fight, he told us as much and his disappearing without even trying to kill anyone keeps with that idea. But why would he just be wondering around the city? It didn't seem like he was actually doing- anything," Natasha point in observantly remembering how they had come across Loki simply meandering down the streets of New York. "If we hadn't locked on to his traces of energy we likely wouldn't even have known he was in town,"

"It was a reprieve that you all so graciously intruded on," a snippy female voice suddenly interrupted them from across the room Vitalini finally forcing her presence into their conversation.

Shocked by the interruption by the new addition to the conversation the group glanced over from their corner of the room. Vitalini now sat up her blue eyes watched them all carefully through the curtain of silver hair still slightly on edge after Thor's assurances.

Thor was the first to react. A moment later with barely a moment to react his hulking arms wrapped around her. The man laughed heartily completely ignoring his friends who continued to watch their interaction closely from the side lines.

"Thor!" Vitalini huffed breathlessly the strong hold feeling like thousands of icy hot needles pricking her all over her painfully stiff body. "Remember your strength!" she admonished in a sisterly fashion even though she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

Thor loosened his grip instantly as if the need to do so was well practices, which Vitalini knew that to be true. Even as Thor loosened his hold on her and air was allowed to enter her lungs once more Vitalini stepped away patting him on the arm in silent thank you.

"I am glad to see you are not...," he paused briefly to give her a quick once over before continuing. "Almost unharmed. And you have some fire back in you! It's been a long time since I've heard that voice speaking to me as if I were a boy up to no good."

Vitalini laughed fully aware of how frightful she must look after practically having to be pulled from the rubble. She felt it but she had felt worse before.

"A few scrapes and bruises won't kill me," she replied smiling back up at him reassuringly. "And you still act like a boy up to no good," she added pointedly but ended up laughing in return.

Thor was right in his observation. After spending most of her formative years as a servant in the palace it had become habit to speak as such almost completely disregarding their former friendship if she had chosen to enter into court. Much it had to do with keeping herself distant from Loki but doing so had also meant distancing herself from Thor as well. She could almost picture all the times she had caught both Loki and Thor planning an exploit of some kind that would have undoubtedly ended up with Odin furious and the talking's she had given them. If she remembered correctly if she was not there to help them get through whatever punishment Odin had dealt out to his unruly sons she was doing it with them after somehow allowing them to convince her to join them. Fortunately she had known better far more often than either of the princes' had.

"You're not just a civilian are you?" Steven Rogers asked being the first to politely address a question to her his clear calm voice effectively cutting through the memory.

"Avengers let me introduce you to my friend the Lady..."

"No lady Thor," Vitalini reminded cutting him off before he could finish. "My name is Vitalini," she finished introducing herself with a well practiced low curtsey which was rather difficult considering her outfit of jeans rather than the long skirt she would wear.

"She is of Asgard," Thor informed them stepping back to her side. "Loki took her when he escaped with Thanos."

Thor went on in the introductions one by one pointing to each member of the team and naming them. The two Hawkeye and Natasha were the two that watched her most as if not quit yet trusting that they could trust her as Thor seemed to think. It seemed rather ridiculous to Vitalini's mind. Just look at her, small and despite her show of magic back on the street there was little she would ever be able to accomplish against any one of them. It did seem that as Thor went on to describe how she had come to be with Loki their mistrust began to fade but their eyes continuously darted to her every so often which Vitalini chose to diligently pretended to ignore.

"It must have been terrifying," Steven spoke stepping forward his kind blue eyes speaking of his complete sincerity.

Even as Steve laid a comforting hand on her all in the room including the Captain couldn't miss the uncomfortable look that passed over Vitalini's eyes. She swallowed nervously offering a small smile of gratitude at his kindness.

"Thank you," she replied softly barely managing to get those two words out through her discomfort.

"If you don't mind me asking why were you just wondering about the streets with Loki?" Natasha stepped forward to ask her spy's eyes watching carefully for any sign of deceit.

Vitalini was no fool she saw the mistrust in Natasha's eyes before the words were even spoken each syllable reaching for information that would possibly cast herself in a poor light amongst the group.

"Why do you ask?" Vitalini asked off handedly trying to divert the question is possible.

Unfortunately a trained spy like Natasha was not one to take such bait in being thrown off her indented target.

"I mean that you were not just a hostage," Natasha replied pointedly her gaze unwavering in staring Vitalini down. "As crazy as Loki may be I saw his eyes as he looked at you. Those eyes were not the eyes of a man who doesn't care- that look was all for you. If he could've helped it he would have taken you."

Natasha made her observation seem as little more than a simple statement. It did succeed in stopping Vitalini's heart in her chest at the seeming accuracy of it. Only she was unsure if Natasha had seen as correctly as she believed she had. As much as Loki may have enjoyed her company Vitalini could not see the emotion that Natasha described in Loki's eyes for her being fact. It seemed much more plausible the other way around with her looking at him.

Sensing the sudden tension that had filled the room and Natasha's observation Thor moved in to divert the newly curious looks that watched Vitalini.

"If you would all excuse us I would like to talk to Vitalini alone," Thor spoke up interrupting the intensity hovering over the group before any other could comment on the question that was now undoubtedly in all their minds.

"Sorry Thor," the SHEILD agent with a patch that covered one eye over his dark face stepped forward. Vitalini remembered Thor introducing the imposing figure as Agent Nick Fury leader of the Avengers. "But we can't allow that. Whatever she says could be detrimental to finding and stopping Loki. As far as I am concerned, even if she is a friend of yours Ms. Vitalini is a suspect in this matter," he explained as easily as he could his one good eye watching her with a serious searching look.

Agent Romanov and Hawkeye nodded in agreement from beside him their spy instincts seeming to put them much more on edge than any of the others in the room. Thor heaved a great sigh nodding in understanding without putting up a fight against Fury or his other agents. The light mood that had begun to fill the room after their confrontation with Loki on the street and Thor's rambunctious introductions had disappeared almost completely.

Vitalini remained on as edge the curious stares that now watched her even more carefully as if Fury's words reminded them all that she had been found with Loki, that she had performed some sort of magic and even more strange that they had found her with him in good health, unrestrained and even attempting to help him. Needless to say her unspoken yet obvious emotions at present did little to help her at her as their minds questioning her connection to Loki. She knew full well that she had not been helpful in that matter as she was not a warrior adept at hiding her emotions well. She had merely ignored and run from them before now and being confronted with such questions made that all the more obvious in her inability to hide them.

Vitalini knew without asking what Thor meant to speak of and it was the one subject that she didn't know if she could talk about. Despite his tendency to act without always thinking his actions all the way through and his carefree persona Thor was not oblivious to everything around him and had always seemed unusually prone to picking up on emotions. Growing up Vitalini had always found that part of Thor rather endearing, only now as if centered on her she found it unsettling.

Not feeling at all ready to go into the discussion that Thor was leading her Vitalini went to the window overlooking the city bellow Avenger Tower. At that moment she wished to run, just as she always had and disappear back into the shadows where she'd watched. Anything seemed better than what was about to happen. With her back to Thor she breathed deeply to attempt some semblance of calm that had seemed to have long left her back on Asgard. Even as she managed to control her breathing her heart and mind continued at a frantic pace.

All the while the Avengers waited on baited breath for what was about to be discussed.

Nodding in understanding of what Fury meant Thor turned from them knowing they were anxious to hear. It had been a far-fetched hope that what they would discuss would be in private, for Vitalini's own sake. Breathing deeply he turned to Vitalini who stood anxiously looking out the window her back to them all as if to protect herself.

"My brother is at heart a good man- as lost as he may be," Thor spoke his words obviously registering in Vitalini as her whole posture seemed to tense. He looked over at his team and friends unsurprised to see their faces full of nothing but pure doubt. "It simply made it easier for Thanos to exert his compulsion over Loki," he explained wanting them all to understand what he had grown to suspect.

"So what you're saying is that he only wants to kill us a little?" Tony stepped forward his skeptical words condescending. "How comforting."

"You do not understand!" Thor nearly bellowed clearly feeling insult for the man that even now he continued to see as his brother.

"And you do?"

The unexpectedly cold voice of Vitalini cut in as she rounded on them eyes blazing full of frustration and anger. Rather shocked at her sudden entrance into the conversation she had been attempting to ignore bringing all attention to her. Looking at her now with her hair a wild silver mess and her clothes torn and skin covered in dust and a few small scrapes her blue eyes defied all outward appearances of frailty. At that moment she seemed a warrior ready to fight and defend.

"Vitalini?" Thor began to question worried stepping toward her only for her to wave him away a cold piercing glare stopping even the thunder god in his tracks.

"How would you know?" she rounded on him her blue eyes glaring right up at him as she stepped closer. The suddenness of her anger centered at him as she approached nearly had Thor stumbling back from the shock of it.

Gone was the frail and shy young woman with quiet blue eyes full of gentle emotion. In her place was left an unexpected defending goddess whose anger had been pricked. This was definitely a side to his childhood friend that Thor had never expected to see nor ever had.

"How would you know Thor?" Vitalini asked sadly her eyes still piercing him with a harsh cold glare even as her voice grew soft. "How could you ever truly understand? A few days as a mortal may humble you but as pure and kind as your heart is you can't know- not completely."

The group was left speechless, Thor even more so knowing how- strange- it was for Vitalini to lose her temper and become so visibly emotional. Being closest to her with her hurt and angry eyes looking up at him he was the only one to see that beyond the cold glare tears had begun to glimmer there as well.

"Loki is my brother no matter the circumstances of his birth. What about you?" It was the simplest answer he could think to give not knowing what more to say in the face of Vitalini's outburst. It was an answer that Thor knew full well would not be understood by anyone else in the same what that he or Vitalini understood. He knew his subtle insinuation in his question caught her off guard watching her eyes momentarily widen in shocked realization as to what he had implied.

"The rest I pieced together myself," he answered her unspoken question without explaining further in front of the rest of his team and outing her leaving that choice for herself.

"It does not change your limited understanding," she replied adamantly her voice softening ever so slightly.

"What exactly is your understanding?" Natasha spoke up asking the question that was ringing through all their minds but left unsaid.

Vitalini didn't turn to them to answer but merely kept her gaze locked with Thor. No matter what she said she did not know if any one of them would ever truly be able to understand anything she said. Thor was the only one who had that chance and still she doubted if he could do so. Whatever she said she could not make them understand.

Yet she would have to speak the words now, everything that had been left unsaid. All that she knew. There was no more running away as she stood surrounded by Earth's defense force with no way to escape, no way to go back in time to when she could be happy just watching from the shadows as a servant. There was no going back now that she had been and it seemed there

"You loved him but you didn't look hard enough," Vitalini spoke her voice softening as the irritation began to fade her steely gaze never wavering from Thor's. "I watched a man be brought lower than he ever deserved," she could help but slip into a sneer at the memory of seeing Loki weak and imprisoned bellow the dungeons of Asgard.

"He loved and hated you. He still does," she told him adamantly knowing in her heart that every word she spoke to the golden haired god of thunder was nothing but the truth- no matter how strongly Loki would protest. "You are right. Thanos has cast the perception of things- filled him with rage beyond compare. It's- difficult- nearly impossible for Loki to help himself. All his emotions, even the good are slowly being buried beneath Thanos' manipulation," Vitalini explained each word filled with once more growing anger and frustration, the emotions flaring hotly in her eyes as she spoke.

"You saw this Thanos?" Steve cut in speaking the question before Fury got the chance to do the same. The mention of their new enemy sending a spark of tension amongst the group.

"Yes," Vitalini answered strongly nodding unable to resist the shiver the image the name brought to mind. She pushed down the irritation at the interruption and strong interest in Thanos over Loki. Had she not just said that he was practically under Thanos' control?

"You seem to know Loki- intimately," Natasha spoke evenly once more in observation, seemingly intent on not dropping the subject as she stepped out of the circle of men to stand before Vitalini.

While Vitalini had been rather insulted in Loki's defense at their lack of care of the possibility of being however somewhat under Thanos' control she did not what this particular matter brought up. As if sensing her discomfort Thor stepped forward his muscular form protectively hiding her from the keen gaze of Natasha. Thor looked down his blue eyes hard as he spoke to the woman.

"That is not your concern."

"It's all our concern," Agent Hill suddenly cut in from where she stood observing from the sidelines working the control panels barely sparing them a glance from her screen.

"She does seem to know him rather well Thor- more than you implied," Fury stepped in to return the peace amongst the tense group. "Can we trust her?"

Vitalini tensed with indignity at the man's blatant insinuation to her merit.

"She knows him better even than I do," Thor conceded in answer his bulky figure still standing protectively in front of her without backing down. "I would trust her with all our lives."

The ire the insinuation had initially planted in her faded slightly but Vitalini remained on edge. Thor's words continued to ring clearly in her mind of his own observation concerning Loki and herself. Had he been speaking of what he had observed and heard in the last several minutes from her? Or had he been speaking of the past- or even observing on a deeper meaning in the present?

"When it comes to Loki," Fury began his good eye glancing behind Thor to her before looking back to the god. "Can we trust her?" he asked again.

Vitalini waited anxiously unsure of what answer Thor would give to this new question.

"Well enough," Thor finally settled on an answer, the only one he could give with any sense of certainty considering the question posed to him.

"That's good enough for me," Fury replied glancing once more back to Vitalini before turning away. "For now," he called behind him before heading toward the door. "Rogers I want a full report on my desk by 10 am!"

With those last words Fury disappeared from the room the door sliding firmly closed behind him. After Fury's departure the group separated about the room to go about their own business. There was no longer any real need for them to remain in the control room of the tower yet the thought that what might be revealed kept them there. Thor stayed to keep an eye on Vitalini and to assure himself that none of them would pressure her for information. It was already apparent that the situation was weighing heavily on Vitalini's shoulders and no matter how strong she had always been he didn't want his friends to push her too far. She was not a prisoner here but her connection to Loki made the situation tense.

Feeling as if she had been released from a court room questioning her mind heart and body drained Vitalini stepped away from the group. She felt no qualms of turning her back on them her eyes looking once more out the window searching. She was searching and she knew it, and hated it. Without thought her eyes searched for the building that Loki had housed her in giving her the beautiful rooftop garden. Would he be there?

Would she see him again? What would happen to her?

Vitalini knew Thor would never let these people hurt her. Even in her brief time there she suspected that they found little to see as dangerous about her. Her very presence unrestrained in the same room as them made her certain of that. Yet she continued to feel at unease. It had been some time since she had been separated from Loki and she did not feel safe without his presence near. Without him it the sickening presence that seemed to stick to them after leaving Titan seemed to permeate the air around her like an itch that could not be scratched. It left her feeling sick and worried.

Little by little as the previous tension began to fade from the room the Avengers went about their separate activities within the room. While she did not turn to watch them Vitalini caught glimpses of them in the reflection of the window finding that not one had left after Fury's departure. In the center of the room a large table had been set up where each sat going about their separate tasks.

"How do you know her? What's the story?" Natasha asked Thor idly barely sparring a glance to the god as she expertly dismantled her gun to clean it.

"I've known her since childhood."

"You were friends?"

"Yes," Thor answered with nod thinking carefully on how to answer. However, it seemed of little consequence now to keep the lid on what he had always known when it came to his brother and friend. Vitalini had practically admitted as such herself. "She was more attached to Loki however."

"Attached?" Hawkeye finally spoke up his interest pricked at the topic.

"My father had planned to have them wed once she was of age. I expect that at the time they would have welcomed the match," Thor explained as if he were speak of such simple every day matters.

"Did they know of this?" Hawkeye asked glancing stealthily up to where Vitalini sat starring forlornly out the window and the world bellow.

"I cannot say much more," Thor replied sparing a side glance to where one featured figure in their conversation stood unmoving.

"You mean you won't?" Natasha reiterated for him.

"No," Thor grumbled glaring up at the woman from his own work on his armor. "I can't. One moment they were nearly inseparable- she was good for him," he added almost off handedly smiling as he spoke of the long ago memory when they had all been happy. "Then one day it was as if it had never happened."

"I did find her watching him often but she never went to him and he never went to her. After that she took a place as a servant and often times made some rather good attempts to avoid me as well" Thor shrugged the past of what had happened still confusing him.

"So they just stopped talking- out of nowhere- for no reason?" Tony asked doubtful.

Thor shrugged leaving them all staring in wonder not having anything more to say. Even if he had wanted to once he reached that point in the story he knew very little detail of what had truly happened after that.

"You're telling us that you have no clue what happened?" Tony asked doubtfully clearly interested in more details concerning the strange silver haired girl that had practically landed in their laps that day.

"No," Thor bit out glaring at all his friends sitting around him. "I am telling you that it is not my place to speak of it."

"It would be greatly appreciated if you stopped talking as if I were not here," Vitalini bite out irritably turning from the window to glare at them. "This room is not that large. I can hear you." As if to emphasize her point Vitalini's hand flew about the room motioning to its size that despite its large size was not conducive to speaking of someone who was also in the room.

Vitalini sighed deeply with exhaustion as she sunk into one of the cushy arm chairs placed near the window.

"Eleven years," Vitalini spoke rubbing her fingers at the pounding that was beginning to make itself present at the forefront of her mind. The words were nearly a whisper but still managed to catch all their attention.

"What?" Bruce asked intrigued enough to glance up from the reports he had spread out before him on the table.

"That's how long it's been since all of that happened. I was fifteen which made Loki eighteen at the time," Vitalini answered for them forlornly offering a weak shrug and barely managing that with her body as weak tired as it was.

All eyes, she observed, were now all zeroed in patiently waiting for her to continue. Now there was no going back but for her to reveal what had happened all those years ago, that instant where everything had first begun to fall apart.

"We were children but even than Loki were prone to feeling left out. As royalty he was second born and as Aseir he possessed powers not many had before which cast him as an oddity that people often feared and mistrust in their inability to understand it," the words were spoke with such forlorn understanding as her mind saw with such clarity the young boy shunned and left out compared to the warm welcome his brother received by those same people.

"Even as a child Loki was amazing, bright and playful, courageous and strong, and prone to bouts of mischief. He found me, along with Thor, wondering the streets of Asgard and took me to the palace where they gave me a home. There was something wonderful about him that I never understood why others could not always see it as I could and I was drawn to that. I was aware of Allfather's plans for us to one day wed," Vitalini admitted a blush creeping into her cheeks as she spoke.

"This is getting to be a little too bride of Frankenstein for me," Tony laughed at his own joke the corner of his eyes crinkling in his own humor. "You would have said yes?"

"I would," Vitalini answered her blush deepening even as her eyes glared at Tony's failed attempt at humor in the situation.

Silence was her only answer from everyone in the room. Thor's attention was now centered completely on Vitalini his own blue eyes wide and searching at this revealing.

"So what happened?" Tony finally asked speaking for every one present when silence had been their only answer.

"We were still young but by then I was- fond- of Loki. He needed me," Vitalini spoke thinking once more of the lonely boy lingering in the shadow of his brother. The mere memory broke her heart. "However Loki's quick mind unfortunately jumped to conclusions one day over something he saw."

"And?" Thor prompted her to continue when she fell into a thoughtful momentary pause.

"The day you kissed me," Vitalini answered evenly looking directly at Thor.

"It was only a joke," Thor defended deflatedly already seeing without much more explanation where everything had begun to fall apart.

"For someone like Loki it was not hard to believe that I would chose you over him- which you would take me from him. In retaliation he demanded me to leave him be. He wanted to forget me so he did."

They all watched Vitalini carefully as she seemed to change before them. The warrior like woman who had first snapped her way into their conversation had faded once more. In her place the fragile girl had returned looking lost and dejected. Everything about her in that moment spoke of the pain and sorrow of memories that no matter how long had passed in between were still as fresh and painful as they had been in the past.

"You mean he doesn't remember you?" Steve asked his eyes seeming almost sad at the thought of the pain either one must have gone through because of a simple misunderstanding.

"Some," Vitalini replied shaking her head to chase away the threatening tears. "My magic is much weaker and unpracticed, even more so at that time. The spell that he asked me to cast only repressed the memory while his will did the rest. Loki's magic is much stronger than mine and has long since over powered the spell and slowly the memories are beginning to re-emerge," Vitalini explained as easily as she could the very difficult situation.

"Why did you kiss her anyway?" Tony asked curiously brow rose in wonder watching the golden haired god. It seemed a strange point of the story to dwell on compared to her description of magic and memory loss. Yet as he made mention of it all other interests were also pricked their eyes looking at her expectantly for answer.

"He was practicing asking another young girl he fancied to an upcoming ball," Vitalini replied gently sighing in deep exasperation. "Unfortunately Thor got a little too into playing pretend. It was childish fun on Thor's part but unfortunately Loki who had seen everything from a distance did not see it as such."

"He was jealous," Bruce pointed out simply earning a snort from Stark.

"For someone such as Loki who felt much lower than Thor in everyone's eyes it must have been painful," Vitalini nodded sadly her heart aching at the very thought of Loki's pain that sadly had only grown since that fateful day. It took a great of strength that she no longer possessed to keep the tears that wanted so badly to fall in check.

"You really do love him don't you?" Natasha asked as more of a statement of fact than expecting an answer she already knew. For the first times since her arrival there Vitalini saw the red headed woman's gaze gentle. "Even after everything he's done?"

"This is not Loki- not really," Vitalini replied adamantly her gaze suddenly hard and unyielding from Natasha's as if to push the belief into her.

"That won't matter much now I am afraid," Steven interrupted the two woman his gaze pitying as he watched Vitalini. "If Loki does not stand down and accept arrest he will have no choice," he told her wishing for this strange but innocent girl's sake that it were not the truth.

"I will not lose hope in him!" Vitalini suddenly cried the wall of her emotions suddenly breaking. "I will not let you hurt him no matter what!"

Seeing that Vitalini's body would no longer support her exhaustion Thor stood and went to her. The moment he stepped up to her side she seemed to nearly collapse into him her tears no longer held back as she let them fall freely breath stealing sobs wracking her small body as he held her gently to him. Barely sparring his fellow Avengers a nod he adjusted his hold on her leaving the room to find her a room to rest in peace and quiet away from prying eyes. It did not take long to find a small bedroom within the winding complex of halls that made up Stark's Avenger Tower.

Thor gently placed the now quiet girl onto the bed that stood against the far wall its plush mattress sinking in welcome to her weight.

"You are changed," Thor observed gently kindly wiping the glimmering salty tracks that her tears had left against her cheeks. "You are not as quiet as you once were. It is rather interesting to see you so vocal," he observed smiling attempting to bring a smile to her lips as well. "Is it too much to think that perhaps he has changed as well- perhaps too much for hope?"

The words however gently they were spoken had Vitalini stiffening beneath Thor's brotherly attempts at comfort. With a new sudden bout of defiance energizing her Vitalini pulled away from his hold her blue eyes locking with his.

"We all change," she replied more gently than her eyes spoke of. "You said I did didn't you?" Vitalini mentioned smiling weakly referring to Thor's earlier mention of how she had seemed to change. If she could change was it not possible to think that someone could change again for the better?

"Or perhaps that strength was always there," Thor laughed pleased to see the fire returning to her once more. Before Vitalini could even react she found herself being pulled into Thor's muscled arms holding her with surprising gentleness considering his size. "Thank you for standing up for Loki."

Smiling into Thor's shoulder Vitalini welcomed the strength of his presence and understanding. In many ways Thor was like herself. Even after everything that had happened they both still held out hope that Loki would be brought back into the light and return to them. They both refused to believe that he was truly lost to them. The only difference was that Vitalini knew more than anyone the very real possibility of that, she had seen it, had felt it in the pit of her heart and soul. Loki was not lost yet.

Maybe she be one step closer to helping him with the help of Thor and the Avengers...


	16. Help Me Save Him

Vitalini resisted her mind approaching wakefulness. The familiar comfortable warmth of a bed encasing her sore body feeling close to Valhalla at that moment. All she wanted to do was wallow in it pretending that everything that had happened had not. Yet, it was not to be even in her still half awake state she knew she was not with Loki in their shared penthouse suite. The blankets were not silky but cotton and the bed was far too small. Then there were the unfamiliar voices speaking as they passed the bedroom door coupled with even more unfamiliar sounds coming from beyond.

Unable to pretend sleep anymore Vitalini rose from the bed rubbing what was left of the sleep from her eyes. Once her eyes managed to adjust to the bright sunshine filtering in through the open drapes of the unfamiliar room she observed her surroundings. Surprisingly she had been taken to a rather large room almost half as large as her's back with Loki. It provided a small kitchenette a spacious living and sleeping space, and Vitalini was fairly certain that just beyond one of the doors there was a bathroom as well.

Suddenly a sound came from beyond that very door signaling to Vitalini that she was not as alone within the room as she had first thought. Immediately her senses went on alert, magic stirring within her on instinct as her body tensed ready to defend if needed. In the moment Vitalini felt a vague sense that something was different. There was something different about the feel of the magic that stirred within her but in its unfamiliarity it quickly faded into the back of her mind. For her, with her lack of control in her magic such a feeling was nothing new making it easy to push the peculiarity of it aside.

Vitalini watched anxiously awaiting for whoever would appear from the room. Surprise filtered through her as she watched Tony stride idly out of the room. Tony took immediate notice of her standing across from him from the far side of the room. His deep brown eyes looked at her a look of confusion and the curiosity that came so natural to him crossing his face so obviously that even Vitalini took note of it.

What was so strange? It was not as if this was the first time seeing her and he must have obviously known she was in the room.

"I didn't hear you get up," Tony spoke eyeing her curiously as he glanced between Vitalini and the bed.

It was only than as Tony made mention of what must have been incredibly quite footsteps to be missed by him just inside the bathroom to get where she now stood completely across the room. Vitalini started her mind whirling with confusion as the realization that so quickly without even realizing it she had moved within an instant across the room. In the panic of possible danger surrounded by the unfamiliar she hadn't even realized she done it. Pulling her mind back into the moment Vitalini considered the last several seconds in search of explanation, but no, she couldn't remember getting up from the bed and moving on her own. It had just happened.

"I didn't," Vitalini finally spoke the words her voice trembling as she searched in vain for explanation, earning a strange look of confusion from Tony.

"I figured..." he answered his last word drawn out as he gave one last curious glance over her. "So did you sleep well? You look a lot better- rested," he surprised her by completely ignoring anything that had just happened.

It was Vitalini's turns to stare at the man curiously shocked that he could so easily ignore what had happened. However, as she looked into his eyes she saw that it was not the case at all. Her meeting with Tony and the other Avengers may be knew but she also knew enough to know that Tony Stark, the prodegity of mechanics and any number of things was not one to so easily give up on something that peeked his interest. Instead, he seemed to be showing her a kindness in ignoring it. Even if he didn't let it go for now what could she have possibly said in answer? Other than she suddenly seemed to be able to magically teleport across the room? It was ridiculous...or was it? Her magic had never run in that sort of possibility before. As the though crossed her mind Vitalini suddenly remembered the strange undercurrent that had ran through her magic before Tony had appeared. Was that what had happened?

Whatever it was that had happened it left an uneasy sense of foreboding deep in the pit of her stomach. And so unable to figure what had happened and unsure if she even wanted to Vitalini followed in suite to Tony's opening to drop the subject all together.

"Why are you here?" she asked sighing deeply as she moved to take a seat back on the bed suddenly feeling unsteady.

"Guarding you," Tony answered rather too quickly for Vitalini's tastes his refusal to meet her eye sending a warning blaring through her.

"You mean spying?" Vitalini shot back calmly.

"Yup."

Tony merely shrugged in reply before settling into the plush chain near the window a crystal glass of amber liquid having seemed to miraculously appear in his hand. Vitalini didn't need for him to answer already having figured the answer for herself. Despite their seeming to trust her yesterday and Thor's word it did not mean that his word would last. After all she had been found unrestrained and unharmed with Loki. And now she was in Avenger Tower were all the teams' inner workings took place. It was obvious that she would be considered a liability no matter what Thor said to convince them otherwise.

"Where is Thor?" Vitalini questioned wearily her own thoughts turning on her.

"Trying to convince Fury to let you return to Asgard," she was surprised that Tony actually answered. For someone that was supposed to be her jailer he was rather far too open with information as he sat there in his chair nonchalantly watching her

"And how is that going," Vitalini huffed suddenly feeling irritated with her situation, not really implying that she was truly curious as to the answer.

Tony understood well enough when he didn't give her an answer. There was no need. Already she was sure that there were plans being considered as to how best to use her to their advantage. Even if it was not to draw out Loki than her powers would obviously be on interest to SHEILD. Little did they all know that she had already planned to use them to her own advantage in hope of pulling Loki away from Thanos.

"So you're Loki's girl?"

The question suddenly catapulted her from her thoughts. If it had been Tony's intention to grab her attention in the most- embarrassing way possible he had definitely succeeded. Unable to stop it Vitalini felt a burning red blush creep across her cheeks, so much so that she was sure it reached to the very tips of her toes.

"No!" she hissed her blue eyes turning a cold glare on him. The simple raise of Tony's brow as he looked back at her completely at ease only had her sputtering for more words. With everything that had been happening and all that she had said this was really not how she would have preferred to enter into a conversation concerning Loki.

Tony laughed obviously finding great humor in her lost reaction to his statement.

"No need to lose your cool Valley." Tony grunted never losing the grin curling his lips even as his brown eyes laughed.

"It's Vitalini," she hissed in return, the purposeful ruination of her name putting even more irritation into her.

It seemed that suddenly once she had revealed so much that it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the appearance of mellow down cast servant. Even Vitalini was surprised with herself. It seemed to new to not force herself to hide in shadow and pretend she did not feel what she felt, and to say what she felt and thought. As such Tony was quickly on his way to being on a less than pleasant side of her new openness. For a moment she wondered what Thor and the other Avengers would do if she threw a spell at Tony in retaliation. She wouldn't hurt him- not so badly- just a little spell. Now was not the time for his idea of jokes and innuendos.

"Whatever princess," Tony grinned leaning back casually in his chair completely unperturbed by Vitalini's rising temper.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly irritating?" Vitalini bit out through the irritation.

"Always," he replied a smile appearing roguish and so completely unrepentant.

"Good at least we got that out of the way," she huffed crossing her arms across her chest fully aware that she was behaving as a petulant child but not caring. At the same time, despite the irritation she felt for Tony in that moment she found herself fighting back a smile.

Okay, so maybe she like the arrogant jerk a little bit. Despite going about it the wrong way he was helping to take her mind off everything that was happening- if only for a brief moment. All the things that if she sat there thinking of nothing else would undoubtedly keep her on edge, her mind and emotions running into a chaotic uncontrolled whirl. Glancing over at Tony where he sat no longer watching her his eyes looking out

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Tony laughed taking a long drag from his glass to finish off what was left of the amber liquid. "Really don't."

"Wouldn't want anyone t think you're a nice guy?" Vitalini laughed right back with him finally allowing the smile to show.

"Definitely not," Tony replied grinning back at her.

Any thing else that they might have said was cut short with the arrival of Bruce at the door to her room. With a soft knock he announced his presence before stepping through the door. Once inside the room he allowed his calm gaze to linger momentarily over Vitalini the doctor in him taking quick and efficient observation of the lingering wounds that littered her pale skin. As if satisfied that she still seemed well enough he went on.

"Fury is expecting us," Bruce informed them his eyes coming to her once more before speaking again. "All of us."

"Where's Thor?" Vitalini asked suddenly ill at ease once more when it was not Thor who appeared to get them.

Thor was the protective sort. Not the kind of person to just stand idly by and keep his distance from someone he considered a friend. It had been surprising enough for him not to have been in Tony's place when she'd first awakened. Now whatever was keeping him from being the one to come to them set her on edge. Vitalini paused momentarily at the door suddenly feeling as she always had- scared and weak. By leaving that room whatever semblance of peace that Tony had managed to give her by taking her mind off everything would shatter. There would be no pretending, no running away. Vitalini wasn't even sure what would become of her as she suddenly reminded herself of her situation as a liability to SHEILD and the Avengers in concerns to her connection to Loki.

Vitalini was drawn out of her wandering thoughts by a friendly pat on her shoulder. Looking up she found Tony looking down at her with an honest gentle smile. She had been right when it came to Tony Stark. As condescending, arrogant and irritating as the man could be there was more to him than meant the eye. Taking a deep calming sigh Vitalini pulled herself back together nodding back up at him in silent gratitude as she began to follow the two men down the winding hallways.

Awkward silence filled the space between Vitalini and the two men escorting her to wherever it was they were to meet Fury and the rest of their team. With each passing step they took Vitalini grew more anxious as to what awaited her. Rather than wallowing in the silence she decided to be the one to break the seemingly never ending silence between them.

"Thank you," she spoke to Bruce, gently breaking the silence.

The words must have caught him by surprise his eyes widening as his pace faltered ever so slightly as he continued to walk.

"What?"

"For helping my wounds," Vitalini replied calmly lifting her one bandaged hand to him for emphasis.

"Oh, you're welcome," he replied calmly in return his gaze still refusing to meet her own as if there were something he was ashamed of.

"You're a very kind man," she continued in observation keeping the conversation going refusing to let the conversation die once more in silence as Bruce suddenly seemed even more keen on happening.

"I guess kindness helps balance out the other guy," Bruce sighed finally giving into the conversation she sought.

"What?" Vitalini replied confused by the statement.

"You don't know?" Bruce asked his brow rose in question not completely believing that she truly did not know of his 'little' problem.

"Are you referring to your transformed state?" she asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world to talk about.

"You know?" Bruce asked blandly his voice seeming farther away with the confirmation that she knew of the part of himself that he was less than proud of.

"Of course Loki told me everything," she continued matter of factly never missing a beat. Actually, Vitalini was rather perplexed at the apparent aversion that the doctor held for his other half.

Why shun such a gift however unnatural it may have occurred? She couldn't understand it. It was in many ways similar to Loki's case. A good man with a big strong heart that has so much to give but with another part of themselves that no one seemed able to understand- not even by themselves. Instead all they seemed to be able to see is the differences- they saw a monster and that were it. If anyone spoke otherwise they merely turned deaf ears to any such statement.

"Both sides of yourself are kind."

"It?" Bruce snorted derisively his kind features contorting for a moment of disdain, mocking in that simple statement of kindness.

"It?" Vitalini questioned both shocked and horrified by the title he had dubbed something that was part of himself.

In that instant all she could see in her mind's eye was the looks of disdain and mistrust the Asgardians would look upon Loki as he passed. In those moments she had been witness to those horrible unfeeling looks and heard the unkind whispers she had wanted nothing more to strike out at them all to hurt them as they had hurt Loki. Their blindness had caused so much pain.

Vitalini paused in thought wondering that if she were ever able to return to Asgard would she still be able to show the cool appearance as she once had. Would she be able to keep everything inside again and pretend that she didn't see- pretend that she didn't hear- that she didn't feel? Could she show patience to those people as she once had. Ever since she had come to Midgard she had begun to change. There was no more hiding after all that she had revealed, finally letting everything that she had kept hidden deep within herself for so long flow freely.

What would she do when she saw Loki again? If she were able to see him again...

No, now was not the time to think of such things. Now, it seemed that Bruce's own blindness was pushing him down into his own pit of shame as well. There was no need for that.

"You transform but 'it' is still you. Kind at heart but with a more powerful appearance that is what 'it' is and 'it' is you," Vitalini mockingly placed emphasis on the word 'it' to further prove her point finding perfect sense in her words. However, the look of pure shock that crossed Bruce's face told her well enough that he did not quite believe her.

"Kind?"

"Yes, kind," Vitalini answered matter of factly refusing to budge from her assessment. If he was going to stubbornly insist

What was it with men? Human, God and anything in between, they all seemed to have the same insistent need to continuously remain stubborn no matter how much sense someone tried to knock into them.

With that said Vitalini strode confidently in front of the two men leaving Bruce slake jawed to follow after her while Tony merely grinned humorously at his friend watching her walk away. Vitalini didn't go far but kept her pace steady as to not get too far in front of them so that she would remain in their sights knowing full well that if she were found wandering the tower alone it would not look good on her part. As she kept a close distance in front of them it was impossible to miss the conversation taking place between the two men behind her.

"Fun isn't she?" Tony grinned jabbing Bruce friendlily in the side with his elbow.

"Strange would be a better term I would use," Bruce huffed rubbing the place where Tony had jabbed him his gaze lingering on Vitalini before shifting back to Tony. It seemed that he saw something there in Tony's eyes that had him sighing and rolling his eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Tony asked sounding like a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the pantry. Even than he managed to look completely innocent.

"I see the way you're looking at her," Brue hinted his gaze suspicious.

"I am not old enough to not notice," Tony replied in his own defense. "Besides I have Pepper and you can't tell me that you don't at least find her a little interesting."

"I have enough strange in my life as it is," Bruce growled irritably even though inwardly he couldn't deny completely that Tony was right. Not only was the Asgardian girl strange but she was undeniably beautiful. The thought lingered for only a brief moment before he forced it away quickening his pace to keep up with her.

"And here I thought saving the world again was going to get old," Tony added his grin never faltering as she followed idly never putting much effort to catch up with them, completely at ease following from behind at his own pace.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach their destination. After weaving their way through several hall ways and traveling several floors by elevator they finally arrived at a heavy black door that Vitalini did not doubt was heavily pass coded. Yet, as if expecting their arrival at that very moment the door slide open allowing them easy entrance into the room beyond. Upon entering Vitalini found that it was the same home base room that she had been in previously the many monitors flashing with images and numbers as SHEILD agents worked furiously at the keyboards.

"What is she doing here?" Natasha's voice suddenly demanded breaking through Vitalini's wandering thoughts as she took in the space she had previously been too distracted to observe. "She could be a spy!"

Irritation built up in Vitalini at the blatant accusation. Not only was it insulting but it was all too annoying when she had not chosen to come there. Not only that but she had not come to Avenger Tower of her own choice either and to accuse her as if she had...was simply degrading.

Maybe she had been spending too much time with Loki...

Without giving much thought to the consequences of her actions the smallest burst of magic was released from her with a simple wave of her hand. One moment Natasha was standing directly before her glaring down at her with the steely untrusting eyes of a formidable spy and the next she was caught by surprise being launched across the room thankfully missing any of the furniture and computers that filled the room before landing against the far wall. Everyone remained staring blankly at the two woman shocked by what had just happened. Even more stunning was their watching as Vitalini gracefully walked across the room to where Natasha had landed in a stunned heap.

Well- that answered Vitalini's question of how easily she would be able to handle anyone speaking out against Loki once she returned to Asgard. It seemed that she would have to work on regaining perhaps a little bit of the control she once had. At least enough that kept her from over reacting. Still, Vitalini couldn't deny that it had felt good to show them however poorly that she was not one to be trifled with. No matter how fragile she looked or how little control she had in her magic it did not mean she was not in possession of powers of her own and it would do them good not to forget that.

"She's fine," Vitalini sniffed disdainfully helping her to her feet.

Without sparring Natasha another glance Vitalini moved away back across the room finding

"That was impressive," Tony cut in coming to stand beside her where she sat. "With all the testosterone flying about we don't get a cat fight around here that often."

The comment earned him an exaggerated roll of her eyes from Vitalini even though she seemed unable to completely hide her humor as a grin tickled at the corner of her lips. If she were going to say anything her words were silenced as the swish of the door opening and closing reached her ears. Although she was fairly certain who it was that had entered the room Vitalini looked up any way unsurprised to see Fury accompanied by a rather put out looking Thor. Immediately upon entering the room Thor's blue eyes found her sitting across the room his legs moving instantly to join her. With each step that Thor took toward her Vitalini watched his eyes looking her over carefully

Whatever he had been discussing with Fury in private obviously had not gone over well for Thor. The familiar sullen intensity of his gaze reminding her of all the times she had watched him think of Loki after he had fallen from the bridge and during their discussions of his fate once they had discovered he lived.

It was a look of hard strength that covered a tender heart that battled for the right decision of what to do in a situation that he wished could end differently. It was in seeing that look that Vitalini felt it unnecessary to ask if Fury had agreed to allow her to leave. She was fairly certain she already knew the answer to that question.

"Are you alright Vitalini?" Thor questioned the intensity in his features lightening ever so slightly as she spoke to her.

"Yes Thor I am fine," Vitalini answered hoping to put him at ease as best she could.

"Well," tony cut in through the intensity effectively lightening the mood however slightly. Vitalini was left to wonder if the arrogant man had actually meant to do so or if it had simply been a plus in his own irritating but rather enjoyable personality. "Since you were a little out of sorts during the last introduction I'll point out everyone once more."

And so Tony went about the re-introductions of everyone in the room although he gave

"The one you just so awesomely took out was Agent Natasha Romanov a.k.a Black Widow," he finished seeming to relish the last bit as she grinned cheekily over at the attractive red head who was currently glaring at him even if he didn't seem to notice.

"I would be extra nice to me if I were you," Natasha added flatly.

"Likewise," Vitalini shot back with a smile miraculously earning a grin and respectful nod from the other woman in return.

It seemed that however mistrustful Natasha had been in regards to Vitalini she had at least gained some respect from the woman for her sheer gall in managing to land a blow. After all women to stick together...wasn't that how the saying went. Besides, something told Vitalini that she could truly come to like and respect the woman as well. It must be hard to be surrounded by so many men all the time especially when

"We have more important things to talk about," Agent Hill cut in effectively ending the introductions and bringing them all back to the current situation.

As if taking it as his cue Fury stepped up his own good eye zeroing in on Vitalini and never leaving her.

"We need to find Loki before he finds us when we are not ready to face him."

"Loki has made sure to cover his tracks this time," Natasha put in her eyes taking in every change running across the line of monitors that were currently running what Vitalini figured to be worldwide scans. Even if Natasha had not spoken it would have been an easy guess to figure they were scanning in search of Loki's new location before he got himself into any more trouble.

It was all useless now. If they planned on finding Loki the only way they would be able to now is if Loki wanted them to find him. However they had managed to track them down in the first place would have made Loki all the more careful in his movements. No matter how much high tech machinery these Midgardians had it would not help them now in finding Loki.

Silence filled the air each member presents contemplating any possible in put in what their next move should be. With each passing moment the familiar unease began to set deep in the pit of Vitalini's stomach. Soon she was sure of what would happen. Even to her it was there only obvious option.

"We have a hostage," Hawkeye finally put in his steely eyes zeroing in on Vitalini as she stood across the room.

As she had suspected Thor burst in his tall muscled body blocking her from their eyes as he took a protective stance before her. The laughing kind eyes that were almost always such a familiar part of his face were nowhere to be seen, replaced with a steel hard gaze that would have deterred even the most battle hardened warrior.

"She is not a hostage," Thor barked back angrily the muscles in his jaw flexing in his anger. "She is not a prisoner," he added for good measure his gazing coming to Fury. "She is not part of this."

"I am sorry Thor but we can't take any risks," Fury shook his head sadly in answer. "Hawkeye is right we have no other choice but to find away to get Loki to show himself. We need an element of surprise; something to lure him in when we are expecting him. Vitalini is our best option in accomplishing that."

How was it that these people found it so easy to forget her presence? Once again Vitalini found herself standing there watching them as they simply talked about her as if she weren't even there. Thor didn't even ask for her opinion nor did the argument give enough pauses for her to have the opportunity to speak up above them.

"Allow her to return to Asgard," Thor demanded rather than asked fully entering into royal mode.

"No."

The small clear utterance momentarily ended all discussion. A heart beat later Vitalini found all eyes in the room centered directly on her all silently starring with mixed expressions of shock, mild mistrust and amusement. She moved forward taking a stand for her to do what she suddenly knew she needed to do.

Keeping that in mind would give her the strength to carrying out what needed to be done.

"I am not a hostage," she confirmed strongly standing as tall as her small stature would allow but not backing away. "But I will help you find Loki

The sudden announcement leaving Thor shocked. The reaction was not at all surprising considering all that she had said the night before in regards to her feelings to Loki. Although she might not have spoke the true words of her feelings Vitalini had made them all to clear for anyone to be confused.

"Why would you do that?" Thor questioned managing to get the words out through the sudden shock.

"Because I promised a long time ago to stay at his side. I cannot let you kill him nor can I allow him to harm others knowing his true nature hidden beneath it all

"Hidden? A psychopathic killer and you're trying to tell us that he is actually one of the good guys?" Steven questioned shocked by the insinuation of Vitalini's statement in defense of Loki.

"Thanos is to blame for everything turning dark and twisted in Loki!" she defended heatedly refusing to back down in face of their claims. "I cannot absolve him of all the blame," Vitalini managed to concede knowing that it was true. "But I can say that all the hurt he has suffered made him susceptible to Thanos' influence. Thanos twisted Loki's hate and anger into something dark destructive and uncontrollable."

"Jury is still out on that opinion," Tony put in lazily unperturbed even as Vitalini's glare zeroed in on him.

"Believe what you want than," Vitalini hissed her blue gaze cold her mind unyielding against their poorly conceived opinions of Loki. Yet, even then she could not blame them after everything that they had been through and seen during their last confrontation with Loki. Thor was the only one who had known Loki before he had taken a turn down the dark and twisted path of what his mind conceived as revenge. It did not, however, make her any less angry.

Vitalini paused for several long moments breathing deeply to calm the anger that had begun to boil up within her.

"I need to be with him," Vitalini stated matter of factly uncaring what they may think of her for speaking the truth. "If it means finding him I'll help you. I only ask that you

"Even if we could believe that why should we do what you ask?" Agent Hill cut in before Vitalini could say more.

"Because Loki can lead us to Thanos," Vitalini shot back icily ending any argument the agent may have made.

"She has a point," Tony put in filling the silence with his own opinion leaving everyone starring wordlessly.

"How can we be sure to trust her?" Agent Hill cut in once more clearly not trusting the option that Vitalini was presenting to them.

"Luck?" Tony offered grinning cheekily.

"A man who trusts in luck better have plenty of it," Hill replied irritably at Tony's instance of backing Vitalini with what she viewed as

"Good thing you have me then," he replied without missing a breath against Hill's retort.

"Enough," Vitalini cut in exasperation clearly bubbling beneath her deceptively calm features. "I can't make you trust me but you'll have to if you plan on saving the Earth from Thanos' attack."

"I agree with Vitalini," Thor stepped forward offering his acceptance of her plan.

"I have to admit that she has a point," Bruce added admitting that at the time being they were left with no other options.

"And if you're wrong about Loki?" Natasha asked cutting in before the decision could be cemented. "What if he kills you?" voicing what no one else had seemed to consider in Vitalini's plan.

"Than I would have died trying to save him," Vitalini stated simply without pause.

Silence ensued voicing without words that they all already knew; Vitalini was right.

"Very well then," Fury finally spoke breathing deeply in acceptance. "Until we can figure out a way to lure Loki out Vitalini will remain here as our guest

Vitalini couldn't help but snort derisively at the term 'guest'. A guest would have the option to leave if given the inclination. A guest would not be watched 24/7. As that thought passed through her mind she was unsurprised by Fury's next statement.

"Thor and Tony will take shifts in keeping watch of her," Fury spoke once more speaking as if Vitalini were not there even as he offered her a semi comforting smile.

"Looks like I got babysitting duty again," Tony chuckled getting to his feet seeing for himself that the conversation had come to an end.

Still standing protectively beside Vitalini felt Thor's hand come to her waist gently pushing her toward the door. Understanding that she was expected to return to her room under guard Vitalini followed without a fuss. Leaving the rest of the Avengers behind Thor and Tony calmly lead Vitalini from the room back toward the room they had provided her.

As they walked in silence Vitalini took the opportunity to consider everything that had happened in the last day. She had offered her help to the Avengers. She liked them and wanted to help but they were also her ticket to finding Loki again and helping him. Already it felt like days since she had last seen him. Even on Asgard she had been able to catch sightings of him daily and had the comfort that he was there in the palace but now she knew nothing.

Was he thinking of her? Did he even care that she was taken? Would he want her back? Was he looking for her?

Or was she just being foolishly hopeful?

AN: Planned for some more between Thor Tony and Vitalini in private conversation but cut it at the end and will have a separate chapter that will be rather short but works better on its own. After that Loki will reappear. Personally I am not all that happy with this chapter. I am not used to writing the Avenger personalities all at once and am not sure how well I did with them. They will remain in the story but I will probably be concentrated on Tony, Bruce and Natasha and obviously Thor compared to the others.

Is the change in Vitalini believable? I want her to break out and be strong but still she'll be very fragile at heart which is where her control of her magic majorly comes into play along with her past that made her a little hesitant.

REVIEW! Oh and Avengers is now out be good little fans and go buy it!


	17. You Remind Me of Him

Arriving at her assigned room Vitalini was not surprised that the two men followed her inside without even pausing for her consent. It seemed that being surrounded by so many men so often made it difficult to remember common curtsey when it came to the fairer sex; such as asking before entering their personal chambers. Although, Vitalini was fairly certain that Natasha kept them firmly in line whenever she was around to witness their antics. Vitalini let them in not really having the energy at that moment to argue with them. Suddenly feeling weary she made her way to the chairs that provided a small lounging area and fell into its welcoming haven.

Hearing the soft click of the door shutting behind Thor as he followed both Tony and Vitalini into the room Vitalini looked to them. Both men stood awkwardly across the room not knowing what to do now that they had followed her into the room.

"I am not sure if Fury meant to actually stay in the room with me," Vitalini helpfully pointed out even though she had no intention of letting either man leave yet. The words only earned boyish grins from both Tony and Thor like children being chastised by their mother. "I need you to do something for me," Vitalini spoke once more regaining her feet all motherly affection melting from her face replaced with stony solemnity.

At her words seriousness came to their faces all playful banter seemingly forgotten even by Tony.

"No matter what please make them understand," Vitalini continued her gaze mostly centered on Thor knowing he would be the one to truly understand her meaning. She knew she was begging but she didn't care. "I understand why capturing Loki may seem like the priority but Thanos is dangerous. His power is- frightening. I firmly believe that he is merely using Loki, playing with the resentment and hate he has for you and Odin. Please- give him one more chance," Vitalini openly begged glancing at Tony in the hope that the man who had so far been kind to her would understand her plight despite his past interactions with Loki. All she needed was a chance.

"You sound like you aren't going to be around to do that yourself," Tony replied observantly, purposely not giving her the answer she was seeking.

"It is not that," Vitalini shook her head. "It is more like I can't guarantee that I will be 'here' to do that myself."

Vitalini made a swift motion with her arms in the attempt to emphasis her meaning to the tower and SHILED as a whole. What she was asking was for Thor and Tony to attempt to make headway into getting Fury and the other SHEILD members and the Avengers to look more into Thanos and the possibility of Loki seeing how he was being manipulated by the Titan. It would be a difficult task to do is she was not actually in the facility. There was a part of her even at the moment that hoped somehow she would soon be reunited with Loki.

Since their time together began, even the time spent in the dungeons of Asgard it seemed she had become spoiled by his presence. Now without him near or without being able to see him for a day felt...lonely...sad...it hurt. It was the same feeling she remembered from years of watching from the shadows. It was also the same feel she no longer cared for. It was a feeling that Vitalini was no longer willing to settle for. Now she was ready to fight for something more.

"You care about him that much?" Tony asked as if not believing his own words.

"Unfortunately," Vitalini replied gently offering a tremulous smile even as her pale blue eyes stared unwaveringly into his. With their gazes locked there would be no for Tony to deny the truth that he would see starring back at him through her eyes. "If only it were that easy. But when you love someone you have to love all of them- even if to some they don't deserve it. There is nothing I can do about it now. It won't stop. Loki is the most important person to me. Call it my curse."

Despite laughing it off Vitalini's features remained stony as she gathered her sense of calm to control her emotions. It was still so new being so open with what she felt rather than keeping it all buried beneath layers of unspoken words.

"Will you tell them?" she asked once she felt she had regained enough emotional control.

"I never could resist a pair of pretty eyes," Tony sighed rather over dramatically smiling all the while.

Vitalini couldn't resist but to smile back up at the man. It was obvious even to her that he was rather- flamboyant and extremely outspoken in comparison to his teammates. It was also obvious that in comparisons he likely came off as undependable and not as- heroic. As far as Vitalini was concerned there was a great deal to admire in Tony Stark... and maybe even more that he himself did not even realize.

"You are similar to Loki," she smiled brightly walking up to Tony and taking his hand in hers in a friendly gesture.

"How flattering," he huffed somewhat disdainfully in reply to her words obviously not taking the same meaning in them as Vitalini had meant them.

"There is a kindness in your heart- that you may not always show others," she explained helpfully laughing at his childish pout.

"That one's new. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist with an awesome metal suite usually covers all the bases," Tony replied jokingly apparently still not completely taking Vitalini's words to heart.

"Don't talk it makes you sound stupid," Vitalini finally admonished rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Did she have this much attitude back on where-ever it is you two are from?" Tony grinned down at her glancing to where Thro watched them smiling hugely at his friends.

Thor said nothing in reply to Tony's actions knowing well enough by now how to handle the man's banter; ignoring it was often the best option. Instead, his entire concentration was centered on Vitalini. Stepping forward Thor's approach immediately drew Vitalini's attention to him her blue eyes meetings his where he saw so much in that simple understanding gaze. It truly astounded him how deeply this one small girl could care for his brother in a way that even he was unable to. Even though Loki was his brother and no matter how much he loved him and wanted him back with his family there was so much more that Vitalini could do for him. Even now Thor could not deny the steady undercurrent of mistrust and anger centered around Loki after everything that had happened. Yet, somehow Vitalini after knowing everything and witnessing so much remained unfailingly devoted to Loki. She still believed even as he began to doubt that Loki could be saved.

It was possible that she could pull Loki out of his daze of hate and revenged

"Your only curse is that you're too remarkable for words," Thor finally spoke silently making his decision to place his faith and trust in Vitalini where Loki was concerned. If there was hope for his brother it laid with Vitalini. He truly hoped that if they all came out of the coming war alive that he would have the brother he knew back. If anything- Vitalini certainly deserved that chance at happiness.

"Thank you Thor," Vitalini spoke tremulously Thor's heartfelt words nearly breaking through her fragile hold on her emotions. Despite her attempts to control herself Vitalini felt the tears begin to well in the corner of her eyes a few tears escaping to slide down her cheek.

"If it's any consolation don't think you're that bad either," Tony cut in feeling the need to cut the intensity of the moment as it began to become far too serious for his tastes.

Vitalini only laughed smiling brightly for the first time that day feeling strangely at ease with Thor and Tony standing there listening to her as she plead her case. Even Tony seemed to accept her own acceptance of Loki without much to say against her even if he didn't seem to completely agree with her on the matter.

"So if I suddenly disappeared from SHIELD's watch you would cover for me?" Vitalini dared to assume.

"The tower has been known to have security breaches," Tony replied matter of factly smiling "How do you think I ended up here?"

Thor merely nodded in silent agreement his arms reaching out to pull her into a nearly crushing hug that left her momentarily breathless until she was once more released. In that moment it felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her chest allowing her to breath. It was more than being released from Thor's crushing embrace but rather a sense of relief that she could rely on others to stand with her both for Loki and against him to bring Thanos down.

"Thank you."

It was all she could think to say in that moment knowing full well those simple words could not begin to fully express what relief and joy she felt at that time. Suddenly feeling as if all the energy she had regained in sleep the previous night had been drained from her body Vitalini glanced at the bedside clock. It was not at all late being barely past 4 o'clock but the drain on her emotions left her feeling more the worse for wear. As if taking notice of the sudden paleness and the tiredness that had become apparent in her expressive eyes Thor and Tony moved toward the door.

"Aren't you suppose to be babysitting me?" she asked Tony slightly surprised that after first waking up to him so easily occupying her room as she slept that he would make to leave now.

"I can do the same from my room across the hall," Tony smirked opening the door and nodding to the room that was indeed directly across from her own.

Thor followed Tony from the room pausing only long enough to point to Vitalini his own room not much further down the hall from Tony and herself.

"Fury never did say we had to live with you," Tony proved them the excuse easily already completely convinced of its authenticity. "Get some rest we'll come get you when it's time for dinner."

"Rest well Lady-," Thor's farewell paused as he caught sight of the irritated glare Vitalini gave him as he spoke. "Rest well Vitalini," he amended thankfully catching the meaning behind her glare obviously having guessed right as the irritation immediately faded to be replaced by a friendly smile.

"Rest well Thor," Vitalini responded in turn before looking to Tony for the same. "Rest well Tony."

Without another word Vitalini nodded in silent thanks to both men before shutting her bedroom door firmly behind her and sliding the lock into place for her own peace of mind. At that moment with the emotional and mental drain all she wanted was to be alone. There was still a great deal to think about but for the time being it would all have to wait.

The bed called to her, offering her the sweet momentary oblivion of unconsciousness. Vitalini kicked off her shoes not bothering to change into anything for sleep before falling face first into the cushioned mattress cuddling the pillows to her as she made herself comfortable. The moment her body hit the mattress it was as if a wave of relief flooded her system. It took only seconds for her to be carried away in sleep.

AN: like I said before a short aside like chapter. Loki will return in the next chapter when he is reunited with Vitalini. REVIEW and tell me what you think and I'll update faster...hopefully.


	18. Does this Emotion Have a Name

AN: I lied they are not reunited in this chapter but I forgot some information that I forgot I wanted to do so this chapter is a result. I promise next chapter will be the reunion with some big things happening between them. As I hoped to get across in this chapter while Loki seems to waver with his confusion over Vitalini it is not enough to change years of pent up bitterness. She will have to work hard to change that.

Loki stood in contemplative clam his green eyes taking in all beyond the window without really noticing anything. His mind wandered in silent thought even while all outward appearances betrayed the chaotic though pattern taking place within his mind. Every thought an emotion that could be extracted from the jumbled mess only seemed to have one source- Vitalini.

He remembered with disturbing clarity watching the street building begin to crumble down around her the heavy blocks threatening to crush her instantly beneath the large mass of rumble. He never thought he would feel thankful for the presence of Thor and his idiotic friends when Captain America had managed to protect her from the falling wall. Of course Vitalini's safety may have never been compromised to begin with if not for them.

Never before could Loki remember feeling the sickening feeling of his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach as he had in that moment. Even the moment his world had seemed to crumble around him after learning of his true parentage he had not felt that level of emotion. When had anything been so important to him? Try as he might Loki could think of nothing that had equaled the importance of Vitalini had that might possibly elicit such chaotic and confusing emotions from him.

The thought of Vitalini seemed to distract him from everything, his mind always circling back to her. Whenever he attempted to make plans to move against Earth and the hated Avengers somehow Vitalini pushed her way back into his mind her eyes pleading. No matter how many times he shook her away she only reappeared a constant nagging reminder that even while standing at his side she would have questioned his motives, begging for him to see reason. Even more upsetting being that he did consider it- every time- needing to remind himself every time of his own reasons for what he had planned.

It was a disconcerting realization. No matter how much he thought of it Loki came to one conclusion. That conclusion being that everything about Vitalini terrified and confused him. Everything he felt, it was all so unfamiliar and strange. And yet, he continuously continued to seek her out craving her presence beside him. After becoming separated during their run in with the Avengers all he had done was think of her. There was no worry of her coming to any real harm knowing Thor would protect her if they meant to. Knowing that did not matter. All Loki considered was that she was not there with him and there was a force within him compelling him to fix that.

Loki had thought numerous times about leaving her behind on Earth or even leaving her to Thor to care for. All those times he had argued with himself that it would be the best option for Vitalini's own safety. He had also attempted to convince himself that once she was out of his life everything would go back to normal, he would be able to think straight without an image of her breaking through into his mind. He had thought to do the same once back on Earth where he had kept gifted her the garden only to find that he could not bring himself to leave her completely and returned to her. As it was that obviously did not seem the case. It would be so much easier and yet Loki could not bring himself to do it. He craved her presence. Now there was no denying that for whatever reason he wanted her with him- he wanted to be with her.

Under normal circumstances Loki would never admit to it but Vitalini somehow managed to make him better. She believed in him with an intensity and unfailing trust that no one else ever had. Vitalini was someone, the only person that radiated a warmth that he could feel beneath the cold. It was. For whatever reason, he may never know or even begin to understand Vitalini was important to him. There was something about the way she would look at him her eyes such a deep crystallized blue that shone with emotion.

The emotions he saw swimming in her crystal depths were always drawing him in and holding him there. Every look he caught he had seen something there starring back at him that told him it was the same chaotic confusion of emotions that he knew all too well that lingered behind her eyes. Only she seemed to know exactly what it was. Loki wanted that- the ever present curiosity within him wanted to know- his mind- his heart wanted to know. Yet, as much as he wanted to understand that feeling he feared it.

Vitalini looked at him as if he were more than a monster. She looked at him not as a god but as a man who appeared as a god in her eyes. In her eyes Loki felt he was gifted with a hope that he could never remember feeling- a hope that he could be more to someone- without shame, pity or lies. Now that he had that in his grasp he couldn't let it go no matter how selfish he was being by doing so.

With his decision made Loki moved away from the window he'd been starring blinding out of intent on making plans to get Vitalini back from Thor and the Avengers. He had only taken a few steps toward the door when Thanos entered the spacious room his titanian size not even able to little the ornate room. Immediately upon the aliens arrival Loki stiffened prepared to deter Thanos at all costs starting by pushing all his previous thoughts to a safe place at the back of his mind.

"You seem lost in thought Loki," Thanos observed keenly smiling almost mockingly at having taken note of Loki's usually controlled thoughts before Loki was able to appear passive.

Loki stiffened even more every muscle in his body tensing, his fist tightening until his nails bit into the flesh of his palm reminding him to control his temper.

"I'll be back," he informed the Titan off handedly hoping that simply ignoring the beast would work as he continued to move past him for the door.

"The girl is on your mind again?" Thanos spoke as more of a statement of fact rather than a question. Loki knew that the titan was being deliberate in his harassment. Since they had arrived, even while Vitalini had been present there on Titan, Thanos had presented a strange interest in Vitalini.

Loki froze at the words his grip tightening even more to control the anger that had suddenly flared within him. This was not the first time that Thanos had deliberately brought Vitalini up as a subject seeking answers. If it had been anyone else other than Loki they would not have picked up on the subtle fishing of the alien's attempts at gaining information. The interest revolted Loki to the core. With each passing moment it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain a facade of uncaring disdain. Even more so when Thanos seemed interested in Loki's own position in the relationship between Vitalini and himself. But why he had yet to be able to work out. Thanos actually seemed to enjoy the discomfort and concealed revulsion that his questioning interest brought him at seeing Loki's equally barely concealed reaction to them.

It often seemed as if Thanos was laughing at him.

Each time Vitalini came into the discussion Loki revolted at the sickening grin that would cross Thanos' lips. Much of the time Thanos seemed to be trying to keep Loki from Vitalini. More than once since his return to Titan after leaving her with the Avengers he had made a point in pointing out that now that the worthless girl was gone Loki would be able to concentrate on more important matters. It had been easy to consider Vitalini's earlier warning concerning Thanos. Had he not already considered the alien un-trust worthy Thanos was only managing to make it all the easier for Loki to not trust him.

Unknown to Thanos, Loki had long since taken notice of his interest. What little power Thanos believed he held over Loki had long since crumbled to dust. One thing he knew above all the confusion that Vitalini elicited within him was that she was not safe. For all of his strength confidence and power what Thanos seemed unable to realize was that tricking the trickster was more difficult than he bargained for. Loki merely allowed him to continue completely underestimating him making it all the easier for Loki to work behind the scenes for his own means.

Seeing that he had caught Loki's attention however unwillingly on Loki's part Thanos grinned all the more at the dark god's back.

"Strange for you to show such interest in that silly pathetic creature. She was a waste of space even in your world

"I could say the same for your interest in her," Loki replied coldly with feinted calm turning to glare icily at the titan.

"My only interest is in how she seems to affect you," Thanos defended matter of factly as if his interest were truly that simple.

"You look far too deeply into what is not there. I never knew aliens such as yourself were so concerned with idle gossip. Was domination and power not the goal? If not I believe I have allied myself with the wrong creatures," Loki brazenly goaded without falter refusing to give into Thanos' game.

"Do not be insolate boy!" Thanos roared slamming his fist against the table beside his seat at the obvious insult, splitting the huge piece of furniture as easily as if picking a flower with the powerful blow.

"Stay away from Vitalini," Loki hissed in reply his green eyes icing over with dangerous sincerity leaving no doubt even to Thanos that he meant as he said. "She is my concern. She knows far too much of me to allow her to remain in the hands of my brother and his hero friends," he excused himself realizing how his threat had sounded far too caring and personal for Vitalini.

"You should be care who you threaten Loki- the safety of your girl may depend on it," Thanos replied back the anger faded from his voice into simple solemnity even as a flash of anger remained in his eyes.

The threat was well heard and unmistakable. Loki knew there would be no more hiding the truth that a part of him- or even more than he cared to admit had some sort of feelings for Vitalini. Meaning she was also a liability to be used against him if Thanos were to turn on him. If his decision had not already been decided Loki was now even more assured of his decision to go to her. Thor and the Avengers were not as well equipped and knowledgably of Thanos as he was. At this point he had a better chance of protecting her from whatever Thanos may have planned for her. Loki had no plans in allowing the alien to use her against him.

There would never be any simple keeping in step to Thanos' tune; Loki's own sense of pride would never allow it. For now he knew he would have to walk away being sure to keep extra aware of Thanos from now on. Loki was fully aware that Thanos did not trust him nor did he trust Thanos. What he did not know was that his power over Loki was never as great as he believed. Loki easily thought for himself. He had come into the alliance knowing full well that Thanos had intentions of using him to first destroy earth and the Avengers who posed a threat to stopping them.

No matter how much Thanos tried to influence those same emotions Loki was already well aware of them for himself. They fed into each other like a ever growing virus until there was nothing left but hate and resentment and revenge. Only now glowing amongst that ever present darkness there was suddenly something more.

Strangely- the warmth- the light that radiated off Vitalini- the look in her eyes- it made him waver...

No! In that he would not waver! He couldn't! Everything that he was working toward was what was owed him. He was a king and he would prove how great he could be if only given the chance that he never was. Once he had control of Earth there would be no one to look down on him. He could give Vitalini something more than the life of the servant as she deserved. After his new reign was settled she would come to see the benefits of such a world.

He did not care if Thanos wanted the Universe as long as he was given Earth to rule. As far as he was concerned if Thanos dared stand against him or touch even a single hair on Vitalini's head Loki would kill him. No matter the circumstances Loki had no plans to change his course now no matter how Vitalini had or would try to convince him otherwise.

Vitalini would simply have to learn to see things his way on this matter. Changing his course now was the one thing he could not do- not now, when he was so close to reaching his goal and proving to everyone just how worthy he was. Everything would change for the better. Meanwhile he would discover why Thanos seemed so interested in Vitalini.

"You may think you have power Thanos but think carefully before you stand against me," Loki spoke in cold warning.

Loki did not waste another moment lingering his only thought now was to go to Vitalini. A moment later he turned from Thanos assured that he had made his stand clear to the alien and briskly walked away leaving the alien on his own.

Even as Loki walked away heading for his room where he would depart for Earth he forced himself to ignore the nagging warmth that even now was lingering beneath the cold surface at the thought of seeing Vitalini.

Once in his room Loki took a seat in the center of his room his mind reaching out into the universe in search of Vitalini. It was an easy enough task his mind connecting almost instantly with Vitalini on earth. Loki ignored the slight shock of surprise at finding her so easily his connection to her stronger than he had first expected. He did not stop to consider the meaning behind the easy connection as an instant later the blue energy of the portal opened up swallowing him as he disappeared.

Back on Earth Tony and Thor were still keeping watch over Vitalini as Fury walked into a dark room lit only by tall screens revealing shadowy figures of men sitting behind desks. The rest of the Avengers team waited in anxious silence from the sidelines of the room within view of the screens. They had long since been introduced to the council consisting of several high powered men within the SHEILD system across the world. None of them were overly found of anyone of the men knowing the actions they had considered during their last bout with Loki or their lack of faith in them as a team. That last one was easy enough for them to understand in the beginning but they had all since proven that it was not the case any longer. Even so the council still seemed reluctant to accept the Avengers as a source of good often times even moving to hinder and control them.

Unease filled the room their muscles tensed with anger as they stood listening to the condescension of the council's words. Once more they were going over Fury's head with their own plans. Having kept them in the dark regarding all that had happened as long as he could to pacify Thor, Fury had called to update them on the situation and the presence of Vitalini; like a good soldier.

After meeting with Vitalini all of them had become aware of her gentle yet emotional personality. As strong as she could assert herself as being it was obvious to all their eyes that she was a kind girl who did not belong in the middle of a war. And no matter the display of power it was just as obvious they it did her little good being unable to control it. Even if she had expressed herself strongly in her emotions toward Loki there was nothing she was truly guilty of. Instead, she had willingly helped them, informing them of Thanos and all that she could concerning their plans. It was difficult for any of them to long down on her or see her as a threat much less an enemy.

After their previous experiences with the council's decisions the Avengers were loath to know what would be the result of this meeting for Vitalini.

They were all suddenly exceedingly glad that Thor was not there to witness the Council's decision first hand as he would handle the situation without becoming angry. Tony would have perhaps been even less helpful against them with his tendency to use his own reasoning against those he didn't agree with, something that they all knew the council would frown upon being as powerful as they were. He would have done so without a pause had he been there as it had been obvious to all that he had already grown a soft spot for the girl. Even Bruce seemed to be having some difficulty keeping his cool making them all glad that he had a handle on his temper enough to control himself. None of them were exceedingly comfortable with what was being planned by the council for their new friend.

"What we want to know Director is why you have failed to turn in the war criminal female?" one of the disembodied voices spoke through the screen.

"I don't think a hostage qualifies as a war criminal," Fury bristled subtly at the passive aggressive hostility currently being directed at him by the men on the screens. Had it been any other man, one less controlled he may have erupted into a rage at their lack of any real knowledge of the situation while assuming they did. The interference only made his job more difficult.

"Correct us if we're wrong Director," another one of the men spoke condescendingly as if speaking to a child rather than a fully grown well trained agent. "But did you not find her freely walking with the known war criminal Loki?"

"Yes," Fury sighed unable to deny it as it was the truth.

"Than as far as we can discern is she is an accomplice. That being the case we 'request' that you immediately transfer the girl into our care where we will properly question her," the same man spoke placing particular emphasis on the term 'request'.

"That is not the case," Fury shot back calmly his voice and body betraying the irritation building up beneath the surface. "As far as I am concerned we are the proper authorities to handle the situation," he growled gesturing behind him to the Avengers present to emphasis his point.

"She may be from Asgard but she is not a threat!" Natasha stepped up in answer to Fury's words. "Vitalini may as well be human...," she paused briefly glancing over her team mates mentally taking note of the fact that they were all 'human' before speaking again. "A normal human anyway. It would be best for her to remain here until we can understand her connection to Loki- if there is even one."

Natasha's words were cold and precise the agent in her easily glossing over the fact of their witnessing the power that Vitalini possessed. The unexpected defense of Vitalini from the woman had all the men standing with her shocked having all been under the impression that she had disliked Vitalini. Deterred by the agents cold words the council members stiffened but were unable to argue with her observation.

"Very well," another council member spoke after a long silent pause realizing that there was no real argument to take Vitalini out of the Avenger's watch. "You will keep her in your most secure cell. If not we will apprehend her ourselves."

"Understood," Fury replied jumping at the opportunity to keep them from forcibly taking the girl themselves. Without waiting for them to speak on anything more Fury turned away saying their goodbyes with claims at 'more important matters to handle'.

The screens went blank and Natasha along with her male team members followed Fury from the meeting room. After what they had just been through there was one similar thought on each of their minds that had not escaped their notice during the meeting.

"What I want to know is why did they want Vitalini so badly?" Bruce spoke up opting to be the one to speak exactly what they were all thinking.

"They haven't seen any display of power from her as we have," Clint added voicing his own thoughts on the matter. "But it was as if they already knew."

"That's what I am afraid of," Fury put in confirming that he had thought the same.

"Can we trust them?" Bruce asked knowing full well that Tony would have answered the question himself had he been there. He had already formed him own opinion on the matter but whatever Fury said Bruce would give him the benefit of the doubt, however, he was already fairly certain as to what Fury would say in reply.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Fury paused to admitted grudgedly before stalking off and leaving the Avengers on their own.

That admittance from their director was all the Avengers needed to hear to give foundation to their mistrust. Unable to do much else at the time being they separated for their own pastimes, mainly training to home their unique skills. Bruce had began to head toward his well stocked lab courtesy of SHEILD but made a last moment decision to track down Tony and Thor to bring them up to speed on recent events. Knowing how close Thor was to Vitalini as well as Tony's apparent enjoyment of her Bruce felt it best to let them know. As he made his way down the long halls toward the rooms that had been designated for the two men Bruce admitted to himself that it was also due to his own liking of Vitalini and his mistrust in the council at their strange interest in her.

There was definitely something going on- more than any of them knew.


	19. Last Dance

The palace was brightened by the glow of a thousand candles, the stars above lighting the vast night sky for those enjoying the party below. The vast halls of the stately golden palace echoed with a thousand voices of the revelers that had come to join in the festivities. Vitalini intrigued by the grandeur taking place around her stepped from the shadows drawing closer to the wide doors. With each step closer she could hear the laughter and excitement of the voices beyond joined by the practiced melody of a band. It was as if there was a force drawing her to the glow emanating from beyond the door unable to resist it she took a step closer and another step. All the while she reminded herself that she had no place to enter.

Curiosity that she was unable to deny had her reaching out for the door yet before she could touch its intricately carved golden surface the double doors shifted open allowing her entrance into the room beyond. Burst of light nearly blinded her to the wonders of the lively ball. Ladies dressed in silks and satins adorned with precious gems drifted gracefully about the room led by their partners in fine formal tunics. Awed she drifted into the room her wide blue eyes taking in the sight taking place before her eyes.

Unknown to her a figure darkened by shadow lurked just out of sight watching and waiting as if encouraging her movement toward the door silently following slipping through after her unnoticed.

The room seemed to glow as brightly as the sun making the splashes of colored satins and gleam of leather and metal seem all the more intense. It was a whirlwind on her senses. She could smell the mead, the delicate perfumes of the ladies and the beautiful feast that had been laid out for the guests' pleasure. In a far corner a band played merrily at their instruments their melodies echoing through the spacious room.

It was as if she had she seen such grand festivities, as a servant she had only ever heard the beautiful music from below in the servant's courters. Many nights she had sat up listening to the music picturing the scene; remembering in her mind's eye what she had seen on the so few occasions she had attended the same balls before becoming a servant. Being as young as she was at the time she had never been allowed to stay overly long but she had watched the couples dance as if in a daze. Vitalini could remember thinking how one day she would have liked to join those dancing couples with Loki as her partner.

Having yet to be noticed the same figure watched her taking in every movement, every gapping look of wonderment. Just as it was about to move in on its prey something made it pause their keen eyes catching more than just awestruck gazes from the all telling aqua eyes of the girl he watched. While the wonderment remained there was more hidden beyond just as with the door he had drawn her too. There, where most would not notice, was a look of longing. The crowd surrounding her seeming to remind her of something that seemed just out of her reach. Then suddenly she seemed to be knocked out of her wonderment her face turning a sickly pale and her eyes widened with realization before she turned back to for the door obviously intent on running away.

That was exactly what was running through Vitalini's mind in that moment as the memory of her servitude suddenly came rushing back to her mind. Shocked at her own audacity Vitalini turned from the ballroom intent on escaping through the door. How silly she must look standing amongst the highest ranking members of Asgardian society. What force had possessed her to enter where she did not belong? The embarrassment had her quickening her pace imagining the curious glances of those she passed knowing that plain features and servants dress screamed that she did not belong amongst them.

Just before Vitalini reached the door of her escape a figure disengaged itself from the shadows of the wall. In a flash the shadowed figure's hand reached out catching Vitalini's wrist in a firm but gentle grip. Surprised by the sudden touch Vitalini gasped turning on her heel to see who it was that had stopped her. However, the moment she turned she came up short her voice dying in her throat as she starred up wide eyed into the all too familiar green eyes of Loki.

"My prince!" she finally managed to gasp in shock unable to pull her gaze from his. "Please you must let go!" she begged attempting in vain to pull her wrist from his grasp.

Her pleas accomplished nothing but to bring a pleased smirk across Loki's handsome sharp features. Vitalini was annoyed at herself finding that she could not help but nearly swoon at the handsome grin looking down at her when she only wanted to be angry at him. Huffing irritably she tried one more to pull her hand from his the need to escape heightening each second surrounded by the upper society of Asgard. The scene that Loki was currently help to make was not helping her feel any less unnoticed as it was obvious by the curious looks that took in the sight of their Prince fraternizing with a servant girl in the middle of their celebration.

"Will you not dance with me?" Loki asked giving a gallant bow over her hand refusing to release her.

Vitalini felt her heart flutter wildly at the gallant words almost overcoming the irritation at his high handed manner. She only paused briefly taking consideration of the gallant request if only to take the one moment for herself and accept. It was only brief her

"I can't!"

"And why not?" he asked completely seeming to enjoy the desperate discomfort she was in. As far as Loki was concerned those watching them with no subtlety did not matter in the least, all his attention was on the sight of Vitalini standing before him. It was rather interesting to watch her battle with herself on whether to dance with him or her instinct to run away from the prying eyes surrounding them. He had not missed her hesitation or the longing that passed

"I am a servant Loki," Vitalini pleaded her eyes darting around very aware of the strange looks they were receiving. "They all know it!"

"Not tonight you aren't."

Vitalini's eyes turned back to Loki his eyes unwavering in their intensity as he looked at her making her feel as if she were the only thing in the crowded room. She wanted to look away, to run away from the room but suddenly her eyes weren't cooperating nor her feet. It took her several long moments to realize Loki's eyes taking in her appearance alight with mischief as if knowing something she did not. Vitalini looked down at herself her mouth gapping in shock at what she found.

Gone were the servant's clothes that signified her misplacement among the crowd replaced with a flowing satin gown of the most beautiful aqua embroidered with delicate swirls of silver. A wide band of polished silver circled her waist. Where her hair had been plainly braided it was now left to drape around her shoulders in kinked waves fixed with tiny sapphire gems.

Still reeling from the shock of the sudden change Vitalini's eyes shot back to meet Loki's. She had long since stopped attempting to escape his hold, her flight seemingly forgotten as her body relaxed seeming to be nothing but putty in Loki's hands. As if sensing her unwariness Loki quickly made his move before she had the chance to regain her senses. In one swift movement he reached for her his arm wrapping around her slim waste pulling her firmly against him as he lead her onto the dance floor.

Vitalini left gapping could only follow suite her feet remembering the delicate steps after years of keeping herself in the servant's quarters. Unable to help herself Vitalini fell in stride with Loki allowing him to lead her across the dance floor. She laughed aloud at the fast pace as they moved through the dance.

In that moment even surrounded by the most beautiful woman of the realm Loki had eyes only for Vitalini. In her exuberance she seemed the most beautiful of all- the most unique and incomparable creature. He smiled watching her laugh as he spun her into a quick succession of twirls her eyes lighting with laughter as she followed his lead.

The music seemed to still the rambunctious tune suddenly softening into a soft gentle melody meant for lovers. Loki did not even pause his hold tightening around Vitalini to keep her from running from him. Her eyes widened looking like two pale moons as she stared up at him in surprise.

She starred up at him blinking as he lead her into the gentle sway of the melody keeping her close so that there was barely an inch left between them. Vitalini blushed deeply at the intensity of his stare feeling as if he knew exactly what thoughts were flitting through her mind.

In that moment no one else existed. It was just as Vitalini had always hoped it would have been when they were younger. Stealing almost longing glances up at him finding his green eyes locked on her as if she were the only girl in the room. The room seemed to melt away until there was nothing left but the two of them moving in time to the melody of the music that filled the room their eyes intent on only each other. Magical. It was the only word her mind could muster at the moment to describe it. It seemed such a childish thought but so utterly perfect that there was no other word that would do.

So wound up in the moment she never took notice of Loki slowly leading them toward the open doors of a balcony. It wasn't until the cool burst of air as they passed through the open doorway jolted her out of her revere. In the next moment Vitalini shivered the jolt of cold coursing through her.

Vitalini blinked away sitting straight up in bed where she had fallen asleep after being left alone in the room. The chill ran through her body a strange familiarity in the cool sensation. Glancing about the room she found the balcony window left ajar as if a beacon drawing her out into the moonlight. After her rather unsettling dream Vitalini knew she would not be sleeping for quite some time, the memory of Loki watching her as they danced all too fresh in her memory. Disappointment filled her numbing her body even more to the chill night air breezing in through the window as she got to her feet.

It had all seemed so unbelievably real. She had so badly wanted it to be real. That life she had left behind years ago back on Asgard. Over the years after taking up a position as servant she had thought many times on what might have happened had Loki not turned away from her.

There had been plans for them to marry one day- would they have done so? Would he have come to love her? Would they have been happy? How many balls would they have attended to dance the night away? Many times she had asked herself these very same questions wanting so badly for them to be true.

The room had grown dark. Nothing but a silver glow of moonlight drifted in through the open window telling her that it was well past diner time. If anyone had come to call her for dinner that it was obvious that she had been more tired than she had originally thought to sleep for so long. The emotional turmoil over the last few days draining her energy more than usual. Then again, the dream had made sleep all too pleasant to awaken any earlier than she had.

Vitalini began to move across the room for the door planning to track down someone to point her in the right direction of the kitchens to find something to eat. She had barely taken two steps toward the door when she stopped a strangely familiar sensation pricked at the back of her mind. The sensation of the chilled tingle down her spine was more than it seemed. The memory of its nipping touch at her skin as she had passed through the doorway reminding her of a very familiar aura.

Glancing cautiously at the open balcony door the breeze coming in making the shadows and silver moonlight dance as it made the curtains sway. Vitalini took a cautious step toward the glass door the familiar aura drawing her in. Taking another step she contemplated on the open door, unable to remember having left it open before falling into bed dead asleep nor could she remember Tony or Thor having opened it.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the moonlight, the silver glow mixing with the harsh lights of the busy New York street bellow the tower. Vitalini deep feel the cold her thoughts too focused on the aura she had sworn she had felt lingering just beyond the window. Yet, looking around the balcony even into the night sky she found nothing that told her what she had felt was little more than her imagination still far too active from her vivid dreams.

Strangely the feeling remained keeping her senses on high alert. No, she had not been wrong. What she had felt was not a mere trick of the night air. The aura was there. It was very real. That had at least not been the trick taking place. Sighing deeply Vitalini stepped further out onto the balcony leaning against the concrete ledge to look out at the city taking the momentary opportunity to gather herself.

"It is not polite to pry into other people's dreams Loki," Vitalini spoke into the night breathing in deeply for control and calm. "The queen taught you better," she added warily her blue gaze finally glancing toward where she knew he stood watching her.

Since the instant she had taken notice of his presence Vitalini was acutely aware of Loki watching her, the way an animal in the forest knows it's been targeted. The hairs on the nape of her neck prickled and rose, sending a strangely pleasant shiver tingling along her spine. In spite of her best efforts she met his gaze as she watched him emerge into the light his eyes instantly lasering in on her. Loki was like the storm, the thunder and the lighting that turned the sky black. Metaphorically speaking of course. But if there were ever a man who emanated such a dangerous powerful appeal it was Loki. Always reminding her how dangerous he could be. For such a man it was fascinating that however dangerous he could be there was an equally gentle and kind side of himself that was just as appealing but so often buried under immovable sheets of ice. The dangerous power he possessed always drawing her back in trapping her in its all too pleasant, maddening but painful confines.

"Such a temptation when the mind is left so easily open. Or is that just because it was me prying into it that made it so easy for you to let down your defenses?" Loki replied arrogantly grinning as he seemed to melt out of the shadows finally allowing himself to be seen.

Vitalini fought the temptation to roll her eyes at the arrogance of the man standing before her. Loki's complete lack of shame in prying into her dreams where she had little control of what she revealed pricking her irritation all the more. It was all fun for Loki but this time it was her that he was blatantly playing with. She did not like being played with. It hurt enough without that as it was.

"Very creepy stalker of you," she joked half heartedly attempting to divert the pain that seemed to twist at her heart.

"I've been called worse," he shot back playfully enjoying the banter her reprisals gave him.

Little by little the memory of the dream however fresh the pain began to fade just a little. The memory of Loki dancing with her however, gave her the strength to finally fight back against the pain that a lifetime of denial had weighted on her heart. Taking one last courage gather breath Vitalini went to him.

Loki watched her rather adorable bedraggled appearance come closer pausing only when she stood directly before him, so close she was forced to lean her head back to keep his gaze. With her standing so close it was nearly impossible for him to divert his gaze.

That unwavering gaze was exactly what Vitalini had intended in standing so near. With what she was about to say she needed him to listen. She needed to see without a doubt that he understood. Loki's nearness after what felt like so long apart was also a source of courage, giving all the more meaning in what she was about to say.

It was the one question she needed to finally ask while she had the courage.

"How do you feel about me?"

"What?" Loki started his emerald eyes widening in shock at the sudden turn.

"You heard me. I asked how you feel about me," Vitalini replied refusing to let him just ignore her now.

"Don't be impertinent," Loki once more deflected.

"I am not a subject to be ordered around," she took the risk of the claim knowing full well that as she confronted him it could possibly set him off. "I am your friend."

Loki looked down at her shocked at the sheer steely will Vitalini displayed in the face of his hard glare. Every word she spoke he understood but even so could not seem accept. It was just as he had thought before coming for her- that same strange unfamiliar emotion. Strange and frightening in its intensity even more so in its strength. Whatever she asked he could not give. That emotion she called on would change too much that he was unwilling to allow. He had already come too far to allow that even if he wanted to.

"Emotions do not matter. Victory. Control. Power. These are all that matter. Emotions have little to do with it," Loki hissed back taking a threatening step forward once more surprised that Vitalini still refused to back down.

"I am not asking about Victory or war!" Vitalini cried frustratedly. "I am asking about me! Don't you ever feel anything more? Something that you can put into words. I spent years denying everything!"

"You mean nothing to me," Loki spoke after a long pause in search of the most hurtful words possible that would end the unwanted conversation once and for all.

Vitalini felt the bitter bite of pain stabbed deep into her heart at the angry words thrown at her yet she remained adamant, refusing to back down against Loki's anger.

"Then why did you come back for me?" she shot back effectively trapping him in his own words and actions. Vitalini knew as well as Loki that for him there was never nothing that was not planned leaving him no avenue to deny his presence there.

Loki did not immediately reply knowing that she had somehow managed to trap him in his own words. Yet, even so, he could not give what she asked. There was nothing in him that spoke of softer emotions- what was had died long ago- he liked it that way.

What he did not like was Vitalini's stubborn refusal to accept that as he had. What made her think there was more? What made her think that he wanted more? What right did she have to think otherwise? Why could she not see that what he was doing was the only way to prove himself as worthy?

"It is pointless to care for anything. Power is all that matters. With it I can turn things to as they should be," he finally replied flatly forcing himself to believe that it was nothing but the truth.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked sadly her blue eyes turning luminous with tears of pity.

It was pity that he had never wanted. Once he stood above all there would be no pity. When that time came he would be powerful and revered, and all those who would have mocked him and his power would be shown the error of their ways. They would kneel before him as a King. They would rue the day they ever looked down on him or thought him unworthy.

"If Thor were gone? If the avengers were gone? If you were truly of Asgard? If- then everything would be made right. Do you truly have nothing else to find important other than that- a child's need for revenge? Something so fleeting?" her sorrowful words touching even deeper than Loki would have liked to admit even to himself.

How was it that she always seemed to see so much deeper than he revealed, always seeing what he did not say?

"Yes," was his icy reply.

"I think you're lying," Vitalini answered smoothly her eyes searching carefully, for what he didn't know.

"This is the one time I am not," Loki attempted to joke cruelly his lips curling in a distasteful smile unbefitting of the severity of the moment.

"You were never able to lie to me," she replied with a small grin, stopping any further joking he may have attempted against her.

The gentle reprimand gave him pause.

"You need something important Loki," Vitalini continued sincerely without giving Loki the opportunity to argue. "Something to believe in that is not tainted by hate or bitterness. I know how hard finding that is for you- but you need it."

"Myself," was the answer Loki gave her, his mind's eye remembering the painful unending moments of loneliness and untrusting glares of disdain that were ever present in his mind; while his green eyes blazed with frustration as Vitalini only continued to stubbornly stand against him. "That is what I believe in. It always has been."

Soon, he would say something to finally send her away ending all hope she had in him. Suddenly Loki paused in consideration of the thought. When he finally succeeded in forcing her to see the truth and give up hope in him- when she finally walked away- would he be able to let her?

"No. There should always be something more."

Vitalini's gentle assurance that cut through the harsh memories finally set Loki's barely restrained anger lose. Now it was his turn to back her against the wall stalking her like a sleek green eyed panther before he forced her back against the wall. Once there his arms trapped her there caging her on either side of her body to keep her from running.

"What gives you the right to speak to me this way?" Loki snarled viciously in her face earning little more than a cold blue unwavering stare from the girl he'd trapped. Strange- what had happened to the simpering little servant girl who could barely speak to him? Even now as he took control of the situation from her she barely seemed to bat an eye lash.

"You are nothing but a simple child! Have you ever even wanted something you were denied? Something that you would have given anything for and prove you deserved it?" he admonished in bitter accusation.

"Always," Vitalini answered calmly never backing down against Loki's harsh angry words.

"What?" he asked the simple unexpected answer seeming to suddenly deflate the anger.

"You're right," she agreed solemnly. "I know how it feels and I am tired of hiding it! I am tired of pretending it's not real. That is why you can't keep doing it! It will only continue to eat you up inside until there is nothing left!"

Taking a pause in her plead Vitalini took a deep nerve soothing breath. There was still more to say. Something that she wanted to know. Even though she felt sure as she looked into his green eyes full of turmoil that she knew the truth already without words. But this was an answer she wanted to hear Loki say himself. She would ask one last time.

"Can you tell me how you feel?"

The question garnered no response. Loki only stood over her starring down at her with his beautiful green eyes seeming to glow even more brilliantly in the dimness of night. He did not move. He did not speak. It was that complete lack of inaction in the face of her honesty that Vitalini herself finally snapped.

"Give it a name!" she demanded heatedly. "I know there is something there!"

"What are you talking about?" Loki finally replied in a frustratingly casual tone that grated on Vitalini's nerves. Loki knew full well how right she was to make such an accusation but refusing to give in to it. He had already made his decision. Vitalini and nothing he could say to her would change that.

"I see it in your eyes. There is more. Name it! Please Loki!" she refused to be pushed aside by his blatant dismissal.

Silence was all she got in answer this time.

"Well, I am tired of waiting!"

Loki was left speechless by the emotional outburst. Even if he had meant to say anything in return he would not have had the opportunity. In that moment Vitalini threw caution to the wind as she launched herself into Loki's arms looping her arms around his neck pulling his face to seal her lips to his.

Loki stood stiff in total shock his green eyes wide momentarily not knowing what to do in the sudden turn of events. All he knew was the emotions he had been denying suddenly began to shift within him and he welcomed it. It was almost as if this exact moment was what that part of himself had been waiting for. Breaking free of all the restraints he'd bound it with becoming a force that for the first time in a long time that he could not control or deny.

Vitalini's body melded to his until he felt every slight womanly curve of her warm body against his. Her soft lips that touched against his with gentle passion speaking words without even the slightest sound. The moment her lips had touched his everything changed. In his life Loki had kissed and bedded many women on Asgard but none had compared to this simple intimate touch. He had heard stories of blinding passion and sparks flying and written them off as ridiculous stories for teenage girls that fancied themselves in love. But now everything had changed. The sparks flew. His mind filled with nothing but her, her touch, her smell- everything that was Vitalini.

Very slowly the tenseness in his body faded his strong arms finally wrapping themselves around Vitalini's slim waist pulling her in even more closely than when he had danced her across the floor in their shared dream. No, this time he wanted to be closer taking the opportunity as she allowed it to do so. While Vitalini may have initiated the action it was Loki who took control leaving Vitalini to simply melt more deeply into Loki, as well as the kiss.

As Vitalini felt the world shift around her she felt all the emotions inside her explode into a daze. There was only a moment of hesitation in realizing her ridiculous behavior. Appalled at her lack of control she jumped away from him only to be pulled back. Loki held her tightly refusing to release her. There would be no running now for either of them. Still reeling from the suddenly freed emotions he reached out to her. All hesitation gone, melting like ice in the desert where only passion remained.

Vitalini stiffened fearing that now that she had crossed that line all the emotions she had kept chained within her would explode at the smallest touch. Just holding him to her had been intense, the touch of his lips to hers more overwhelming then she had ever thought possible. It had been one of the reasons she had for so long distanced herself from him. Now that she had truly allowed herself to feel what she had so long kept pent up inside her Vitalini was no longer sure if she could live without it any more. There would be no more denying- no more walking away- no more pretending. She had already said as much but now she left her actions to speak for her.

Skin to skin, Loki's calloused fingers glided across her smooth cheek relishing in the heated warmth that radiated from her body into his at the seemingly simple touch.

"Loki, I-."

Vitalini's voice was cut off as she felt Loki's arm hold her even more firmly around the waist while his other arm traveling in a smooth line up her back. She felt his fingers tangle in her loose silver hair at the base of her neck. Vitalini's eyes opened seeing through the haze into Loki's eyes finding them turning between hot emerald green to a softness she felt for certain was for her and her alone. The arm around her waist pulled her in even further against his body. Even her fingers found it impossible not to touch him in such proximity as they fluttered against his chest before tangling themselves in the silken black shirt he wore beneath the open leather jacket. The chilling touch of his skin against her warmth sent overwhelming shivers passing through her.

"Vitalini," Loki spoke his voice husky and deep in answer to her unspoken plea. The words mingled with the overpowering sensations that pressed down on them.

Vitalini's eyes closed once more with a deep contented sigh, a murmuring sound of passion that she wasn't even aware of. Even though her body felt boneless her hands moved from their place at his chest running up his body to loop around his neck once more. Unable to resist the temptation her fingers ran them through the silken ink of Loki's hair that rested at his nape earning her a rumble of appreciation from his chest. Taking that as a sign she continued to boldly move her hands appreciating the softness of his hair through her fingers.

Their faces had grown close once more Vitalini's ministrations drawing him closer. As she had her way with his hair Loki had only watched her through passion lidded green eyes until he could no longer hold himself back for her sake. Vitalini was all too aware of the tightly reigned control Loki held himself under feeling his every unsteady breathes against his face with every ragged breath he took.

Than suddenly every control snapped. Loki was done waiting. In an instant all the gentleness was gone.

Vitalini felt her heart suddenly skip a beat as Loki's lips dissented down against hers. She did not need any other sign than that. Instantly she was practically throwing herself at him once more as he took expert control. His lips crushed against hers in a desperate passion as if seeking something that only she could give. Vitalini willingly welcomed each second of the frenzied passion unable to deny it even if she had wanted to. She felt her feet practically lift from the ground as Loki drew her in all the more holding her so tightly to him that he had nearly lifted her against his much taller frame. It would not have mattered if her feet were on the ground or not. She was no longer sure the ground was even there or if her weak knees would even manage to hold her up.

It was the need for air that brought their perfect world to an end.

Dizzy from passion Vitalini hummed contentedly still leaning heavily on Loki for support. Nothing had ever felt so perfect. It was like two pieces of the puzzle finally meeting. Oh, how she wished she could just keep him there pretending as if the world outside and all that waited for them did not exist.

"And here I was just about to ask you how you felt," she managed to say breathily still working on pulling herself back together. The little quip earned a throaty laugh from Loki in reply.

Vitalini however joking she had meant the words felt the bubble burst around them, too late to take them back. With the bubble burst every reality came rushing back in reminding them both of the situation. It was Loki who broke away almost reluctantly releasing his hold on her to step away once more putting distance between them. It did not escape Vitalini's notice that he did not move far. For that she was glad that he remained so close feeling that if her weak knees actually gave out he would be there to support her. Loki stood there, the look of needing and-of something that meant so much more- something that sadly he did not seem ready to name looking back at her through the darkness.

There was still hope for that spark to grow and burst free from the final restraints that remained holding it back.

"I hope you know what you are doing Loki, trusting Thanos," Vitalini spoke fishing for answer that she could use to pull him from the hole she could already see he was burying himself back in.

"I don't," Loki replied in simple statement of fact his nonchalant answer denying the slight uncomfortable tenseness in his body.

"Then we can stay here with SHEILD. I explained to them about him-"

Any pleas Vitalini made to convince Loki were silenced by one meaningful glare.

"I may not trust him but things will not change," Loki stated moving swiftly to cut her off. The forceful words effectively shattering the moment of hope she had during their brief interlude.

"Why don't you leave if your fear is so great? I will leave you here if that is your wish," he added solemnly his face flat and devoid of the passion that had been there only moments ago.

Loki made the offer reluctantly his mind screaming at him to take it back. The thought of letting her go, of leaving her behind now sent a strangely familiar jolt of pain coursing through him. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Yet, it would be in her best interest to leave her there protected and cared for by Thor. She would be sent back to Asgard where she would be safe and away from the war that would soon break out, away from Thanos and any plans he may have for her.

A sad look of pity and remorse crossed Vitalini's face. Somehow Loki knew the face of disappointed love. Something in his memory told him it was not the first time he had seen that heart wrenching look in Vitalini's eyes as she starred back at him. The nagging of memory seemed stronger than ever after their kiss, as if jolting the memory awake in the far reaches of his mind. But that was something that Loki did not want to contemplate further at such a time.

While Loki would have preferred to turn away and forget everything that had happened Vitalini had a very different opinion of the matter refusing to simply let the matter drop. Even after telling her flatly that he had no plans to turn away from Thanos she still starred at him with blue eyes so full of those same emotions he refused to give name to, denying what they were even as she spoke them. Hurt, a hurt that he had never wanted to cause was there looking back at him as well. What he had not expected in return was fury and gentle understanding. The emotion pricked at the icy barriers that protected him; Vitalini's warmth, passion and heart leaking through the cracks that had begun to appear. It was that same blind faith in him that pushed him into anger.

"How can you still stand there looking at me as you do after I told you things will not change!" Loki growled backing her against the wall hoping to frighten her in his rage to convince her to see him as he wanted to be seen.

"Why do you protect me?" she shot back in question her chin raised in stubborn refusal to back down. "Why not take me with you if I mean nothing? Why try to keep me somewhere safe if I mean as little to you as you claim?!" her voice growing louder with righteous anger with each word she spoke.

Loki was thrown, her questioning of his every motive pointing out all the flaws between his words and actions matching them against the truth.

"Because I will protect you forever," Loki answered in complete sincerity without even a pause to consider a lie.

"Why?" she asked once more earning silence in return. He truly had no intention of telling her how he felt she realized dishearted.

"I look at you because I will protect you forever," she repeated in mirror to his own answer. "Because I love you," she finished giving voice to the same question that he had refused to answer.

"I cannot love you back," Loki answered calmly his green eyes watching her for any change in her demeanor that spoke of giving up.

"I don't believe that," Vitalini surprised him by answering a gentle smile curling at her mouth. "But even if it were true it would not matter."

"You are-," he began stopping himself. "Such a strange creature."

His confused search for words earning him a smile from Vitalini's pink lips. It was obvious to her that her refusal to turn away from him even now confused him all the more.

"I know," Vitalini answered softly stepping closer to Loki as he attempted to retreat from her. Her fingers reached up skimming a feather light touch across his cheek the tip of her finger almost circling his eyes as he looked down at her, watching her carefully. It was in those eyes that she still saw so much that he did not speak. It was in those eyes that still gave her hope. "For now I can be happy with this."

"Vitalini," he called bringing her to a pause.

She looked up at him with wide expectant eyes. He needed to give her something, a false hope, but his heart would let him do no less. Unable to watch her simply walk away after opening herself up to what he could never return what she wanted or even half of what she deserved.

"I do care," was all he could manage to force out for her.

Vitalini sighted silently cursing herself for giving herself false hope.

"You know I want to hear it from you someday. No matter the answer

"Something tells me you already think you know," Loki snorted

"Oh yes," she answered cheekily.

"Isn't knowing enough?" he asked gruffly, rolling his eyes clearly attempting to divert her from looking to closely.

"For now," she offered him a smile, her pale features seeming to glow brightly with warmth in the silver moonlight.

How could she be so sure of herself and of her words? What frightened Loki even more was the fact that deep inside he wanted to say something. But what would he say?

"You said you care," Vitalini continued needing him to know what she had to say. "The problem is that I don't know if you do- as well as I know you- as much as I feel I know- I can never be quite sure when it comes to you."

"You would believe the silver tongue if I said it?" he asked bewildered by her statement.

It seemed no matter how well he felt he came to know and understand her she always surprised him. And once more she was proving herself the proverbial mystery by putting her faith in him, trusting him to be honest with her as no one else ever had.

"Yes," she replied earnestly. "I waited a long time. I can wait a little longer. But be sure that I won't stop trying you know. I still believe in you if you won't do it for yourself. But I can't wait forever Loki."

"I understand," was all Loki could think to say in the face of Vitalini's sincerity. There seemed no words that he could say to rid her beautiful face of the sadness lingering there.

Silence descended between them, the passionate moment having seemed long since over and yet both remained hyper aware of the other. Their bodies remembering every moment, crying out for more. As usual it was Loki who moved away stepping away from Vitalini both for her sake as well as his. He moved across the balcony keeping sure to remain outside at the possibility of camera catching sight of him and alerting the avengers of his presence there.

"Are you going to stay with me?" he finally asked, speaking into the night almost afraid to look her in the eyes.

It seemed a ridiculous question to Loki's mind. He had given her no reason to go with him. An inability to promise her anything she deserved did not provide much incentive. The fear he knew she possessed of Thanos was even less incentive.

Without pause Vitalini went to him taking his hand in hers. She looked up at him with tenderness that now he could not deny the meaning of. He felt her tug on his hand tugging him down to place one last meaningful peck on his cheek.

"Let's go."

Loki took a moment's pause half expecting her to suddenly change her mind. Much to his surprise she didn't only standing firm at his side waiting expectantly for him to make the next move. Finally nodding in acceptance Loki pulled her closer readying to

Vitalini took one last look into the room thinking of those she would be leaving behind, the promise she hoped they would keep. Her mind pictured the evil cruel face of Thanos. The danger that her friends in the tower and Loki faced was forever a reminder of why she could not walk away.

"I only hope that this will end well for us all," she whispered to herself before they disappeared never once releasing each other's hand.

AN: I feel like I've been writing this chapter forever but think it's pretty decent. I think I've made it obvious that Vitalini is tired of waiting and has put it all out in the open now. But Loki is going to be more difficult the bitterness will make that more difficult. I hope you all think I did a decent job of portraying this moment. I would love to hear from all of you on what you thought of the chapter. For this chapter I felt pretty inspired from the song Last Dance by Camera Can't Lie and greatly suggest listening to it to heighten the experience of the chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW as usual. Thanks for reading.


	20. Only Fooling Myself

Much to her dismay they appeared in the all too familiar room that had been designated to them when they had first arrived at Thanos' palace. The evil darkness that pervaded the entire planet left her winded its stench nearly leaving her ill the moment they had arrived. As the sick haze rushed over her Vitalini grasped hold of Loki beside her without even realizing she had done so having just naturally sought him out for comfort against the evil.

"We cannot return to earth for the time being," Loki explained sensing her anxiety well aware of how much she had detested the place from their initial stay. Fully aware of her tight hold on his arm he made no movements to disentangle her from his person excusing himself with the logic that she may very well still get sick from the fetid air of the this planet.

In reality Loki enjoyed that it was him she had seemed to naturally seek comfort from, it was him she reached for to comfort her, to protect her. At the same time an unfamiliar sense of guilt pricked at his mind knowing he should not have brought her here. He had taken her to Earth for this very reason he didn't want her to feel that danger or the darkness. Away from it he wanted her to look at him- without that influence, to just see him as only she seemed able to do when no one else ever had.

"They will be looking for us if we did."

"I understand," Vitalini nodded solemnly forcing herself to step away from Loki unsure if given the chance she would let him leave her side at all if she did not remove herself. Breathing deeply to recalibrate her uneasy mind she risked a glance out the window to the chaotic dark world beyond. In all honesty she was not surprised that they could not return to the apartments he had taken her after their initial stay in the palace. The Avengers had managed to track them once and to do so a second time especially with her presence for Loki to worry about would be easier even with Loki's sorcery masking them.

Loki wasn't even aware that he held his breath as he waited for her next move. He stood silently watching fully expecting her to turn on him, change her mind and beg for him to take her back to Thor. At least with Thor she would have a better chance of returning to Asgard and relative safety, more than he could offer her himself. He was waiting for her to gentle eyes to turn on him the hopeful light that had only recently looked up at him trustingly turn cold and hateful. Since he had taken her with him from Asgard Loki knew he had expected too much of her, thinking that she would remain here with him in such a dark desolate place.

Everything that he expected never came.

Vitalini turned away from the window her bright gaze returning to Loki the clear blue of the sea touch by the sun on a clear cloudless day. Even in all the time she had spent with him and all the times she looked at him that clear gaze had not changed, remaining untouched by darkness seeming to see so much.

Still he waited the air frozen in his lungs stinging with each moment he remained silent. He waited for the words he had always envisioned. His body tensed as she stepped forward those keen eyes seeing far too much. Unable to help himself Loki looked away needing the moment to compose himself before looking back to her once again believing that he would finally see the condemnation starring back at him through her eyes. Yet, once more he found himself surprised to find that no such look starring back at him.

What Loki did not expect was for Vitalini to walk back to him in brisk steady steps. Standing before him her hand lifted her slim fingers skimming lightly against his cheek the warm touch of her skin like a fire burning straight through his usual cool skin. When her gentle touch skimmed too close to a tender gash at the corner of his eye reaching across his pale cheek he started at the sudden sting.

"You're still hurt," Vitalini spoke gently her eyes turning concerned.

Vitalini didn't move away when Loki winced her fingers continuing to gently trace the scrapes and bruises that remained marring his pale cool skin. Without even realizing it Loki turned into her hand nuzzling her palm seeking her warmth.

"You didn't even start healing yourself," Vitalini observed softly.

"I had more pressing matters to attend to," Loki smiled chuckling at her appraisal of his obvious state of dishabille.

"Why didn't you," Vitalini questioned forcing herself to hide her annoyance with him for being so irresponsible with his own health. No Asgardian, even one of Loki's advanced skills in sorcery could heal themselves completely after battle or illness but he did have the ability to at least help the pain and help the healing process along.

Loki looked down at her brow raised expectantly waiting for the answer to click in her mind. He was not left waiting long before comprehension dawned across her features.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," he smiled teasingly wincing as her finger skimmed too close to yet another tender cut.

Vitalini merely rolled her eyes at his failed attempt at humor her complete attention centered only on his wounds. Breathing deeply she concentrated her power pulling it forth from the far reaches of her body for her use. She felt it fill her body pushing it through her to her finger tips. Sensing her magic the moment she released it Loki grew still waiting curiously to see what Vitalini would do next.

The magic flowed through her body and with enough concentration Vitalini managed to center it into her finger tips. Feeling the tingling warmth of the magic quit literally at her finger tips Vitalini's hands came to Loki's face cradling his strong jaw in her hands. The moment her hands glowing faintly with the warm golden light touched his skin Loki felt the warmth he had felt earlier now magnified as she sent her own healing magic into him. Without even needing a looking glass he knew the nasty cuts and bruises were already well on their way to being healed as Vitalini's magic spurred on the healing process.

For several long moments he stood silently taking the opportunity of her distraction to watch allowing for her to do as she pleased with her person. It remained obvious that her control over her own powers was strained by her lack of experience. Her eyes opened once more revealing the shimmering blue beneath her pale lashes. Although she had finished, her magic receding back within her Vitalini's hands did not move from Loki. Instead she stood there unashamedly wallowing in the coolness of his skin against the heat of hers, his strong jaw beneath her hands and the handsome face with soulful emerald eyes that starred back at her.

Vitalini took the moment for herself without shame. She took it uncaring of what he thought of her or felt- or even refused to feel. She took that moment because she was scared. The whole place surrounding them was filled with an evil miasma that always seemed to linger from them as if just waiting for the moment to strike at them swallowing them into a dark void of chaos. It was all Thanos and now that they were once more in his grasp it became impossible to ignore Loki's involvement with Thanos as she had previous done.

Loki was confident in his abilities, always had been. In that respect he was more like Thor than he may like to admit but Thanos was different. Thanos knew more, he was dangerous to them all. Unlike Loki Vitalini could not pretend otherwise when there was every possibility that their lives could end in a blink if Thanos wished it. There was every possibility that it could all end before she had 'that'. For what seemed like centuries she had lived always being unsure, always unsure if she could ever grasp it if only just once. Always unsure if she would ever have the chance to pretend it was her's to take or even to truly show Loki as well as tell him everything.

And now all those possibilities seemed even further away, more impossible than ever, darkened by the looming shadow of Thanos.

The truth was she would hold out forever. That was the truth. When she had told him that sooner or later she would not be able to wait any longer Vitalini knew she had been lying. But if they did not survive until that time came when she had to give in or he finally saw the light Vitalini knew now that she did not want to take that risk. She didn't want to wait. She didn't want to risk the end of the world without having had experiences that she had for so long denied herself.

It was for that reason that she would now allow herself this one moment- for a moment- no more waiting.

Vitalini never gave Loki the opportunity to guess at her move. She kissed him, without warning, without permission. Her lips were warm and soft. Even if he had meant to move away Loki would not have been able to do so as Vitalini's fingers tips combed through his sleek raven hair teasing the slight curls. Loki had no intentions of moving away instead he kissed her back his strong arms wrapping tightly around Vitalini's slight frame keeping her locked against him unable to escape if she herself suddenly decided to run.

A lifetime of passion suddenly exploded. The emotions unleashed, she didn't think her heart could bare it beating a erratic tempo against her chest that she was sure Loki would feel being pressed so close against his body as she was. Loki explored her mouth so thoroughly. It was so unbearably intimate it made her ache all the more for what she had always denied herself.

Even if she had meant to simply kiss him, allowing herself that one moment there was no turning back now. Having it, feeling it, touching it was intoxicating. Love and passion, they were so entwined yet separate in the heart and body. This was indeed what she wanted- but she also wanted love as well. She wanted to hear Loki say it, to know it, for him to know it. This was none of that, only half. And in her heart she knew that if she were to walk away now there would be so much she would miss, all that she would possibly never have the chance to grasp again. Even passion was better than nothing at all.

With that in mind Vitalini gave herself to the passion letting it wash over her, inflame her pushing all her love into that passion for Loki. Perhaps, in her own selfishness she would show him in action all that she wanted him to know ensuring in his mind all that she had told him. And so she gave himself over Loki her body completely melting into his control. Before she knew it she was being pulled into his lap as he sat against a nearby chair as if no longer able to keep them standing on his own.

Bracketing her face in his pale cool hand, he angled her head to deepen the kiss. Unused to such intimacy Vitalini squirmed in his lap not truly knowing what to do next but let him lead her, letting him hold her tighter, letting him take more. Stroking deep with his tongue he had to have more, this softness, this heat that sent his icy body up in flames. Yet, he knew that if he did not slow himself he would scare Vitalini off, but even so he couldn't stop.

Inside him things were shifting with the deep, bone shivering howl of ice splintering off from a glacier. Old pockets of emptiness were filling in; new chasms of need split. It hurt. He was being rearranged deep inside, forgotten places, forgotten emotions and this woman was to blame. Somehow she managed to get inside him unlike anyone else ever had.

From the beginning it seemed that his life had been cruelly designed by an unforgiving fate. When he had first fallen into the void left as the rainbow bridge was destroyed Loki had tired of pretending that were wasn't the smallest hope for himself. Seeing the look of disappointed disapproval starring back at him from his father's all seeing eye and Thor's attempts to save him only seemed to rub avid into the already festering wound seemed to be the only things Loki could remember of his life among his family- pity and thinly veiled hate. Even so, among all those bitter memories here was Vitalini. He had the chance to release her but he sought her out like a moth to the flame never knowing how much he truly wanted her until he lost her.

Every moment she was there Vitalini made him feel emotions long since forgotten breaking through each carefully erected barrier. Vitalini had been the spark and somewhere along the way without even realizing it Loki had become depended on that spark, he clasped onto that spark wrapping himself around it. Then she had stood against him blue eyes blazing hotly willfully demanding for him to listen to her- and Odin help him he wanted to- but could he believe it. For a woman who was supposedly a servant meant to serve him as her Prince she found it rather easy to speak against him. What he appreciated was how truthfully she spoke. In such a small amount of time Vitalini had become more to him than even Loki wanted to allow himself to admit and now, he realized, whatever was changing within him wasn't willing to deny that fact any longer. Even more, he realized that he didn't want to.

With that realization a white light suddenly exploded before his eyes flashing through his mind in a blinding ray of repressed memories. The final link in the chain meant to keep the door on those memories closed snapped giving way, the door creaking open flooding his mind with all that he had once sought to forget.

Vitalini had told him that her magic was no longer president in keeping those memories at bay its power having long since faded from his mind unable to stand against his own. Truth be told Loki was sure that her magic had died from his mind long ago unable to stand against his own for long. Now that he wanted to know, now that he did not care of the past the last mental barrier fell away with such ease.

AN: Originally this chapter was a lot longer but as I was writing I was getting to be borderline 20 pages so decided to separate them into two. Be sure to REVIEW and let me know what you think.


	21. It Is You I Have Loved All Along

In a single instant a lifetime of long forgotten memories flashed before his eyes.

The first memory that flashed through his mind Loki recognized well the familiar young raven haired boy with pale skin and bright emerald eyes as his childhood self and the blond as fair as he was dark as Thor. Together they both stood over a equally familiar bedraggled child huddled against a ally wall. If not for the near silver locks of tangled blond hair that covered all discernible features of the small child Loki would not have known it was Vitalini. With how dirty she was it was lucky that it was even possible to make out the color of her hair with all the dirt that covered her shivering body.

"I won't hurt you," he spoke with careful patience stepping closer as if approaching a wild animal.

"Why are you scared we took care of the stall keeper that was hurting you!" Thor foolishly spoke making no attempts to quiet his voice that even as a child seemed to boom. The loud insistent voice caused the silver haired ball to flinch in fear huddling closer to the wall as if attempting to disappear. Even back then he acted without much thought paying little mind to the fear of the small girl shivering in front of them not controlling his loud behavior when needed.

"Silent you idiot you're scaring her," Loki shot a warning look back at his brother.

"It's a girl?" Thor questioned glancing down at the ball of silver hair in complete shock still not completely believing his brother's claim.

"Of course it is," Loki hissed feeling insulted for the girl in the face of Thor's insensitivity. Without giving Thor another look Loki turned back to the girl taking another cautious step closer.

As Loki stepped closer Vitalini's childhood self did not move from her prone position against the alley wall. Loki slowly kneeled before her his hand reaching out in an offer of kindness but he made no move to actually touch her waiting instead for her to make that decision on her own.

"It's alright," he cajoled gently his voice low and calm. All the while Thor waited impatiently behind him.

That was how they sat for several long moments- waiting.

"Who are you? Do you have a home...parents?" Loki asked slowly but still gaining no answer in return from the girl. Gaining no answer he decided on another tactic. "My name is Loki...what's your name?"

The personal information finally seemed to break through the barrier between Vitalini and himself. Her shivers eased her tense body loosening slightly as she pulled her face from the circle of her arms. Through the curtain of dirty blond hair her head moved revealing beyond the tangled mass a pair of blue eyes. Loki felt his heart stutter in shock at the sight of such vividly blue eyes as he saw them for the first time. It was just as he remembered it, remembering how he felt the same sensation when they met once more in the pits of the crystal prison beneath Asgard.

The child met his gaze looking back at him curiously as if deciding whether to trust him or not.

"Bad?" her shaking voice whispered questionably her blue eyes looking about perhaps thinking that the stall owner who had previously been chasing her in return.

Loki had to hold back the urge to turn back and track down the stall owner that had deemed it his right to harm a small child, a girl no less. Whether she was a street urchin or not did not change that the thought did not sit well in the pit of his stomach. Even if she had stolen a bit of food a child was a child that no man had the right to abuse even his father would agree with that notion.

"No," Loki smiled reassuringly reaching his hand out once more for her and much to his surprise she did not flinch away. "I'll keep you safe."

She hesitated for only a short moment her blue eyes never wavering from Loki's green gaze. As if deciding to trust in him she reached out her hand allowing for him to touch her. The warmth of her skin against his as his fingers wrapped firmly around her thin almost fragile fingers was different, strange as if pulling him in. As they walked from the alley headed back toward the palace Vitalini clung to Loki pressing herself as closely as she could to him as they walked as if scared that he would somehow disappear.

Watching himself walk away from the alleyway holding the young Vitalini the image suddenly wavered darkening as it changed. As one image faded it turned into something new and as it changed Loki recognized the scenery that was laid out before him in the memory.

He saw himself still a young boy but aged some compared to the last memory. Now he seemed taller his lanky form having stretched out some telling himself that a year had at least passed between the memories he was seeing. He watched himself walk amongst the garden his keen eyes carefully scanning the flowering plants and greenery for something that seemed to be hidden amongst them. It didn't take him long to find what he was seeking.

Pausing before a particular rose bush situated in a well manicured line of rose bushes Loki kneeled down carefully moving the thorned branches aside. Hidden within the flowery confines of the plants Vitalini sat huddled into herself her slim shoulders shaking slightly in silent sobs. Gone was the raggedy urchin that he and Thor had discovered on the streets outside the palace; now she was scrubbed clean her small frame wrapped in fine cloth of such a deep purple that it set off the paleness of her fair skin and curling hair speaking of a child of the palace rather than the street. While her hair was now clean it still remained a mass of tangles now in long deep curls that hung to her waist in a curtain of near silver blond. Despite the time that had passed since her arrival at the palace Vitalini while having undergone some small changes in her features still remained much smaller than Loki.

"There you are," Loki sighed in relief having finally managed to find her. Anything that he might have said died on his lips as he took notice of her distressed state. "Why are you crying?" he questioned forcing himself to remain gentle and calm even as his mind automatically began to race with possibilities at who might have upset her.

"You found me?" Vitalini gapped up at him wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I could find you in hell if I had to," Loki answered with all sincerity sitting back on the ground to join her. "Besides you love the garden," he added off handedly hoping to make her smile.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed more tears falling unrestrained from her eyes

"What do you mean?" he asked in return feeling unsettled by her tears and wanting nothing more than to ease them. If not for Vitalini Loki would have simply walked away from the crying girl but for whatever reason when it came to her he just couldn't bring himself to turn away from her.

"Why can I do such things? It's not right!" she cried huddling back into herself as the sobs overcame her once more.

"What can you do?" Loki asked softly reaching out to hold her for comfort stroking her curls away from her face brining her gaze back to meet his. "Whatever it is it cannot be so horrible as long as it's you."

"Watch this," Vitalini snapped pushing away from Loki to free her arms. With one hand she reached out palm up. Breathing deeply her eyes shut willing for whatever she meant to show to happen. Slowly a light sputtered to life in the center of her palm solidifying for only a brief moment before fading. Once the light had faded Vitalini released the breath she'd been holding her shoulders slumping as if just producing that small orb of glowing light had taken a great deal of energy and concentration. Solemnly Vitalini turned back to him her eyes lost seeking answers that only he could give. "Sif always talks about how Asgardians shouldn't able to do such thing. Such people can't be trusted."

"She also would agree that my brother is upstanding model of strategy," Loki snorted earning a small smile from Vitalini. It was difficult not feel the bitter taste that the idea left especially knowing that Sif spoke of him ever since he had changed her golden hair in the muddy brown she had been nothing but bitter. Yet, the truth was much of Asgard thought the same way in terms of those that possessed the sort of gifts that he did and now apparently Vitalini as well.

"Now you watch me," Loki spoke forcing the bitterness back to concentrate on Vitalini. Seeing that he did indeed have her full attention he reached his own hand out palm fisted. Willing his own magic into being with nothing but the intention of pleasing her. With that thought in mind Loki chose exactly what he would conjure. A moment later his fingers opened revealing the most beautiful pure white rose he could imagine to create its closed petals opening to reveal its self in all its glory.

Eyes wide in shock Vitalini reached out eyes never wavering from the flowering bud floating within his open palm. In childish curiosity she reached out her finger tips touching the delicate soft petals of the bloom. The moment her finger tip touch the petals the bloom crystallized its new surface catching the light of the high sun. Much to Loki's satisfaction Vitalini smiled brightly her tears all but forgotten.

"Loki it's beautiful," Vitalini spoke breathily her gaze finally leaving the crystal rose to meet Loki's gaze.

"You are not strange only different," Loki told her satisfied that he had gotten her to smile.

The image was already beginning to waver blurring around the edges as it began to fade. As the memory began to fade Loki watched Vitalini's eyes unable to look away feeling that warmth- that connection. It was her eyes that were the last to fade staring back at him through the changing scenery.

"They're making plans," a familiar voice spoke soft and cultured the hint of an accented lit pulling him into the new memory.

Loki found himself looking at a new image the garden having been replaced with the familiar high walls of the grand library of the palace at Asgard. Even the smell came back to him nearly unforgettable after the many long hours he had spent amongst the leather-bound volumes that lines the shelved walls by the millions.

His-self in the memory was leaning back in overstuffed leather chair surrounded by books while flipping through the one he held in his lap. Judging by his form now the time span between memories was a few years. He had grown taller his features of his angular face all the more pronounced turning from child to young man. It was Vitalini who had spoken leaning over the back of the chair to stare down at Loki. Vitalini had changed as well, at fifteen her childish features already beginning to change into that of a woman. Despite those changes her silver hair remained a mass of curls restrained by a braid to reveal the pale near perfect features of her face touched ever so slightly by a smattering of freckles. It seemed obvious that she had made her home in the palace looking a far cry now from the small child from the previous memories.

"So it would seem," Loki replied barely sparring her a second glance up from his book as he flipped the page.

"And?" Vitalini prompted sliding down to sit on the arm rest forcing Loki's legs from where he had been propped as he read.

"And what?" Loki replied smiling back at her fully aware of what it was she was referring to but was unable to not take the opportunity to tease.

"There's going to be a ball," Vitalini bit out with a roll of her eyes completely oblivious to the teasing. "I will finally be able to attend!" she added excitedly standing to give a quick twirl as if imagining herself in the ball gown she would wear for the event.

"You've waited long enough I suppose," Loki finally conceded unable to deny her when it was obvious how pleased she was with the idea of the ball.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" she asked her lips puckered in a pout as she fell back into the chair landing partially in his lap.

"Ask you what?" Loki replied teasingly carefully moving himself to a farther corner of the chair the comfort that Vitalini found in practically sitting in his lap was a little less comfortable for him for 'certain' reasons.

"Be the prince you are and ask me," she snapped slapping his shoulder playfully. "After all this is all for us isn't it?" she added matte of factly her eyes watching him for the slightest reaction obviously seeking more in answer than what she was actually asking.

It was the truth. Loki knew exactly what Vitalini was not so subtlety attempting to allude to. Odin had already discussed the possibility of marriage between Vitalini and himself just as he knew his mother had spoken to Vitalini on the matter as well. It was obvious now that she was attempting to figure for herself if he knew as well. In all reality it was Loki himself who had actually brought the subject before the Allfather wanting to request the option to court Vitalini. The ball was meant to give him the opportunity to ask her officially as well as bring Vitalini out into court society for the first time now that she was of age.

"And what would I get in return?"

"The pleasure of my company," Vitalini shot back a smile curling the corner of her pink lips trying in vain to continue to appear serious with him.

"Well then you'll have to save first dance for me," Loki answered matter of factly getting to his feet stretching his long lean body after hours of sitting amongst the books.

"Only the first dance?" Vitalini questioned her big blue eyes staring up at him innocently.

"Perhaps the last as well," he replied smiling down at her reaching out for her hand pulling her from the chair. Laughing Vitalini let him help her up yet as she got to her feet she pushed him aside before taking off toward the door her giggles reaching his ears. She paused at the door briefly to stare back at him expectantly. Rolling his eyes at her childish antics Loki found himself taking off after her laughing right along with her.

As both disappeared through the library doors the memory rippled and blurred changing once more. This time the new scene turned into the familiar courtyard of the palace the intricately patterned smooth cobbled yard surrounded by the unsettling carved likenesses of the royal family. The courtyard's redeeming feature was at the center a large golden fountain bubbling with clear water with flowered water lilies floating tranquilly across the water's surface. However, the courtyard was anything but tranquil within that particular memory.

Loki watched himself watching from the shadows at the far wall of the courtyard away from anyone's notice. No time had passed between the changing memories this time he appeared the same age he had in his last memory.

Within the courtyard Thor stood with Vitalini his large muscular frame stumbling as Vitalini attempted to instruct him in dance. As popular as Thor had always been with the woman at court it was a sad fact that his skills in battle did him little good on the dance floor. Their dance tutors growing up had never been able to manage to mold Thor into a decent dancer no matter how they tried. From where he watched at a distance Loki could only roll his eyes at the ridiculous antics of his brother, yet there was something about the situation that he did not like.

Watching Vitalini and Thor from the shadows Loki knew exactly what it was that did not set well with him. It was the easy way in which Thor interacted with Vitalini, the way she laughed or smiled at him every time Thor spoke. By now Loki was more than used to seeing women behave that way when in the presence of his brother. He also knew that Thor had always seemed a brother to Vitalini, that it was how she looked at him but still it made him itch.

"Thor don't be ridiculous," Vitalini laughed tripping over her own feet as Thor practically dragged her about the courtyard in his attempts at dancing. "Just be yourself and she'll be impressed enough."

Somehow Vitalini managed to pull Thor to a halt meaning to save her toes from being stomped on. At this point she was already beginning to regret her agreement to help Thor in his predicament. There were times she wished it was easier to say no to him but she was weak against his goofy grin and begging blue eyes that he knew how to use so well against her.

"I don't know why you're even worried. She stares at you enough isn't that hint enough that she'll say yes?" Vitalini pointed out matter of factly earning a roar of laughter from the man who was still attempting to dance her about.

"But you are just too kind not to help me," Thor laughed teasingly.

"I suppose that's my problem," she agreed giggling while inwardly thinking that it was exactly what she had been thinking just moments ago.

Vitalini's laughter was cut off suddenly leaving her winded as Thor's strong arms wrapped around her his lips landing a smacking brotherly kiss to her mouth his brisk laugher seeming a roar of thunder. Normally Vitalini would have put Thor's ridiculous teasing to an end but as he whirled her around in his iron grasp all she could do was laugh at his somewhat childish behavior. At times it was just far too difficult for her to not indulge him.

Loki did not hear those words at a distance. All he saw was Thor lean down to kiss Vitalini and her not pushing away or reprimanding him. The actions or lack thereof spoke clearly to his eyes of what was taking place. He felt something shatter within him. Even now in the present he remembered that crack begin to fester with anger and disappointment. It was like feeling a part of him die all over again.

The memory blurred once again fading out before changing to a new memory. Once more time had not passed between memories recognizing that Vitalini nor himself that appeared in the scene taking place before him had not aged. Loki saw himself tracking Vitalini down in the garden where he knew so well would likely be the place to find her if needed.

He found her sitting at a stone bench that had recently been placed within the garden at her request near a familiar group of rose bushes. She sat there a book in her lap her feet lazily swaying as she read taking in the bright rays of the sunny Asgardian day. Loki forced himself not to linger on the image of her with the sun highlighting her blond hair making her seem like an angel among the flowers. Instead the anger festered deeply reminding him of the hurt or the pain that she was at the very center of.

Pushing any soft thought of her aside Loki stepped into her line of vision drawing her attention from the pages of the book. Immediately upon taking notice of his presence Vitalini's lips curled into a smile pushing her book aside her attention completely on Loki her eyes shining up at him enflaming the anger all the more. It seemed inconceivable that after accepting a kiss from Thor, after behaving as she had with Thor that she could still look at him as she did. With that thought Loki snapped.

"Why? Why him! Why always him?" Loki demanded towering over Vitalini who was now gapping up at him in utter shock at the sudden change in him. Vitalini was left speechless for several long moments at a complete loss as to what to say concerning the angry words.

"What are you talking about Loki?" she finally managed to get out reaching out a comforting hand for him only to be

"I saw you with Thor don't deny it," he spat down at her green eyes glaring hatefully.

"Is that what you think?" Vitalini gapped realizing exactly what it was that Loki was referring to understanding his sudden hateful behavior. Despite understanding Loki's tendency toward jealousy and bitterness she couldn't help but feel bitter herself that he would believe in what he was so angily accusing her of. She would have liked to believe that he would have faith in her and her feelings for him. "After all this time, after everything we've been through you would believe that?"

"Everyone eventually chooses him," Loki snapped fully believing in the excuse he gave if only to spur on his own reason for denying Vitalini's blue eyes.

"I've never said anything about choosing anyone and even if I did I-."

"Everyone always chooses Thor. Why shouldn't you," he growled hatefully cutting her off before she could finish his eyes blazing cold emerald before he turned and walked briskly away.

"I would choose you..." Vitalini was left to whisper into the breeze wishing that he would hear- but he didn't.

The next memory changed quickly immediately fading into a new memory. This time Loki saw himself standing before a large floor to ceiling window of the library starring unseeingly out at the grand world of Asgard beyond the clear glass. Beneath his arm he carried a large leather bound book intent on his next action having spent several days letting the image of Vitalini and Thor fester in his mind until he made his decision. And so he stood there waiting for her to arrive having called for her to meet him there. Even as that thought came to mind Loki heard the door of the library slowly open and close followed by Vitalini's soft footsteps as she came to him from across the open space. Not once did he turn to face her as she came closer concentrating on keeping himself under control.

Vitalini paused behind him unsure what to say or do now that she was there. Upon receiving his message to meet him she had hoped that he wanted to apologize after their confrontation in the garden the day before. Instead as she came to him he didn't even turn to look at her merely dropping the heavy leather bound book he'd been holding on the table beside him.

"What is this?" she asked shocked looking down at the book in shock fearful of what it was that he was suggesting.

She stepped closer her fingers reaching out to touch the cover of the book her fingers following the intricate script of the title. Vitalini barely managed to make out the title before the book suddenly flipped open the pages turning seemingly of their own accord but when Vitalini glanced back to Loki his hand was raised indicating he had opened the book with his own power. The pages eventually stopped turning coming to a rest on what Vitalini thought must have been the desired page. Leaning down she took a closer look at the indicated page. Looking over the page Vitalini was left dumbstruck at what the page was implying that Loki was asking of her now.

"I want you to cast it on me. I cannot cast this sort of magic on myself," Loki spoke casually finally turning to face Vitalini for the first time since her arrival.

"But I can't!" Vitalini gasped already feeling the angry sting of tears prick at the back of her eyes. It was the truth in so many ways. Vitalini lacked the control to cast a spell so advanced compared to her own magic but as she scanned the pages open before her she felt as if her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach. Already she knew well what was going to happen.

Loki would not change his mind, the bitter hate she saw starring back at her through his emerald eyes nearly tore her apart inside. Never had he once looked at her like that before now. It was as if she had lost him already. He was her prince- the man most important to her- the one person she had ever or would ever truly love. If this was what he truly wanted of her she would do her best to do as he asked no matter how painful it was for her.

Pushing aside the pain of her crumbling heart Vitalini breathed deeply to gather her will for what she was about to do.

"Alright."

Loki was flung out of the memories his head left reeling at the sudden shock of so many memories suddenly filling his mind reasserting their presence in his mind.

The child with wild silver hair and blue eyes from his memories had been just like him, so similar yet so different possessing a purity that he did not. Vitalini had always been a quiet girl, gentle and kind that shouldering the punishment of Odin for his mischief as a child. She had always known him better than Thor or even his family. As gentle as she was there was a backbone of steel even in the past. Now that he remembered fully Loki remembered the many times that she had stood up to Sif in his defense, a girl that even as children was nearly twice in size in height and muscle.

Reliving those memories left his shocked starring at the woman in his arms in awe. After everything she was there sitting in his lap, kissing him, holding him offering him smiles and words of love despite the pain that his own blind hatred had caused her for so long. In return he had broken a heart that had been offered to him twice now, crushed it and thrown all the love and understanding back in her face too stubborn to even give her a chance to explain herself before walking away from her.

Still it was the same girl remained, stronger than ever and ready to stand beside him even while he betrayed them all. She had done everything for him, given up a life at court to do as he asked in keeping her love, herself from him. From the very beginning Vitalini was everything that he did not deserve. Even so, as the memories resurfaced the feelings long lost resurfaced, never truly forgotten in the deepest reaches of his soul yet now they were stronger than ever, no longer deniable.

"Why would you want me?" Loki finally asked his mind still witnessing everything he had done to her in the past.

The truth was, now that he remembered everything- those old emotions long since repressed flowed free somehow stronger then even in their childhood. No- that was not the truth. In the passing days since she had reappeared back in his life Vitalini had wove her magic around him all over again

Even if he never remembered those long ago moments in their childhood his feelings now would not have changed a thing.

"If you wait to tell people how you feel about them you may never know how they feel in return. That's why I had to tell you," Vitalini spoke breathily her eyes tearing with the over flowing emotions that after such a heated kiss was impossible to contain. "I love in that unfortunate way that makes me hate you."

"But why me?" Loki asked once more still not finding the answer he sought in her words. Vitalini was a creature of the light her heart far too trusting and full of love but what he could not fully understand was why that kind gentle heart would be extended to him especially after everything that he had ever done to her.

"You may not see or admit it Loki but you have a golden heart as real as your silver tongue," Vitalini laughed her fingers threaded back into Loki's hair pulling on the raven strands to bring his gaze to meet her's. "I want you to see that as the truth."

"I can't fight my nature- lies are my nature," he answered confused at what he thought to be a rather strange inaccurate observation.

"I don't believe that," was her simple sincere reply.

No more denying. No more pretending. This was the truth. There was no lie he could devise to convince himself that it was anything but the truth. It was all Vitalini-everything was her- from the very beginning. Farther back than he even remembered minutes ago. It was from the very moment he saw her blue eyes staring back at him through a tangled mass of silver blond hair and her pale skin smeared with dirt. From the moment he had seen her there was no denying that her warmth reached him.

So many years had been wasted because of his own blindness, his own rage and stubbornness.

How could he have walked away from that?

He was about to speak his mouth opening to say the words yet still Loki hesitated. Nothing had ever been easy between them, that they were where they were now was testament to that. So why should telling her the truth be any different?

"You know for a man who makes his name with words you have a hell of a time finding them when it counts."

"You deserve more than a frost giant," Loki managed to speak as close to the words as he could manage at that time.

Vitalini merely shook her head in return her gentle smile never faltering. Even now after everything she had revealed to him he would continue to think so low of himself. In that moment Vitalini did not need words. All she wanted was to continue taking for herself- just this once.

"Finally, I am in your arms, feeling your touch, your lips, your eyes watching me. I can see so much. I am sure of you above all else. For now it will be enough. I don't want you to say something you don't mean or because you feel compelled to because of what I have said or what we have done. But the truth is I won't be able to forever without pain but I will wait none the less for you my love. It is because of that love I hold for you that such things as parentage matter little to me. They do not define you."

Loki found it fascinating that Vitalini could still say such things after everything. How could she say such things so easily? How could she touch him, love him? Even as Vitalini spoke those words of love giving herself so freely without expecting anything from him in return he could not bring himself to deny it. Everything in him was demanding for him to speak the words he knew to be as true as the words that Vitalini had spoken. Everything in him wanted that closeness that only Vitalini had ever been able to offer; he wanted it again and he wanted to keep it.

And he was going to make sure that is exactly what he got. And perhaps one day when everything with Thanos had passed, when he had the power he rightfully deserved he would finally be able to say those words that he already knew to be true.

Knowing full well the confusion that was raging within him Vitalini did not allow him to speak stopping his confusion for herself with a kiss. Their lips met and all she wanted was to melt into his arms. For now this was what she wanted. When the time was right Loki would find the words the she prayed his heart already knew well. For now she was not yet done grabbing the opportunity to take something for herself for once.

Loki forced himself to break away searching her eyes for an answer before he continued on. All he saw there shinning back at him was gentle love meant only for him. He reached out one finger smoothing across the pale skin of Vitalini's cheek the softness of her sending shock wave through his entire body. Apparently she felt that same shock to her core her small body shaking as the rather pleasant shock traveled down her spine. Her eyes fluttered close her lips waiting for him now and Loki was not about to let her wait again.

Loki's lips crashed against Vitalini's passion ignited once more flaming brighter as she deepened the kiss on her own drawing him closer. With that Loki let go caring for nothing but that moment. Wrapped together in their passionate embrace Vitalini's earned a satisfied groan as he fingers swept through Loki's tousled raven hair gasping herself as he returned the favor by tightening a fist in her lose hair locking her against him. Suddenly a moment later Loki had them on the bed so quickly that Vitalini barely registered that they had moved at all.

Vitalini laid back against the silken sheets of the large canopied bed pulling Loki right along with her as she refused to release her hold on him. And when he eased his body down alongside her, one hand disentangled itself from his hair and she cradled his face as though they'd been lovers forever.

Loki found himself wanting to extend each moment, to heighten each emotion, each sensation. In that moment he wanted to create memories that would forever ensure his place in Vitalini's heart, to bury himself deeply into her soul marking her as his. His lips touched hers again, just a brush, once, twice. It was obvious that Vitalini was not well versed in the ways of passion yet with devastating instinct she echoed his every move. Her hands following her desires as they unashamedly touched him and he let her.

"Vitalini." It came out in a ragged whisperer. The desire- mixed with that much gentle emotion was coiled so tightly within him that his arms shook in the attempt to control himself. He urged himself for patience for Vitalini's sake. Loki couldn't feel the air in his lungs or the ground beneath them; he knew only the sweet acceptance and loving passion of the woman lying beneath him. Yet, he marveled at never having felt so lost.

A moment later Vitalini felt the breeze drifting in from the open window wash over her suddenly bared shoulders as Loki loosened the laces that held her dress closed. Next she released a ragged content sigh feeling his calloused hands cool against her heated skin, his fingers skimming across her shoulder blades reaching down her spine, the rough pads of his fingertips and the lightness of his touch turned every cell of her being to cinders leaving her little more than a melted heap in his arms.

Smiling against his mouth Vitalini indulged all of her years of stored up longings her hands moved across his shoulders frantically pulling at the ties of his black silk shirt riding him of the hindrance. With his upper body now free her fingers touched him skin to skin tracing the contours of his surprisingly muscular form. Her hand came to the line of his pants lingering there teasingly until she earned a frustrated growl from Loki.

"Vitalini," he breathed against her ear, her own name sounding as sensual as his fingers against her skin.

"Please Loki," Vitalini breathed raggedly fighting to form even those two simple words out.

With that Loki managed to pull himself away from her long enough to finish riding them of the final vestiges of their clothing. A moment later she was pulling him back on to the bed to join her. And for the rest of the night that was how they stayed entwined together saying in action what both already knew. Taking for themselves that one night, that one moment where for the first time in a long time there were no lies or hate between them.

AN: Here's the final half of that chapter. Be happy I finished it because I was starting to think I wouldn't with how long I've been working on it. I admit I really like it but I guess I'll be waiting on the opinion of you readers. REVIEW and let me know.

Next chapter some Thanos comes back into the picture and a little story regarding the Elves but as it is a fanfic I will be taking liberties by changing and adding some things of my own to that particular aspect from the comics and the new movie. That information will be tying into deeper parts of the story especially in relation to Vitalini. But don't think just me saying that means its going to be easy to figure what exactly that is.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	22. We Always End Up Here

Loki came awake by slow degrees. For the first time in a long time he actually resisted waking wanting nothing more than to wallow in the comfortable restful peace that he experienced that night. Loki grunted as he opened his eyes the bright light of the mid morning that flittered in through the window momentarily blinding his unprepared eyes. As he slowly regained his bearings he simply laid there taking one last moment to take everything in before re-entering the reality that he and Vitalini had managed to escape for the night.

The memory of the night before brought an unrepentant grin to his lips as the images played across his mind. Even with the night passing into day he could still hear Vitalini as she had whispered unnumbered times that she loved him. The once confused emotions no longer weighed heavily in his mind as they had before. While he may have been unable to speak the words aloud he conveyed the same emotion in the only way he could bring himself to tell her. Even without speaking the words aloud Vitalini in the way that only she seemed able to understood him. And at least for now she seemed amiable in accepting that. Even so she would never stop surprising him with how easily she seemed to understand him.

Perhaps that was what drew them together. They both relied on each other more than either had ever truly realized. Yet, even so there was so much they both kept bottled up inside afraid to show the world in fear of being hurt. She understood that of him just as he understood it of her. For that reason without even realizing it they had sought each other out never truly being able to remain apart for long as the universe always seemed to draw them back together.

Loki reached out gently combing the wild curls of silver hair from Vitalini's face taking the moment for himself to enjoy the pleasant view of her completely relaxed smiling contentedly as she slept against him. Eventually he knew he had to get up and return to the dark world of reality that surrounded them but for now he allowed her warmth to blanket his cool body.

Vitalini slept on as if dead to the waking world her body worn after the rather strenuous activities they had put themselves through the night before. At least twice he had awakened her himself and much to his surprise had awoken to her feather light kisses trailing across his chest. She fallen asleep her body strewn over his her head laying contentedly against his chest while a arm and a slim leg draped across his body as if to assure that he remained beside her throughout the night.

Sighing deeply Loki forced himself to move. Carefully extracting himself from his bedmate Loki got to his feet quietly dressing himself in a comfortable pair of black pants and plain black cotton shirt left open at his throat. As if sensing his absence from beside her Vitalini's eyes fluttered open a small sigh of contentment falling from her lips as she stretched across the bed. Loki made no move to gain her attention happy just to watch her awaken. Vitalini did not take notice of him right away from where he watched her from across the room.

What reason did he have to interrupt her when she presented such a pretty picture to simply watch. Having not taken notice of his watchful stare she was completely unconcerned for her nakedness the silken sheet doing nothing to hide her modesty that he had all but destroyed the previous night. The familiar green emerald resting where it always had since the moment he had presented it to her did little to regain any sense of that modesty. It secretly thrilled him that she had taken to the gem as she had as when he had chosen it specifically for her to be marked by his color.

He must have made a slight noise because suddenly Vitalini's aqua eyes found him across the room. For several long moments they sat starring at each other in silence. Unable to help himself Loki grinned enjoying the view that he was more than certain Vitalini had yet to realize she sat before him completely naked. Upon realizing his presence she squeaked in surprise reaching for the forgotten sheet and pulling it high against her chest earning a amused chuckle from Loki.

"You wouldn't be embarrassed now would you?" Loki asked grinning cheekily.

"No!" she denied almost too hastily a flush of red rising to her pale skin.

"Good because I think we should've taken care of that last night," he replied silkily earning a deepening in the flush of red that heated Vitalini's skin.

Rolling her eyes but unable to help herself in the face of Loki's arrogant flirtatious words a smile curled at the corner of her lips. Pulling herself from bed Vitalini carefully tucked the sheet around her chest to cover herself. The light flirtation of moments ago faded as she went to him. As she drew closer he reached out for her his strong arm sliding around her slim waist holding her to him as if suddenly afraid she would fade from him now that their stolen moment was ending. His free hand went to the emerald hanging around her neck

"All those years wasted dancing around each other and even worse I wasn't even aware of it. If I had the chance I'd want that time back and do it differently," he spoke softly his green eyes solemn telling her that Loki the lie-smith was being nothing but sincere.

It was the truth. Having that moment with her had meant everything to him. Now that he had her with him all Loki could seem to think of was all the time he had wasted. It was his own fault for not giving her the chance to explain in the past. There was so much missed that could have been. What would he be now if he had done things differently. The thought alone added more guilt to the already suffocating emotions.

"No you wouldn't," Vitalini smiled reassuredly in answer taking him into her own arms. "As painful as it was you grew into yourself. As much as I disagree with what you are doing here with Thanos the experiences are part of who you are."

"You think I should go back to Asgard?" Loki asked with false calm fearful of the answer he would receive, already feeling as if she were slipping away.

"No I still think you should've never left," Vitalini admitted softly, sensing his discomfort she tightened her hold on him for comfort. "I can't help but feel that way but even so that does not make you evil or irredeemable Loki," she emphasized looking deep into his eyes needing him to understand her. "We are what we are- we choose how to use our experiences. Even with all the bad that you have experienced I love you this way, even if you don't see the good within yourself. I do—very clearly."

Every whispered word was the truth. Even so, Vitalini remained terrified of what would come to pass as Loki continued to move down the path of darkness. She feared for the goodness within him. Thanos threatened that light each moment Loki refused to turn away from his current path, fearful that soon he would be out of even her reach. All she wanted was to prove to him how much he could have if he were to prove to himself how good he truly was. However, even after everything that had happened between them Vitalini could see it in his eyes a glimmer of guilt that told her even as he held her, kissed her and whispered sincere sweet words nothing had truly changed.

"No one ever loved me before you. I am not used to that but I depend on it," Loki openly admitted to her leaning down to kiss her deeply in silent thanks for her belief in him.

Before either one knew it the kiss grew heated. In slow steady movements Loki was backing her up to the abandoned bed his deft fingers already reaching for the precariously tied sheet. The couple was still several feet from the bed when a hard pounding sounded at the door. The two did not even have a moment to react before the door burst open and instantly the familiar rancid presence of evil filled the room as Thanos belligerently stepped through the door.

The sudden entrance startled her, in her efforts to distance herself from the sudden choking presence of evil that filled the room like a dark cloud of miasma Loki's chest standing steady at her back and the feel of his heart kept her strong.

"Seems you're having your way with the help," Thanos chuckled almost innocently as if he had not known what he had been interrupting.

Vitalini stiffened suddenly feeling as if she no longer even had the sheet wrapped around her as Thanos' red eyes leered at her with unsettling interest. The intensely cruel gaze sent a shiver of revulsion coursing through her. This was not the first time that she had felt uncomfortable in the presence of Thanos, feeling his eyes watching her as if knowing something she did not. Nor had she missed Loki making every attempt to keep her from Thanos obviously having realized his strange interest in her as well.

"Perhaps you will join me for dinner we have things to discuss. And don't forget to bring your pet," he spoke almost off handedly but the silent demand in his words was received and understood but both Loki and Vitalini.

For several long uncomfortable moments Thanos remained standing in the door way watching them carefully as he purposely imposed his control over them.

"She is a servant giving me the right to do with her whatever I wish," Loki replied coldly the words cutting deeply into Vitalini even as she told herself it was merely for the benefit of Thanos. Vitalini simply had to trust that was what it was. "Could this not wait?" Loki finally asked with faked calm a hard grin curling at the corner of his lips as he carefully stepped in front of Vitalini to shield her from Thanos' gaze. He had not missed the leering the cold unsettling sense that Thanos' strange interest in Vitalini returning full force to his mind.

"I have a task for you as well," Thanos didn't even attempt to think of a believable argument for his interference. "You will open a portal to Nidavelliar for some of my warriors to enter. The Dwarves have something that I require."

Loki's interest was piqued at the mention of Thanos' interest in the mentioned but unspecified object he sought. With a quick wave of his hand Loki configured a new gown for Vitalini to replace the sheet she had been covering herself with. Loki began to maneuver her toward the door making sure to keep himself between her and Thanos. They had not yet reached the door before Thanos stopped them.

"And this time please keep your little pet here so you are not distracted," Thanos called to them his eyes glancing once more to Vitalini before Loki stood to shield her once more.

"Why the sudden interest in me doing such a simple task that even you most idiotic servant can accomplish?"

"I need someone I can 'trust' to lead my men on this particular job" Thanos replied evenly the emphasis on the word trust speaking loudly of the double meaning behind it. Loki's keen ears and mind knew all too well that Thanos was lying. No matter how powerful the titan was he was fooling himself if he thought to out lie the lie-smith. Loki knew when he heard a lie. Yet, it seemed as if Thanos was barely making the attempt to make his excuses believable.

"You plan to keep me busy while you murder a woman I am rather fond of," Loki hissed far too low for Vitalini even as close as she was to make out the words, however, the stony hate that clouded his feature as he stood tall without even blinking.

"Murder is a strong word," Thanos grinned cruelly in return the words little more than utterance that once more did not reach Vitalini's ears.

Loki disengaged himself from Vitalini's ever tightening hold on his arm to take a threatening step closer refusing to back down. "I will open the portal," he hissed his smile stiff and insincere barely concealing the threat that lingered beneath. "But I don't quit feel like traveling at the moment. You're own minions can handle that job," he added defiantly the prince that had been breed into him refusing to back down.

Thanos merely chuckled looking to Vitalini with one last knowing glance before turning back toward the door. He stood there waiting patiently for Loki to make the next move. Understanding the silent message Loki followed after him his leather and golden warrior's garb appearing mid stride. He never even spared Vitalini a second glance as he left the room waving the door shut behind him and Thanos as they left leaving her safely enclosed within the room.

Vitalini waited anxiously in the room where she had been left any sense of warmth and calm that had seemed to fill the room the previous night had long since faded. It had barely been more than an hour since Loki had left to do Thanos' bidding but it had seemed like hours more. She had spent that time attempting to occupy herself with one of the books from the stacks that Loki had strewn about the room but only ended up endlessly pacing about the room.

The clock on the mantel across the room began to chime just as Loki re-entered the room. Vitalini paused watching him carefully sensing his discomfort despite his seemingly calm appearance. She went to him slowly reaching out for him and wordlessly wrapped him in her delicate arms. The moment her arms embraced him she felt his body loosen the stiffness fading.

Vitalini began to lead him to the bed wishing that he would rest. Whatever he had done she could tell it had been trying for him yet, he stopped her, his body remaining frozen where he stood. Confused she looked up to meet his green gaze finding him watching her carefully his brow frowned with concern looking as if he was trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"We have things to discuss," he finally spoke breathing deeply as if to prepare himself for the coming conversation. During the time after he had left her earlier that morning Loki had sought answers. The previous night had initially distracted him from all that had to be discussed. And now there were even more developments in their current situation.

What was it that Thanos had sent his creatures off to find in Nidavelliar? Why did he seem so interested in Vitalini?

"What?" Vitalini asked worriedly a shiver of concern leaving an icy trail down her spine.

"We need to discuss what happened on Earth when the Avengers attacked," he hinted pointedly his gaze unwavering and serious.

"I did something I've never done before Loki," Vitalini began suddenly realizing what it was that Loki was referring to. "My power it..."

"Teleportation," Loki interrupted her before she could finish. "I saw and I can tell you for your level of magic it is not a spell that just simply happens no matter how great the need."

"Than what was it?"

"I don't know," he replied forcing himself to hide the worry that had already began to fester deeper into his mind. Already Loki was uncomfortable with Thanos' interest in her and something told him that whatever that was it had something to do with Vitalini's strange abilities that were suddenly manifesting without her will or control. "Your magic seems as if it is as unpredictable as the weather."

"You can predict the weather," Vitalini replied pointedly eyeing him unable to help the smile that began to curl her lips at his attempts to be playful despite the seriousness of the moment.

"Than it's a bad analogy," Loki replied defensively smiling back at her none the less.

"If we're going to question things now there is just one thing I want to know," Vitalini began taking the opportunity as it was offered to her.

"And what is that?"

"Why go to Thanos? Had you went to Odin or Thor they would have listened to your fears concerning your inheritance they would have understood your concerns. I know you don't like hearing this but they love you," she spoke insistently refusing to back down despite the glare of his green eyes now gazing at her.

Loki stiffened all over again unnerved how easily she seemed to hit a major factor in his motivations. It was never all about power but recognition as that he had grown up believing was rightfully his. Yet, when he had discovered his steady belief in that right had shattered at his feet.

Loki didn't even attempt to consider an answer much less actually give an answer. Even if he did what could he possibly tell her when he barely knew himself? Thanos was simply a means to an end, a way to get what he wanted- power and respect. Yet, now there was something new he wanted as well- Vitalini.

"Don't worry about him," Loki replied diverting the conversation from the course that Vitalini had intended. "As long as I am here he won't touch you."

His blatant refusal to answer her question grating at her nerves.

"You think I am worried about myself?" Vitalini bit out angrily suddenly throwing herself at him. As she moved Vitalini's arm flew up having pulled the dagger she had often kept hidden sheathed at her thigh and hidden by her silken skirts when. The deadly streak of silver came to a threatening rest at Loki's throat making a clear point. "I can take care of myself."

Recognizing one of his own small slim daggers clutched tightly in her tiny fist. It seemed in his absence Vitalini had discovered his reserve of his favorite physical weapon. Even with the deadly weapon balanced precariously against the skin of his throat Loki remained unblinking forcing himself to not smile in pride at Vitalini's show of forcefulness. He couldn't help but appreciate the display that was far from the calm and meek girl he remembered in the past and even after their initial reunion.

There was no doubt in his mind that when necessary Vitalini had it in her to fight back with every last breath she possessed. Yet, that was the problem. Loki didn't want for her to have to fight with her last breath. He much preferred the idea of her remaining safely out of harm's way and that was exactly how he planned to keep her. Despite being on Titan with Thanos he could protect her from the darkness that surrounded them, that he had been foolish enough to bring her into. There was no need for her to put herself in danger, not when it was because of him.

He was there to take care of her now just as he should have since the beginning. It was his responsibility to protect her.

Whether she could protect herself or not was not at issue as far as Loki was concerned but rather making her understand that it was him who would protect her. Vitalini stood before him so close that her body seemed to practically meld against his what she did not expect to happen was exactly what happened. Loki suddenly faded one of his after images being left behind causing Vitalini's body to stumble through it. had been about to attack suddenly materialized Loki's trained body moving against hers knocking the dagger from her lax fingers before pinning her against the far wall of the room in less than a blink of an eye. Holding her there his lips suddenly met her's, but not like he'd kissed before. The kiss was hard, needy and forceful, different from the soft, sweet kisses that they'd shared last night. As angry as she was with Loki's insensitivity at that moment it was difficult to resist the heat of his lips against hers.

"No matter how strong you are you are still fragile," he whispered huskily against her lips. He grinned chuckling to himself as he looked down at her waiting expectantly to him to continue. As much as he wanted to do just that Loki forced himself to step away from her his hands pushing her away tense with forced control.

"We'll be leaving for dinner soon," he spoke off handedly walking away from her while he could still do so in that.

Vitalini paused suddenly feeling sick her eyes following Loki as he made his way across the room purposely imposing some distance between her and himself. Even now she could feel her lips burning tingling with the memory of Loki's aggressive kisses. Now he was taking them back out of the only safe haven they had to be in the presence of the very creature that could end their lives. However, only hours ago even Thanos had invaded that haven taking away what little security she had while on Titan. What would Thanos had done if Loki had erected his spells to keep intruders away and Thanos had discovered the existence of the spells meant to keep him and his men from Vitalini and the room.

Within the hour Vitalini found herself seated near Loki at the dinner long dinner table. Upon entering the spacious dining room Thanos had attempted to place her at a place set further from Loki but had immediately been changed by Loki sitting her within arms reach at his side. Each moment she remained in the presence of Thanos, Vitalini felt nothing but approaching dread. He starred at her always knowing something that she or Loki did not.

"Tell me Lady Vitalini do you know of the realm of Alfiem?" Thanos suddenly asked his red eyes watching her carefully.

"The home of the Light Elves," Vitalini answered softly the dread suddenly growing now that

"Otherwise known as the Fae," Thanos grinning interrupting Vitalini before she could say any more. "Good, your education in Asgard was not lacking despite your position."

Vitalini knew by the horrible grin stretching across that Thanos had purposely meant to dig at her dignity perhaps in the hopes of getting a rise from her. Much to his dismay she remained passive barely sparing the Titan another glance. Before having left their room Loki had lectured her on avoiding any sort of contact or even speech with Thanos. He needn't have bothered as the mere presence of the Titan had her on edge.

"All but extinct now," Thanos grinned taking a great bite of the food that had been set before them even as his eyes never left Vitalini.

The words had Vitalini tensing all the more as the darkness now invading the room seeming to choke all the clean air from the room. There was no denying that he knew something.

"You seem concerned Lady Vitalini, does the idea of death concern you?" he asked cruelly taking notice of Vitalini's discomfort. Completely enjoying his control over her in that moment he continued. "Nothing to worry over they were a ridiculous race worthy of death."

"You would waste your time with such a peaceful race that you yourself claim as ridiculous?" Loki jumped on the opportunity to gain more information on this mysterious item or force that Thanos sought.

"I was looking for something important," Thanos growled in his defense before falling right back into a disturbingly calm demeanor. "I merely followed where the trail lead."

"And did you find this-," Vitalini began realizing that like earlier that day he did not specifically name the item it was that he had sought. "Whatever it was you were seeking?"

"Unfortunately no, by then the item had already faded from that world and managed to escape my grasp."

"You speak as if this item is living?" Loki asked curiously taking care to hide that curiosity knowing that this was his chance to get some information from the Titan.

"In a sense it is very much alive, able to act on its own to protect itself. That was why it was on Alfiem, looking for a place to hide itself from those undeserving of its power."

"What is it you were looking for?" Loki asked again.

"Power," was the simple nonchalant answer Thanos gave.

"And after destroying a race did you find your power?" Vitalini asked trying in vain to hide her bitter hate for the creature as she spoke while in her mind's eye she imagined the innocent race of fae disappear in fire and destruction.

"Unfortunately not," Thanos replied with ease his attention returning to Vitalini appearing completely unaffected by the thought of destroying an entire race of creatures. "It seemed to fade from existence all over again. I am still seeking it now. Six sources are needed to complete my power

"Where is it now?"

"I am sure I'll find it soon enough," Thanos replied revealing absolutely nothing of what he knew fully aware that Loki was fishing for answers.

"Aren't the Light Fae a none violent race? Why destroy them?" Vitalini questioned her mind still unable to comprehend the destruction of the Fae, horrible images of death projecting through her mind.

"To make it a point that I could. They were keeping something from me that I wanted," Thanos answered simply aware of Vitalini's discomfort and growing hate he purposely pushed to greater heights relishing every moment of it. "I killed the last of them myself, the great Queen Tatiana, a strong woman who even in the end refused to kneel before my power. She was a rather amusing woman."

Vitalini ate very little the rest of dinner wanting nothing more than to get as far away from Thanos. Now more than ever she was certain that they had to escape from Titan- both of them.

The knowing way in which he looked at her frightened her, leaving her question what it was about her that interested him so much. The way he had baited Loki to ask questions, speaking of the mysterious pieces of a power source he was seeking was exactly what he wanted. There was nothing he had given away that even Loki's brilliant mind could pick out to use against him. Loki may not admit it but Thanos had control over both of them in every way. He had mentioned 6 sources and Vitalini knew that when he had left earlier that day for another realm in search of something that she was sure was one of the sources he had mentioned at the table. Even now there was no telling how many of those sources he actually possessed and Vitalini dreaded what would happen when he had them all. There would be no need for her or Loki.

She understood more now than she had what part Loki played. Finding Loki after his fall from the bifrost bridge had been merely a stroke of luck on Thanos' part finding Loki at his most vulnerable moment. Thanos had purposely driven Loki's need for revenge creating him into a relentless machine of hate and revenge to use as a means of distraction for the Avengers.

Soon there would be no need for either of them. It was time to leave and Vitalini had every intention of saving Loki from the fate that Thanos had planned for him. The only difficulty would be convincing Loki that he could not trust Thanos and to leave with her.

The door to their shared quarters had barely closed behind them when Vitalini turned on Loki determination settling into an iron will that would force Loki to listen.

"We should leave Loki. You can't trust Thanos!"

"Haven't we discussed this already," he asked brow raised at the sudden change in Vitalini's demeanor. It was such a off handed statement that Vitalini knew that already Loki was

"No. You avoided it," Vitalini observed icily undeterred by his nonchalant behavior.

"Than we should continue doing so," he replied evenly simply walking past her making his way further into the room finding anything to occupy himself rather than listen to her.

"You can't keep pretending that this is right!" she yelled anger flaring hotly within her at his refusal to listen to reason or even acknowledge the truth in the words she spoke.

"I am not right! Perhaps you should learn to accept that and stop living in your ridiculous fantasy of redeeming me Vitalini!" Loki finally exploded turning on Vitalini backing her against the wall even as her own hard gaze refused to turn away from him. It was time she learned the truth, to stop pretending that he was something different than what he was. "This is what I am. I don't care. I don't love. I am not weak. I am a monster cast out of his realm with only revenge to sustain me."

"The bad things only make the good more important," Vitalini coursed her fingers reaching out to cup his jaw bringing his eyes to her's silently begging for him to believe her this time.

"What good is there to be made more important?" he replied coldly not even blinking as he spoke the stinging words the bit into Vitalini deeply. It was as if he saw his words hitting their intended target as Vitalini paused for a moment feeling the pain of the words cutting deep leaving bleeding wounds.

Loki had not truly meant the words he had spoken and it took a great deal of his will power to keep from reaching out for her taking her into his arms and begging her to forgive him. But this was what he had to do, as much as he wanted to be with her, to hold her and love her as a normal man could with a woman he wasn't normal. No, instead he was a man burdened with a purpose. He was nothing- only proving his power and himself worthy of being ruler could he become something more.

"Those words-," Vitalini began softly a tremble speaking of the weakening control over her emotions. "You said- She's just a servant- if you keep following this path that is all I will ever be," she warned. "I know you that you believed me when I told you I loved you. I know you feel more than you will actually speak allowed but if this is the only path for you than there cannot be anything else. You will only ever be the former prince of Asgard born a ice giant and I will only ever be a servant," with each words she spoke Vitalini felt her grasp on her emotions slipping even closer toward the edge.

Little by little as she continued to speak the sorrow was overcome by the anger and frustration that was all too familiar when it came to her relationship with Loki. Only this time it was as if she were running toward the edge where she would disappear and never return. Wherever this conversation was leading Vitalini felt that it would mean the end of something but she had no more control over it now and could only continue to play it out. Breathing deeply to prepare herself Vitalini continued.

"When you sit on high on the throne you expect to have on Earth what will I become? Will you make me bow with the others? You cannot tell me that it meant nothing to you. You may be able to pretend with others but not with me Loki. I know you to well and I see everything you don't want me to!" Vitalini cried standing before Loki not allowing him to intimidate her to send her stumbling back to be cornered against the wall. "You're trying so hard to be something but you have never been nothing- at least not to me."

"Say what you wish Vitalini but it cannot change the truth," Loki bit out coldly never revealing a hint of emotion, his face hard and cold.

"Caring does not make a person weak," Vitalini shot back in reply knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself. When you have something special that you want to protect only then can you truly be strong."

Loki went off Vitalini's words working as the last straw to his own control the anger at the situation spilling forth locking on the only available target in the room.

"This is how it is!" he yelled furiously. She felt the force of his fist as it flew up slamming into the wall behind her with such strength that the smooth stone surface crumbled beneath his fist. "No matter what happens or what I feel I cannot change my path. If things had been different perhaps things could have been different. I chose this path"

"Because of Allfather, because of Thor!? What about you? Is this what you really want?" Vitalini demanded unmoved by Loki's display of force and anger.

"When I have Earth everything will change for us," Loki promised evenly his face still hard and controlled without the slightest hint of true emotion unsure if he revealed it that he would be able to control it at that moment.

"You're right everything will change-," Vitalini agreed solemnly. "I am just not sure if it will be a good or bad thing that none of us will be around to see it. Isn't it enough that to me you are a king? You are so much more than you believe you are, so much more worthy, pure and kind. You are both dark and light, fire and ice and you have always seemed a king to me- can't that be enough?" This time Vitalini received no answer her words with Loki remaining in silence and that refusal to speak only angered her all the more. "I've been denied my whole life. I refuse to let you deny me this. I want to take that step and only ask that you stop denying yourself too."

Nothing. Loki said absolutely nothing in return his face remaining nothing but cold and impassive as if not a single word had penetrated the layers of ice that protected his heart. Unable to take the heart wrenching quiet Vitalini was the first to turn and walk away needing to distance herself from him to regroup from the emotional strain. Loki simply watched her walk away allowing her the moment to cool herself. He made his way toward the door intent on leaving her in peace within the room. The strain had worn heavily on him all the more so as he worked to keep the effect Vitalini and her words had on him unnoticeable. He was reaching for the handle to let himself out when a sound had him pausing momentarily.

" The truth is your dreaming if you think doing this will change anything, you won't find something that suddenly fixes everything you think is wrong. Think about what you really want," Vitalini's soft voice reached out to him with her departing words. Her voice was flat devoid of the rampant emotion that had sparked through her only mere moments ago. It was as if she had nothing left to give, the energy and will having simply been drained from her until it was simply gone.

Loki glanced over his shoulder finding that she had not even turned to watch him leave as she spoke. A part of him wished she would so that he could look into her luminous blue eyes and see the hope that he had come to rely on so much it was nearly unbearable. Silently he willed her to turn but she never did her stiff back remaining to him.

There was something unsettling in the moment. There was a part of Loki telling him to stay, to go to her, take her in his arms, hold her and never let her go. That was the same part of himself that wanted to take her away from Titan again, to run away and live with her as a normal man. But that was little more than a fantasy, impossible. This was reality and it was dark and cruel, and nothing was fair.

"Think carefully because-," she paused for a long moment searching for the proper words. "Because I don't think I can wait forever anymore."

The threat of what he might very well lose now that he had found it struck deep in Loki. It was unnecessary for her to speak the words. Loki had long ago considered the possibility for himself. Only now it was real, the possibility of the pain that could be inflicted all the greater now that he had been foolish enough to allow himself to be drawn into the pool of emotions that came with deeper personal connections. Yet, there remained that part of himself that still refused to reach out at fully grasp hold what she offered. It was too late to change his path now, he reminded himself adamantly over and over again. Without a word of acknowledgement Loki simply left the room.

Left alone with her own thoughts Vitalini finally found the answer she sought. It was time to change tactics, no more sitting on the side lines simply trying to influence something that would clearly never happen. Even so she still could not bring herself to give up hope.

Something was drawing nearer, a powerful darkness that would swallow everything. She felt it in her soul. The darkness she had felt when Loki had first brought her to Titan was closer now, the evil that followed it seeping out to swallow all the light. It was not surprising that Loki could not see past his need for revenge when all that surrounded him was nothing but darkness, feeding and sustaining his own darkness. Loki was fighting but a part of his soul remained trapped by Thanos.

Soon Thanos would have completed his search for the unknown sources of power he was gathering. He seemed far too confident to not have already gathered at the very least the majority of the power sources he had been seeking. And even if he had not how long could it possibly take when he possessed the power to decimate an entire race?

Even with all of Loki's magic he would fall victim to Thanos and the darkness he would bring crashing down upon the nine realms. She had made her decision. This is what she had to do- to save everything- to save him. She had to turn away from him. If this was all that Vitalini could do for him she would save him even if it meant betraying him. She would not let Thanos have him.

Breathing deeply Vitalini closed her eyes searching through herself mentally calling out the unfamiliar power that she had not even known she had until it had filled her on the streets of Midgard, the power that had allowed teleportation. With great difficulty the power eluded her for several long moments she forced herself to concentrate on remembering that strange power that had filled her willing it to reappear. Suddenly it briefly flickered within her and she reached out grasping it, pulling it out of herself and wrapping it around her. Taking the risk of using this strange unfamiliar magic she breathed deeply once more bringing forth the image of where she wanted to be to the forefront of her mind reading herself for what she hoped would be a successful control teleportation to that very place she was picturing.

Vitalini chuckled gravely to herself realizing what she was about to do. It seemed once more she was walking away and once more what other choice did she have but to do so.

AN: Wow is feels to great to be able to write again that doesn't include papers for class...just finished 5 papers 5+ pages each for finals, excluding studying for actual exams. While I write like a maniac with my personal stuff school stuff no matter how interesting i may find it can be near torture. Than there was my birthday falling on college finals week...happy freaking birthday to me and it was frankly the worst day ever.

This chapter was so awesome to write which made it all the worse having to control myself to concentrate on my work for finals. But it was well worth it.

I was just so excited to finally get to a chapter where I add in a few little gems that start to string together the plot all the more and hint at what is to come. For those of you who have read the comics of Thor or even Avengers you may have already guessed as to what the six power sources are that Thanos was referring to. But what do the Light Elves or Vitalini have to do with any of it...guesses any one?

While I have made mention of some points like the 'sources' and 'light elves' keep in mind that I am taking liberties as any good fanfiction writer would do. I know I am changing some of the ideas behind them a lot to fit my own plot but I think it still generally stays true to the bigger concepts.

PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think on what is happening.


	23. The Choices We Make

Vitalini felt the strange pull at the center of her being followed by the weightlessness of her body as if shifted through time and space. Fear set in after a long extended moment where she felt as if she had become stuck in the world between the teleportation without Loki's help. Relief filled her when she finally felt her feet touch the ground once more. However, the moment her feet touched the firm ground the strength left her legs sending her stumbling to the ground. She groaned as a shocking pain filled her body like a intense shock of electricity coursed through her body leaving her feeling as powerful as a new born. Loki had been right about her the strange power that seemed to suddenly appear within her. While she may have willed it out in order to teleport herself being as incapable of truly controlling the unfamiliar power made it difficult to use it without feeling as if she had just been hit by Mjnoir.

Taking in long deep breathes Vitalini willed the pain to subside concentrating on making it possible to move her legs. It took some time but little by little she felt the stiffness begin to lift freeing her tense muscles to enable her to move. Gritting from the pain that remained none the less she managed to get to her feet. Forcing herself to ignore the lingering pain Vitalini finally glanced around. Wherever she had landed was barren of any life but the high walls and spotless winding hallways were familiar. While she had not gotten the chance to get much of a look around the Avenger tower the surroundings were familiar enough to make her confident that she had at the very least managed to get herself to the right place, now all she had to do was find Thor and the others.

As she looked down the empty hall trepidation filled Vitalini still feeling her legs shake dangerously beneath her. The moment she managed to get to her feet Vitalini nearly stumbled again her vision blurring in a dizzy haze. Now was not the time for weakness and she shook away the feeling of impending unconsciousness needing to do what she had came to do. With luck they would have already been alerted to an unauthorized presence in the tower and be searching for her. Much to her dislike she greatly hoped that was the case feeling unsure if her legs would even manage to carry her to the end of the hallway as with each passing second her legs seemed to grow heavier and the hall only appeared to grow longer.

Taking one last step her foot went out from beneath her the floor beneath her feet suddenly seeming to shift sending Vitalini falling to the ground. Her mind swam with dizziness her vision blurred into a haze. As she continued to fight off the darkness she heard the pounding of running feet growing steadily closer from down the hall. Sighing deeply Vitalini didn't bother getting to her feet choosing instead to prop herself against the wall for support to await the approaching SHEILD agents to find her. At the very least remaining as she was would help ensure that she remained conscious long enough to speak with them.

With her eyes losing focus it was nearly impossible to make out more than dark shadows surrounding her. If not for the sound of their running feet she may not have ever realized their presence. None made any effort to approach her, the sound of metal and poised guns speaking loud enough for her to know what was happening even then.

Knowing she was surrounded Vitalini simply continued to wait for their next move. Little by little the haze blurring her vision began to fade. As her vision cleared and her body seemed to stabilize Vitalini looked around seeing only SHEILD agents dressed in their black uniforms surrounding her with their weapons poised and ready to fire at any sign f danger. A group of voices from beyond the circle were what first alerted her to their presence. It wasn't surprising at all to see Thor unceremoniously forcing his way through the line of agents completely uncaring of the protocol they were undoubtedly attempting to follow. Breaking his way through the circle Thor practically through the last line of agents he made his way to Vitalini. Even more surprising was watching as both Tony and Bruce followed after him.

"I would put those down if I were you," Tony mentioned to the agents in passing grinning widly as he gestured to Bruce. "Anger issues you know."

As if just realizing that they were pointing guns at the man who became the Hulk the agents backed away momentarily hesitating in lowering their weapons from being trained on Vitalini.

"She's fine," Bruce spoke calmly placing himself between the agents, and Thor and Vitalini just as Tony was. "She's not dangerous."

"She escaped once Sir," one agent called out being one of the few brave enough to keep his weapon trained on the perceived threat of Vitalini. "She left willingly with the Criminal Loki."

Vitalini sighed inwardly unsurprised that they had deduced that fact. Leaving a secure room without being seen or any sign of a struggle as well as the knowledge of her relationship with Loki it was unlikely that it was a difficult deduction.

"Are you sure of that?" Tony asked brow rose in challenge.

While his friends handled the agents Thor looked Vitalini over for sign of any wounds. Seeming relieved at not seeing any sign of any wounds that needed attention Thor heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He leaned down to help pull her to her feet however as she got to her feet once more Vitalini quickly realized that she had been too hopeful in her abilities in her current state as dizziness clouded her mind. While she may not show any outward signs of being wounded her body had yet to truly recover from the power it had taken for her to get there. If not for Thor standing beside her she would have immediately fallen back to ground as he swiftly caught her pulling her into his strong arms as if she were little more than a feather.

"Sorry," she mumbled apologetically embarrassed at being unable to move for herself without his help. Thor's face remained stoic even as the worry she had seen in his blue eyes lingered.

Without giving those surrounding him a second glance Thor began walking away down the hall carrying Vitalini and completely uncaring of the soldiers watching him simply walk away with a possible enemy. With Thor carrying her off Bruce and Tony slowly began to follow ensuring that they were not followed.

"This is against protocol!" the same solider that had yet to lower their weapon announced to their retreating forms.

"I think we all know that I don't do protocol," Tony shot back over his shoulder. "If you have a problem with it tattle to Fury."

Unsurprisingly she heard the solider sounding the call over his ear piece to inform them of Vitalini's arrival as well as the interference of the Avengers. Still, none of them paid the agents any mind simply continuing on their way. After walking through several halls they reached a doorway and went through. Glancing around Vitalini easily recognized the room as the one she had be assigned her previously. Once inside Thor made a beeline for the bed setting her gently on the mattress while Tony and Bruce followed them inside. The moment the door was closed soundly behind them and they were left alone for the time being the three men seemed to pounce on the very topic that she knew had been plaguing them since the moment they had discovered her arrival.

"How the hell did you get here?" Tony was the first to ask sounding more curious than concerned.

"Honestly?" Vitalini asked looking up at the three men searching for an answer. "No clue." It was the only answer she could think of with enough explanation. How could she explain something that she herself had yet to understand how she even possessed such power let alone control or work it?

"Loki?" Thor asked speaking the simple word that seemed like a stab to her heart however unintentional it was meant.

Vitalini paused her mouth open to speak but no words came out. All there was, was the all too familiar pain constricting around her heart and the sting of tears as the salty tears began to well in her eyes. This time she didn't even try to withhold the tears allowing them to fall freely. There was no stopping them even if she had tried. This time the pain was worse than ever before making keeping back the tears impossible.

Seeing the gathering tears as they trekked across Vitalini's pale cheeks Thor acted quickly going to her side. Sitting beside her on the bed Vitalini willingly welcomed the comfort he offered throwing herself into Thor's arms simply needing him to be there, to understand. As Thor sat silently his large hand petting her wild silver hair in a comforting brotherly fashion Tony and Bruce swayed awkwardly clearly uncomfortable when confronted with a crying woman. For the time being they both seemed content enough to allow Thor to handle Vitalini until she had calmed.

"I tired! I tried Thor!" Vitalini sobbed into his offered shoulder barely managing to get out those few words through her sobs.

"He's confused- lost," Thor replied calmly having difficulty himself in finding the right words to say to her. The words did not help ease Vitalini's sobs her slim shoulders shaking all the more in her vain attempts to quell her sobs.

"Thanos he's planning something," Vitalini breathed shakily through the sobs. "To him- Loki is just a tool." Vitalini paused her heart breaking all the more at what she was about to say, the truth of it constricting her heart like a vice cracking the nearly healed wounds until it was nearly unrecognizable. "He knows that but just doesn't care!"

"What of Thanos' power?" Bruce asked calmly keeping his voice soothing for her benefit. "Have you seen it? Just how strong is this guy?"

"He's been careful to show very little," Vitalini answered shaking her head. "I doubt that even Loki has seen much of it."

"He uses Loki but doesn't trust him. I find it surprising that Loki allows that," Thor noted calmly to those in the room the thought clearly striking him as odd.

"Really you find that surprising?" Tony asked Thor with a condescending snort at the notion obviously not having such gentler thoughts concerning Loki as both Vitalini and Thor did.

"My brother enjoys the planning and mental prowess that goes into battle and he most assuredly does not enjoy being used so blatantly. I highly doubt he hasn't realized it for himself already," He stated looking to Vitalini for confirmation getting his answer when she nodded solemnly in return.

"Like I said- he just doesn't care," Vitalini replied deflated her mind's eye seeing Loki as he had left her earlier that day unwilling to see beyond his own anger and hate. As she slowly began to regain more control of her emotions her sobs subsiding even as her body continued to shake uncontrollably. She waited another moment pulling herself from Thor's shoulder and forcing herself to be stronger than she truly felt in that moment.

"But he is searching for something- a power source he called it," Vitalini replied remembering the intense discomfort she had felt as Thanos' eyes had watched her as he spoke of the source he sought. She shivered remembering the way he had seemed to gain intense satisfaction from the dread he caused even more as he began his story concerning the destruction he had bestowed upon the Light Elves."

"What?" both Tony and Bruce asked at the same time confused by the reference to something that neither of the scientists knew.

"The beings of Alfiem one of the nine realms just like your realm here on Midgard," Thor clarified for his two friends aware that they did not understand the reference as he and Vitalini did.

"He means Earth," Tony clarified arrogantly to Bruce.

"I got that thanks," Bruce shot back irritably even as his calm remained unbroken. "What exactly did he say?" he asked ignoring Tony's snide remark more concerned over the

"He talked about the sources," Vitalini shrugged still not sure herself to what exactly Thanos had been referring to when he'd spoke of the power sources he had.

"Sources- as in plural?" Tony groaned running an agitated hand through his wild brown hair.

"Yes," Vitalini answered simply having no other answer to give. "Then he talked about the Light Elves and how he destroyed them all in looking. He seemed to take delight in watching me as he talked about it."

"So what you're saying is not only is he looking for some sources of extra power but he and his army practically wiped out an entire race?" Tony asked clearly meaning the question to be spoken in the rhetorical sense without expecting an answer having already deduced it for himself.

"It would seem that destroying him is our only chance," Thor sighed worriedly taking in all the information that Vitalini was providing them. With all his own abilities in battle Vitalini could see that Thor was worried for both his brother but also the realization that Thanos was perhaps more than any army Thor had ever faced before. Even worse she couldn't provide them with much actual information concerning Thanos making battle with him all the more dangerous.

"Sounds like fun," Tony put in with his usual calm arrogant demeanor however faked it was considering the spark of fear that momentarily flashed through his eyes.

"It's going to be difficult convincing the council that we should shift our focus from Loki. They haven't even seen Thanos," a new voice interrupted them from the doorway Steve making himself known as he walked through the door having obviously been listening to the majority of their conversation before making himself known to them. "How are you Vitalini?" he asked kindly offering Vitalini a gentle smile.

"As good as can be expected," was the best answer she could give forcing a smile in silent thanks for his concern.

"Cap has a point, as far as the council is concerned Loki is very real. They've seen him and what he can do," Tony put in turning their attention back to the issue at hand as he stepped aside to make room for Steve as he joined them. "I still say we can't trust those diplomatic sadists."

"There's only so much Fury can do," Bruce agreed in understanding. "And I am with Stark on still being unsure if we can trust the SHEILD council."

"What makes you say that?" Thor asked meeting Tony's gaze followed by Bruce and Steve's.

"People who would willingly launch a bomb that would kill thousands of innocent people doesn't exactly scream trust worthy," Tony explained to Thor who still had yet to completely understand the workings of Earth. "Even if they claim it's for a greater cause- which I highly doubt," he added hatefully his arms crossed in from of him as if attempting to contain his anger by the action.

"Their willingness to sacrifice so many lives makes me uncomfortable as well," Steve agreed solemnly. "It only makes you wonder what else they would willingly do at such high costs."

Silence filled the room for a long seemingly unending moment as all in the room pictured the possibilities in their minds and what may have happened had Tony not managed to divert the bomb the council had launched for such noble purposes.

"Fury has already been informed that your here," Steve informed them cutting through the silence. "It won't be long before he has to contact the council and Cliff and Natasha are sticking with him to be there," he added his blue gaze meeting Vitalini in silent warning. Understanding the silent message for her to be aware of the council that the men surrounding her clearly did not trust Vitalini nodded. It was clear that with her reappearance they had become protective worried for what the council would do with her knowing her whereabouts and her connection to Loki.

"This time he won't be able to keep her a secret from them. He'll have to inform them of her presence here," Thor realized meeting the gaze of all his friends before glancing to Vitalini as the now voiced realization sunk in. "I would like to speak with Fury," he added feeling the need to join Cliff and Natasha in attempting to gain more knowledge on the Council's plans.

The other three men nodded in agreement moving together towards the door all intent on doing exactly that. Steve was the first to pause at the doorway turning back to where they had left Vitalini sitting alone on the bed watching after them.

"For now Fury thinks its best that you stay in this room- he means actually stay here," Steve told her kindly but being sure to put a lot of gentle demand in his voice telling her that he expected to find her there when they returned for her later.

"Once he figures out our next move we'll come back to take you to him so we can figure out how we should go about it," Bruce added pausing in the doorway to make his own attempts at comfort.

"Please tell him what I've told you," Vitalini asked for herself stopping them from making any more attempts. As much as she appreciated the attempts it did little good and she was more than certain that they realized that as well as she did. They were all already too deep into the uncertainty of the oncoming war that Thanos threatened and the distrust of not only Loki but the Council to find much reason to manage any sense of comfort.

"Don't worry Valley," Tony spoke comfortingly his usual cheeky grin stretching across his face taking the time to jokingly get her name wrong once again. The effort to detour her mind earned a small smile of thanks in return as she waved them off.

In the next moment they left her alone in the dimly light room. And once she was alone Vitalini once more felt the full weight of everything weighting heavily on her heart. Had she not already cried all the tears she had to offer she would have done so as the intense pain reasserted herself in the lonely silence. With the pain in her heart and the weakness of her body all Vitalini felt was numb wanting nothing more than to lay in the bed beneath her and fade away. But she knew that would never be. Even if given the chance she could never bring herself to leave her friends to the threat of war. She would never be able to bring herself to leave Loki without fighting for him. Every time she had the opportunity to turn away from him she had chosen otherwise, always seeming to find her way back to him, unwilling to leave him behind no matter what.

Somehow she found the strength to put her legs to use getting to her feet momentarily shaking under the weight of her body. Feeling as if her legs would manage to hold up her weight Vitalini moved across the room to the long full length mirror that was mounted on the wall. Looking back at her the reflection she saw there confirmed what she already knew, mirroring how she felt. Vitalini looked a mess. The glimmer of her tears still stained her cheeks leaving her face all the more pale that she already was her freckles seeming to stand out more than usual. Her hair stood on end the curls wild and sticking to her face where the long silver strands had caught in the tear stains.

"I am surprised you didn't tell them more after all you are so adapt at betrayal," the all too familiar voice speaking to her from beyond the glimmering glass. The glass rippled Vitalini's own image fading being replaced with a new form that slowly faded into existence.

Vitalini started her eyes growing wide in shock at the figure that replaced her own watching her with cold green eyes from the reflective surface of the glass. It was easy to read the betrayal looking back at her even without the angry words of betrayal that joined the glare. After a moment of shock Vitalini remembered where they were looking around worriedly listening for any alarm that may have been raised but heard nothing. It was not surprising that Loki could so easily by pass the security even more so when the image before her was not truly Loki but merely one of his after images placed within the glass of the mirror. After the initial shock of Loki's sudden appearance in her quarters Vitalini's concentration returned to him standing before her the glass still separating them.

"Funny I didn't peg you for one to run away," Loki added snidely having successfully gained her attention.

The pain of heartbreak still bleeding and fresh coupled with Loki's angry words of betrayal echoing in her mind had something snapping in her. After everything she had done- was still willing to do he could still make such claims against her. In an instant frustrated anger sparked within Vitalini replacing the weakness and sorrow. If not for the glass separated them Vitalini was fairly certain she would have slapped him or at the very least made a fair effort to do so.

"What would you have me do Loki?!" Vitalini demanded angrily. "You walked away, refused to truly let me in. No matter how much you let your guard down I cannot let me in fully into your heart. It kills me. The pain of what I have to do is unimaginable; I don't think you can understand that."

"I can't understand the pain?" Loki hissed back at her his green glare deepening but doing little to deter Vitalini. It seemed that if not for the glass Loki too would have stepped toward her threateningly as his own anger intensified.

"No- not when you are so consumed in hate and greed," she answered sighing with feinted calm still far too frustrated and angry to successfully fake it. Even now standing before her speaking he couldn't understand the pain of the heart- a pain that could be healed if only given the chance. The pain Loki held onto was no longer pain having long since turned to dark emotions he used to reason his actions and hate. Pain could be healed but what he felt was obsession with something that could not be changed now.

"Walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! And you made me do it again- you made me walk away! But isn't it strange...that I still don't blame you," she stated simply rather than asking it. "What I blame is Thanos. If I cannot get through to you at your side than this is the next best thing I can do. Even if it means betraying you I stand by my decision just as I stood by your decision to walk away and forget the first time," Vitalini shot back intentionally rubbing salt into the wound out of her own bitterness over their situation.

"What would you have me do? Pretend that my exile never happened?!" he asked managing to calm himself the glare in his green eyes easing ever so slightly as if unable to truly show anger toward her. Even so Vitalini could still see the bitterness looking back at her through his green gaze still unable to understand how she could not manage to see his reasoning for his actions.

"I can't tell you that- not anymore. From now on you have to think for yourself. All i can do is push them toward Thanos. Take the chance Loki." she begged him desperately knowing he would not suddenly decide to walk away but at the very least she wanted him to think of all that he was doing and what the result would be. "Think what life you will truly have once this is over. Will it truly be what you expect? Are you willing to live with the consequences of what will be lost? Think on it carefully because it is you who will have to live with your sins Loki. That will be your burden if you go through with this. I cannot be there to make the decision for you now-," Vitalini spoke evenly searching carefully for the right words forcing herself past the pain. "You have made that painfully clear."

"Vitalini-," Loki began pausing his voice wavering not knowing what to say. Even worse than his inability to find any words was the look of pain that flitted through his eyes so full of regret. Loki seemed to find the words meaning to continue speaking but at that moment she did want to listen.

"I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you... forever," Vitalini suddenly interrupted taking one last opportunity to make herself clear before setting him free to do what he must while she remained behind to do the same. "And I know it's a little late," she added sadly reaching out to the glass her fingers skimming the cold smooth surface that separated them.

As angry as she was, after how they had left things she wished she could touch him one last time as she poured her heart into her words. After all, there was no more telling if they would ever be able to meet again with the war coming or if either one would live to see the outcome. No matter the outcome- Vitalini was taking this one last moment, the last she may ever have the chance to tell him the truth.

"I know it's a little late for me to be tell you that," she apologized forcing herself to push back the emotions so that she could finish telling him this one last truth. Yet, when she saw the look of deep regret in his telling green eyes Vitalini felt as if a dagger had pricked her heart remembering the blank look of shock that had crossed his face when she had first told him she loved him. Silence was her only answer all over again.

"You still can't say it?" she asked dumbstruck. "You don't know- after everything you are still unsure? Tell me I am lying Loki the lie-smith?" she all bust sneered the anger boiling back up within her as she spoke. Vitalini waited a moment her blue eyes glaring up at his tall figure that stood in silence "I thought not, even you can see that I am telling the truth. I know what I felt that night- the way you look at me, touch me, kiss me- you cannot hide from that!" Vitalini hissed wishing that he could be there standing before her as she felt the itch in her hand, the urge to slap him.

"A monster of Jotun blood- you could love that?" Loki finally answered meeting her glare refusing to back down against her, refusing to believe her no matter how much he wanted to- no matter knowing that Vitalini spoke with nothing but sincerity. Being the master of lies it was easy to discern the truth, Vitalini practically wore the truth in her eyes. Even worse they both knew he was deflecting from answering the question she asked forcing the attention back to her emotions rather than his. Unfortunately, his words did not work on Vitalini who seemed unnervingly adapt at seeing his ploys and pushing him back into the topic she

"No I love the man- I love Loki. I love the Loki who is my friend, confidant and lover. The man I watched grow into a kind strong man who grew confused and jealous that while he may have grown dark still possesses a heart of gold that rivals even that of his brother. That is the man I love. "

"That man is dead," Loki replied insistently forcing himself to appear cold and emotionless in the face of Vitalini's passionate proclamations.

"No—only lost," she cut in refusing to accept his answer. "I know I promised that I could wait forever, but forever in this case is not that long. Things have changed now Loki- I can't wait anymore," Vitalini apologized solemnly feeling the newly replenished tears fighting to well in the back of her eyes with a painful sting. The moment she felt the danger of crying once more Vitalini forced the tears back, willing herself to be strong in front of him, feeling the need for both anger and gentleness, two things that seemed so impossible for anyone to comprehend but Loki. "You have a choice to make. I'm just asking you to take your time in doing it so you won't regret it in the end- you've had enough of that to last many lifetimes. Take all the time you need because you have a choice to make. This is the decision much like the one I made long ago and when I had a choice to make - I chose wrong."

Loki did not have to ask knowing exactly what decision it was that Vitalini was so emotionally referring to. She had yet to realize that he remembered everything from their past believing him to be unable to guess what it was she was speaking of. Yet, something prevented him from interrupting her wanting to hear her say it for herself.

"I chose to walk away and let you go. And every moment of every day since then I have regretted it, left thinking of all that could've been if I had chosen different- chosen to stand and fight. This time I am walking away because you need to think of your own answer for yourself- that I can't regret," Vitalini finished with a nod sure of the truth in every words she had spoken.

"How can I regret this?" Loki questioned adamantly. Vitalini knew it was not their relationship he had referred to. "I am freeing myself of the shame and betrayal the world has so kindly bestowed on me." His conviction frightened her. His eyes were devoid of any hope, they were simply empty. He was like a ghost a ghost to her, looking for something to fill that painful lonely emptiness but finding to true satisfaction in gaining what he so believed he needed to fill the void.

"Because of your Jotun bloodline?!" she shot back frustratedly at his own blindness, the sorrow fleeting leaving nothing but a bitter ache of anger. "I am not saying they were right to lie to you but your parents and Thor love you despite that! How have you not realized that?! Do you think it matters to me- have I done anything to make you think otherwise? Have they?" Vitalini asked her voice strong and severe sure in her knowledge that this was a question Loki could not rightfully answer without lying. After all, she already knew the truthful answer. There was no denying the love of the Odin family for each other as much as Loki would prefer to deny. She was tired of letting him believe such lies.

"Do you think it matters to me?" she then asked her voice softening, pleading with him. "It does not matter to me if you are king? Thor was first born and therefore heir, he can't help that," she reasoned hoping that gentle reasoning from her may just get through to him when others could not. There was also the knowledge that Loki would not lash out and willingly harm her while doing so unlike Thor or any of the Avengers would meet if they tried to do so. "He has grown from the reckless boy unafraid of battle with little care for the realities that come with war- even you cannot deny him that. You are equally worthy of being a king and no one has ever claimed otherwise," she added completely dismantling Loki's drive for raising himself with a few words taking away any reason he had. All through her tirade Loki remained silent unable to speak as Vitalini simply continued to say what was left to say.

"What do you have Loki? What will you choose? How many people you love do you expect to have left when you are finished? How many innocent people will have died for you to prove something that really no longer matters? What matters is you have always had what you seek but refuse to see it. Think on that Loki- think before you act because this time you may just truly lose everything. All I can do is force you to think- to choose by knowing all this. This is the last time I can tell you this because if you can't believe that I love you, if you can't find the strength in yourself to accept the truth now there is nothing more I can do. I can't try anymore- I keep giving myself hope only to be disappointed. So this is the last time. I will stand and die for all of this because I believe it- I believe in you- I love you- and I have hope. I have not given up on you but there is only so much I can possibly do. You would not listen to me before so this is the only option you have left me. Whatever you decide just know it will not change how I feel for you."

Much to Vitalini's surprise the image of Loki beyond the glass stepped forward completely emerging out of the mirror the unexpected movement sending her stumbling back in shock. The image wavered for only a moment the glass rippling as he stepped through solidifying before her. Had she been any one else Vitalini may have thought the image real, that Loki was truly standing before her but this figure was merely one of his after images controlled by him from Titan. Loki was no fool. He would not venture into SHEILD headquarters without a plan or merely to speak to her. This time she had left him of her own free will and he would have known that he would not bring her to leave with him of her own will again knowing that.

Vitalini stood proudly refusing to back down against the image despite the knowledge that it could do true physical damage if Loki so wished it to. The image of Loki moved closer appearing unnervingly real even knowing it was an illusion. Despite her show of pride Vitalini flinched as his arm rose reaching out for her. Unexpectedly she felt the familiar cool touch of Loki's fingers skim gently across her cheek his fingers pulling her back toward him bringing her gaze back to his own. Realizing that the simple gesture was all that he had intended Vitalini turned not knowing what to expect, her eyes met his looking down at her with that achingly unspoken but familiar emotion she had spoken of. He should have been angry with her, furious even after her audacity to stand against him weathering his anger. Instead, she discovered an expression of such compassion on her lover's face that she could have wept.

He looked so handsome, tall and dark standing there before her. His strong pale features displaying a cool confidence that never failed to draw her in like a mouth to the flame. Yet, Loki was cool and calm hiding the heat of anger, passion, compassion and love she knew burned beneath the surface hidden from sight.

"Why must you always run from me?" he spoke softly seeming so far away despite his presence there.

Vitalini sighed laughing inwardly to herself for her own naiveté having for a fleeting moment believed he had so quickly come to a decision- that he would speak the words she longed to hear from his lips. His words no matter the emotions he tried to hide within them were like a knife to the heart. The understanding that he was letting her go crushed her heart leaving her fighting to gather the pieces. Yet, strangely even as she re-gathered the pieces together somehow she still held out hope for him. There was still one last light still glittering amongst the pieces of her heart unwilling to be extinguished giving her all the strength she needed to push past all the pain.

What could she possibly say?

"Because I know you'll chase me," she smiled winsomely back at him unshed tears glimmering in her blue eyes. The light within her hoping it was indeed the truth.

And then he kissed her his lips crashing down against hers in a intense passionate claiming. At first Vitalini gasped against his lips not expecting the sudden movement of being pulled into his strong arms. In a single instant the image of Loki had solidified enabling the physical contact between them. Soon Vitalini found herself lost in his embrace unable to pull away from his touch fully taking advantage of this opportunity that may very well be her last. Even if she did not she highly doubted that she would even be able to do so if she tried—not when he kissed her as he did. No man's kiss had ever had such power over her. He claimed her every time his lips met hers demanding her surrender. Her fingers reached up running through the silken mass of raven hair pulling him close as she gave just as much as she took. Yet, Vitalini could feel the difference in this Loki knowing on instinct that the image standing before her was not real. The knowledge left her wishing that the image were truly Loki, wanting more than the mere physical illusion that he was there.

Then suddenly he faded from her arms, the strength and cool warmth of his embrace fading from around her. Vitalini's eyes shot open finding that his body had truly become that of a ghost as Loki released the physical illusion from his image. Vitalini starred up at him meeting his unnerving green eyes that looked back at her with more emotion than even he knew as little by little he faded all the more until it seemed that only the intense color of his eyes remained. Soon even that beloved green glint faded into darkness as well leaving her clinging to all she had left. The tear shaped emerald that hung between her breasts finding comfort in its heavy weight against her heart its cool surface reminding her of his touch, reminding her of what she fought for.

Loki stood before the mirrored wall of the meeting chambers where Thanos was soon expected to appear. It had been hours since Vitalini had managed to escape back to the Avengers. The feat was indeed impressive, he could not deny that knowing how sporadic and uncontrollable her powers were for her especially ones that neither had known she possessed. It was that very power he feared for he had long ago realized it was at the very least the reason to Thanos' apparent interest in her. It was also the very reason he had allowed her to leave forcing himself to remain on Titan rather than hunt her down and bring her back to his side.

Even if he went to her and brought her back it did not erase the knowledge that Vitalini had left of her own volition. She had made herself perfectly clear about where she stood. And for the time being Loki could not speak against the decision with the threat of Thanos becoming all the more present.

Earlier that day he had stood at Thanos' side as she rallied his army in preparation for war. Loki had been surprised by Thanos' plans to keep both Vitalini and the Avengers alive until he decided otherwise. If he was interested in Vitalini's power, as much as the thought sickened him Loki could understand that. But why keep the Avengers alive when they were the very people that could stand in the way of Thanos' plans?

Much to Loki's dislike his mind began to acknowledge the lingering sensation that Thanos had more plans than even Loki's quick mind was aware of. Not being the one in control was incredibly unnerving for Loki who much preferred to be aware of all possibilities in his own plans. Lost so deep in thought Loki barely acknowledged the entrance of Thanos into the room the long earth near earth shaking strides of the titan breaking through Loki's concentration announcing his presence there.

"You are thinking too much prince…tell me what's on your mind. I am just dying to know," Thanos laughed without sparing Loki a blink as he merely went to his chair to sit reclining arrogantly in his own sense of power.

"Why keep them alive? What use are the Avengers to you when they are not dead?" Loki questioned coldly completely uncaring of any suspicion that might befall him with such questions. Never had Loki been the one to turn his back on a challenge but unlike Thor he was more adapt and thinking his way through a situation than mindlessly throwing himself into battle.

"Why keep your little servant alive?" Those replied easily a cruel smiling curling his lips as if fully enjoying himself. "I believe they are similar reasons…simply because it pleases me how useful they are."

"Useful? The very people that could end your plans—end you," Loki shot back stonily refusing to be deterred by the ridiculous beast sitting before him. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to abide by the creature's presence, his belief that Loki was so easily a puppet for his uses. Loki may have allowed for the illusion but with each step closer toward his goal he was only one step further from Vitalini. Thanos' interest in her threw even more need for him to discover his true purpose. Even so Thanos was useful in Loki's own goals for power.

"No one can kill me," Thanos sneered but yet appeared complete unperturbed by the thought that anyone could possibly be powerful enough to cause him any actual harm. "They simply can help with something I want," his red eyes eyeing Loki knowingly saying much more than his lips had. "When I decide to end them they will provide a useful example to the filth of Earth to think twice before daring to stand against me."

Loki knew that Thanos would say little more on the topic having long ago realized that Thanos trusted him as much as Loki did Thanos. For the timing he had gotten what he wanted- knowledge of what Thanos had planned for the Avengers. Despite that the lingering need to know more of what he had planned for Vitalini still nagged endlessly at the forefront of his mind, telling him that he had not learned enough to save her and time was running out. Soon Thanos would lead his army against Earth putting Vitalini directly in the line of fire. As ridiculous as he thought the beast Loki was all too aware of just how devious Thanos could be in his planning. Being devious and clever himself Loki could recognize another with the same skills. Frustrated Loki knew that Thanos would say no more on the subject choosing to keep his true plans to himself.

Realizing that nothing more would be said Loki went to his own seat prepared for the war meeting that would soon take place. Despite his presence in the room Loki's mind began to wander in deep thought coming to a conclusion.

Vitalini had been right—he would have to make a choice. What that choice was or where it would lead him he didn't yet know.

'_Because I know you'll chase me…' _

Vitalini's simple heartfelt words echoed distractedly in Loki's mind. Loki saw her eyes full of trusting emotion as she stared up at him with such hope grimacing he forced the image out of mind to concentrate on his task.

AN: honest….probably 8 or 9 pages longer than I had originally thought this chapter would be thinking it as a rather 'in between' or 'bridge' chapter in the plot. When I got to the point of Vitalini's confrontation there was just so much for her to say. Unlike previous confrontations that generally had one subject—Loki being Jotun or his family problems, their past, love or his partnership with Thanos. This time all that pent up emotional anger, love and frustration over ALL of it just explodes so obvious I felt she had a lot to say to get to Loki even more so in the fact that they both seem to be walking away to do what they think needs to be done. I hope all that emotional frustration and fear/pain over all that is happen got through.

Also I have to say that I find it very flattering when I get reviews that claim how wrong it is how few reviews my story has because it should have more. Thanks to all you readers that think so! It only makes me want to write you all another chapter—even if it's a bad review because than I'll just want to prove them wrong. It's how my ego works. Haha.

Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought. The battle is approaching and soon all concerning Vitalini will be revealed.

READ AND REVIEW.


	24. Let The Games Begin

AN: Keep in mind this chapter is the one of the starting points toward the end but is very much a bridging chapter. There is no real action or description of action because I purposely left it out as it is not something that is of big importance for this particular chapter. All the action will come later and I will try my best at it. The lack of action in this chapter is due to the 'plan' as it begins to form which in turn spurs all the players into the big battle and its outcome. As usual **READ AND REVIEW** to let me know what you think!

Vitalini never had the chance to be told the results of Fury's meeting with the SHEILD council. Hours later she was shocked from her sleep by a loud thundering rubble that shook the sturdy tower. Her foggy mind awoke to the blare of alarms echoing their warning all the way down the halls. From where she continued to sit in her bed still sluggish from the sudden shock into wakefulness she could hear the rush of booted feet stampeding down the hall as all available men readied themselves for battle. Vitalini didn't have to go to the window or even leave the room to know what had happened. The constant rumbles, the explosions taking place outside told her all she needed to know

Yet, strangely it seemed as if the tower was the place of concentrated attack. Wary she got to her feet moving cautiously toward the window. There was something inside Vitalini that warned her, the sensation ringing high above and more insistent than the alarms beyond her door. Something was not right about this attack. While she was not a trained warrior she knew the difference between an all out attack and something else. The destruction taking place outside was indeed severe but with Thanos' troops she knew much could be doing. Then there was the sound of the explosions all close, all concentrated on the tower rather than farther away on other parts of the city.

Reaching her window to look at the skyline of a once sunny New York day Vitalini was all the more certain of her suspicions. Her stomach dropped looking out into the untouched city beyond the window even as Thanos' warriors swarmed about the tower. The presence of the hideous creatures made it certain that this was indeed the work of Thanos. In looking out at the untouched city below Vitalini was sure that this particular as well as peculiar strategy was all Thanos. Loki was far less concerned over the Avengers to lead such a concentrated attack on them at the tower. Instead, Loki would concentrate his forces on the city itself, including its people knowing full well that while he did his work on the city the Avengers would come to him on their own. Meanwhile, Thanos was targeting the tower meaning he was not concerned with dominating the city with destruction. What Vitalini did not understand was why.

Before she could give it much thought a blast exploded in the higher rooms above her glass and debris ricocheting into the city below. Vitalini dived away from the window just as the glass shattered a steel beam crashed through the window before continuing to fall from the high rise. Vitalini huddled herself in the corner her arms thrown up to protect herself from the falling glass and debris. With the large hole left behind in the side of the building wind rushed into the room whipping Vitalini's lose hair about her face. Once all the debris had fallen she jumped to her feet thankful that she had not removed her shoes when she'd fallen asleep as she stepped over the broken glass that now carpeted the floor of the room.

Careful of the rushing wind that now filtered through the room Vitalini made her way to where the window once was a large hole now replacing it. She held on tightly to the jagged and bent edges of the hole to keep herself from being pulled outside by the gusts of wind as she looked out at the battle once more. The battle continued to rage about the tower not nearly as many of Thanos' warriors were present as there should be had Thanos been intentionally beginning his full out war. On Titan there had been thousands of the hideous creatures and as the battle raged on Vitalini knew there was something happening. Whatever it was she didn't know but the intense feeling of dread had already begun to fester within her.

Worried for the safety of her friends Vitalini Searched the attacking horde looked for any sign of the Thor and the others. It wasn't difficult to find them the sporadic blasts of lighting sounding with thunder over the gunfire alerted her to Thor's presence. Following the sounds of the battle that circled the tower she eventually found Cliff, Steve and Bruce now as the Hulk as well. Despite not immediately finding Natasha she was certain that the assassin was somewhere amongst the battle taking place on the ground. From her height within the building it was difficult to see the battles taking place so far bellow. What was worrisome was the noted absence of Iron Man flying about fighting alongside the others. Vitalini looked to the sky searching for any sign of Stark fighting off the hordes that flew about the tower high above the ground but still found no sign of him. The absence struck Vitalini with worry her mind immediately thinking the worst possibilities of what had happened to her friend.

Despite the small number of warriors that Thanos had sent in the attack she could see the difficulty that the Avengers even with the help of SHEILD agents were experiencing. Sadly she was not at all surprised at the troubles they were having. These creatures were a far cry from the Chitauri that SHEILD and the Avengers had faced previously. These creatures were skilled beyond measure their power extraordinary and of another realm far unlike that they were used to seeing on Midgard.

"And so it begins," the simple sad admission was all she could manage through the intense dread grasping for calm but coming up short.

Already she felt his presence out there. The erratic pounding of her heart in her chest telling her that it was true. Loki was here, somewhere nearby causing panic with Thanos' army. Vitalini felt him near subconsciously aware that it was his physical appearance back on Midgard that had actually shocked her awake rather than the sounds of ensuing battle. She was so aware of him. It was impossible for her not to be aware of him. The invisible tether tying her so tightly to him made it impossible.

Vitalini shook away the lingering moment of doubt as she moved for the door ready to join her friends in battle to help in any way she possibly could. Reaching the door she paused only for a moment feeling as if she were preparing herself for the end of something. Breathing deeply Vitalini mentally prepared herself for the physical, mental and emotional battlefield she was about to walk into. She was all too aware of how useless she would actually be to her friends still feeling the weariness of her body after her teleportation. None the less she would stand and fight with them doing all she could to help them fight off the attack.

Vitalini never got the chance to open the door for herself as if flew open crashing right off its hinges from the sheer force of the blow it had been dealt. Fully expecting the worst she was surprised to find that it was Natasha and Tony unprotected by his Iron Man suite yet somehow managing to look far too calm for such a situation. Behind them pandemonium ran rampant throughout the halls outside the door as agents attempted to contain the invading forces.

"We're getting you out of here!" Natasha practically screamed above the roar of battle grabbing hold of Vitalini's arm in a strong almost painful grasp as she pulled her along through the destruction. Stark followed close behind wearing only the gloves of his iron man suite using the pulse cannon to help clear the way for them as they ran.

"Where's your suite?" Vitalini asked Tony anxiously her chaotic mind unable to do much else but fixate on such a seemingly mundane detail when there was so much going on around them. The moment the words left her lips Vitalini felt like an idiot.

"Not great for driving." Tony shot back over his shoulder as they continued to weave their way down the hallway. I got the Mark 5 waiting in the car if I need it."

"What are you talking about?" Vitalini asked confused by what he was talking about. Than suddenly for the first time Natasha's earlier words reached her mind through the chaotic haze forcing her mind back into functional order.

Neither Natasha nor Tony answered her right away merely continuing to pull her along down the hall toward the waiting elevator their attention completely on being ready for any more lurking enemies that may have gotten through the front lines outside. In her attempt to keep up with the woman Vitalini tripped her way after Natasha as she was pulled along. She held the long train of her gown up to make the journey easier but the debris and damage already done to the ground continued to make it difficult.

"What can you do?" Natasha shot back never even sparing a glance back at Vitalini as she spoke more concerned with making her way across the unsteady damaged ground of the tower.

The comment brought Vitalini to a pause unable to answer quickly unnervingly aware that there was nothing she could say. Natasha was right there was nothing she could do to help them. At that moment all she was running on was adrenaline her energy still not having recovered making even the little magic she possessed control over obsolete. All she could do was let Natasha and Tony lead the way bursting from the elevator that opened up into the dark bunker that housed the numerous vehicles used by SHEILD.

"Took you long enough," Steven called suddenly appearing from the darkness as he ran up to them having obviously been waiting for their arrival there.

"Sorry about that. I recently decided to start a little remodeling venture," Tony replied jokingly somehow still managing to appear his usual easy and arrogant self despite the situation. "Don't you like it?"

"Children that's enough!" Natasha demanded with false gentility the deadly coolness of her voice would have struck fear into the heart of even the bravest of men. The woman took charge of the situation with ease as the two men decided to test their different opinions on honor and manliness by attempting to verbally out do the other. With those words alone she brought their banter to a halt with deadly calculated precision.

Vitalini couldn't even laugh at the ridiculous timing for Tony and Steve to argue or how easily Natasha had ended things. Through it all Vitalini only remained confused as to why it seemed so important to get her away from the battle. Why send her away with three Avenger team members and by doing so weaken their power in the front lines? As if reading her thoughts Steve answered trying as was in his nature to be reassuring.

"After everything that's been happening I think it's safe to say that Loki may very well be after you again," he spoke gently opening the door to one of the many expensive looking vehicles in the mobile arsenal for Vitalini.

Vitalini allowed the red head who still had a vice like grip on her arm to push her into the car without complaint. While Tony joined them sitting beside her while Steve took the vacant front seat beside Natasha at the wheel, Vitalini sat in silence hearing nothing they spoke to her after that. Steve was wrong, they all were if they thought that she was in danger of Loki attacking for her sake. First, Loki had already seemed to make his decision in walking away from her just as she had done the same. He had made his decision making this attack completely unrelated to her.

The truth hit even harder now, the prick of salty tears stabbed painfully at the backs of her eyes threatening to fall as such a ridiculous time. But then something that echoed in her mind called out for her attention, something that Natasha had made mention of. As the car squealed out of the garage they burst through lines of the attacking creatures before charging down the streets of New York.

"This isn't Loki," Vitalini told them earning a rather doubtful look from her two companions.

It was obvious even to her that they thought her merely speaking from her partiality and the emotions involved when it came to Loki. It was also impossible for her to deny that even now and everything that had happened it was the truth. However, right now what she spoke was also the truth. This sort of battle plan was not Loki's. Vitalini didn't get the opportunity to extend her explanation as Natasha took a turn sent Vitalini launching across the seat toppling her into Tony's lap the added force she provided to the turn sending him crashing into the window at his side.

"Well whatever the case you are still getting out of here," Natasha growled curtly concentrated on her current task of driving anger obviously beginning to boil just beneath the well trained surface.

Accustomed to reading such difficult faces Vitalini could tell that Natasha was trying hard not to argue in the attempt to spare her feelings where Loki was concerned. Thor had told her all that Loki had done back on Asgard remembering how Cliff, Natasha's closest friend and partner had been used and controlled by Loki. Such a thing made it difficult to defend Loki against Natasha's hate of him and yet she still attempted to spare her feelings. Upon their first meeting as hard and cold as Natasha could appear to be Vitalini thought her worthy of calling friend in her strength of will and care for those on her team that she obviously considered both friend and family.

Even so it was pointless to argue. The decision had obviously already been made.

Vitalini risked a glance behind them out the rear window watching the battle continue. With each second Natasha took them further from the damage, further from the fight. Only a few of Thanos' creatures bothered to follow after them the majority of them remaining behind to concentrate on the tower as they were undoubtedly instructed. The only reason Thanos possibly had to attack the tower was the Avengers; as powerful as Thanos was he would recognize the threat that the team posed to his plans of power.

Was that why Thanos had attacked the tower specifically? Did he plan to kill the Avengers to erase their interference before he followed through with his true plans?

As the thought formed in her mind Vitalini's worry for Thor and the others that had remained behind grew all the more. Then there was their own safety to consider. If Thanos was indeed watching which Vitalini highly doubted that he was not then he also undoubtedly already knew of their escape. If his plan was indeed to kill and weaken the Avengers than they were in just as much danger as those that had remained behind.

"What about the others?" Vitalini asked feeling guilty in leaving them behind while the other half of their strongest fighting force was absent to protect her. If anything should happen to Bruce, Cliff or Thor

"They can handle things here for a few minutes till we can get you away," Natasha replied brusquely swerving to miss a blast from one of their pursuers. "Clear the way for us Stark?" Natasha yelled behind her never taking her eyes off the road as she fought her way through the street expertly maneuvering her way through fallen debris, panicked pedestrians and even the creatures that attempted to stop their escape.

"Consider it done!" Tony called back pulling himself from the seat to hang out the car window still only wearing the pulse cannons of his suite attached to his hands aiming and firing at any of the pursuing creatures he could manage to target in the swerving vehicle.

Vitalini had lost track of how long the four of them had been on the run. Her mind moved between hours and seconds always feeling the terrible sense of dread that had settled itself deep in the pit of her stomach festering its way through her.

Several of Thanos' creatures still continued after them never letting up on their pursuit. Every time tony took one out another seemed to appear to take its place. Glancing nervously behind her the tower was still insight but now it was impossible to make out individuals amongst the many shadowed forms that lingered about what still remained of relatively new tower. The loud explosions still echoed loudly through the streets as dust and debris fell through the air at random from particularly extensive attacks that had apparently hit with great force to send them ricocheting off into the city.

One thought continued to nag at the back of her mind demanding she listen and refusing to allow her to forget- Loki. None of this made sense but the feeling that he was somewhere near never left her. In a situation with no answers Vitalini's mind naturally zeroed in on Loki.

"We need to find Loki!" Vitalini suddenly called leaning forward to speak to Natasha only to be ignored.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now," Steve answered steadying himself in preparation for the harsh left turn Natasha took.

"I told you this isn't him!" Vitalini shot back frustrated that they continued to refuse to listen to her in concern to Loki. "I can talk to him!"

"I don't know if you've noticed but any chance of finding him in this is like looking for a needle in a pile of needles!" Tony called out still covering their tail as they continued to drive.

"Let me try!" Vitalini growled trying to make them understand that this was not Loki's doing, meaning that something more was happening that none of them saw.

"It hasn't worked so far!" Tony replied pointedly never sparing her a backward glance.

"This is not the time for arguing you two!" Steve cut in obviously growing frustrated with the bickering of his two comrades. Realizing that none of her companions would agree with her that Loki could give them some answers to what was happening at Avenger Tower Vitalini sighed deflatedly sitting back into her seat looking out the window as they got further from the battle taking place.

As they continued to be pursued with Natasha at the wheel none of them expected the sudden stop. Without warning the vehicle screeched to a halt sending all four occupants flying forward on impact. Vitalini's first instinct was to scream as her arms automatically lifting to protect herself being unable to do anything else as she flew forward into the seat in front of her hitting her head as she than crumpled to the floor.

Hanging out the window as he had been to protect them from the encroaching creatures Tony was sent flying from the car all together. Steve hadn't fared much better as he too flew from the car via the front window as his large body helped smash the glass to shards in doing so. Luckily for him he had been wearing his protective uniform which hopefully helped make the landing amongst the rubble less painful. Meanwhile the sudden impact had thrown Natasha face first into the steering wheel immediately knocking her unconscious.

Moaning from the pain that shot through her body like a red hot knife and pounded in her head that sent bursts of blinding white stars across her vision Vitalini quickly pulled herself from the momentary shock of unconsciousness. With great difficulty Vitalini lifted herself from between the seats where she had fallen from the forward force of the sudden collision looking around wildly for any sign of her friends fearful of their condition. At the same time her mind raced for answers to the reasoning behind their sudden crash.

Had the creatures finally caught up to them and hit them?

Curious she spared a hazy glance out the cracked window for any sign of Thanos' men surprised to find that not one was in sight. No, had they managed to land an attack the car would be in much worse shape than it currently was still technically being in one piece. Suddenly without reason she felt her heart beat intensify almost painfully. As if suddenly knowing the reason Vitalini looked up to see the achingly familiar form of Loki starring down at her with calculated green eyes. His presence so near explaining with painful clarity the quickening of her heart before she had even seen him, sensing him even without realizing it.

Desperately trying to escape the car Vitalini reached for the door pushing her whole body against it to force it open. With a grunt the door finally creaked open with a sudden jerk she fell forward once more falling into the street. Lying in a haphazard heap on the concrete street Vitalini was surprised by the strong pair of hands that hauled her to her unsteady feet. Half expecting it to be Loki she looked up into the sincere blue eyes of Steve Rogers. Hearing a annoyed painful grunt her attention was pulled to Tony as he painfully limped his way to them as well looking more the worse for wear than Steve having not had the protection of his armor as Steve had appearing bloody and scratched from his landing after his fall from the window. The two men stood before her as a protective shield against what was to come.

Suddenly a new fear filled her but this time it wasn't for her friends—not completely. Knowing Loki's strength and power she was confident in his ability for battle but against two Avengers with strong abilities and skills of their own the possibility of harm was all too emanate. As it stood now it was two against one Loki could very well be at the disadvantage. No matter how angry with him she was or how much they hurt each other she never wanted to lose him. Before she gave herself much time to think any further Vitalini moved into action stepping forward to speak.

"He won't hurt me let me talk to him," she attempted to reason insistently wishing nothing more than to waylay any battle that may take place for both sides.

"And if you're wrong?" a now awake Natasha groaned irritably as she fought her way through the wreckage.

Natasha forwent any attempt to open the damaged doors slipping through the absent window that now littered the surrounding ground in shards of glass. Standing tall as if she had not moments ago been knocked unconscious in a car wreck and very likely had a concussion after the blow to the head she made her way to join them standing her assassin's eyes never leaving Loki. Sensing the quickly disintegrating situation Vitalini went into action intent on—well, considering the situation—she didn't really know. All she could think of was Loki weak, wounded and in pain. The memory of his condition while imprisoned in the crystal dungeons of Asgard flashed through her mind spurring her into action.

"No don't hurt him!" she yelled completely ignoring Natasha's probing question as she forced herself past the two men her arms flung wide as if to ward of the two men as she faced them defiantly in Loki's defense. The action earned her a look of pure astonishment from both Tony and Steve.

"Now is not the time Vitalini!" Steve spoke calmly his hand held out to urge her back to them as if he were someone attempting to bring a jumper off the precipice.

"Get out of there!" Tony called out desperately his words barely managed through the heavy pants of the pain shooting through his body from the numerous bloody scratches and bruises that littered his body.

After her momentary lapse of judgment Vitalini quickly realized her thoughtless mistake. Once more her emotions had ruled her in a situation meant for thought more than heart. She turned to escape back to her three friends leaving them to do what they were more able to do but already it was too late. As she turned to return to her friends her step was halted her foot growing heavy as if weighed down by ball and chain. With desperation beginning to set in Vitalini looked down to her frozen foot unsurprised by the glowing band of green that circled her ankle holding her to the ground and making it impossible to move.

"Running again so soon?" his voice mocking in its silky smoothness called out to her painfully devoid of any emotion as he spoke. The warmth and gentleness that he had always used with her was now gone. Cold shivers of dread coursed down her spine as she looked back to Loki his green eyes so violently dangerous starring back at her.

"Didn't you make your decision already?" Vitalini spat back refusing to cower before him as he wanted. The easy way he stood there watching them appearing as if nothing that had happened between them had deterred him in the slightest. The anger and pain of that fact spurring her on making it all too easy to stand against him simply to spite him, proving she could do just as he did.

She needed to appear brave and determined to stand beside her own decision. Yet, still despite the hurt and anger the pull to him was difficult to resist wanting nothing more than to go to him, hold him and love him as she always had. Silently she cursed him for always making keeping her strength so difficult. If not for the current danger to her friends it would so easy to forget everything and go to him. But for them she remained strong.

"Not completely," he replied silkily an unnerving confident smirk curling the corner of his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vitalini questioned knowing all too well not to trust the devious smirking confidence in Loki. She forced the fluttered that his smooth words stirred within her, fearful that it would be little more than false hope.

"That I merely changed my mind concerning one particular detail," he answered the confidence growing.

Knowing that danger was growing by the moment in the situation Vitalini made to walk away but Loki's image quickly faded reappearing in a quick blur at her back. With a hard push he forced her farther from the protection of her friends.

Seeing his chance in Loki's distraction with Vitalini, Tony took that opening. Tony began to edge slowly toward the abandoned vehicle intent on his suite he had left inside in case of emergency. As far as he was concerned this counted as just that. However, it was too much to hope for Loki's quick mind reacting with while barely sparring them a glance his eyes always remaining trained on Vitalini alone. Loki never even moved willing his magic without the slightest blink to do its work. Before Tony could get more than a few steps toward the car the entire vehicle suddenly exploded in a flash of light and fire that sent the scorched metal flying. It would have been a miracle to the suite to have survived and if it had it was unlikely Tony would get to it now through the wall of flames and smoke that was the now little more than a mangled mass of metal.

"Do you think me foolish?" Loki asked wickedly. "As if I would allow you to get there," he snorted gleefully his eyes burning green with hate and sadistic enjoyment at placing the Avengers in such a situation. "I much prefer you this way, weak and ridiculous just as the rest of your pathetic mortal race."

"Weak and pathetic aren't really in my dictionary," Tony snapped heatedly his hands flying up to send out a blast of his own against Loki.

"No Tony!" Vitalini called out too late to stop him the pulses of energy flying from his palms. The blasts didn't get far exploded against the barrier that had surrounded the three Avengers without their notice. It wasn't until the blasts hit the invisible wall that rippled momentarily against the attack before settling unaffected back into place as if they were little more than an irritation. Instead the blast backfired forcing the three Avengers to duck for cover against the deflected attack of the now contained explosion.

Loki broke into laughter enjoying the panic he was causing amongst the small group of Avengers left nearly helpless against him in their current state and divide from the rest of their team. His attention had left Vitalini now the enjoyment of his small victory completely centered on those he hated nearly as much as his brother for standing in his way. Letting the entertainment last for a moment more as Tony, Steve and Natasha thought frantically for any possibilities that they could use to their advantage against Loki. Unfortunately for them it was useless at that point. With a simple wave of his hand Loki configured a new barrier that opened up around them trapping the three Avengers within.

Suddenly it all made sense to Vitalini. She had already realized that Loki was not behind such an attack and yet here he was—intent on the Avengers.

That barrier was not merely containment as the one he had used to stop the speeding car but was much more a prison yet another move that was unlike him. Loki's strategies while well planned and often unseen until the last moment were not containment tactics no matter how advanced his many barriers could be. From the beginning everything had merely been a distraction for Thanos. From the beginning he had been targeting the Avengers not to kill them but to capture them. Still, her mind raced with the single question—why?

They wouldn't break through that no matter how hard they tried. Only another powerful sorcerer would be able to break through that barrier and Loki was already the most powerful sorcerer. Seeing the familiar blue glow of Loki's teleportation spell emanating from the barrier wall surrounding Tony, Natasha and Steve pure panic coiled deep in Vitalini's gut. Having no other option Vitalini turned to Loki ready to stand her ground to protect her friends even if it meant standing against Loki.

"No! What are you doing release them!" Vitalini demanded her blue glare defiantly unwavering from Loki's cool infuriatingly calm demeanor.

"Why would I do that?" Loki asked stonily his attention once more centered only on Vitalini having all but dealt with those that would interfere with him now.

"Please Loki," Vitalini begged again bravely going to him although feeling less brave than she let on at that moment.

"Get out of there Vitalini!" she heard Steve call to her from behind his voice seeming muffled by the barrier that separated them. Vitalini ignored them her gaze never faltering from Loki's refusing to show weakness.

The pain was still intense. In the collision more than a few bruises had marred her fragile slim body even if she had not completely realized it for herself yet. Loki could see it in the way she had moved her grace even in her quick desperate moments less fluid than usual, wincing ever so slightly as the pain tinged only to be written off. While he could not tell for sure without looking more closely from battle experience and bouts with Thor he figured it was a likely to be broken rib if not more that pained her.

What made the situation even worse was that Loki was all too aware that her injuries were his doing when he had brought their transportation to such a violent halt.

As strong as Vitalini tried to appear he could see that the pain was beginning to ware on her. Already he could see that she was putting herself at risk by merely standing on her feet. If she even attempted to attack him she would only manage to more seriously wound herself. Infuriatingly enough even if she had realized that fact for herself she showed no signs of backing down—all for them. Her naive defiance left him no choice but to fix the problem in a way that kept her from further harm.

"I think you're getting a little worked up maybe you still need a little more rest," Loki spoke almost gently his face remaining impassive as his hand waved toward Vitalini casting a silent spell.

"What-n-no. Loki-pl-ease." Realizing without explanation what Loki intended already feeling the effects of his spell wind its way through her body as she spoke. Panic flashed through Vitalini's eyes hearing her own voice fading away from her, slurring and stuttering to get the words out as her world began to fade as the black void of unconsciousness engulfed her at Loki's will.

There was no opportunity to react to the moment as Vitalini instantly dropped into unconsciousness directly where she stood. Before her body fell to the earth Loki was there in a flash to catch her, his strong leather clad arms pulling her close to his chest. In sleep her head rested heavily against his shoulder as her gentle breathes fanned warmly against his cool skin assuring him she was soundly asleep. Unconcerned for his captured prey Loki allowed himself a moment to simply observe her without her eyes looking at him with such disappointment.

The foolish girl hadn't even realized the extent of her injury. The weakness of her body had made it all too easy for his spell to overcome her. As foolish as she was Loki loved how alive Vitalini could be, the strength she had watched come out of her since he had laid eyes on her once more after their less than amicable parting. At that time she had spoken her words passionately but so casually.

Her strong defiance was only outdone by the strength of her own heart. With each passing moment Loki spent with her, witnessing every emotion pass across her expressive face he became only more aware of how rare someone like Vitalini truly was.

She saw him. Clearly and fully, in a way he'd never felt before or since his failure after Thor's banishment. He found himself offering up his secrets up to her as if he couldn't help himself in doing so and even if he did not she seemed to know them anyway. She surprised herself even as she surprised him with the depth of her passion, her strength and resilience. Her wit, and her beauty burned in him leaving her mark forever scorched there. When he looked into her eyes he knew he was fallible. Vitalini made him all too aware of that. She made him afraid in a way that he didn't fully understand, perhaps more afraid than he'd ever been before.

Her fire sent a thrill through him. It was a warm light in the darkness of his life; a light that he had been foolish to ignore—foolish so many times. Vitalini was so different from his cold world full of hate and anger. Within the desperate pleading looks her glassy eyes looked at Loki doubted that she realized it but her words had in fact unlocked centuries of his life full of buried longings. Somehow she made him feel more than anything else had ever done in his long immortal life. But still he wondered if it was enough...

Vitalini was no longer the meek and mild servant girl with disturbingly blue eyes and wild silver hair that had stumbled upon him locked deep within the dungeons of Asgard nor was she the same bedraggled dirty child from his long ago memory. Instead it was a woman that stood before him now, a woman more than worthy of being a queen at his side.

From the beginning Vitalini had been too worthy to be a servant, he had insulted her by merely insinuating such a thing. Only a fool would walk away from such a woman. And he had indeed been a fool to think he could so easily walk away from her. Even as the chaotic questioned lingered in his mind one thing Loki was becoming all the more aware of was that it was not a feeling- a want- or a woman he could ignore. That was proven when each time he forced himself to walk away he somehow even when he didn't know it he found her once more.

No longer did any of that matter.

Holding her tightly to his armored chest he looked to his captured prey. He had done as asked him and had reclaimed what was his and soon he would claim even more. Strangely, as he looked to Vitalini that thought lingering in his mind Loki sensed something he had not in a very long time- regret.

No.

The word echoed through Loki's mind wiping the momentary bout of uncertainty from his mind. As long as she was at his side no harm would come to her. That he promised silently to Vitalini as well as himself. And it was a promise he meant to keep even if it meant his life. Until he found the answer to Thanos' true plan he would not trust others to do so for him. With that in mind Loki summoned his magic wrapping it around Vitalini and himself as he shifted them through time and space pulling the prison holding the three weakened Avengers along with him.

The fight had been quick but brutal yet only a few causalities had fallen against the enemy forces that had attacked. As quickly as the strange beasts had appeared their sights centered solely on Avenger Tower they had disappeared back into the billowing dust of rubble. The only sign that they had ever been was the destruction they had left in their wake. The attack itself had lasted less than an hour.

Sadly within the hour following the end of the attack it became apparent too all that some of their members were not just simply failing to answer their comm. systems or return. When Fury had sent men to retrieve them along with Vitalini from the safe house they had been assigned to take her but found the place clear of even the most recent occupation it was easily deduced that they had in fact never even arrived at the destination. While Stark was not one for taking orders with Romanov and Rogers teamed with him they would not deter from their mission unless they were forced to do so.

Minutes later the mangled remains of the vehicle issued to SHEILD had been found just beyond the scope of the battle with none who had been in it.

It begged the question- where were they?

However, that was not the question that lingered in all minds after the attack.

"We suspect the attack was a diversion of some sort," Fury stated to the screens surrounding him within the dark confines of the room doing well to hide his agitation at the sudden turn in their situation.

"Did we not tell you to bring the girl to us," a deep voice from one of the screens asked completely ignoring Fury's comments.

Fury tensed his mind racing with information and questions. During their meeting earlier before the attack the entire council had suddenly seemed unnaturally interested in Vitalini. While as director he may not get much time in the field any longer his well trained mind was completely aware of the strangeness of the situation. Even now after everything that had recently happened with the sudden attack their interest seemed all the more strange. It was a complete turnaround from the first attack on the city their attention

"There were circumstances beyond my control," Fury went on ignoring the comment hoping to draw the attention back to the situation as a whole.

"The girl was in your control and yet you let her go," yet another one of the shadowed men on the screens spoke.

"Half of my team are in danger if not dead and you're worried over the absence of one girl. What is she to you?" Fury demanded unable to ignore them sensing that

"We told you once Director Fury," another man spoke interrupting Fury as if he were they were the reasonable ones in the matter. "This is the second time this girl has shown strange unnatural gifts."

"All the Avengers are unnatural what makes her of such special interest to you?" Fury shot back refusing to back down as they tried to do intent on understanding what exactly it was that the council was wanted.

"When found in the company of war criminals on numerous occasions it becomes our business to be interested," was their stony reply giving nothing away of what they intended.

"Something tells me there is more that you aren't willing to say," Fury cut them off observantly stating the facts as he saw them.

"It's not your job to think on our actions but to act on our instructions. Get us that girl."

With that the screens went blank leaving Fury standing in the dark room alone. There was only a brief moment before he turned striding from the room his face intent.

"What are we going to do Sir!" Agent Hill asked quickening her pace to keep up with Fury's brisk pace.

"Find out what the hell is going on," he answered back his pace never faltering.


	25. Who Is Evil

Who knew how many long weeks had pasted since their imprisonment on Titan. Vitalini had long since stopped counting the days. She had awakened alone fear nearly overpowering her as she realized where she was. The familiar room draped elegantly with silks did not erase the knowledge of what waited for them beyond the palace walls just outside the window.

Much to her surprise she was allowed freedom of the palace. Not that she made it a habit to wonder the darkened hallways mindful of the creatures that loitered through the hall having no wish to come upon Marrius or any of Thanos' other lackeys once more as she had during her first stay there. There were times she caught him watching her. The huge beast somehow always seemed to be near, watching her as if waiting for something. Those moments never lasted long as Loki always seemed to make his way into the vicinity at the same moment his dark foreboding glare sending the titan sauntering away but not before offering the prince a sneer of disdain in return.

In that same time Loki was careful to keep his distance. Never once had he come near her or spoken to her or touched her. He no longer even returned to the room at night to sleep in his bed leaving her to her own devices at night locked away in the room. Where he slept she didn't know- if he even slept at all. The few times she caught sight of him passing through the halls the palace he appeared paler than usual deep purple lining the skin beneath his green eyes.

All his belongings, his clothes and piles of books still littered the extravagant room unclaimed and telling her that he likely hadn't taken a new room to house his belongings. At night when she was to be back in her room the familiar magic of the barrier surrounded her keeping all from entering and ensuring she remained within. Even as he tried to distance himself from her there was still the knowledge that he could not bring himself to leave her completely unprotected.

When she had awakened Vitalini couldn't remember much of how she had gotten there waking only to the feeling of intense fear fully expecting to awake to the danger she had fallen asleep to. In her unconscious mind she vaguely remembered the feeling of someone holding her, the feeling of safety in an unsafe world and warm breath against her ear as unheard words were whispered to her. For hours she had lingered over the unheard words trying so hard to make sense of them but try as she might her unconscious mind refused to do so.

Loki hadn't even been there when she had awakened but the feeling of being watched was never absent. A part of her knew Loki made sure to keep a watchful eye on her despite his obvious attempts to keep his distance as much as possible from her. It pained her when she did manage to catch a glimpse of him his face and beloved green eyes forever distant refusing to even look at here. When his steely gave actually fell to her Vitalini felt nothing but cold. She longed for more fearing what was coming if she truly had lost him. When it came she feared even more that her heart may not survive.

On this particular day Vitalini had taken the risk to venture out into the winding halls of the palace carefully making her way down the dungeons. It had not escaped her notice that no one bothered her when she had first tempted fate by venturing into the halls after growing tired of waiting for Loki to appear before her in the room. She had spent days making her way stealthily through the halls searching carefully through the palace mentally mapping the place for future use.

With each passing minute her mind never far from the memory of her friends trapped in Loki's holding barrier. Vitalini knew somewhere they were there her mind telling her that in taking the trouble of capturing them rather than simply kill them. And so she had trekked unhindered through the palace in search of them wanting to know how they were, fearing for their safety knowing that when they had been captured Tony had not fared as well after falling from the car window compared to Steve and Natasha who had been worse for wear as well.

On this particular trip to the dungeons Vitalini took the chance to first visit the kitchens to grab some food to share with her friends. She was all too aware of how little care they were given locked away in the dark underground. When she had first managed to find them Vitalini had felt her stomach flip dangerously in disgust seeing the poor conditions they were sitting in. She had taken the risk to visit them once more against their own warnings to bring them clean linens for bandages that she had taken from the room she stayed in.

As usual as she stealthily wound her way through the dungeons the moment she came around the last corner she heard the familiar groan of her friends from the magically reinforced bars that trapped them there. Since her first appearance there they had all demanded insistently that she refrain from coming to them claiming it far too dangerous for someone like her. It had been Tony who had so rudely imagined her as a helpless child in need of constant protection. Still on edge from the current state of things she had wasted no time in snapping back at him pointedly stating that she was the one currently on locked behind bars or looked as if she had fallen from the window of a speeding car.

Breathing deeply in search of calm Vitalini did her best to not think of herself that way yet at times it was a difficulty, more so when she felt helpless for what to do. She simply told herself that Loki would keep her safe if she were caught aiding her friends. But as the days passed by without Loki she for the first time began to doubt herself in her trust in Loki.

Every day Vitalini grew more despondent as everyday Loki continued to avoid her presence. Every day he refused to talk to her. Every day she knew nothing about why he had taken her back.

If he had come at Thanos' request to capture the Avengers why take her at all if she meant nothing to him? The confusion with no answers left Vitalini to wander aimlessly within her own mind.

As the weeks passed by and her friends grew stronger thanks to her healing ministrations Natasha began to grow restless. Vitalini didn't blame them yet in freeing them there was nothing that she could do. Powerful magic reinforced the bars entrapping them in the dungeon and her own magic wouldn't even scratch the surface of disarming such spells even if she tried. Outside of bringing them food and bandages there was nothing more that she could do for them. That fact left her feeling truly useless and weak as Tony had so graciously observed upon her first visit to the dungeons to find them irritating her all the more.

"After this Val," Tony spoke roughly eying the food she held almost angrily as if it was at fault for her presence there. "Don't come back."

The little pride that Vitalini had left in her at that point sizzled hotly in opposition to the demand. It continued to irk her that none of them seemed to welcome her presence when she came to them. While they did not speak the words she found herself fearing that they may even blame her for their capture. Of course she wouldn't blame them as even Vitalini could see the reasoning behind such a claim if they were to openly make it. However, she knew that they were only trying to protect her.

That knowledge however, did not make such facts any easier to accept.

"It's like trying to let a bad date down gently," Tony sighed to his companions when Vitalini merely glared hotly back at him trying in vain to ignore him.

"How about I shove my foot down your throat?" Vitalini finally hissed attempting to salvage her pride as she slid the stolen food beneath the bars carefully avoiding contact with the bars that glowed eerily with the power that reinforced them. Despite that she and Tony had grown to be good friends back at the tower Vitalini was finding it increasingly difficult to not want to maim the arrogant man even more when deep down she knew that there was truth to what he spoke.

"I am just pointing out that the fact that you keep showing up down here shows a complete lack of judgment," Tony shot back matter of factly with a deceptively easy shrug as if he were to completely able to disregard his surroundings. "FYI, that means from this point on all your opinions will be rejected."

Vitalini didn't have the opportunity to reply to the remark before Natasha cut her off.

"That's enough!" Natasha admonished her cold demanding voice cutting between the two arguing.

"What would you have me do leave you all here to rot?" she snapped eyes blazing angrily.

"Yes," Steve answered coldly before any of the others could put in their own answer. Please," he added as if realizing her had spoken so harshly to her but even the 'please' seemed forced.

The coldness in which the usually gentle and kind man replied made her tense the words she might have used in reply dying on her tongue. It was difficult to argue with someone who was so clear headed and at times irritatingly noble. Vitalini looked at the faces of her captured friends their eyes hard as they looked back at her full of demand and strong intent as if mentally forcing her to obey them.

Left with nothing more to say Vitalini wordlessly nodded in defeat getting to her feet and left the room. For days she had visited them telling them what she had discovered of the palace where they were trapped or to provide them with food. Yet, even as she attempted to find a means of escape they seemed all too aware that it was a hopeless case. Even if she managed to find that that means of escape they were all still left with no means to escape the dungeon cell itself as all attempts by Steve, Tony and Natasha ended with no meaningful results.

So lost in thoughts concerning how everything seemed to be falling apart around her with no hope of mending the damage Vitalini allowed her guard to fall. Even as she realized her mistake it was already far too late. Her senses tingled as the realization of her mistake crashed over her.

Something was very wrong.

Cold. Hate. Evil.

The air around her seemed to fill with all the dark emotions, pushing down all around her, suffocating her. Her magic reacted on instinct searching for the danger yet just as it hit something from behind she turned just in time to meet the cold red eyes of Thanos grinning maliciously down at her. Vitalini's breath caught in her chest her body turning to ice as the cold touch of darkness speared through her body recoiling instantly at his nearness in utter disgust. He saw her instant reaction his grin only widening in depraved enjoyment as he drew all the more near his body coming uncomfortably close with each threatening step.

Vitalini attempted to distance herself from him only to find herself trapped against the wall unable to escape as Thanos closed in on her. Fear flooded her. Her months of distrust screaming at her demanding she run yet all she could do was stand frozen and trapped. As if sensing her dilemma Thanos laughed his harsh deep laughter possessing no sympathy for her, only his enjoyment of the power he wielded over her and the fear he instilled.

The bone chilling smile suddenly inflamed more than fear within her. Vitalini felt the red hot anger course through her. Her mind seeing the boy Loki had once been sweet, gentle and mischievous to what he had become- what Thanos had helped make him- making him twisted, cold and dark. All the anger boiled within her quickly bubbling uncontrolled to the surface. There was no caring of the power the titan standing before her possessed only the hate for what he had done to destroy their lives as he had.

This time it was different. Loki was not working on his own plans as he would like to think he was. Everything was this creature...

Loki...the thought of him flashed through her mind. Like a beacon of cool warmth calling her back. The memory of all the pain and hurt that Thanos had instilled in Loki- the darkness that he had drawn out and left to fester stirred the rage within her. There were moments when she could understand Loki's anger at the world or at Thor and Odin. The hate she felt boiling hotly beneath her skin right down to her heart told her how easily it was for such intense emotions to lose control.

Without realizing it Vitalini felt her magic called by the anger as it began rising to the surface of her body ready to strike.

"Oh- so there is definitely something special about you," Thanos grinned maliciously taking yet another step closer sensing the spark of power from her pathetically small frame. His large body immediately sensed the shift in power around her. All the anger didn't fade, it only succumbed to the fear that her mind and body could not stand against.

"You ruined him!" she bit out through the overwhelming fear pushing herself further against the wall.

"And feisty. You don't find that often in a servant girl," he continued completely ignoring her passionate words. Instead he seemed only all the more interested in her. "There is much about you that is- difficult to find-I am finally starting to see what the princeling sees in you." Thanos leaned in even closer. He was so close now trapping her body against the cold marble of the palace his hot breath skimming unsettlingly against her face.

All the while Vitalini tried in vain to control the erratic pounding in her fear stricken heart. Thanos' words reminding her yet again of the strange things he had spoken to her before in the dinning room. It was as if always knowing something she did not while finding a great sense of power in knowing that he held that knowledge over them all. It was just another power he held over them that they did not possess. Despite herself Vitalini had to force herself to resist the drive of asking for more answers. Vitalini cursed her own weakness all too aware of how pathetic she was compared to Thanos. If he desired to do so it would be all too easy for him to kill her with only the use of one large hand at her neck, snapping it with a simple flick of his wrist as if it were little more than a twig.

Vitalini shuddered at the thought unable to do anything to resist Thanos trapped as she was between the immovable wall and him. Her anger for Loki's sake had momentarily blinded her to the risks of confronting Thanos only to too late take into account the danger of doing so.

As if knowing exactly what thoughts had passed through her mind Thanos smiled reveling in his power over her. With the sneer stretching across his lips he reached out for her his large hand closing in on her. Unable to do anything against the titan Vitalini only finished away her eyes closed tight waiting for the whatever it was that would happen next- fully expecting the end. Yet just before his discolored skin touched her own a pale hand shot out stopping Thanos' hand before he touched her.

Shocked Vitalini looked up through her lashes to find Loki standing beside her his pale hand holding Thanos at bay. Her heart stuttered for a moment before racing

"Loki-," Vitalini whispered softly but he managed to hear her barely sparring her a second glance before his harsh stare went back to Thanos as if she were not even there.

The two stood there silently for innumerable seconds merely staring at each other silently daring the other to pull away first. Vitalini stood watching them Loki's knuckles turning white from the grip he kept on Thanos ensuring that he could not break free to touch her if he would attempt to finish what he had started. Once again as if getting enjoyment from the situation Thanos chuckled allowing his hand drop and stepped away from Vitalini. The moment that Thanos stepped away from Vitalini Loki instantly moved between placing himself a protective barrier between Vitalini and the titan. Without realizing that she did so she reached out for Loki wanting touch him to assure herself that he was really there and that days of going without even a glance of him had not finally managed to drive her crazy. The moment that her fingers skimmed the cool leather of the sleeve of his tunic he instantly pulled away refusing to allow her even the smallest touch of comfort.

"Leave," Loki snapped turning on her his green eyes cold reveling not even the slightest emotion as he watched her.

Vitalini hesitated, her mind searching for something to say. All she could think of was how close he was to her and how desperately she wanted to touch him. After days of merely catching glimpses of his tall form in passing her in the halls he was finally there standing before her as clear as day.

With the overwhelming mix of anger and fear still coursing through her the only thing she could do was remain silent stomping the hurt down, the chill that coursed through her as his hard cold eyes glared down at her eerily similar to the fear of Thanos that had yet to fade. It was a unsettling realization- seeing nothing of the Loki she felt was hidden somewhere beneath that cold surface.

That Loki seemed buried now- buried by Thanos- locked away in chains of ice and left to rot away into nothingness. Frozen and unable to utter a single word Vitalini did the only thing she could bring herself to do, she walked away. For several steps she did not turn from the two imposing figures who didn't even bother to glance at her retreating form until finally she was far enough from them that she felt it safe enough to turn her back. The moment her back was to them she simply ran not taking notice of the green eyes that now watched her retreat.

She ran until she reached her room enclosing herself safely within the confines of the lonesome room. There unseen the tears began to fall. Unheard sobs wracked her body filling the empty silence of the room with the pathetic sorrowful cries. It was hours before silence took hold of the room once more.

AN: Okay so I cut this chapter in half but not because of size. I even had a few pages after this already written. However, I thought this was a good place to cut it just for the sake of putting the more important moments of the next chapter separate from the happenings in this one- not saying there isn't important things- just not as much. I felt this chapter would perhaps seem a little boring to some readers because of the fact that I glaze over some points strictly because I don't want to describe day by day back on Titan because it just isn't important enough and not necessary. So if you wanted more of that sorry but this worked best.

REVIEW and let me know what you think!


	26. Terrible Love

Later that night Vitalini found herself pacing aimlessly through the lonesome bedroom the tears having long since dried away. Even so the sorrow remained like a heavy boulder crushing her heart. Her lack of tears now was simply a matter of having no more tears left to cry.

Everything in the room had long since stopped being new to her making her lonely nights there seem even longer and even more lonely. Left alone amongst the piles of books that still littered many of the surfaces of the room Vitalini would every so often pick one up attempting to read the tattered pages only to have her mind continuously roaming to thoughts of Loki. Tonight they provided no comfort. Those thoughts only served to remind her of the cold chill of loneliness that seemed ever present worsening when she was left to herself in that room. Tonight was different in that she couldn't even begin to think of a way to possibly distract herself after all that had happened. Her nerve endings still tingled at the memory of Thanos so near, revolting at the proximity if even it were merely a memory.

As she did almost every night she chose a book at random going to the bed using the words to help lull her to sleep. Forcing herself to concentrate on the fine script lining the well read pages of the book she in turn forced her mind away from thoughts of Loki. However, as she fell asleep the image of Loki manifested in her mind, his strong pale features providing her with some sense of protection as she drifted away. That protection did not last long as the shadows quickly approached taking over her unprotected sleeping mind.

Even in sleep Vitalini knew that her heart was the problem. Her heart was strained by the cold distance, his refusal and cowardice of walking away. Even worse her heart was strained by the belief that there was still hope for him- even now.

Somewhere deep within her unconscious mind he walked away from her without a second glance. Vitalini ran through the darkness and fog calling out for him to wait for her. He never paused his tall lanky yet muscular form eventually disappeared into the deep darkness to where she could not reach him. She followed him even so into the darkness refusing to leave him there. Much like Loki she became trapped there surrounded by the darkness that seemed never ending and forever closing in around her.

Had she really been that foolish? Had she merely only managed to convince herself that there was more- that he did love her.? That deep within he was still the man she knew he could be or had she been the only one truly fighting for that? After all she had sacrificed for him had it truly been for nothing?

No! She had fought too long and too hard to give up now.

Despite the darkness pressing in around her Vitalini ignored the numbing fear and continued onward fighting her way through the darkness- refusing to give up.

That night Loki waited for the magic he had woven through the room to tell him every move Vitalini made within. He knew when she moved, when she touched something and when she slept. Once he felt the familiar pull that told him she had fallen asleep he would cloister himself into the room he had taken refuge in after refusing to return to the room he had shared with Vitalini. Upon returning to Titan he had refused to remain with her in the room not trusting himself with her alone in such close quarters.

Once alone he was left to concentrate easily calling forth his sorcery with well practiced precision physically projecting himself where he truly wanted to be. At such close proximity it was an easy task to go to her unseen and even easier to allow himself past the protective barriers he had placed about the room to keep any presence physical, mental and magic alike from the sanctuary of the room. If he were a better man he would recast the spell to include himself in its deflecting of possible dangers to Vitalini. Even so he could never bring himself to do so. Instead every night he gave into his selfish desires to go to her and be with her even if she didn't know it herself.

Almost every night as she slept he came to her only to find her wallowing through nightmares shifting fretfully beneath the warm silken sheets of the bed. On that first night he had come to her finding her moaning tossing and turning as if attempting to get away from something stalking her within her sleep filled mind Loki had tried to ignore it. It was her fear that had called him to her that night only to come upon her sleeping. And so every night since he had given himself the same excuse to enter the room and that night was no different.

Try as he might he could not ignore her fear or pain.

Without even realizing he had done so he reached for her his cool fingertips skimming gently across her pale skin. Instantly his touch seemed to put an end to the nightmare. Her struggles instantly dissipated sending her into a deeper dreamless sleep free of the monsters that seemed to haunt her dreams. Even in sleep she sought him out attempting to seeking his touch as her face unconsciously nudged his cool fingers incoherent mumbles falling from her lips before she grew comfortable and quite.

Loki allowed himself the painful luxury of gently running his fingers through her long silver tresses left wild and unbound as he had seen her earlier. It pained him to take notice of the sticky wet stain of tears that lingered across her pale cheeks her closed eyes red and raw from crying.

As he sat there at the bedside Loki could only think that Vitalini had been right in thinking he had made his decision. Yet, it was not completely the decision he had lead her to believe. It was however, the decision he would continue to allow her to believe.

A secret part of himself knew so well how greatly he wanted to keep her with him. But the reality of the situation was that he needed to let her go- push her away- break her. He had to do so if only to keep her away and force her to give up her foolish hopes and belief in him.

What he feared was that Vitalini would never lose that hope as he wished she would. He feared that she would stand against him in the name of fighting for his soul or what was left of it now. And if she stood against him could he ever bring himself to end her life? Loki highly doubted it- at least not her. As things stood now Vitalini could no longer afford to keep possession of that hope. Not now, with the risk of Thanos standing over them.

Today had hit that knowledge home when Loki had come upon her cornered by Thanos red hot rage shot through him coursing through his blood. How he had managed to keep his face calm he hadn't a clue. That instant had only worked to further cement his decision in his mind. Since the moment of their arrival back on Titan Loki had regretted his selfish decision in bringing Vitalini there. Knowing Thanos' strange interest in keeping the Avengers captive and alive he had already began his plans in setting them free. Not only would he be throwing the proverbial wrench into Thanos' plans Loki would send Vitalini along with them.

From the very beginning he had allowed Vitalini the freedom to wander knowing that even in such a dire situation she would seek out her friends as quickly as she could manage to do so to assure herself of their safety. It was simply in her nature to help her friends and he had simply used that to his advantage against Thanos.

Soon enough Vitalini would be gone and the plan would be all he had left now.

What Loki hadn't expected was for Thanos to personally confront Vitalini as he had.

Thankful that he had sensed her in danger and gone looking for her despite his attempts to keep his distance from her at all costs. Wary of Thanos' interest in her Loki had kept his distance treating her with cold distain. Yet, it had done him little good. Thanos had proven that night that his interest was not merely because of Loki's own emotional investment that the creature had picked up on despite Loki's attempts to show otherwise.

To look at her with such cold distance had nearly seemed impossible and yet somehow he had managed to make her believe what he had wanted her to believe as Thanos would not. Every day that had passed in keeping away from her had been torture. Every day that he tried to convince himself that the emotions that Vitalini stirred within him were meaningless yet it was impossible.

The silver tongue. The master of lies. Such titles that apparently allowed for no affect on himself. He couldn't be distant with Vitalini try as he might.

Their fates were entangled- forever. Every time he tried to fight- tired to deny- he only ended up back at Vitalini. It was as if without even realizing it she had become the center of his entire universe. She always had been, even for all those years where he had foolishly allowed himself to forget. It had been so long since he had experienced gentleness from another being. Even now he was still having difficulties coping with the gentleness in her touch or in the numbingly painful look in her eyes as she looked at him.

Loki looked down at Vitalini his fingers still lingering against her skin idly stroking her long silver hair. She was right there, so close and yet growing further and further from him with each passing second. This was his last moment of closeness with her- his last moment to touch her- his last moment to admit to himself that he was in love with her and always had been. After tonight there would be no more returning to this room to chase away the nightmares and watch her as she slept. There would no more catching sight of her in passing through the halls or finding her image in the mirrors when she would not notice. After tonight his plan would be put into action and he would bring himself one step closer to everything he wanted. Sparing one last glance at Vitalini sleeping peacefully a thought momentarily wove its way past his mental barrier. He would be one step closer to everything he wanted- and she could not be part of that.

As that last sad thought drifted through his mind Vitalini began to wake. Unwilling to allow her to find him there with her Loki allowed the image of himself to fade away into mist. Once more back in his body Loki went to his window and looked out at dark world beyond. He knew the moment that Vitalini awakened alone in the room he had left her. Sighing deeply to himself Loki prepared himself with the knowledge of what was about to be put into action his mind reaching out to hers willing her to move. Just as he knew she would Loki felt her leave the room the tug of her stepping from the protective barrier of the room pulling at his senses. Steeling himself he went to follow Vitalini unseen until the moment came for him to make his next move.

Something stirred Vitalini awake pulling her from the deep oblivion of dreamless sleep. A soft touch in her dreams cool and familiar against her skin as if chased away the dark nightmares that had flooded her mind. In the nights since their arrival that strangely familiar touch had come without fail. Vitalini had relied on that ghostly touch, the warmth and safety if provided her in the night when her dreams grew dark and frightening.

Something was different. The dull senses of her magic felt the lingering sensations of

Vitalini felt her cheek the cool skin there seemed comforting but did not suite the warmth of the room provided by the roaring fire in the grate across the room. Her fingertips tingled at the lingering coolness before it faded. It was as if she recognized the sensation of that cool touch. Shacking away the strange thought she figured it was nothing more than a trick of her tired mind.

Looking to the window she saw without moving that the world was still dark and fairly quite telling her that she had not slept nearly as long as she had first thought. It was also obvious that sleep would not come again that night. Her mind was far too restless to even make the attempt.

Something was wrong- a feeling nagged her from deep within her mind. It was as if something was drawing her somewhere. Unable to ignore the becoking sensation Vitalini got to her feet barely sparing the moment to pull on the silken rob over her nightgown. Pausing at the door to assure herself that the hallways was clear she quietly pulled the door shut behind her padding silently on bare feet toward direction she felt herself being lead. By the time she had reached the lower levels of the palace Vitalini quickly became aware of exactly where she felt herself being lead. With each step she took she felt herself growing increasingly worried at the thought of what she may find in the dungeons as she began to fear that her feeling of something being wrong may very well be from her friends being held there.

Reaching the final door leading to the dungeon Vitalini steeled herself in preparation from for the worst. Stepping through the doorway she felt the breath leave in a rush from her chest at finding them all leaning against the far wall their eyes all open and watching her in mistrust before realizing that it was her who had entered the room.

Vitalini took a step near about to voice her concerns to them of the strange sensation that had drawn her there however what happened next froze her mid-step. The moment she stepped completely into the dark dank room the lock of the door clicked before swinging open leaving the chamber open for those locked within to simply walk out. Vitalini stood watching in confused silence as the cell door opened seemingly all on its own.

A cold foreboding chill coursed through her body forcing her to step back from the dungeon her eyes meeting the confused gazes of the three that had yet to move from their now open cell. She saw the mix of fear and deep mistrust as they carefully watched the space behind her. Vitalini's step faltered as her back came to a wall that suddenly blocked her way. Moving more quickly than Vitalini knew she was capable of threw herself away from the new presence in the room spinning to face whoever it was however the moment that she did Vitalini momentarily faltered in seeing who it was that had followed her there.

"What are you doing?" Vitalini questioned managing to stutter out the words at the shock of finding Loki standing so idly there in the dungeons his green eyes watching her with cold disinterest.

"I have no reason to tell you my reason for anything," Loki spoke off handedly idly stepping passed Vitalini and into the room. He moved past her toward the cell door where Natasha, Tony and Steve now stood waiting anxiously. Vitalini stood silently watching as he moved past her so easily, barely sparing her a second glance as if she were little more than a pet or worse a speck of dirt.

The cool brush off of her sparked a deep seated annoyance within her refusing to allow him to continue to ignore her as he had so insistently been doing. Without thinking over her actions Vitalini's hand grasped Loki's arm stopping him from walking passed her. Her touch forced him to see her. However the look of cold disdain that had not once faded from his green eyes was not what she had hoped to be staring back at her when she forced his gaze to meet her own.

"Why won't you believe me?" Vitalini demanded refusing to release him from her hold as if her strength would actually be able to keep him there. She no longer cared that they had an audience and she refused to let him ignore everything including herself. A sick feeling of loss began to toil in the pit of her stomach at what answers she may receive in return for her demand. Suddenly despite her hold on his arm Vitalini felt as if he were drifting away slipping through her fingers like mist to disappear from her life. The thought only intensified the heavy weight of fear, an eerie reminder of her nightmare of being left searching for him in the dark. Only Loki took note of her unconsciously tightening her hold on his arm as if keeping a tight hold of him now would stop him from leaving.

"The truth is something I am not overly fond of," Loki replied coolly carefully choosing the words that would dig the deepest into Vitalini's heart that was slowly becoming more fragile even as she continued to fight. He spoke without the slightest hint of emotion and without even bothering to spare her a glance.

"Well you're going to listen to it now!" Vitalini snapped angrily pulling harshly at his arm to force him to face her- to look at her. Desperation was filling her as she sensed the finality of that moment, choking her with the heavy weight of fear against her chest- against her heart.

"What new revelations do you feel the need to share with me now?" Loki questioned icily his green eyes harsh and unfeeling as he starred down at her trembling form. At that moment it was difficult to truly discern what made her body tremble, the cold of the chamber, the anger or the fear. Despite his harsh words it took a great deal of will power for Loki to resist the need to gather her trembling form in his arms to hold and protect her from the cold and anything that dared to harm her. But the sad truth, he realized quickly enough, was that it was he who made her so.

While a part of Loki, the part that was intent on his plan as he had set it told him to simply walk away from her now to ease both their pain. Yet, the part of himself that loved Vitalini kept him silent to allowed her to speak her one last piece before he turned away from her completely. No matter what she said he could do nothing more than what he was about to do. Even Vitalini and all her righteous honesty was too late to change that now.

What she spoke next caught Loki off guard nearly forcing him to drop his air of cold disinterest.

"I am not going back on my promise," Vitalini promised her free hand coming up to gently skim the pale skin of his cheek her mind finally placing the oddly cool warmth she had felt against her skin upon awaking alone in the room. She realized that she had not actually been alone at all. The memory of that warmth protecting her even within her nightmares eased her fearful heart. It seemed that try as Loki might his head with his need for revenge and approval always seeming to work against his heart there were moments when even Loki with all his steely control could not manage to deny himself the truth. Taking her opportunity she rose on her toes locking her arms around his neck to capturing Loki's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss wishing for all of her emotions to flow into him proving to him once more everything she wanted him to know.

"I love you. I believe in you. I will stand by you," Vitalini promised the words a mere whisper against his lips as she pulled away ever so little still keeping herself as close to him as possible.

Without meaning to one hand reached up to caress her long silver tresses welcoming the feel of her body against his. Loki felt a twinge of conscience as he looked down into her eyes pleading back at him. He'd come to recognize that look in her eyes. The siren blue eyes of the calm sea after a storm filled with such emotion- such trust that no one had ever looked at him with such honesty- such love. Since they were children she had looked at him that way. Every memory he looked back on she was there looking at him just as she was now. Once, he had thrown that all away and still she continued to look at him with that same honest love as if the past did not exist. Even after everything he had done and said that love looking back at him had never once faded.

"We all have our demons," Vitalini spoke again her arms giving way from around his neck to fall once more back to her own feet even as she still she refused to release him.

Looking up into his eyes Vitalini saw the inward war taking place within Loki as he looked back at her. To many who looked at him they would see cold unfeeling ice, a blank slate. To her who knew him far too well for such emotions to escape her notice saw so much more- pain, hate, regret, and love.

All those powerful emotions combated within this one man for supremacy. For Loki it provided only confusion as his heart and mind fought over which to claim as truth.

"I told you the truth about my decision," Loki finally spoke after a long moment of searching for his voice to speak the words he must. It was the truth. Even if he did not wish it, his decision to walk away from her as he had before still stood. He was not choosing her as she begged him to do. "You know it was not my plan- think better of me. I came for you." The solemn admittance seemed to have escaped Loki's lips before even he was able to stop himself. Quickly realizing the mistake what he added, "At Thanos' suggestion yes but his men could have easily rounded up a few for him on their own."

"With magic?" Vitalini questioned with doubt having yet to witness such an ability from the titans doubting that the large creatures no matter their strength or power would easily be able to accomplish such a feet as claimed.

Using magic as an advantage against the Avengers was one thing but to capture them without such a unique tool was another all together. Loki may make such a claim but he didn't appear to even make the attempt to be very convincing as if he already knew she would see through him

"I simply made the battle shorter and it was a bonus in getting you," Loki sighed in admittance realizing just as Vitalini did that he had already given himself up.

"You were protecting me?" Vitalini asked with a smile feeling a small flutter in her heart at the knowledge.

Loki tensed at the question knowing exactly where Vitalini's

While she was indeed correct in assuming such it was exactly the opposite of what he wanted her to believe. Steeling himself once more Loki forced himself to coldly push her away from him. Loki would have to prove to her now exactly how lost he was to her. He would prove himself to be everything that had ever been claimed- hopeless-liar-cursed- evil. This time he would force her to see and by doing so force her safely away.

His attention left Vitalini completely his focus moving to the three figures that continued to stand behind her watching them both with mistrust their bodies tense and ready to fight when the time came.

"Earth is mine as Thanos will soon learn," Loki spoke to them his tone matter of fact as if it were a simple conversation taking place between acquaintances. Apparently the oddness of the conversation did not escape their notice as their gazes turned from mistrust to confusion. Of everything they had obviously been thinking may happen Loki idly conversing was definitely not what they had expected.

"You can't take him on alone," Steve was the first to speak up having already puzzled together Loki's train of thought- or at the very least what he wished them to know.

"Whatever he wants of you fools I don't know nor do I actually care," Loki replied shrugging as if they were discussing something as mediocre as the weather. "But I will not give him the advantage he thinks he is gaining in procuring you. I simply allowed him to believe he has won for a few brief moments."

"Talk about the lesser of two evils- well one psycho and the good guys," Tony cut in his usual air of arrogance having returned to put his two scents into the conversation even while his deep brown eyes continued to watch Loki carefully for any signs of betrayal.

"It seems so," Loki couldn't help but smirk at the rather apt description of their odd situation. It was true in releasing the Avengers he was helping his enemy and yet Thanos was his enemy as well.

The truth was when he made his move to rule he was much more keen on defeating the Avengers for the mere pleasure of doing so. Thanos on the other hand only seemed to be toying with them his arrogance grating deeply on Loki's nerves much in the same way as Thor's arrogance had done in the past. Then there was Thanos' interest in Vitalini that set him even more on edge. The Avengers saw her as a friend to be protected and Loki would never hurt her but he could not trust Thanos to do the same. In Loki's mind riding himself of Thanos numbered a larger priority on his list and once Thanos was no longer an issue he would then occupy himself with the Avengers. However, until that time came he would use them to his advantage, namely Vitalini's protection.

Loki looked to Vitalini staring blankly in silent horror as she too put the pieces of the puzzle together to see his plan.

"Protect her that's all I ask for this service," he finally spoke again turning away from her once more unsure what he would do if he did not.

"So you still plan to kill us later?" Tony laughed humorlessly at the thought of what is was that Loki was implying. "Sounds like a plan."

"No!" Vitalini's harsh yell interjecting stopping the conversation cold as she reasserted her presence. "I refuse to leave you here to die!"

"The truth is I don't want you anymore," Loki told her with eerie cold calm, his words working like a razor sharp point of jagged glass slicing painfully into her heart. The lying words pained him to speak as his silver tongue finding it agonizing to cause her such pain by uttering such words.

"Liar," she sniffed stepping to him in a show of strength that was betrayed by the tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"You only get in my way. Be pleased I am letting you live at all. You are useless to them as useless as you are to me," he continued forcing himself to persevere- to make her believe the words he spoke and break her heart. Now he was truly proving himself the monster that he was. If she had refused to see it before he would be sure she did now.

"Liar!" she screamed again a burst of sorrowful rage had her fists flying to land a useless blow to his chest. The hit barely seemed to graze Loki's shroud of cold disinterest. He barely moved from the impact merely shrugging off the blow with a lift of his lean shoulders.

"As usual you may believe what you wish. That does not make it true. Only know that as far as your love is concerned you are a sentimental fool to hold such foolish hopes. Such fleeting emotions make your predictable and weak," he snapped darkly losing his patience at her continued insistence but mostly in fear of facing her tears.

Loki was certain he could physically see her heart breaking the light dimming from her blue eyes that always seemed so full of light. Once more Vitalini threw herself at him her slim breakable arms wrapping around him. Her slight weight against him seemed so heavy as she attempted to hold him there with her. She was such a easy force to move and yet her warmth seemed almost burning him where they touched. Knowing what must be done Loki forced the emotions her touch elicited away.

Seeing that she was about to continue her argument Loki raised his hand silently spinning a spell into the air around her. An instant latter Vitalini's eyes drooped her voice slurring before she could utter another word of protest as she fell into a deep dreamless void of unconsciousness. As she succumbed to the sleep spell Loki easily caught her swinging her into his arms and holding her protectively against his body.

For only a brief moment he hesitated relishing that last moment of warmth against his body as he held her and the pure smell of her that he had come to love. The moment passed and Loki forced himself to move. He went to Steve the one out of the three he felt most apt to protect her as they escaped and gently placed the sleeping girl into his arms. Steve accepted the slight burden wordlessly carefully arranging her comfortably in his large arms holding her with ease as if she were little more than a small house cat.

Next he turned to Natasha and Tony to finish his instructions.

"I will teleport you from here back to earth."

"Won't he question how we actually escaped?" Natasha finally spoke her keen minding quickly taking in and analyzing the situation.

After a long bout of quite her naturally untrusting nature seemed to have decided that despite being an enemy Loki was providing them with their best chance of survival. Survival was after all Natasha's greatest ability. When she felt that an opportunity was available and not only her best means of survival but also the survival of those she considered teammates and friends she would take it.

"Vitalini possesses such a power. She will be excuse enough," Loki replied matter of factly resisting the urge to look back to the now sleeping girl curled in Steve's arms.

"Make the escape look convincing," Loki told them hinting for them to land a few blows obviously trying to appear unphased and entertained. However, even as he spoke the smirk curling his lips was strained and humorless. With a wave of his hand the swirling blue of his portal appeared beside them waiting for them to enter.

"I always loved the theatre," Tony laughed cracking his knuckles as if preparing for a fight that Loki planned to be none existent especially when the man didn't even currently possess the protection or technology provided by his suite.

Fortunately his other two team mates seemed to be much more attuned to the peril of their situation to be much more considerate of their planning in comparison. As if having understood his hints from the beginning Natasha stepped forward spinning up on one leg to land a roundhouse kick to Loki's face, a blow that to a mere mortal he was sure would have been incredibly painful. Simply allowing the hit sent Loki sprawling to the floor behind him harsh humorless laughter bubbling up past his lips at the ridiculousness of his situation in allowing such a thing. His fingers skimmed his cheek where Natasha had hit him coming away smeared with blood that oozed from a small cut created by her well aimed blow. At the very least such a minor wound would be proof enough that he had been attacked as the Avengers along with Vitalini had escaped from Titan.

Obviously having felt they had done enough as asked by Loki having provided him with the wound as proof of attempting to stop their leaving Natasha and Tony backed away. Tony was the first to turn his back on the scene idly stepping into the void of swirling blue before disappearing as the power pulled him through space. Natasha was next her eyes never leaving Loki's before the portal pulled her in to follow Tony. All who remained was Steve who paused at the portal's edge to look back sadly at the man still leaning uncaringly against the far wall where he had landed after Natasha's attack. The man saw too much Loki realized starring back at him. Those eyes older beyond his years- at least in a sense-saw a great deal more than others in his team.

"You'll regret this," Steven spoke still holding Vitalini's limp body in his arms as he too passed into the portal his eyes meeting Loki's before disappearing. With the last now having entered the portal the tear in space shifted dissipating in a soft swirl of blue smoke and fading completely as if it had never been.

Waiting several moments as the light of his teleport faded from the consuming darkness of the room Loki was left to himself the familiar cold darkness closing in around him as he sat alone. Steve's words echoed irritatingly through his mind reminding himself of exactly what he did not want to admit to himself.

"I already do," he spoke silently to before melting into the shadows. There was much to do to help make their escape look legitimate. There was nothing else to worry about now- nothing else stood in his way of getting what he had always wanted. Vitalini was gone now- out of reach.

AN:Here is a little treat for you readers that I just found. Its a video featuring Loki and Daenerys (who I image as Vitalini). Its amazing and perfectly done in a way that I like becuase it shows how I imagined the relationship between Loki and Vitalini.

watch?v=_fjzXinIh9M&list=PLBDAF10DB948DFE43

It was harder than I first thought writing this particular chapter but I hope it turned out well for you readers. The next chapter will be starting to reveal a lot more the information that I have only hinted at till this point. The next chapter will also be much more fast paced if my ideas come out as they should. I will warn that I do plan to skim over some details for the sake of what is important and plot movement similar to what i did in the last chapter to move the days along so it should not be an issue.

READ AND REVIEW!


	27. Under My Skin

Vitalini found her way back into the waking world, fighting the heavy weight of the spell that attempted to keep her under its hold. Winning the battle her eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the white light flooding the room. It was several long moments before her eyes adjusted to the light allowing her to take in her surroundings. Realizing that she was once more back in the tower she simply laid there starring unseeing at the ceiling above her. The memories played through her mind painfully constricting her heart.

She could see the glacier cold stare of Loki's green eyes looking at her without the slightest emotion. As he looked at her there was nothing that told her that he had ever felt any sort of love or gentler emotions for her. The pain was nearly overwhelming and finally she began to feel the hope within her wither away. Vitalini felt the tears of lost hope; anger and pain begin to prick at the back of her eyes. Angrily she refused the tears. There were more important things to concern herself with now, such as the well being of her friends, particularly Tony, Natasha and Steve.

"You're finally awake," the strong familiar voice of Thor suddenly spoke from her bedside.

Realizing that she was not alone the tears immediately dried away. Looking to her bedside she found Thor sitting in the chair that had been pulled to there to await for her to awaken. After the battle with the men that Thanos had sent as a distraction Thor looked as if he had come out of the battle in one piece. A small cut at his forehead now nearly healed was the only evidence left behind that he had recently been in battle. Vitalini was surprised that she had not taken notice of his presence her mind too lost in thoughts to see him.

"Where are the others?" she asked concerned for her three friends that she hoped had made it back along with her. As if hearing her words the bedroom door burst open as Tony strolled into the room followed shortly by the rest of the team.

"I was beginning to wonder when sleeping beauty would wake up" Tony grinned at her obviously attempting to cheer her. The attempt was appreciated but unfortunately all she could offer in return was a tight lipped grimace that was a poor excuse of a smile. Tony found a place against the wall as the others made themselves comfortable as well.

Apparently they were no longer taking any risks of her disappearing even at the cost of her own privacy. From the corner of her eye Vitalini saw the camera light glowing red up in the corner watching every angel of the room. It was a relief to see not only Tony but Natasha and Steve amongst the ream looking recovered from their time on Titan.

Despite the relief of seeing her friends alive and well there was nothing more to distract her from the truth. Realization flooded her. The absence of Loki sending her away left a gaping hole in her heart. When he had first walked away there was pain, then more yet again. This time he had not only left her but he had forced her away from him. He had spoken words that she had not wanted to believe but his cold green eyes as he had looked at her no longer seemed to hold the honest emotions she had known him to keep from the world. Those eyes were not those of the man she loved but a stranger looking back at her, lost and wandering in his own dark self loathing. This time she feared he had truly meant those cruel words.

So distracted with the grief of her realizing what she had lost Vitalini's control shattered opening the flood gate that withheld the tears as sobs racked her body. Embarrassed by sight she must seem Vitalini's arm flung across her face shielding her weeping eyes from those that watched. If she looked at them she knew all she would find would be pity starring back at her in their eyes. She was tired of fighting the pain, tired of holding it all back.

All she wanted was to be left alone to wallow in her misery.

It was not only sorrow and hurt that filled her but anger- at herself- and Loki. In the past when she had walked away from him of her own will she had been weak. The truth was she had been unwilling to fight for him then. But that was all in the past now. Vitalini wasn't the same as she had been. She was stronger now, less willing to allow something she knew was wrong.

Anger reared up within her mixing precariously with the sorrow to create a volatile mixture of emotion. Vitalini's mind envisioned memory after memory seeming to relive the life that had lead both her and Loki where they were now. She saw them as children. She saw them playing and all the tricks Loki had mischievously pulled on her or their playmates. She saw them together learning to dance or making fun of their tutors. She saw him grow into a fine strong man who knew restraint and that strength was more than battle prowess but mental prowess as well. She saw herself watching as Loki tried so desperately to win his father's approval but time and again getting overshadowed by the brazen Thor. She remembered hearing of Odin's plans for his sons always assuming Thor as the one who would take the throne one day, never seeing the ability of Loki to do the same. Then she remembered learning of his plans for an alliance with Jotunheim after Loki's discovered what he was. Such an alliance would finally give Loki the kingship he wanted- that he had actually earned many times over.

Vitalini had never told him that she had been there that day, following him down into the vault and watched as he took hold of the casket his pale skin turning blue with cold to reveal what he truly was beneath. She remembered seeing Loki's face when he learned the truth of his heritage. The devastation she had seen tore at her heart.

She had been there to watch Loki's devastation and anger burst through his calm demeanor exploding at Odin as the stress finally pulled him into the Odinsleep right then and there at Loki's feet. Feeling she should leave before others arrived to find her prying into royal affairs Vitalini flitted away hearing Loki's desperate cry for help echo behind her. Looking back on it all now Vitalini could not feel sorry for the weary Allfather unable to stand against the righteous anger of a son he had betrayed.

"How could Odin be such a fool?" she wondered aloud fully aware of the spite that dripped from her lips.

"My father is waiting for all of us to return- including Loki," Thor answered attempting to console her even as he seemed completely unaware of the true meaning within her words.

"You misunderstand me Thor," Vitalini bit out coldly her eyes finally turning to meet Thor's. "Forgive me for my insolence but as great as your father is he is not innocent. I rather think him a fool and I hate him for it."

"Have a care for how you speak Vitalini," Thor replied defensively his blue eyes unable to hide the surprise at her sudden turn in behavior.

"I will not!" she spat her body snapping up from the bed as her glare met Thor's refusing to back down against the god. "Loki was not for Jotunheim- no matter his blood! There he would be left in the dark and the cold. To rule there would destroy him. Odin was a fool not to see that!"

"I understand your pain but you must..."

"Don't tell me what I must do," she pushed away the hand that reached for her to comfort not wanting that from any one. "I've been the only one to see everything for what he was from the very beginning. He was gentle, kind and smart and Odin for all the love of his sons-he destroyed that."

"He sent you away shouldn't you hate him?" Bruce asked confused with gentle concern for his distressed friend.

"I don't have the strength to hate him," she laughed bitterly at herself wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Loki is the master of lies," Thor sighed unable to argue with Vitalini. Even in her angry bitter words he could not deny the truth of which she spoke. "In his mind he was saving you when he sent you away. He may have walked into the dark but there is still good left in him I have seen it. That last bit of good in him- is you."

Vitalini felt some of the bitterness melt away at those words. Hope she tried to deny had grown weak and yet it still refused to die. She had known for so long that her love would not be easy. After all the god of mischief is a dangerous person to fall in love with. Now things were different- she truly was stronger. She had told him not long ago that there would come a day that she would walk away but she was ready to do that now. She was still strong enough to continue fighting.

Her moment of quiet contemplation was suddenly interrupted by a loud insistent buzzing that filled the room. The group watched Clint check his phone nodding in silent understanding to himself before silently slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Fury wants to see all of us now," he announced to them as he strode out the room.

Vitalini began to rise from the bed but before her bare feet even touched the cool floor Clint stopped her.

"I am sorry but not you Vitalini," he told her gently even as the seriousness in his blue gaze demanded that she remain. "You stay and rest."

Loki attempted to rest after sending Vitalini away suddenly feeling weary in both mind and body. After what seemed like several long hours his mind finally managed to fall into a fitful rest full of nightmares. Lost and alone he wandered aimlessly through the dark night. No matter how far he went there was nothing but darkness closing in around him. He refused to give into the fear that always seemed to follow one step behind him waiting for the moment to strike. That darkness was all too familiar to Loki even in his sleep. It had followed him since he was young in the form of envy and the looks of deep mistrust of so many when they looked upon him. It was the same darkness that had finally burst forth uncontrolled when he had finally learned the truth of his parentage. Even more sickening to Loki was the realization that Vitalini had been right. That darkness he had always understood and controlled in himself now permeated with the wickedness of Thanos.

He was searching for something he lost. The moment his mind drifted into the darkness he had know there was something he was missing- something he had to find- something he needed to protect. With each step he took further into the never ending darkness he grew only more certain and more desperate for what he sought. A familiar scent of flowers lingered on the air. The same flowers from the garden Vitalini had nurtured and loved. Once he realized that it was Vitalini lost somewhere in the dark Loki quickened his pace his voice echoing into nothingness as he called out for her.

Taking another step forward everything suddenly changed. No longer was Loki standing in never ending darkness but six glowing stars each casting an unearthly colored glow all its own appeared in the distance. It was as if those six points were calling to him telling him more than he could understand. With nowhere to turn Loki followed them praying they lead him to an end of the consuming darkness that surrounded him. Strangely as he grew closer one point amongst the six he realized glowed more brightly than any of the others calling out to him.

Loki lost track of how long he walked his mind wandering to what he may find at the end of this path- if he ever reached an end. Just as that thought passed through his mind it was as if those stars that had been leading him faded from existence, leaving only the brightest behind. However, soon enough that star faded as well leaving Loki once again alone in the darkness.

Loki couldn't bring himself to take another step. Weariness, hung heavily on his shoulders urging him to simply give in to the darkness. There was no more hope of escape.

Suddenly a blinding light ripped through the darkness showering down in a single beam only a few short yards before him. The dim light casting an eerie glow across the figure that suddenly stood before him. Loki recognized Vitalini immediately feeling his heart leap at the mere sight of her recognizing it had been her that he had been seeking- the light in his cold never ending darkness. It was impossible for him not to recognize her knowing everything about her. She stood silently; his heart beginning to pound at the sight of her long silver tresses left lose about her shoulders framed her pale freckled face with her unnerving blue stare that always seemed to see everything he tried to hide. A small smile played at the corner of her pale pink lips her arms reaching out for him in a silent beckoning welcome.

With no will of his own Loki went to her as drawn to her as he had been the star he had followed to find her. However, just as he reached the edge of the light encasing her time seemed to stop. Vitalini's hands fell away from their welcoming embrace falling lifelessly to her sides as her legs gave way. So shocked by the sudden change Loki barely managed to catch her body before she collapsed to the ground. Holding her close he begged her to tell him what was the matter but she only looked up at him her soulful blue eyes shedding tears for him in silence.

Loki felt something wet and warm wash over his hands as he held her. Curious he lifted one hand away from her body holding it out before him only to feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach at the sight of her blood coating his hand. Looking down at her in horrified silence watching as the red stain of her blood blossomed across her chest staining the once pale gold of her silken gown. Watching the life seep from her unable to do anything to save her Loki hadn't even realized he had begun to cry. The tears streamed across his cheeks unchecked.

Desperate he gathered her into his arms his shaking voice demanding that she fight to stay with him. The whole time she merely continued to stare serenely up at him as if there was no use in fighting the inevitable. She smiled at him her hand reaching up to gently wipe away his tears her finger tips tracing the sharp lines of his jaw to his lips shushing him with her finger tip at his lips. Her smile was the last thing he saw before she began to fade. Now, she didn't simply fade from him, she crumbled away.

In the thrall of the nightmare Loki watch Vitalini disappear her body crumbling to dust and the cold breeze carrying her away as if she had never been. His arms her suddenly left cold and empty leaving nothing behind of Vitalini but the blood soaking his hands with its red un-washable stain. His hands now blue with the mask of his humanity cast off. The deep blue of his skin and red of Vitalini's blood mixed creating nothing but ugly darkness as if his very touch defiled her very life essence. Such a sight forced him to be the monster drenched in blood, alone and cold. It was the very thing Loki had always feared and now it was a fear made real forcing him to face the truth.

Then there was nothingness. A vast cold dark wasteland of nothing surrounded Loki. Even worse he was left empty. There was no will to fight or to live. Loki could not even bring himself to move or weep as the excruciating weight of sorrow hung heavily down upon him threatening to crush him. There was simply- nothing.

Then suddenly there was a voice, sweet and gentle calling out to him through the darkness like a ghost. At first he thought it Vitalini but quickly realized otherwise. The disembodied voice was deeper and more cultured in its lit compared to Vitalini's easy lit.

"Don't fear prince," the voice spoke to him gently coaxing him from his despair. "It was merely an image meant to frighten you. You mind is using your greatest fears against you. Vitalini still lives."

The cold began to fade even as the darkness surrounded him. Looking about there was still no body to place with the enchanted voice that spoke to him. The voice whoever it was

"You must be strong now," the voice softly demanded of him. "Vitalini needs you to protect her. You must protect her Loki. Protect the gem and protect her."

"From what?" he found himself asking the air his eyes still watching for any sign of a body to place with the voice.

"You know," the voice answered adamantly almost seeming angry. "You brought her from the protection of Asgard and your father. You brought the evil to her. You know how precious she is but Vitalini is even more previous than you can imagine. If you love her- protect her."

"Vitalini is like a gem," the voice continued explanatively. "A gem, possessing a shining light, a light that shines brightly from deep within. She is a gem that is like a beacon calling out to the darkest of evils within the universe. That light must be protected or the world will fall into darkness."

"I don't understand," Loki muttered into nothingness.

"You will," the warm motherly voice soothed him. "My time here is done but please protect her- love her- protect her!" the voice begged as it slowly faded from the air once more leaving Loki alone to find the answers for himself.

As the voice faded leaving him in the dark a cold just of wind suddenly shot him out of the dream. Loki's mind slammed back into consciousness sending up jolting up from the silken sheets of the bed breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat as he attempted to regain his bearings. The memory of the dream played on constant loop through his mind insistently refusing to allow him to forget.

Loki wiped the sweat from his brow his cold fingers running through his matted dark hair as he forced his frantic heart to slow in order to think clearly. He looked to his hand relieved to find his skin it usual pale color and not the monstrous blue that had been forced upon him within the dream. Regaining control of his thoughts and frantic heart Loki turned his attention to the dream that had plagued his mind.

He had known that Vitalini was in danger. It was why he had given her up and sent her away. However, now the memory of his dream made him fear so much more. Whatever it was that Thanos has planned for her was more than Loki had ever imagined. He had been a fool. Sending her away, leaving her would not distance her enough from Thanos' reach. Even in the protection of the Avengers she remained in harms way. Now they were merely separated their time together shortened if either one meets their end in the battle that was inevitable now no matter what was done to stop it.

The imagery of his dream had spoken volumes to that truth.

The image of Vitalini's broken body left bloody and beaten in his arms before she crumbled away into nothingness told him more than he ever wanted to know. The feelings of despair and loss weighed heavily on him even now, their memory transcending the dream world to be a constant reminder of what was at stake.

Then there was the gentle female voice lingering in his mind begging him to save Vitalini. Who was it? What did they know?

Even worse was the strange calm that Thanos had showed in learning of the Avengers escape. He had taken the idea of Vitalini managing to teleport them all off Titan too easily for Loki's taste. Loki knew for sure that try as Thanos might to convince him of his short mindedness Loki recognized a well thought out plan when he saw one. It had been as if Thanos had known what would happen from the very beginning. It was a thought that did not sit well in Loki's mind. Normally Loki could find something to admire in such craft but now with what was a risk it only made his stomach turn.

Something was wrong. And it was time he did a little more investigation for himself.

Without another thought Loki lifted himself from the tangle of sheets around his pale waist. Too distracted to bother dressing himself Loki simply waved his hand his clothes appeared across his bare chest as he stepped toward the door. The night was still well underway and many in the palace would still likely be in their chambers resting or preoccupied with their guard duties. Meanwhile Loki would wander unseen weaving a cloak of invisibility around himself as he went to Thanos' personal quarters to find some answers that the Titan had been keeping.

The halls were quiet his footfalls soundless as he made his way to the halls Thanos used for his own needs. Until that point Loki had been perfectly content to leave the creature to his own enjoyments never caring what those rooms may hold within. Now he knew there was something more hidden within them-hidden secrets that Thanos did not wish them to know.

Loki carefully reached out with his magic knowing that the Titan would use some sort of precautions to hide his secrets from those that dared to go where they should not. Unfortunately for Thanos despite his mistrust in Loki he was still far too sure of his control over him. The door Loki found himself lead to was kept hidden by a perception filter spell leaving it nearly unnoticeable to the untrained eye. The spell locking the door was just as mediocre for Loki's skill easily giving way at only Loki's touch to the knob as he turned to open it.

He only opened the door wide enough to slip through before closing it tightly behind him reapplying the sad excuse of spell to lock it once more. The room was dark without even the dim light of the stars outside in the absence of a window. Undeterred Loki simply flicked his wrist a blue glow appearing in his out held palm to provide him with the light to see. The room itself was surprisingly barren. The only object within the stone walls was a small alter situated within the center of the room. Cautiously Loki inched forward holding his palm high to make out what sat upon the alter surface.

In a small jewel box encased in dark velvet five rounded gems sat. The sight momentarily caught Loki off guard his breath catching tightly in his chest. His mind echoed with the memory of the disembodied voice of the unseen women speaking adamantly of gems and their importance- their light she had called it. Light, Loki figured to mean power yet, another instant that made him uncomfortable remembering the strange array of powers that Vitalini often displayed without even realizing it herself.

Then something more caught Loki's attention. There were five gems sitting delicately in the box not the six as he had seen in his dream when he had thought them stars. Each smooth surface gleamed a unique color similar to the strange colored glow he remembered from the dream. Loki could sense a strange power emanating from the five gems laid out across the small alter but he couldn't manage to read them. The energy he sensed was powerful but strange even for him and his wide knowledge of so many unique magical items. These gems were something completely new and even as their aura seemed to be nothing to be concerned over Loki couldn't help but feel troubled by them.

Aware of his precarious position in wandering where he had not been wanted Loki could not give the time necessary to properly observe the gems as he would have liked. However, at their strange disconcerting aura he could not simply leave and pretend he had never even found them. With his free hand Loki simply pocketed one of the colored gems leaving the rest for now. With the gem placed safely in his pocket he moved back toward the door pausing to assure himself that none wandered outside the door before stepping out swiftly replacing the protective spells once more. Keeping himself cloaked Loki starred pacing back toward his room his mind set on his next course of action.

As he passed by one of the many other doors lining the dark hallways the familiar voice of Thanos drifting from beyond the door caught his attention. Curious he paused listening carefully to the sounds coming from within the barred room.

"The council will soon get me the last piece of the puzzle," Thanos chuckled cruelly to whoever it was he spoke to. "Everything is in place. Even the little prince thinks he is one step ahead of me."

Loki grimaced at the insult to his own intelligence feeling it was rather big talk for one who could not sense him behind a simple cloaking spell. Ignoring the slight he continued to listen his mind constantly taking in each word spoken and piecing to together with what he had already learned.

What council was he speaking of? What was the last piece of the puzzle that he spoke of?

The questions caused a tightening in his chest almost as if he already knew the answer.

Thanos was so sure that everything was going his way, that he and the Avengers were dancing to his tune. Loki's fingers circled the gem in his pocket tightening in frustration at being unable to act in his own defense as he wanted. Instead he showed restraint his mind winning over his instinct to defend himself. Not daring to linger at the door at the risk of being noticed Loki continued determinedly on his way. Those may continue thinking as he wished but soon he would certainly be surprised.

AN: Once again I cut myself short. I didn't expect Loki's section to be as long as I made it but it was all necessary. I thought cutting here would be better than going into a completely new section in the same chapter. Besides this leaves a little bit more mystery for what is coming up. As you may have noticed I am even more heavily hinting at things I previously have been mentioning in small doses up till this point. If you have not figured things out yet you soon will. I am quickly getting to my climax which I already have some written out...about when I was at chapter 4. Also if you want to get even more out of this chapter check out the song 'Under My Skin' by Trading Yesterday as it was a heavy influence for this particular chapter.

REVIEW to let me know what you think or even take a guess. Can't wait to hear from you so enjoy the new chapter.


	28. Watch Me Bleed

The Avengers stood awkwardly around the control room of the tower after having left Vitalini to her rest. This time Fury had invited them to the meeting with the members of the council seeing no point in keeping such a meeting private. For the most part the building had made it out of the attack particularly unscathed yet several of their systems were down including those that worked the larger screens in the private meeting room. It would have been an easy matter to fix the wiring that had been damaged in the assault but it provided him the excuse to allow the Avengers to be present.

After all that had been happening recently Fury had grown suspicious of the council and their interest in Vitalini. It had been impossible to not take notice of their interest in her when she had first arrived there even more when they had discovered that she had disappeared from their watch. And here they were again calling him once again almost directly after Vitalini's return there.

Nick Fury was not a stupid man. He had lived as long as he had and gotten where he was today by being a very smart man. The power that the council members held was not earned nor particularly respected. Instead their sense of power came from ridiculously expensive suites and money. Their attempts to pretend that their interest was merely for the good of all would not work on him.

It seemed the right choice in allowing them to observe the meeting. With them present they would be able to observe and gain a better insight to the situation as well. As Fury looked about it seemed that it had not escaped the notice of the other men as well that the council had called upon them so soon after Vitalini's return. With their added presence to the room tension filled the air as they waited uneasily for what would happen next.

All of them would stand beside Vitalini in her defense. Fury could not deny his initial misgivings of the strange girl upon her arrival at the tower but evidence that stood in her favor was overwhelming. Even if her relationship with Loki, it was obvious that Vitalini posed no threat to any of them. Having been within the tower numerous times she could have easily created problems for them all but instead she had helped them and begged for their help. In all his years on the job and only one good eye left Fury knew when someone could be trusted and he was certain that Vitalini could.

The screens suddenly lit up revealing the shadowed figures of the council members looking down at them. Their figures were shadowed ever so perfectly hiding their facial features from view just enough to make seeing any discernible features impossible.

"It is good t see you all here," one member spoke taking note of the presence of more than just Fury in the small room. Even if they could not make out their faces the Avengers could feel them watching looking them over as if they were ants to be squished beneath the weight of their arrogance.

"The girl is back in your possession Director," one of the figures stated completely forgoing any semblance of beating around the bush.

"That is correct," Fury agreed evenly refusing to give anything away.

Silence followed as if the men on the other side of the screens were waiting for them to dance to their unspoken wishes. They were disappointed in such a wish as Fury and the Avengers simply stood ramrod straight with contained distrust.

"We must insist that you relinquish the girl into our custody," another figure finally spoke seeing that Fury would not speak the words for himself. "We simply wish to question her."

"Now why do I get the feeling that isn't the complete truth," Fury replied blandly the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"You over step you boundaries Director."

"It's my job to protect the innocent and that girl has done nothing that could be considered even a remote threat so as far as I am concerned I am exactly within my boundaries."

A beep sounded from the screen drawing the shadowed figures' attention for a brief moment.

"It no longer matters," one of the council members spoke once more their screen suddenly going blank.

Fear suddenly flashed through all in the room as they realized what was happening. The council was giving up far too easy. Had they truly been intent on possessing Vitalini they would have continued to argue their case just as they had during their earlier meeting. This time it seemed that they had come into the meeting much more prepared to gain what they wanted. This time they had no intention of asking at all. This time they had planned to take matters into their own hands. And they had all fallen into their trap leaving Vitalini alone and unprotected.

"We will handle the situation from here," one of the remaining council members spoke as if nothing at all had happened before his screen went blank as well.

"You can't just take her!" Thor cut in his deep voice deceptively dangerous to the almost icy calm of his face as his temper began to boil.

"That is no longer your decision to make."

"Vitalini is under the protection of Asgard. She is not of your authority!"

The forced act of calm faded from Thor no longer even making the attempt to hold back the anger that burst forth at their act.

"I beg to differ," another screen went blank.

"Our associations for the time being end here Director. You and your men will be on standby for battle when we give the order," the voice told them as if fully expecting them to simply obey before the last screen went blank leaving them all standing there fully comprehending the situation that they had been pulled into.

"Like good little soilders," Stark growled spitefully his gaze glaring up at the now black screens as if his glare could still reach those who once been watching them from those same screens.

"I think I am tired of taking orders," Steve added for the first time truly unable to disagree with Starks sardonic opinions when he could not find a reason to defend the actions of the council as they put his friend in danger.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Stark agreed almost seeming surprised that they could agree on something.

"Director?" Steve looked to their leader for their next move.

"Stark is right. The council has been compromised. Their priorities are not where they should be on the brink of war," Fury said stepping out of the room loyally followed by the Avengers.

"There is no reason for them to want her as much as they do," Thor put in observantly his mind working to put any possibilities in his mind but finding nothing that matched with the councils interest in Vitalini.

"I will be looking into that from here," Fury informed them his fingers flying over the key board of the computer already well into seeking the files that he knew had to be hidden there with the information they needed. It was easy enough with years of practice in getting the information he wanted under his belt. Whatever the council was hiding he had every intention of tracking it down. Pausing briefly he looked over his shoulder to the rest of his team. "The rest of you have something else to be worrying about."

"Looks like it we're going to take a little trip," Natasha agreed being the first to leave the room to prepare their transportation the cool grin that curled the corner of her lip at the thought of their assignment and ready for action.

"We will send you coordinate in flight," Furry said over his shoulder his attention completely once more on the computer screens his hands busily typing away easily breaking through any pass codes he met on his way.

Without argument the rest of the team turned to prepare all feeling the need to hurry at the thought of what one of their own was currently going through at the hands of the council. Not knowing what it was that they desired of her their imaginations ran rampant spurring them into action.

Minutes later the Avengers were gathered on their jet Natasha and Clint in the pilot seats preparing for takeoff. Thor stood off on his own his blue gaze lingering unseeing beyond the window his mind clearly lost in thought.

"Don't worry we'll get her back," Tony now wearing his suite stepped forward interrupting Thor's wondering thoughts in the attempt to sooth his worry.

"My brother trusted me to keep her safe," Thor replied bitterly obviously feeling as if he were to blame for their current predicament.

"And you trust him?" Tony asked attempting to steer Thor's thoughts from the worry even if his own thoughts were very much with his friend wherever she had been taken as well. However, it was a question that Tony had found himself struggling with upon their return from Titan. He couldn't pretend that Loki had not willingly released them asking only for them to watch over Vitalini and protect her. It was something that fit well in Tony's cynical yet analytical mind to know that the man who was suppose to be his enemy had in a way saved them all. Stranger yet had been the obvious care that he had shown for Vitalini and despite the cold words Loki had spoken to her even Tony had been able to see the lies within them.

"Loki released us on his own. He never said it but I knew he had a plan. One much more in our favor than I think even he would prefer not to admit

"I thought as much," Tony nodded in agreement the very thought of it still not fitting right in his mind but he could not deny what he had seen with his own two eyes. Loki was indeed up to something. Like Thor he had seen it that day as well before stepping through the portal Loki had created for them to take them back to Earth. Loki's eyes were those of a man with a plan.

"All for her?" Tony asked wanting assurance from the one man who knew Loki better than them all but also wanting assurance for his friend's safety.

"All for her," Thor agreed solemnly knowing full well that Loki toed the line between standing with them for the sake of Vitalini and fighting his urge to claim power. For now all that mattered was that he walked the line toeing that which favored Vitalini's safety and that was exactly what they all needed.

With a nod of understanding the two watched as their destination came into view. They only hoped that once they found Vitalini that Loki's effort in fighting his nature.

"It's Fury!" Natasha called out to them leaving Clint to piolt on his own as she called the rest of her team to attention.

They all turned to her waiting to hear what news Fury had for them before their arrivale. Seeing them all at attention she flipped the switch that brought Fury's face up on the screen

"Have you heard of the Infinity Gems?" Fury questioned his good eye centering mainly on Thor who they all knew was most likely to know of what he spoke of.

"They're legend on Asgard nothing more," Thor answered slightly shocked by the question. "They are said to power the Infinity Gauntlet the most powerful weapon in all the realms.

"What exactly are they?" Steve asked concerned his gaze on Thor for answers.

"There are several each said to possess a particular power within the universe. It is when they are all brought together and harnessed within the Infinity Gauntlet that give the user near control over all the realms of the universe

"So nothing good then?" Tony asked mockingly sighing in tired exasperation at the turn of events that once again did not seem in their favor.

"Apparently the council has been looking into these so called legends at great length," Fury replied evenly his face disappearing as the information he spoke of began to scroll across the screen for them to see.

"How could humans know about Asgardian lore?" Thor asked confused

"That is the question," Fury replied grimly

"But what does this have to do with Vitalini?" Natasha questioned irritably her gaze moving between the scrolling information and Thor as he related the story of the gems.

"That power that Vitalini showed during the attack," Bruce's voice answered from the screen as his form came into view. For the good of the mission he had elected to remain behind to help Fury's search for any information that could help them. "There was a momentary flare in the sensors we have set up to detect potential threats. I went back and checked it," he paused meeting the gazes of his friends through the screen preparing them all for what he was about to reveal. "It was off the charts. While at the time it seemed minor and Vitalini couldn't understand or control it there was no doubt in the moment she teleported that power emanated from her."

"But she doesn't have the gem," Thor stated matter of factly trying hard to contain his anger.

"But it seems she's somehow connected to them than," Bruce stated in reply.

"What is Vitalini's past Thor?" Fury cut in questioningly.

Thor paused not knowing what to tell them. Vitalini had willingly shared a great deal about herself with them since she came to Earth having clearly welcomed them all as friends. However, he was unsure of how much she wanted revealed of herself especially when it was not she herself who was doing the revealing. But with expect eyes looking at him for answers and with Vitalini even now in great danger it was not the time for semantics.

"We don't know," was the answer he gave them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tony growled voicing the confusion of all present at the statement.

"Exactly that," Thor shot back irritably. "When Loki and I found her as children she was a orphan living on the streets with no memory of who she was or where she came from."

"So she just appeared out of nowhere?" Tony grumbled his worry for his friend making him more irritable by the second.

Thor could only shrug his shoulders in reply having no other answer to give them.

"That's enough," Fury spoke ending any further discussion. "Whatever this connection that the council believes is there we need to ensure that we get Vitalini back safely."

All nodded in agreement as the screen flashed black leaving them to their mission.

...*********************************************** ****...

Vitalini came awake a loud pounding echoed painfully through her head. The electric shock that had coursed painfully through her body made even the simplest motion of lifting her head from her chest difficult. Somehow she found the strength to lift her head fighting the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her weak stomach. Her eyes weakly cracked open only to be met by the searing white light of the room; her whole body flinched at the harsh attack to her eyes.

Managing to will herself to move Vitalini quickly found that even if she had been able to feel her body in order to move about she was hindered by thick straps that had been secured around her wrists and ankles locking her in place. As her mind still attempted to focus with the slowly fading pain that had racked through her body Vitalini was quickly becoming to realize what had happened.

The slam of a door pulled her through the last remnants of pain as her mind went on full alert. With her eyes still adjusting to the blinding light Vitalini listened carefully to the approaching footsteps of whoever had entered the room. Preparing herself for whatever may happen next Vitalini was all too aware that in that moment she was weak, restrained and completely at their mercy. Her blue eyes looked up meeting the man who had approached barely sparing a glance to the two others who stood guard beside the door.

The men were familiar; the badge reading SHEILD on their armored jackets sent questions spinning through her already dizzy mind. Yet, these were not the same SHEILD agents that she had come to know. Deep in the memories of her mind Vitalini's mind screamed at her, remembering the council and the deep distrust she had sensed between the Avengers and the unseen men. It was impossible to not take notice of that distrust centering all around her presence. For whatever reason they were uncommonly interested in her and it appeared that they had taken things into their own hands.

It appeared that just as the Avengers had suspected the Council's interest in her went beyond the norm of any reason they gave. Even if they had witnessed her powers or not there was no evidence against her there was nothing that they could hold against her or want her for. With the Avengers refusing to surrender her at the Council's command it was obvious that they were now taking matters into their own hands. While her mind did not naturally turn to war and battle strategy as Loki and the Avengers' did Vitalini knew that such interest in her was not excusable compared to dealing with cleaning up after the Titan attack or the source of the attack.

Their actions now simply proved that they wanted her for more than simple risk to Earth.

Breathing deeply Vitalini prepared herself needing the strength as the shadow of the looming agent stood before her. She heard him crack his knuckles as he too prepared for what they both knew was about to take place. Had she bothered to look she knew she would find him looking down at her.

Without warning that was when the fist blow came sending stars bursting through her mind momentarily shocking her.

"Aren't you even going to tell me what you want first," Vitalini hissed her eyes glaring up at him now in condescension. She ignored the pain pulsing across her face feeling the blood begin to ooze from her busted lip. The cheeky comment merely resulted in a second blow to the opposite side of her face.

"Fine," the man growled hatefully landing another blow that sent her head flying against her shoulder a grunt of pain the only reaction he received for his attempt. "You want to know what we want?" And yet another blow landed against her other cheek. "Tell us where are the gems?"

"What?" Vitalini snorted completely confused as to what they were talking about but even more irritated that she was there for something she hadn't the slightest clue of what they meant. The question simply earned another angry blow.

"We saw the power," he spoke pausing only briefly to pull something from his belt the silver blade of a long deadly blade gleaming threateningly in the light.

Vitalini saw the glimmer of steel her whole body stiffening to once more prepare herself. Breathing deeply she fought back the pain that already coursed through her body silently praying there

"My employers know that a power like that is held only by one who possesses one of the gems. Now where is it?"

His only answer was Vitalini's intense blue eyes glaring up at him in silence. She saw his body stiffen his evil gaze looking down at her in pure unadulterated hatred. Looking at him now she could fully understand why the council would rely on this man to get what they believed she had. They had no care for her and so the best man for the job was the one who had no qualms about getting his hands dirty and even enjoyed his torturing of others.

Seeing that she would not answer he stepped forward knife in hand a malicious grin curling at his lip. Vitalini's breath caught feeling the sharp edge bit into her delicate skin. Her breath hissed as blood welled from the shallow cut only to feel yet another painful bite against her skin. On and on it went slice after slice against her skin until her arms were coated in red her clothes stained in her own blood. Even so, she refused to scream or utter a sound of pain to delight the man who sought exactly that.

The image of Loki kept her strong. She wanted to be strong for him and he had always been her strength. Everything she had ever done she had done to protect him. All the pain she endured she endured to stay with him. It had always been for him so she would hold his image in her mind to keep her strong now.

She could not give them what they sought nor did she even understand what it was but it did not matter. It would not change where she was now. They would keep where there continuously asking the same questions that she could not answer until they finally spilt the last drop of blood and last breath.

Growing tired of Vitalini's refusal to cry out her torturer lost his patience and finally lashed out. She felt the blade pierce deeply into her shoulder with a jolt. Unable to hold back any longer the scream of excruciating pain finally bubbling up from the pit of her stomach echoing loudly through the small empty room. The pain that coursed through her now as she felt him twist the knife in her shoulder made it impossible to deny them the pleasure of her pain filled screams any longer.

Had anyone been there to hear the sound of such agony would have felt their blood run cold. But with the men in the room it only spurred them on now that they had finally gotten what they wanted. A sick sense of cruel enjoyment lingered in their dark gazes as they each began to take turns inflicting more pain drawing it out as they watched her suffer. Her pain spurred them on.

"I don't know!" she finally screamed unable to take the searing bit of the razor sharp blade against her skin. Even now that they finally got her screams of pain as they had wanted they refused to listen, refused to believe her claims. And so her torture continued as if it would change the truth of her answer. Sweat and blood seemed to stain her skin matting her hair to her face its silver blond color was no longer visible beneath the red. Vitalini's vision blackened but her mind would not fall into the void of unconsciousness in fear of what may happen if she did.

In her pain her mind called out to Loki seeking solace in his image. With each moment she felt her energy slip away as her life's blood left her body. Even as she felt the end nearing her mind could only think of Loki, her heart crying out at the thought of never getting to say good bye. As her mind slowly began to give into the darkness Vitalini heard something coming from beyond the sealed door. It was only a passing thought that quickly flitted from her mind as everything became dark.


	29. One Safe Place

The Avengers made their presence known the moment they stepped foot into the building. The agents and staff were simple people compared the skill set that the team boasted. No matter how long the council searched they could not find the same power let alone power they could control. It was always their reasoning for disliking Fury's Avenger's Initiative plan not trusting powerful individuals to easily bend to their will at their every wish. And now they way could learn exactly what it meant to make enemies with those that held the power over them.

Stepping into the hall those standing guard lay lifelessly against the cold ground. Those left standing paused only to listen their ears stinging at the sound that echoed through the halls. The sound seemed to hang heavily in the air shattering the silence like glass as the sound sent cold dread coursing through their bodies.

They didn't pause as they left the men laying unconscious their minds fully concentrated on only one thing. Natasha led the way her hand held sensor held firmly in front of her as they moved. With each step they took closer to the room their minds flooded with images. However, no images their mind's could muster prepared them for what they found once they forced their way into the sealed room Natasha had discovered they were keeping Vitalini in.

The first two guards didn't put up much of a fight but the third drenched in blood managed to land a couple grazing blows before Natasha quickly put a end to his interference with one angry blow. They all paused in horror at the sight of Vitalini sitting unconscious her once pale skin marred with shallow knife cuts and bruises her whole body soaked in her own blood. Natasha rushed to her friend's side immediately checking for any signs of life in the young woman sighing in relief as she felt the brief fluttering pulse beneath the skin.

"She's alive!" Natasha yelled out.

Thor didn't wait another moment as he left Tony, Steve and Cliff to finish up with the men while he moved to assist Natasha with freeing Vitalini from her bonds. The leather ropes keeping Vitalini tied to the chair were easily dealt with snapping against Thor's tight tug before falling uselessly to the floor. Even as Natasha attempted to look over Vitalini in the attempt to stop the worst of the bleeding Thor gently lifted her into his arms. Receiving a nod from Natasha he strode toward the door hurrying as quickly as he could while being as gentle as possible to get Vitalini back to Stark Tower where she could receive proper medical attention. But as he felt her blood begin to seep through his armor and coat his arms and chest Thor feared that they would be too late.

Within the hour Vitalini was lying in her bed surrounded by machines that kept track of her vital signs despite Thor's assurances that they were not necessary for Vitalini's more advanced healing. Upon arriving back the headquarters medics had been waiting for them quickly taking Vitalini to the medical bay where her many wounds were looked after. The blood had been washed away and out of her long hair revealing to all just how many burning red slashes littered her skin. The bandages that now wrapped tightly around each wound did nothing to hide the evidence of her wounds as nearly all her skin was now covered with white gauze.

Fury had already doubled the security informing all under his watch of the council's defect. With eyes and ears alert for any sign of the council the Avengers began to relax their current worries centered only on Vitalini. Her wounds had been cared for and she was safe, and all that was left was to wait for her to awaken.

Keen green eyes took in the surroundings of the darkened room. The only light came from the lamp sitting at the bedside table and the only occupant the unconscious girl lying peacefully in the bed. Sure that they were alone Loki stepped through the glass his whole body solidifying within the room. His step did not falter as he went to Vitalini's side.

She was paler than usual he noted. His eyes took in everything about her. His mind was chaos fighting between rage and sorrow at the sight of her. He longed for her to open her eyes and look at him, to talk to him. And yet she remained silent her gentle breathes the only movement she made.

Loki reached out for her his body unable to resist the want of her warmth.

"You take a great risk coming here brother," an annoyingly familiar voice froze his movements his whole body growing ridged.

"Not much of a risk...brother," Loki replied coolly barely sparring Thor a second glance. "You know you should really work on your security," he added mockingly unable to resist the temptation of doing so.

"Why did you come?"

Thor did not expect his brother to answerer nor did he need him to as he had arrived to find his brother looking over Vitalini so intently a calm almost gentle gaze that he had not seen it in brother for quite some time. Loki's appearance was not at all a surprise to Thor having suspected Loki would make an appearance soon enough in order to visit Vitalini once he heard what had transpired. And with Loki's vast networks of information he knew it would not be long before her appeared.

Thor did not leave his spot at the bedroom door carefully keeping his distance until he could properly gage the situation surrounding Loki's appearance there. However, Thor knew well there was nothing to truly concern himself over. He had been truthful with Tony earlier that day in his belief in Loki meaning to stand against Thanos. As long as Vitalini was involved he knew that Loki would not be a problem for them but would rather be very much an asset in their favor.

"I got wind of Thanos contacting some friends of yours," he replied paying Thor no mind as his complete attention centered on only Vitalini lying bruised and bandaged in the bed. The paleness of her skin where bruises did not mar her seemed so pale as if she would disappear into the white sheets that surrounded her. It was nearly excruciating looking at her now- the same women who could so passionately berate him- love him. Now she looked near death and he hadn't been there to help her. "I had to see her," he whispered solemnly his green gaze soft as he watched her sleeping. Without much thought he gave into the urge to touch her reaching out his fingers brushed carefully against her bruised cheek. The feel of his cool fingertips brushing against her cheek seemed to call out to her as if she knew he was there she nuzzled into his hand seeking his touch.

"It would seem your precious SHEILD has been compromised

"So it would seem," Thor agreed solemnly anger flaring hotly in his cool blue eyes as he spoke.

"I didn't get there in time," Loki growled hotly slowly losing control of the anger boiling beneath the cool pale surface. His finger tip skimmed the edge of one of Vitalini's many bandages taking note of the slight stain of blood that marred the snowy white gauze. "I keep bringing her pain."

"This was not your fault Loki," Thor assured stepping forward being drawn by his brother's clear distress. Before he could make it more than two steps Loki raised his hand stopping him. "You would have protected her had you been there."

"And I wasn't!"

"You were trying to save her in a different way," Thor reasoned his voice calm and collected in the face of Loki's anger. "Information is what we need most now. Without that we have no way of knowing how to protect her."

Loki knew Thor's gentle heart was once more leading him. Much to Loki's disdain when faced with Vitalini so seemingly broken his emotions were even harder to keep in check like a beacon that even his brother could plainly see the turmoil taking place within him. Loki wanted to be angry, to rant and threaten but standing there now he just couldn't manage the will to do so.

"Thank you for protecting her," he whispered the nearly silent words instead.

"She is my friend of course I would save her," Thor answered trying to put Loki at ease. Thor knew his brother well no matter how Loki would deny such a claim.

"Naturally," Loki replied unable to edit the snide word before it slipped past his lips.

Thor remained silent allowing for Loki to regain his mask of calm. Finally Loki turned to look at Thor green eyes meeting blue. Silently Loki raised his hand and with a soft quick wave a parchment materialized from the air floating softly into Thor's waiting hand. Curious Thor's eyes scanned over the paper taking note of the words that scrolled over it in his Loki's familiar scroll.

"Take her there," Loki instructed his voice demanding to be obeyed in this matter. "It's protected by every possible spell. I can't guarantee that Thanos will not find it but it will be much more fortified by the spells then your guns."

With nothing more to say Loki once more turned his back on his brother back to Vitalini. Still she laid unnervingly still her eyes closed and unaware of his presence. What would he give to touch her...to kiss her...to make her laugh...or even have her yell at him as she had grown so accustomed to. But that would never be possible again. He had promised himself to leave her be to give her what he could not if she remained with him.

"She needs you Loki," Thor's voice broke through his reverie as if reading Loki's train of thought.

Loki said nothing in return his body simply falling away like a shadow disappearing with the sun.

Later while all the Avengers were absent preparing for the move to Loki's designated location it was Tony who remained behind to take the next watch over Vitalini. Even with Thor's sudden advice on where to move Vitalini so that she could be protected. The place Thor had described seemed oddly convenient and left them all wondering where he had suddenly come up with this safe haven. When asked, Thor had simply stated it was a safe haven open for their use yet they all knew who had gifted them with this magical location for their use.

Despite, the initial discomfort in where this help had came from Fury agreed to the move once Vitalini had awakened and was well enough to be moved. Even Fury could not deny that after Loki's hand in his team's escape from Titan and his obvious protectiveness over Vitalini that he could be trusted enough to help them as long as it in turn helped Vitalini. And with everything suddenly falling in around them with Thanos and the council Fury couldn't take the risk of denying the help and power that Loki's aid could provide them.

Tony held Vitalini's hand sitting dutifully at her bedside as she slept. Her of slim fingers twitched in his large hand as she slowly came awake. Her eyes fluttered open blinking at the painfully glare of the light. Coming awake her mind instantly went on alert her whole body shot forward ready to fight with all her strength. The jolt of energy was apparently not much as all the searing pain of her wounds immediately flashed through her body reminding her with all too much clarity of all that had happened.

She remembered all the pain and blood. Even now lying prone in bed she could still feel the pain having yet to fade from her body. The angry wounds seemed to burn beneath their bindings. It was then that her mind realized she was not where she had been when her world had gone dark and she had given into unconsciousness.

Vitalini allowed herself to settle attempting to let her mind adjust to the changes surrounding her. As the fog of what she strongly suspected to be not only pain but drug induced began to clear from her mind she felt a hand holding hers and a presence beside her. In her mind's eye she reached out for the image she longed for most.

"Loki?"

"Sorry Val," it was Tony's friendly mocking voice that answered her. "You'll have to make due with me."

Vitalini laughed shakily in reply feeling her wounds tighten painfully causing the laugh to seem more like a wheeze. She smiled up at him as the familiar features of Tony finally came into focus. As pleased as she was to see her friend she could not help but feel disappointment at Loki's absence. And yet Vitalini could swear she had felt him there beside her while lost in the dark void of unconscious his shadow standing over her like a protective shield. She could still feel his cool touch against her warm skin chasing away the lingering pain as his calm soothing voice seemed a finer balm to her wounds than any mortal medicine.

"You guys found me."

"We were a little late," Tony amended nodding in agreement.

"You came that's all that matters," Vitalini replied soothingly with a smile. "Thank you," she reiterating knowing that Tony did not quit agree with her.

"You know he doesn't deserve you right?" Tony suddenly questioned his dark eyes watching her in all seriousness taking in the impossible to miss wrappings that hid every inch of skin on her arms and even beneath her hospital gown.

"Who decides that?" she asked him in return her blue eyes meeting his unwavering.

"Bad guy," he stated in simple reply before pointing to her and adding, "Good girl."

"Good girl?" Vitalini laughed mockingly humored by Tony's rather simple depiction of the relationship between Loki and herself.

It was funny because Vitalini saw herself as less than innocent for all that had happened. All the years of watching Loki suffer in loneliness made her accountable. The suffering she caused made her unworthy of such a title as Tony claimed. And yet she knew in that moment if Loki had learned of her ordeal he would blame himself just as easily as she did. He always blamed himself. It was the very reason he had pushed her away. Even as hurtful as his words had been his silver tongue fell on deaf ears when it came to here.

Loki was only foolishly letting himself get confused by letting himself be denied what he truly wanted. Now with every move he made she could see him trying to convince himself that power was everything when even in his heart he knew that it no longer was. Loki was too smart not to have realized it himself by now. Not when she could see the change in his eyes every time he looked at her. The only question left to answer was when would he let himself believe it?

What she feared most was that he would never let himself believe it and decide to deny himself everything that could make him happy.

Slowly Vitalini became aware of a nagging at the back of her mind warning her of something. Looking to Tony she saw the truth in his eyes. He looked at her as if attempting to decide how to tell her something or if he should even tell her at all. Without giving him the opportunity to decide for himself Vitalini demanded answers.

"There's something wrong," she stated outright without pause.

"What?" Tony asked caught off guard clearly attempting to seem unphased by the sudden statement but failing miserably. "No."

"What aren't you telling me," she continued stubbornly refusing to be deterred.

"Nothing."

"Tony the God of Lies has trouble lying to me," Vitalini told him matter of factly her eyes glaring at him with clear annoyance. "What makes you think you will be able to do so convincingly?"

"Loki was here!" Tony finally gave in sighing in exasperation.

Silence fell over the tiny room. Nothing but the steady beep of the heart monitor still attached to Vitalini could be heard. While she kept her face passive all the pain she'd been gritting back suddenly fell away not standing a chance against the hope that suddenly filled her at the news.

"What did he want?" she asked hopefully glancing around the room as if expecting him to suddenly appear there.

"Thor was the only one who got the chance to talk to him," Tony replied sitting back in the chair. "According to him he was more preoccupied with seeing you. He didn't even try to fight when Thor caught him here."

Vitalini nodded in understanding listening rapturously to each word that Tony spoke. Tony in return watched her expectantly never finding it forever intriguing how drawn Vitalini was to Loki despite everything. Even in the stories she had told in his own experience with Loki it never became any easier to see the gentle young woman with the unsteady god.

"But he came to give us some information he managed to get. The council- they are in league with Thanos."

Vitalini wasn't at all surprised by the information.

"I got that far on my own. Mortals even those with their connections to information would not know of the gems without outside help."

Vitalini paused in her explanation thinking deeply in silence before continuing. "They kept asking about them as if I knew something. I couldn't understand why they would think I knew where they were."

"You don't?" Tony questioned earning an annoyed glare from Vitalini in return.

"I know the gems hold infinite power in the universe each possessing an ability that when brought together can create the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"It's the same story that Thor explained to us. That means that Thanos is looking for them," Tony added piecing together the story as Vitalini spoke.

"For those men on the council it is strange that they would know of them without the help of Thanos. It's not a popular story even within the god realms. That sort of power has long since been frowned on and the story nearly forgotten," Vitalini continued to reiterate drawing deeply on her memories of childhood classes on old mythologies of the realms.

Suddenly she paused, her mind flung back into the time spent on Titan with Thanos. The nagging memory of that terrifying dinner she and Loki had been forced to sit through in Thanos' presence while he took delight in telling stories. The story of his search for his power source and the one that seemed to disappear without a trace before he could take control of it filled her mind.

"Thanos also seemed to think that I had something to do with the gems," she told him the nagging reminder that Thanos believed she was someone connected to what he wanted. Yet, even in torture there was nothing that she could give them in answer to stop the pain. It seemed even as they gained more information the more questions they had.

"He talked about the gems to you?" Tony asked slightly shocked at the idea of Thanos

"He implied but I figured out the connection to the gems on my own," Vitalini replied. "He actually seemed really excited to be telling me the story."

"The connection was all that Loki figured out."

Vitalini nodded unsurprised. Loki was lucky to have just discovered the connection to the council as he had. Thanos was different all together than the creatures Loki was used to fooling which worried her all the more when he continued to remain with Thanos. Thanos was no fool and had undoubtedly figured out Loki's motives just as she knew Loki knew of Thanos' suspicions.

"Loki has realized that Thanos has some kind of interest in me. He would act after realizing the connection knowing that the council is too close to those he left for protection," Vitalini told him thinking deeply as she broke down exactly what she knew had been Loki's thought process resulting in their current situation.

"You're good at reading him," Tony observed seeming almost surprised at Vitalini's easy account of Loki. "Can you be sure?" he asked still doubtful of Loki's trustworthiness.

"I love him," she shot back without thought, without needing to think about the words. "You know how that feels," she added matter of factly eyeing Tony with eyes that made him slightly uncomfortable in all that he knew they saw. "Are you perfect?" she asked.

"I like to think so," Tony replied grinning roguishly.

His smile fell away at the harsh annoyed blue glare that now zeroed in on him.

"Alright no," he amended in defeat.

"And yet Pepper loves you," Vitalini stated so simply it seemed so easy as if she explained everything in those few simple words. "My time on Earth has been short but I haven't been completely unobservant in taking in the culture while here. You've made quite the reputation for yourself Mr. Stark. And you love Pepper," Vitalini made it a simple statement of fact. "Just make sure she knows it."

"Sometimes it's annoying how easy you see into the truth of things."

"It's a gift," Vitalini smiled enjoying the grumble of annoyance.

"Living with loving Loki makes it a useful gift," Tony snorted mockingly in reply earning yet another glare from Vitalini. Before she had the change to berate him again he changed the topic. "Loki gave us the location of a safe house. He asked us to take you there when you were awake and able to move."

Vitalini felt herself melt at the proof that Loki could not deny his heart.

"You weren't suppose to tell me this were you," Vitalini replied in easy observation sure that Loki would have made such a request as to keep her in the dark and separate himself.

"Not a word," Tony replied with a unrepentant grin.

Smiling Vitalini attempted to rise suddenly feeling a quick jolt of adrenaline. The action was poorly thought out as pain suddenly coursed through her stiff body. Stars seemed to burst before her eyes as her mind began to swim Cringing in pain Tony was suddenly at her side gently pushing her back down to the bed.

"I am just dizzy," Vitalini growled slapping his hands away from her.

"Yeah just dizzy is exactly what you are if you think you should be getting up," Tony shot back refusing to believe her claims.

"How long was I there?" she suddenly asked her voice quieting.

"2 hours," Tony told her straightly seeing no need to soften the reality of Vitalini's ordeal. Lying would not help her when she had already gone through it.

"Seemed longer," Vitalini sniffed disdainfully glancing down at her bandaged arms.

"Torture will do that to you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly 24 hours now," he replied glancing at his watch to make sure of the time.

Nodding Vitalini began to slowly unwind the bindings at her arms gritting her teeth at the slight pain that stung there.

"No!" Tony admonished reaching out to stop her from removing the gauze from her wounds.

"Don't worry I heal faster than most," Vitalini replied ignoring his demand as she continued to unwind the white strips. "I may not be a god or demi god but I am Aseir and that can be helpful in cases such as these."

The bindings fell away revealing her skin beneath now only marred by nearly healed pink puckered skin where her wounds had once been deep and bleeding. The only binding she left in place was the one tightly wound around her shoulder feeling that beneath the gauze it had yet to completely heal. Showing Tony her arms she assured him that even if the pain still coursed through her from her ordeal the less severe wounds were already on their way to being healed. Soon enough the pink puckered skin would fade away most disappearing while others would become faint scars.

Tony looked impressed as he gently took her arms in hand his keen inventor's eyes examining the nearly healed skin. Rolling her eyes at his constant interest in things Vitalini pulled away and this time slowly rose herself from the bed. The dizziness lasted for a moment and her sore muscles protested at the movement but this time she managed to get up without nearly passing out in the process.

"When do we leave?" Vitalini questioned holding herself up on her weak legs looking to Tony.

"I'll inform Fury," Tony sighed in answer realizing that Vitalini would not take no for an answer or even consider continuing to get some more rest.

Nodding in agreement Vitalini watched Tony walk from the room to gather the rest of the team and inform them that she was awake. Tony paused at the doorway and she watched as he whispered to someone standing directly outside the door. Moving slightly to catch sight of whomever it was standing outside the door Vitalini saw the familiar SHEILD agent uniform. After all that had happened with the Council's betrayal it was apparent that Fury was taking no chances and beefed up the security, especially where she was concerned she took note catching sight of yet another guard outside the door before Tony disappeared down the hall.

Vitalini was left standing alone in the room. Putting her stiff muscles to use she shuffled toward the window looking out at the city at sunset. Soon she and the Avengers team would be leaving Stark Tower while the rest of the SHEILD agents would remain behind to help keep them informed of any possible changes where the Council and Thanos were concerned. Keeping the image of Loki concrete in her mind Vitalini thought of the possibility of seeing him again. That thought kept her strong enabling her to want to fight and to continue fighting. Now with the Avengers at her side and Loki's stepping onto their side to fight Thanos she felt even more hope than she ever had before. Even if Loki continued to deny that hope it was there shinning like a small flame ready to burst in a dark room like the sun.

AN: Guess what? College is out! After a long stressful semester I will finally have time to write when I am not working. To answer some reviews from last time...no I unfortunately don't have a BETA but should find one...I have always sucked with grammar. Although the last chapter probably was pretty bad on that front because I was writing very VERY slowly over the semester which made it difficult to really do much checking when I don't have the time to really give to it outside of getting what I want for the story in it.

Mirage: The name Vitalini...would you believe me if I told you I came up with it because Vitani is one of the lioness' names from Lion King 2? I loved the name cause it sounded pretty, interesting and different and I love interesting names. So i just vamped it a little bit to become Vitalini.

I hope you like this new chapter. I got a shocker in store in the next one and I already got started on that one a little bit.

Who as seen Iron Man 3 yet? I've never been so impressed with a MARVEL movie. Seen it three times...probably go see it again.

REVIEW if you please.


	30. Sing Me a Lullaby

She ran and she ran some more. She rand and she searched. She was searching but whatever it was that she searched for seemed impossible to find. All that was there was the darkness closing in around her suffocating her with its far reaching grasp. It was just a dark void reaching out to swallow her- to trap her there forever without escape. Something was so very wrong but in her fear filled mind Vitalini could not place it.

All she could do was run resisting the urge to simply give up and curl into herself on the ground to let the darkness take her. Her courage had evaporated into the nothingness surrounding her. The darkness hid her tears that fell freely against her pale cheeks hidden in the darkness but even so Vitalini could feel their weight against her skin. Even so she continued on forcing herself to have the courage and strength that she did not truly possess in the darkness. She needed to find what- no- who she searched for. Her friends were out there somewhere. Loki was out there and she could not leave them to die.

Vitalini gasped as her foot caught against something heavy on the ground. With nothing to grasp onto to stop her fall she stumbled to her knees catching herself. It was not the pain of the jolt that traveled from her hands and knees and traveled through her body that struck her in that moment. Instead it was the wet sticky substance that wet her hands where she fell. Horror filled her as she looked down at her hands barely managing to see the glimmer of red within the darkness. But it was there suddenly as clear as day. The blood began to soak into her thin gown alerting her to just how much of the life giving substance coated the ground beneath her.

As the fear intensified her breath began to grow heavy in her chest her tears becoming difficult as her mind tried to think of what to do. Her legs would not work suddenly too weak with shock to manage to hold her to run away from the scene. It was then that Vitalini began to crawl her way across the ground cringing with each movement that she made in any direction that only led to more blood. Still she forced herself to ignore her knowledge of what substance she was pulling her body through as she searched for whatever it was hidden in the darkness that had first caused her to fall.

With the tear stinging her eyes Vitalini finally felt the brief feel of something unfamiliar at her fingertips seeming to reach out to meet her in the darkness. She pulled herself closer forcing back the tears as she reached to feel what lay there needing to know what it was. Even as she reached out blindly into the darkness before her blood still coated her hands the cool wetness sliding across the skin of her lifted hand her hand wetting the cloth she found. She reached out further taking note that the cloth was weighted down by something more unseen in the darkness. Taking hold of the clothe Vitalini pulled the weight refusing to move from its place on the floor. Realizing that whatever it was would not move against her strength she took in a deep shuttering breath for courage as she drew herself closer across the floor her fingers never losing their grip on the cloth. Pulling herself closer to the object on the floor Vitalini forced her eyes to adjust to the darkness looking through it to find what was there.

Drawing closer Vitalini's eyes saw that she held in her hand was the silken cape of Loki's still attached to his unmoving body. A pain filled scream of terror froze painfully in Vitalini's throat at the sight lying before her. The intense color of Loki's mischievous green eyes had faded starring sightlessly into nothingness the glimmer of life that was so much a part of Loki seemed to have long since faded from him. His blood soaked through her clothes like a heavy weight pulling her down while she fought helplessly in the middle of the ocean surrounded the unmoving body. There was so much blood surrounding them- his life surrounded him lost in the life giving blood that coated the ground. Even if she could not see the lifelessness of his eyes staring into nothingness she already knew there was no chance of life.

The gravity of the discovery finally filtered through her slowly churning mind as terror filled her the scream that had attempted to fall from her lips moments ago finally managing to do so. The cry echoed through the void. Feeling her heart shattering within her chest all Vitalini could think about was getting away from the source of the pain. In her struggle to distance herself from the body Vitalini felt her arms flail catching harshly on the chain at her neck. She felt the chain go taunt before the delicate silver gave way and snapped. In the darkness she heard the clatter of what must have been the emerald that had adorned the chain echo through the empty space lost forever within the darkness.

The loss of the precious gem completed the loss of Loki. The gem had been her constant reminder of Loki when they were separated ever since he had gifted her with the simple gem.

Now the feelings of comfort and strength she had gained from having that gem near had been lost in the darkness. Without that last bit of strength everything suddenly flooded Vitalini overwhelming her with the sense of loss and the painful shattering of her heart. Her breathes were heavy with her sobs, her body shaking and her eyes stinging with uncontrolled tears.

But it was impossible with the wetness of the blood coating her hands and soaking through her clothes a constant reminder of the loss now settling painfully in her heart.

Vitalini didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see Loki so pale and lifeless with his beautiful keen eyes now dark and lifeless. It was not natural for such a vital strong man to look such away lying mangled and bloodied alone in the darkness. He deserved so much more than the lonely darkness where they were. He deserved the glory of a warrior's funeral...the funeral fit for a prince where he would be surrounded by the people of his kingdom, and his family and those who loved him most.

She couldn't leave him. The pain was drowning her and quickly. But what did it matter now? There was no where she could go and no where she would rather be than with Loki. And so with her sobs still racking harshly through her body and her tears stinging against her cheeks Vitalini pulled herself back to him. Her shacking hand reached out for Loki needing to feel him one last time.

Her sob rattled in her throat at the feel of the cold skin so much cooler than it usually was but still she did not let go and only pulled herself closer. Suddenly uncaring of the blood that coated them both Vitalini threw herself onto Loki's body her head resting against his unmoving chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. There was nothing else she could do. There was darkness everywhere- loneliness- pain- hate- cold- and sorrow. That was all there was for her- nothingness.

"Useless girl," the corpse's bloody lips suddenly muttered his lifeless eyes now starring unseeing into her own where she lay across his chest.

Vitalini shot up her blue eyes shocked and starring in pure horror at the unseeing eyes that somehow now starred back at her. Loki was as lifeless as he had been but now his dead body seemed to judge her- blaming her for its end. Shocked by the sudden change in the still lifeless corpse Vitalini pushed herself away. But as she stumbled away she was pulled to a sudden halt the cold hand of the corpse reaching out for her and holding her tightly to keep her there.

"Look where you got me!" the corpse demanded cruelly. Seeing the words slip past his pale lips this time Vitalini screamed crying harder as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

Vitalini shot awake a strangled scream dying on her lips and a cold sweat drenching her body as she shivered not from the cool air but from the pure terror that flooded her. Her hand reached for her chest searching for the familiar cool smooth weight of the emerald Loki had given her that she wore around her neck. Relief flooded her in feelings its familiarity in her palm flooded her with calm to assure her that the nightmare was indeed just a nightmare. Breathing deeply Vitalini worked to regain herself drawing her strength from the stone in her hand.

The nightmare was not the first that had awoken her. Ever since their move into the safe house she hadn't been able to relax. Loki's idea of a safe house seemed like a sick joke as every moment she fully expected him to suddenly appear. Everything surrounding her reminded her of him; everything smelled of him. Her clothes that he had gifted to her and the extravagant room were left unchanged from the day they had left the large comfortable suite he had created for their use after their first departure from Titan.

Even the room that Loki had designated for his own use still held his distinctive scent of books and the forest after the rain. When they had come to the suite Vitalini had blatantly refused the use of the room to any of the Avengers directing them instead to one of the many rooms that were available, including the several new ones that had seemed to magically appeared to accommodate the new guests. Often in the passing nights when she found it difficult to sleep she would retreat to that room to be surrounded by the stacks of books but otherwise nearly bare surroundings. Vitalini smiled at the thought. Loki always managed to find so many books no matter where he went, never able to truly give his keen mind the moment to relax.

Vitalini reached out feeling the green silken sheets beneath her fingertips, their bright emerald color the only contrast against the pale white walls. Usually coming here gave her comfort in the night feeling surrounded by his presence but tonight she found no such comfort. Her mind saw him there beside her. She craved his touch and worried for him, wanting him there beside her as she could not escape the nagging sensation that something was wrong.

Suddenly sickness overwhelmed her. In the last several days not only was she unable to sleep but often she would be overcome by strange bouts of dizziness and stomach sickness. Her vision blurred on the edges as a wave of dizziness set in. Stumbling she caught herself on the desk breathing through the sudden strange sensation. She needed air- to think- to feel Loki's strength. And there was only one place Vitalini knew she could find that. Regaining some semblance of control Vitalini slowly made her way from the room silently creeping her way down the hall and onto the balcony that led up to the garden.

The moment she stepped onto the rooftop Vitalini felt the same serenity and calm of the beauty that flourished there. Here Loki was everywhere in the spells he had woven his magic into. It lingered in every bloom, the glimmer of the water gurgling in the fountain, each pebble of the path winding through the garden and the spells he had woven into the protective barriers that kept unwanted visitors from the suite and garden.

Vitalini hadn't even managed more than a few steps down the garden path before another wave of dizziness suddenly hit her. With a hand to her knotting stomach Vitalini fought back against her rebelling stomach. Vitalini stumbled on the pebbled path barely managing to reach the flowering bush that was unfortunately her only means of relieving her stomach. Even as the contents of her stomach emptied onto the unfortunate bush Vitalini's hand remained on her stomach fully aware of the strange pressure that still seemed to remain there. Trembling she sat in the grass at the path's edge her back leaning heavily on the fountain behind her for support as she attempted to regain herself.

The dizziness refused to fade making it impossible for her to pull herself together enough to make her way back to the balcony and return to the apartment. And so Vitalini remained content to draw strength from the flowers she had always loved nurturing and Loki's magic that lingered in the air.

"Aren't we supposed to be in hiding? I don't think midnight walks out in the open are conducive to that plan."

Vitalini nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden intruding voice in her garden. Looking up she was surprised to find Bruce lingering just down the path pausing to let her see him before approaching. Relief flooded Vitalini recognizing the familiar face in the darkness but she did not pay much more attention beyond that as her stomach continued to roll uncomfortably.

"This place is as protected as the apartment below. Loki made sure of that," Vitalini managed to grit out through the discomfort.

Seeing her distress Bruce kneeled at her side his unflinching hands reaching out to check her forehead for temperature before moving to her stomach when he took note of her hand there. Vitalini moved her hands allowing his touch flinching ever so slightly when he pushed against her stomach still recovering from recently releasing its contents in a not so delicate fashion.

Nodding in silent understanding as if his suspicions had just been confirmed Bruce's hands fell away his kind eyes meeting hers.

"When was your last cycle?" Bruce suddenly asked calmly his face serious.

Vitalini's whole world seemed to halt at the implications of the seemingly simple question. There was no need for Bruce to elaborate any more than he had in those few words. In the last few days despite her inability to sleep Vitalini found herself feeling more tired than usual and then there were the constant waves of dizziness and sickness that would suddenly overwhelm her. Even so there was a part of her that refused to consider the implications.

"Don't be ridiculous," Vitalini replied sharply forcing herself back to her unsteady feet.

Bruce went to help her up but Vitalini immediately refused to accept the help her hand pushing his away. Yet, even as she made the denial it seemed useless. Weeks had passed since that first night with Loki and weeks had passed since the days of her womanly cycle should have come and passed only to never come at all. The implication even in Asgard was clear.

"You knew?" Vitalini whispered looking to Bruce her eyes scared and seeking answers still wishing she could deny the truth.

"I had my suspicions once I started noticing how tired you had become and the sickness. When Thor and the others brought you back after the council incident and I was patching you up I took some blood samples to test. However, moving here and downsizing on space and equipment has made the results a little slow in coming."

Vitalini only starred back at Bruce not knowing what more she could say her hand still resting against her stomach as if she were not even aware she did so.

"I had actually come looking for you to tell you," Bruce admitted shyly rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck as if the action would help relieve the awkwardness of the situation.

Vitalini remained in silence her mind continuing to draw a blank as to what she could possibly say in reply. Now that the words had been said- now that her own mind could not deny the sense in Bruce's words there was nothing more she could say. With her mind open to the possibility she could more than sense or accept the truth but she could feel it. Her own magic sensed the tiny new life radiating beneath her palm alerting her to its presence. Now that she could feel the life within her Vitalini suddenly could not understand how she had not noticed long before Bruce had confirmed it for her. Her magic felt that new life strongly and would have sensed it even when it had simply been the smallest spark within her. And yet she had not sensed it at all.

She wanted so badly to be happy. She wanted to revel in the beauty of that new life within her. She wanted to surprise Loki with the news that soon he would be a father of a child who would love him as unconditionally as she did. But all that happiness seemed so far away. It was instead replaced by a bitter sense of resentment at all the happy memories that may never come to pass as long as Thanos remained a dark shadow standing over them all.

What kind of world was that to bring an innocent child into?

As the thought festered in her mind Vitalini was overcome by other dark foreboding thoughts. There was another side to the happiness that the darker side of her mind would not allow her to ignore. Thoughts such as, what if Loki hated her for being so careless at such a time as now? Did he want to be a father? What if he would turn away from her and their child?

In another world and time she would have been so pleased at the thought of becoming a mother. She could almost imagine a small boy cradled in her arms with Loki's raven hair but her blue eyes or even a small girl with her silver blond and Loki's intense emerald eyes. She could imagine the delicacy that Loki would hold his child in his strong arms and protect them from the cruelties of the world. They would be a family content to love each other and their child so that their child never felt the pain and hate of feeling unaccepted in the world. Their child would belong to them and they would ensure that their child felt loved beyond all reason.

Now that lightness of awe that filled her was dimmed by the world of danger and war that surrounded them. All that she wanted seemed impossible.

"Hey!" Bruce called drawing her out of her foreboding thoughts. "We're not done yet so don't let yourself start thinking that way," he demanded of her gently knowing exactly where her thoughts had begun to wonder.

Without her noticing he had drawn closer his large hands resting on her shoulders to give her a slight shake to bring her back to the present. Bruce looked down at her with gentle caring eyes obviously worried for her health and well being as he so naturally did for them all. Grateful for his care Vitalini forced a smile that she as well as Bruce knew was a shameful attempt. She could feel her lips tremble as they curled barely managing to hold the smallest curve of a smile. Her hand reached up taking one of Bruce's hands in her's giving a grateful squeeze in return as a silent thank you.

"You remind me of him you know," Vitalini finally spoke to him calming herself from the news that had momentarily overwhelmed her.

"That's quit the complement," Bruce murmured in reply his face falling.

Vitalini heard the disagreement in Bruce's tone seeing it even on his face. Despite his friendship and acceptance of her he continued to be doubtful of her trust and opinion of Loki. Until recently the Avengers, including Bruce, had all considered Loki evil- a monster. Than to hear her make such a comment considering Bruce's 'greener' inclinations would unsurprisingly grate on Bruce's sensitivity. It was clear that while it had not been meant in such away he had taken her words as an insult.

"Let me explain," she defended smiling back at him reassuringly refusing to release his hand even when he attempted to pull away. "Even when we were young people saw Loki as an outsider and later they say him as a monster. Such claims are made without the bother of truly seeing the truth of who a person really is. When people see you who know 'all' sides of you what do you think they see?" she asked solemnly.

As expected Bruce hesitated in his answer. Vitalini didn't even give him the chance to truly provide an answer finding answer enough to her question in his hesitation.

"You believe they see you as the Hulk and nothing more when they look at you. It is the same for Loki. He spent so long believing this was true that it became a part of his mind."

Bruce made to speak but his words were quickly cut short by a harsh blue glare from Vitalini. Clearly she refused to be interrupted or allow the chance for disagreement until she had made herself clear.

"You believe the same of yourself. Even so, when I look at you I see a 'man' who is gentle and kind. You are a healer and nearly genius enough to rival Tony. When I look at you I see a man who is my friend and who cared enough to tell me things that are true even when they are difficult and who wants to protect me, to make sure I am alright."

This time Bruce couldn't even come up with an argument. It seemed pointless to even attempt to make an argument against something that was nothing less than true. He wanted to argue merely to prove her wrong in her assessment of any similarity existing between Loki and himself but so far every point she had given could not be countered.

"I see the same when I look at Loki," Vitalini continued in specification of her point of argument. "I see a man who believes one thing of himself but when I look into his eyes, talk to him or touch him I see the man who cares so deeply it hurts him. It hurts him because so many see him one way that he does not truly wish to be and so he feels he too must believe he is as claimed. All the while his true self is ignored. Beneath all the pain and anger there is gentleness within you both.

Vitalini smiled brightly as she made her final statement leaving Bruce staring after her. Giving him a sisterly pat to the cheek she left him alone to ponder his own thoughts having nothing more to say in order to prove her point.

"Sure," Bruce mumbled almost seeming embarrassed by her observations. "Here you should take this. It'll help ease the sickness a little bit," he replied in a quick change of topic as he dug out a small tablet from his pocket and handed it to Vitalini.

Vitalini took the pile with a thankful nod. Popping the small tablet into her mouth she quickly swallowed it without the aid of water to help wash it down. With nothing left between them she turned and walked away leaving him to take consider her words on his own as well as reach her bed before her churning stomach and dizzy head decided to overcome her once again.

"Thank you Bruce," she spoke back to him from the edge of the rooftop before she began winding her way back down the steps to the apartment below.

Vitalini lay awake for several long unending hours later after her encounter with Bruce on the rooftop. And still sleep seemed so far out of her reach, especially now with the truth continuing to echo through her mind. She still held her hand to her stomach feeling the spark of life shifting within her womb. The feeling fascinated her and soon she would begin to feel the tiny life begin to grow and she would feel its heart begin to flutter into being.

Vitalini forced herself to think of the joy- the good that could be hers- and Loki's. She refused to consider the dangers that lurked like vipers so close and readying themselves to strike. Instead she concentrated on the gentle lull of the life beneath her palm giving it strength as she too took strength from it in return. And so with those peaceful thoughts in mind the spark of life within her womb eventually allowed her to drift into a dreamless sleep.

Early the next morning even before the sun rose in the horizon Vitalini fought her way into consciousness. The battle it took to awaken when she had for so many nights woken at the slightest sound or nightmare. The heaviness of her mind alerted her to the unnatural sleep that her mind and body had fallen into. Although she felt the appreciation of her mind and body now that she had finally managed an undisturbed restful sleep for more than a few minutes at a time annoyance filtered through Vitalini. Forcing her mind into some semblance of working order Vitalini searched her memory for any reason that would result in such a deep sleep.

Immediately she remembered the tablet that Bruce had handed her last night under the pretense of it being a stomach soother. Even if it had done what he had said was the truth it was obviously much more than he had first claimed. Growling silently to herself Vitalini forced herself to get up from the bed taking the moment to stretch her stiff body before moving toward the door. She didn't care about the early hour or the fact that everyone was likely still asleep as she made her way down the hall toward the room where Bruce and Tony were bunking together.

She didn't move far from her own room when Vitalini took note of the sounds of the men talking in hushed tones in the living room down the hall. Vitalini immediately stopped pushing herself close to the wall of the hallway to listen silently to the conversation taking place. She kept her presence a secret feeling that whatever reason they had decided to keep her out of their meeting meant that she shouldn't make her presence known if she wanted to know what was so important. Ever since they had come none of them had bothered to tell her anything of what Loki had planned or even if they knew what he planned. Whenever she had asked them about it each of them would simply pretend that there was nothing to tell her. At the very least Natasha was the only one amongst them that didn't beat around the bush preferring to simply tell her that she didn't need to know rather than pretending that she knew nothing. Forcing down the bubble of anger that momentarily began to boil within her at their secrecy and insistence to leave her out of something that so clearly involved her she listened carefully.

"Pregnant?" several male voices spoke at once.

"With child?!" Thor's big boisterous voice added along with the others before quickly being shushed by the other men.

Well it seemed suddenly obvious what they had all been discussing but even so Vitalini kept her presence a secret from them. She waited tensely for them to continue when the conversation momentarily paused as if listening for any evidence of Vitalini awakening at the loud conversation.

"Well that makes me think the guy is even more trust worthy," she heard Tony's voice speak as they decided she still remained asleep. Vitalini could hear the bitterness of a protective brother in his tone as he spoke the words. Had she been able to see him as he spoke she could almost imagine him standing stiffly arms crossed as if pouting at the thought of she and Loki becoming pregnant.

"What does this have to do with how trust worthy Loki is?" Thor demanded sharply taking insult to the accusation.

"I am not saying that," Tony replied defensively. "It's just not great timing. What I am worried about is, how will Loki take the news and what affect will that reaction have on Vitalini. She was already too delicate to be involved in a war and now-."

Tony's words fell away alerting to Vitalini that rather than words he had used gestures his arms moving in a way that silently spoke 'now this' as if he did not know how else to put the words.

"Tony has a point," Fury cut in breaking up the brewing argument. "We need to decide once and for all if we can trust Loki. We've made the considerations based on his actions with Vitalini and her own backing of him."

Fury looked to his team his one good eye keenly watching them carefully for any change in their demeanors that would hint at their thoughts concerning the situation.

"I hate to say it but I think we can," Tony was surprisingly the first to speak up on Loki's behalf.

"My brother can be trusted in this," Thor agreed wholeheartedly. "He is not the same as he was in our last battle."

Fury looked to the rest of his team seeing them one by one come to the same conclusion based on the changes in recent events and nod in agreement as well.

"So what now?" Bruce asked rubbing at the beginnings of a migraine.

"Loki gave us this place to protect Vitalini," Thor told them adamantly. "So that is what we are going to do."

"And then what?" Natasha asked seeming annoyed at their being trapped in the apartment together. Even had they not taken on the duty of protecting Vitalini they could not leave with the threat of the council still very much present even more so with them not knowing where they were now or what they were planning. Every day since arriving at the apartment Natasha and Clint had taken shifts at what little of the high tech equipment that Tony had managed to get smuggled into the place without revealing their whereabouts. For days they had searched for any sign or movement from the council or even Thanos but since their infiltration and rescue of Vitalini they seemed to have disappeared all together. But with each passing day neither she nor Clint managed to find any trace of them that could benefit their own plans.

"We can't do anything else until we know how to fight Thanos and how can we know when we can't even find them?"

"We wait for Loki to bring us the information he promised us," Fury told them stopping any more argument in its path.

Vitalini perked at the reveal of information. She had known Loki's decision to help them escape Titan and asking the Avengers to protect her but until now she had not been privy to this new information. The information immediately set her on edge knowing the risk Loki was taking in remaining with Thanos after allowing their escape.

"Are we going to tell Vitalini the truth?" Tony was the one to ask.

"Loki asked us not to," Thor replied clearly uneasy with keeping it a secret as much as Tony was.

"And you agree with that?" Tony shot back frustratedly with the mediocre answer that had nothing to do with Thor's own opinion. "She has every right to know."

Thor paused, the words dying on his lips not knowing what else to say to Tony knowing that he was right when he too did not agree with Loki's request of secrecy where Vitalini was concerned. Now more than ever he and Tony agreed that she had the right to know what Loki's plans were.

"Why is it you always assume you're right?" Steve objected clearly off put by the idea of going against a plan once it was in place. Although knowing him Vitalini was also highly aware of Steve's tendency to want to keep women out of danger and now with her current condition that need to protect would be all the stronger in his

"I find it hard to operate on the opposite assumption," Tony replied matter of factly without sparring a second thought. "She should know the truth. She knows Loki better than any of us," he added just as matter of factly.

Steve said nothing in reply apparently having nothing to say in argument against the truth in Tony's argument. Despite Steve not arguing back Vitalini could sense the tension that remained as the two while teammates and friendly had the tendencies to extremely annoy each other- Steven annoying Tony with his infinite supply of what Tony called his 'golden boy' tendencies and Tony annoying Steven with his complete lack of regard for rules and arrogance.

"Vitalini is the sort of person that thinks positively to the point of being stupid," Steven replied changing the course ever so slightly to make his point to Tony. "She will put herself on the line for Loki. She would risk everything. You do realize that don't you?"

"I do," Tony agreed simply but appeared un-budged with his stance on the matter. "Vitalini is an idiot when it comes to risk where Loki is concerned. But she should know! She is carrying his child!"

It took all of Vitalini's self control not to make her presence known to them in that moment at hearing their assessment of her. Somehow she found the will power to remain hidden waiting and listening for more.

"We will continue to do as Loki requested to ensure his efforts aren't put in jeopardy," Fury cut them off ending any more argument that may have occurred concerning the matter. "He was right in thinking that it was the safest course for us all including Vitalini."

Vitalini was unsure if she agreed with the assumption. Fear filled her at the thought of the risk that Loki was taking and anger that the Avengers allowed it so easily without thought to his safety. Instead they worried for her safety- when she was here and safe. Meanwhile, Loki risked himself for them all by remaining with Thanos to gain intel on his plans. What he did he did for them all and even Loki himself remained more concerned for her welfare when she had proven herself able to protect herself enough to be of help. Every day she practiced her new skills in magic. It was slow without the torturing of Loki but she managed well enough on her own. She had even managed to convince Natasha to start training her in hand to hand combat which would be useful for later. However, now that news of her condition had been shared with all Vitalini was fairly certain that sort of training would be at its end as far as Natasha or any of the others would be concerned.

It was true that she wasn't a warrior by any means. She would be limited in battle was a undeniable truth especially when compared to Thor or Natasha who seemed born to battle, training nearly since birth to be warriors of the highest and deadly caliber. But despite everything she was not a useless damsel in distress and she refused to be seen as such. Until she was too large to move from pregnancy or dead she would be there to protect Loki and fight at his side.

Despite the intense sense of frustration that boiled in the pit of her stomach at the very least she now knew what Loki had intended. Feeling that she now knew enough of what had previously been kept from her Vitalini turned to silently tip toe back toward her room leaving Fury and the team unaware of her presence there. Feeling a flutter in her womb Vitalini's hand lifted to her stomach smiling at the warmth that emanated through her from the life growing there becoming more familiar to her every day. It was as if the tiny life growing within her agreed sensing its mother's determination to protect its father. Smiling to herself Vitalini returned to her room silently closing the door behind her leaving the other's to their own devices as she moved to the chair set at the wide window where she sat. Sitting there she hummed soft lullabies; her hand never leaving her stomach while she simply waited biding her time there until a decent hour to 'awaken' before leaving the room once more.

AN: Well another chapter has been completed. This one was strangely fun to write because I had fun writing some of the interaction/conversation portions. I have been making the effort to establish at least fairly deep friendly relationships between Tony and Vitalini/Vitalini and Bruce because I feel that they are the most well meshed personality wise. Even Steve I have been putting in a little bit at times. I think these friendship really give not only those characters but Vitalini a little more well roundedness to them and the story. I hope you all agree.

I hope the news from this chapter came as a little bit of a surprise. I know the whole baby on the way is used in some other fics but with this I wanted to present it in a way that was at least what I hope a little bit of a surprise in the circumstances. I also plan on making some major TWISTS with this added factor as well...as if I didn't have enough twists. I like feeling evil because I think it keeps you all reading.

Have no fear Loki will return in the next fic.

REVIEW and let me know what you think.


	31. Walking Illusions

Loki walked briskly down the hallway his swift steps echoing through the empty space. Each room he passed was as empty and dark as the halls that wound through the building. The entire place was completely abandoned without a soul in sight. It would seem that Thanos made quick work of picking up his mess when failed. Nothing remained behind to give even the smallest hint as to where the Council had disappeared to or what they had been planning.

It wasn't long before he came to the last room at the end of the last unchecked hall fortified door hanging off its hinges after being violently kicked in. Stepping into the dark room with a wave of his hand the room filled with light to reveal what was otherwise hidden in the darkness. The room boasted a single chair coated with a dark crust of dried blood that spoke of the horrendous acts that had taken place there. To the untrained eye making out what the dark crust actually was would have been difficult but for Loki he barely needed to spare it more than a glass to discern what the substance was. Looking carefully, judging by the dark color of the crusted blood whatever it was that had taken place there had long since passed but the amount present would have been enough to warn even the most unskilled warrior of what had happened there. The amount of blood if belonging to a single person spoke of extreme danger is not death.

A shock of fear coursed through Loki as that thought passed through his mind. He saw Vitalini sitting broken and bleeding in the single chair the life drained from her as her life's blood pooled around her. Loki shook away the unwanted emotion forcing his racing mind to ease in the knowledge that Vitalini was indeed still alive and well but yet he had not seen her with his own eyes to assure himself that she was alive. When he had first heard of Vitalini's capture he had already been close to making the connection between Thanos and his infiltration of the Council which in turn made the Avengers incredibly vulnerable, and in turn Vitalini as well.

Thankfully the Avengers had been quick in action to go to Vitalini's aid leaving him to track down the Council once they made their escape after the Avengers left them to concentrate on Vitalini's health. But the members of the Council along with their men had left nothing behind, not even their dead which judging by the drag mark through the blood had been many and present after the rescue. Fighting back the boiling anger at the thought that he had not gotten to exact his own brand of vengeance against those that had dared to harm Vitalini he accepted that there was nothing to be found there.

Turning from the pool of blackened blood Loki made his way back toward the door to leave. His step faltered as a ripple in the mirrored surface of the wall caught his attention alerting him to the unwanted presence. Immediately his senses went on alert completely aware that he was no longer alone as he had been. With his face passive to not reveal even a single thought Loki turned to the image of the familiar figure appearing in the gleaming surface. Somehow he managed to keep the anger at bay as if seemed to explode beneath the deceptively calm surface at the sight of the titan.

"It seems I have finally tracked you down," Thanos spoke grinning knowingly at Loki through the mirror.

"You need to work on your lies Thanos," Loki replied coldly never blinking in the face of Thanos' taunting grin. "You knew where I have been all along." Loki knew it was undoubtedly true having made no true attempts to hide his movements from the Titan in the hopes that Thanos would slip up at some point in his plans.

"I am must say I am actually surprised at how long it took you to walk out of all 'our' plans. I was not surprised in the least as long as that woman was involved."

"You knew?" Loki questioned a look of surprise breaking through his usual controlled demeanor.

"Love makes the heart weak," Thanos answered with a sneer his cruel eyes glaring at him with a look of pure disgust. "Such emotion makes for a weak heart and a weak heart makes for a coward."

Loki's entire body tensed the rage boiling just beneath the surface of his calm threatening to break through the cracks. Yet he did not let the obvious jab at his resolve now that he had left his mission to help Thanos destroy the Avengers and conquer earth for himself. It was true his resolve had changed direction but it was just as strong as it had always been. He only found the right direction for his resolve to be concentrated on. For once in his life he felt this was right with every fiber of his being he felt as if he were finally making the right choice, not only his mind but most importantly he felt it in his heart.

"What is foolish to one may be merely over confidence on the part of he whom sees another as foolish," Loki shot back not waiting another moment before his hand shot out a throwing dagger he'd had hidden in the sleeve of his armor. The dagger dug deeply into the reflective surface the glass shattering beneath its blow before the pieces crumbled to the floor the image of Thanos quickly fading from what was left of the mirror as the connection allowing for communication was broken along with the mirror.

Loki looked down at the shattered glass grimacing grimly as the titan's words lingered in his mind. With confirmation that Thanos was very aware of defection from their cause there was nothing left keeping him separate from his path. Believing that he had found all he could to help their cause against Thanos he felt sure that it was time he returned to inform his former enemies and now allies of what he had managed to discover.

As his form faded from the room his hand moved to the pocket of his leather tunic assuring himself that at the very least there was still one thing that they had over Thanos that he had yet to realize.

Vitalini's face drifted into his mind the bright image chasing away the anger that lingered like a dark cloud. It was like a string strung tightly around him pulling him back to her and after weeks of forcing himself to resist Loki finally allowed himself to give into that pull. Holding tightly to that image he opened his teleport to go to her silently praying that she could forgive him one last time for what had happened and all the words he had spoken when he had sent her away.

Thanos grinned cruelly at the cracked looking glass he stood before the image of Loki no longer visible now that the connection he had used to spy on him had broken.

"Things are indeed being set in motion," Thanos grinned maliciously at his own reflection starring back at him through the cracked glass. "It's a shame that the foolish prince has yet to realize he has fallen into my trap exactly where I want him," he added almost gleefully clearly feeling no true shame for those he dangled from his stings like puppets.

"I had actually had higher hopes for his intelligence. But then again fools in love are still just fools," he spoke with such disdain it was obvious exactly what he thought of any one beneath himself. "Marrius," he called out to the unseen figure standing against wall patiently waiting for his next command.

"Yes my lord," the figure stepped forward out of the shadows his cruel dark eyes gleaming in the dim light expectantly.

"Go to earth watch them and inform me of their movements. Pay particular attention to the

"As you command," Marrius answered the gleam in his eye intensified at the thought of seeing the little girl at that had escaped him once before. Without needing to be commanded a second time to carry out his mater's order he turned to leave to do exactly that. Before he managed to reach the doorway Thanos' voice called out to him momentarily stopping in his tracks.

"One last thing Marrius."

"Yes?"

"I want her in one piece," Thanos reminded his cruel grin telling how fully aware he was that Marrius would very much enjoy such a mission. However, he needed him to watch the girl not kill her. When the time was right both the little prince and the girl would meet there end but it had to be the right time.

Vitalini made her way into her secret garden leaving Natasha and the men to their business. Thor and Steve along with Natasha and Clint were training, preparing themselves for whatever they may soon face. Meanwhile Bruce, Fury and Tony were diligently taking turns in putting their computer systems to work in search of any sign of Thanos or the council- or anything that could potentially be helpful for that matter. Every so often Tony would break away to work on his own armor where she was once more of no help. It was as if she were invisible to them as they went about their duties to prepare themselves for the war that would undoubtedly break out. The only time she seemed visible to them was when they were telling her to occupy herself whenever she made the attempt to request to be useful.

Left with nothing more to do to occupy herself Vitalini retreated to her garden putting her magic into practice in nurturing her flowers. With each touch of her finger her magic infused within the colored blooms making their color gleam more brightly in the afternoon sun. Unfortunately despite the size of the beautiful garden there were only so many blooms to enchant. The garden was already perfect that it left little for her to care for when she needed the distraction leaving her mind to wonder to the approaching danger. In the days that had pasted, each seeming more endless than the next Loki filled her mind. The worry only intensified with every passing day that came and went without word from him. For all they all knew was that he had been found out by Thanos and was hurt or even worse- which Vitalini refused to consider. However, while she may not want to consider the more dire consequences of Loki being discovered by Thanos her mind constantly lingered on that particular thought.

Sighing deeply Vitalini settled on the ledge of the gurgling fountain that had been situated at the center of the garden pulling some strength and calm from smooth surface. As useless as it was to deter her thoughts from worrying for Loki it was just as impossible to make herself feel of more use to their cause. In the quiet moments Vitalini was left to regretfully realize exactly how useless she was. Her magic was nowhere near powerful enough to be of much help other than healing or helping her garden to thrive. The strength of her magic and her skill in controlling it were mediocre at best making even her one substantial skill nearly obsolete in comparison.

Vitalini highly doubted that a few flowers and a thriving garden would be of any help against Thanos. She was no warrior and even with what little power she had she was far too unskilled to be of any use to anyone.

In her wallowing Vitalini never took note of the change shifting in the air ever so slightly. The new arrival on the rooftop stood watching unnoticed from the garden's edge. Many times in the passing days Vitalini had dreamed and wanted to believe that Loki was there with her only to be disappointed. Than with Loki's magic continuing to linger in the garden adding to the sense that he was there with her Vitalini had long since forced herself to stop thinking of him. At least that's what she told herself- it was a difficult illusion to maintain when she came to the garden to specifically feel close to Loki.

A familiar sensation of cool warmth mixed with the lingering sense of magic slowly filled the air as the breeze carried the familiar scent of books and rain. As the sensations filled her Vitalini became all too aware that this was different. This was stronger that the lingering sensations that were usually concentrated there in the garden. This was stronger than any illusion- this was the present. It was as if it were real.

Not wanting to let herself truly believe what that sensation meant Vitalini and fully expecting for her mind to be playing cruel pranks on her she finally turned her blue eyes widening at the sight that stood only feet away from her.

He did not wear his armor but stood tall and regal in his normal wear of a black leather tunic embroidered with gold and silver and brilliant green. His hair as black as a raven's wing glinted in the sun the long tresses brushing his shoulder needed a slight trimming but looked as soft as ever. And then there were his lovely intensely green eyes that never failed to make her knees weak whenever they stared back at her. With the sun gleaming behind him his pale yet dark features seemed to glow standing out in stark contrast to the blooming colors of the garden surrounding them.

Vitalini felt her heart stutter at the sight before racing out of control. After endless days and nights of forcing herself not to think of Loki, however unsuccessfully she had managed o accomplish such, it was as if she had finally lost her mind. She was clearly seeing things and such cruel visions of her heart's desire were not appreciated in the least. Closing her eyes she shook her head hoping to chase away the vision only to be disappointed when she opened her eyes once more to find herself still staring at Loki's tall figure with his green eyes staring intently back at her. The image seemed so real- more real than any her mind had previously conjured to torment her.

Well- if her mind was going to be so cruel than Vitalini decided that she would take advantage of such an illusion. She found herself being drawn to the illusion. And with each step she took Vitalini marveled at how real the image was. She saw him in perfect detail from his emerald eyes to the pale yet dark features. The illusion made no attempt to move his body standing tensely where he had first appeared. His eyes were all that moved as they followed her slow movement across the garden path as she approached. Every step closer brought a realization to slowly begin manifesting itself in Vitalini's mind. With each step she felt the

Vitalini's hands reached out and yet still he did not move, merely allowing for her to touch him as she wished. Taking that final step forward her fingers took hold of his arm feeling the firm muscles beneath the sleeve of his tunic twitch beneath her touch. In amazed silence her other hand reached out for him as well still hesitant at the fear of him fading from her grasp- but he didn't.

There he stood as real as she wanted him to be. His strength was there real beneath her touch the coolness of his body rushing into her filling her senses. The cool feeling that emanated so naturally from Loki was to Vitalini one of the warmest sensations she had ever felt.

Finally he spoke, "Vitali..."

Loki never got the opportunity to finish the apology he had so painstakingly planed to use to beg her forgiveness. Instead he found himself being pulled down for his lips to meet Vitalini's. For someone so small she was surprisingly strong even if she had not caught him by surprise with her actions. Her hands fisted tightly in the soft leather of his tunic tightening the material around him at the force she used to pull him to her.

Vitalini sighed deeply at the touch of his lips against hers reveling in the sensation that sent a pleasant warm flutter thought her body. At first Loki stiffened in shock at the sudden unexpected action but soon he was giving into Vitalini's touch giving as good as he got. With the shock quickly fading Loki's arms rose to embrace her close, holding her against him as she too held him bask as if both feared the other would suddenly fade from them. It wasn't long before the embrace turned passionate their hearts racing out of control and their bodies craving each other's tou

It seemed nearly impossible to stop and if not for the need for air quickly becoming present they would not have stopped.

Panting heavily the two released themselves from their kiss pulling the much needed air into their depraved lungs. Yet, even the need for air did not deter them for long. Carefully with one hand Vitalini reached up to Loki's face her slim fingers skimming his pale cheek simply enjoying the feel of him while her other arm made sure to keep Loki close. Even if she were not holding him to her Loki's arms were locked around her waist making even taking a half step from him impossible. He held her so close against his much taller frame that her feet barely managed to touch the pavement.

She felt his cool heavy breath brush against her skin as he looked back at her the unintentional touch only intensifying the flutter in her heart. A smile broke out across her pale pink lips ecstatic to know that as he returned her smile that this was Loki. Vitalini had always wondered if he really loved her. In the moments he looked at her and held her she had been sure he did. But now here was her answer. Knowing full well the possible consequences he had come to this place to save her. Loki was as willing to sacrifice himself for her as she was for him.

All the pain of his absence seemed to melt away as easily as she did in his arms. But the memory remained a memory that ignited the anger. As pleased as she was for him to be there back in her arms it did not erase all that had happened. And Loki needed to understand that before they could truly move on as she wanted. Reaching up to kiss him once more she smiled against his lips before striking out. All the hurt and pain burst forth unrestrained and righteous. Despite her size the blow to his face sent Loki reeling back and stars bursting in front of his vision.

"I may have deserved that," Loki grunted rubbing at hiss wounded cheek even as she smiled.

"I should say so," Vitalini snapped back her eyes glaring as she attempted to keep up the demeanor of anger with him. "You ever talk to me like that again and- you'll be sorry," she threatened not to successfully. The anger radiating beneath the surface made putting the words together to make a decent threat nearly impossible. It was not made any better

"You know for such a little thing you can be very bossy," Loki laughed his grin curling at the corner of his lips resisting the temptation to laugh at look of fury radiating from someone of Vitalini's

Even though she was indeed much smaller than himself or even many others for that matter, Vitalini was the sort of person that didn't let that deter her. Remembering their past together once his memories had reawakened he remembered all too well the fear she could strike into the hearts of any of their play mates, even Thor when they annoyed or angered her. He had been her target on numerous times when he had deemed her the next target of his mischief.

"You used to tell me that all the time," Vitalini replied hotly not appreciative of that fact that despite her anger he still managed to joke over the situation. However, despite herself Vitalini found herself attempting to resist a smile at the memory of their childhood arguments of so long ago.

"You deserved it this time."

"I know," Loki replied simply his smile fading from his lips as his face turned serious and his gave never wavering from hers.

Vitalini gave up being angry seeing in Loki's eyes that showed her without words the inner turmoil that had been the result of his previous behaviors. Feeling that he understood her anger at him Vitalini relented; the anger easily overcome by the love and forgiveness that always came so easily to her where he was concerned. Once more her arms circled his neck pulling herself up against his body to once again kiss him. This time the embrace was gentle the passion still there but sweet and slow as each took their time to re learn each other after what seemed like an eternity apart.

This felt so phenomenally right the touch of his lips against her's shook her right to the core. With one arm holding her close around the waist his other hand caressed gently against her cheek ensuring that she remained there. Vitalini returned the kiss firmly taking pleasure in the gentle age old dance. In that moment she had never been more sure that there would never be another other than Loki for as long as she lived. Her arms reached up circling his neck to hold him pulling herself even more firmly against his lips as her fingers twisted into his long dark tresses at the nape of his neck.

The subtle clearing of a throat reached into their oblivious world drawing their attention from each other. Confused Vitalini looked over finding Fury along with eh Avengers watching the couple intently from the garden's edge. Vitalini felt the burning of a deep blush begin to sweep across her face at not having taken notice of the group's arrival during such an intimate moment. With a breathy gasp Vitalini immediately released Loki to move away to a more seemingly innocent distance. However, Loki refused to release her from his side his arm keeping a possessive arm around her waist. Despite the interference his face remained calm other than the darkened tint of passion in his emerald eyes that made it clear he was unperturbed by the audience. If anything he seemed annoyed by the interruption rather than embarrassed.

Unlike Loki, Vitalini as embarrassed as she was felt her words catch in her throat still too breathless from the intense kiss she and Loki had shared Vitalini was left to stumble over her words. Her efforts were made unnecessary as Loki was the first to speak.

"If there were a door I would ask if you knew how to knock," Loki spoke calmly repressing his smile to appear perturbed. "Unfortunately based on where we are it is not a valid excuse." All the while Loki never once loosened his hold on her waist. Even if he had Vitalini highly doubted she would have wandered far still relishing his scent and very presence there beside her.

Vitalini stiffened in his arms at the comment preparing herself to step in between them if necessary. However, it quickly became apparent that doing so would not be necessary at all but very much the opposite. The joking had a strange sense of camaraderie- stiff and still growing- but it was camaraderie none the less. No one attempted to murder anyone else or make threats.

Despite knowing that Loki was helping their cause now she was shocked at the evidence of the change taking place right before her. Vitalini was left even more shocked at the nearly friendly manner in which he spoke to them. Other than the mild sarcasm that at times neared its head but like with Tony that was both unavoidable and normal. She did not expect complete civility, especially after all that had happened but at least Loki was trying. He was trying for her and that was all that she could ask of him.

For the time being it would take time for the old wounds, much older than many of the Avengers could even begin to comprehend to heal completely.

"As much as I am sure we would just love to leave you two love birds alone we should probably get down to business," Tony was the one to speak out amongst the Avengers and much like Loki seeming to enjoy embarrassing the couple. If not for the distance between them Vitalini would have hit him herself for his rude embarrassing comment that was clearly meant to annoy them.

Without responding Loki only grinned nodding in agreement with Tony. With his arm still firmly locked around Vitalini's waist he lead her toward the Avengers as they turned to lead the couple inside. Vitalini followed Loki's lead as he led her behind the Avengers back down into the apartment fighting back the disappointment at the interruption. There would be time soon enough to be together but she knew with the threat of Thanos looming so near there wasn't any time to waste to debrief and plan now that Loki had returned. Any information that he had managed to find that could help them should be at the front of all their minds for now.


	32. Six Til Infinity

It was true that Loki was not the warrior Thor was when it came to battle but rather his strength lay in the strategic components of war. Vitalini watched in anxious wonder as Loki broke down his finding for the Avengers his gaze steely as his strategic mind easily recalled every intricate detail of the information.

"Thanos is searching for something," Loki told them all his voice calm and serious with every word he spoke.

"You mean what he talked about once before," Vitalini cut in suddenly feeling rather useless without being able to offer much information when other than Loki she knew the most about Thanos. When the mysterious object that Thanos sought was mentioned her attention of peaked remembering the uncomfortable chill that had coursed through her when Thanos had told her the story of what he had done in search of one of those objects. She could still hear the malicious enjoyment he seemed to get out of recalling the destruction he had caused in completely wiping out the realm of the Light Fae.

Loki grinned proudly at her and nodded in agreement signaling that it was exactly what he was referring too.

"Those objects are more specifically called the Infinity Gems," Loki went on to inform them pausing to looking knowingly to Thor seeing a jolt of recognition flash through his brother's blue eyes.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Steve questioned confused by Loki's seeming to beat around the bush with information concerning the 'gems'.

"Each gem on its own holds infinite power over one of the six forces of the nine realms," Thor answered stepping into the conversation. He looked to his brother meeting his eye for confirmation.

"Reality-Time-Power-Space," Loki began slowly relating each name of the gems told within the stories they had all heard in the fairy tales they had all heard as children back on Asgard.

"Soul and Mind," Vitalini put in as well her memory jolted by the information just as Thor's was. "And so they are each named after the power which they possessed."

"But they are old legends told to us as children," Thor cut them off confused by the possibility of that childhood story being based in truth.

"Not so much a legend it would seem," Loki interrupted irritably at being interrupted as he pulled the object he had until than kept safely hidden away in his pocket.

Loki's long slim fingers released revealing a single jewel with it's sharply cut features cutting the light to glimmer brightly in his palm. All eyes in the room fell on the deceptively ordinary gem sitting in Loki's palm. Unseen to them all it was Vitalini who to step back her magic immediately feeling the powerful aura surrounding the gem. It was odd that no one else in the room seemed to notice it when for her it seemed to be pulsating throughout the entire room.

"Mind..." the name came to her suddenly fleeing as quickly as it had come before she could even hold on the single thought.

"What was that?" Tony asked unable to hear the utterance.

"Nothing," Vitalini quickly answered realizing he was speaking to her.

Loki looked at Vitalini strangely his mind searching in silence as she continued to stare at the gem he held. The others may not have heard her but his keen ears had heard her call the name of the gem even as she stood furthest from him as if fearful to get too close to the object in his hand as easily as if she could feel its power radiating. But it wasn't possible. The moment he had stolen the gem from Thanos he had erected a powerful barrier to contain the gem from being sensed. Even the most powerful warrior or detection equipment would be able to pick up the energy signature of the gem, let alone enough to feel its particular power of 'mind' that was uniquely its own.

That question would have to be for another time. For now there was still more to tell those surrounding him.

"It was said that at one time the gems made up one large crystal that created and nine realms keeping itself turning at the center of the universe- controlling it- acting as the balancing force. But fearing that creatures from the darkest reaches of those realms would seek to control the single power which should never be controlled broke apart the crystal into six gems," Loki slowly retold the story as he remembered it, his mind imagining the hand painted pictures from the story book his mother would read to them at night as a child.

"The Ancients? Who exactly are they supposed to be" Tony cut into the story his scientific mind needing more information when it came to those involved to complete the picture in his mind.

"Those that watch over the gods," Thor answered for his teammate never turning his gaze from Loki as he too fell deep into thought as his mind took in all the information melding the story with what they already knew.

"You know them in your mythology as the muses," Vitalini finally spoke breaking herself out of the trance like stare at the gem held by Loki to join the conversation. Despite managing to break the trance Vitalini continued to hang back from the group uncomfortable with the presence of the gem. It was as if with its presence were familiar to her somehow but unable to figure out why. The power she felt radiating from it filled her thoughts as it reached out for her being drawn to her own power. "They are very similar," she added holding in the shiver that coursed through her as she refused to look at the gem once more. Instead to distract herself she kept her gaze on Loki his green eyes watching her curiously but she didn't mind. In them she found the strength she needed to push away the strange draw she felt toward the gem. Breathing deeply she managed to push it completely away.

Loki paused in his story his eyes watching Vitalini carefully, fearful that she suddenly seemed much paler than usual as if she would suddenly become sick. However, the moment passed as her watched her fight and win control over herself once more. If not for the profound sense of worry at continued to linger in his mind he would have been incredibly proud of her managing to overcome the overwhelming sensations he knew undoubtedly must have been crowding her mind in that moment.

Seeing that she would be alright for the time being he continued on with his story.

"The Ancients sent the six pieces across the universe hiding them within the nine realms where they would never be found or able to be reunited. When the crystal was shattered the powers balancing the universe became separated but remained in existence within each individual gem in order to keep that balance in existence.

"The crystal cannot be melded back together but if the power was ever needed the Ancients made knew that it would be impossible to harness that sort of power so they created the Infinity Gauntlet."

"Not a very catching name," Tony cut in at the mention of the gauntlet obviously feeling the need to have his own say as was his nature. "What about Universal Remote?"

Had it been any other time those present might have appreciated the attempt to lighten the heavy mood but as things were it did little to accomplish that. Loki barely spared the man a pause or even an annoyed roll of the eyes before he went on with his story. His eyes kept watch over Vitalini taking in every slight movement she made keeping an even closer gaze on her eyes.

"If the six gems are brought back together and assembled onto the gauntlet the powers can all be melded back together by being concentrated within the gauntlet. Unfortunately the gauntlet is just as easily able to be used as a weapon. It is the one thing in the universe that can completely harness the six powers and be controlled much more easily than the crystal could have been when it was whole."

"So basically what you're saying is that whoever has all these gems and the gauntlet to harness them will have the power to rule the universe," Tony cut in once again only seeming half joking this time.

"That is what I am saying," Loki agreed knowing full well that Tony was being sarcastic taking the moment to release some of the tension by joining the man in the sarcasm.

"Great- why can't bad guys ever not want to take over the universe," Tony groaned his dark gaze eyeing Loki.

"I wouldn't know," Loki shot back the sarcasm thick in his own voice as he spoke. "I didn't try to take over the universe."

"Semantics," Tony replied off handedly smirking back at the god.

"So exactly how many of these gems does Thanos have?" Fury questioned breaking into the conversation between the two men who seemed content to shoot sarcastic comments at each other despite it clearly not being the time to do so.

"Excluding the one that suddenly disappeared," Loki grinned holding the gem up proudly in his hand. "Four."

"That means aside from this one here he is still looking for another," Natasha pointed out her keen assassin's eyes carefully taking in the seemingly harmless jewel familiarizing herself with the danger but smartly refusing to touch it.

"And the gauntlet?" Thor asked concerned about the last piece of Thanos' means to destruction.

"He wears it," Vitalini answered for him seeing the golden glove encasing the Titan's fist that until that moment she had not paid it a second thought.

"So not much time to save the world than," Tony sighed tiredly. "Sounds like fun."

Loki was no longer paying the men surrounding him much mind now that he had related all that he knew to them. His eyes were for Vitalini only his entire concentration on her as she stood tiredly back against the wall patiently waiting and listening herself. Taking note of Loki's current distraction Steve saw that the time for battle tactics had passed for the time being. Sighing with the heavy weight of fatigue pushing down on him he was the first to speak up to break the meeting.

"It's beginning to get late and I think some of us should take the opportunity to- talk."

Fury hesitated clearly unsure but taking a cue from Steve's gaze he too took note the slumped shoulders signaling the quickly tiring Vitalini as well as the watchful Loki.

"We'll convene again in three hours," Fury agreed dismissing his team. "I think some of us need some privacy," he added his one good eye moving between the couple who barely spared any other person in the room a second glance as they began to file out.

Vitalini watched silently as her friends left the room all seemingly being suddenly too tired to even bother with the front of conversation- even Tony. Quickly enough it was only Loki and herself left alone in the room. Despite that she didn't move from her place against the wall as her mind absorbed all the information but even worse her body once again was betraying her. She felt the tiredness digging deeply into her body feeling like a boulder weighting her down even when she continuously reminded herself that it truly was not so late. Glancing over her shoulder she assured herself of that fact seeing that the sun had barely begun to set still hanging high in the sky outside the window.

In her momentary distraction she had not taken notice of Loki's sudden approach. Turning back toward the room Vitalini started gasping in shock at finding him suddenly standing directly before her. He was so close she could smell his own unique scent of parchment and forest after the rain, the familiar scent calming her frazzled tired nerves.

"You need to rest," he told her quietly his hand reaching up to gently touch her face twirling a loose strand of her silver blond hair back from her cheek. Worry shone brightly in his green eyes as he looked down at her.

Without a word Vitalini nodded in agreement allowing Loki to lead her toward the same room never even realizing she leaned heavily against his tall strong frame. He was like a pillar holding her up giving her the strength that she needed. With him there now she couldn't understand how she had managed to hold herself together for as long as she had without him.

AN: Alright so I may have cut this chapter...I got to 10 pages and decided I don't want the Loki and Vitalini moments to be ruined by the very information based first half of the chapter. I really want this information to be considered for what till be coming but the romantic in mean wants Loki and Vitalini to have their time as well- which seems obvious considering what I've so far written. But any way, that is my reasoning for cutting the chapter. If anything look at it this way you get a chapter earlier than you would have since I have yet to finish it as a whole. I don't expect it will take me much longer to finish probably tomorrow if not the day after because I would get done from work earlier...we'll have to see how that goes.

Please feel free to review! I love hearing from you.


	33. More Than Magic

Once the two entered the sanctuary of the plush tasteful room Loki immediately steered Vitalini toward the large bed that seemed to call out to her. It didn't take much coaxing from him for her to drop onto the bed the heavenly plush mattress enfolding her. Loki remained standing looking down at Vitalini

Fighting back the uneasy sensation at the knowledge of the important news that Vitalini had left to inform him of Vitalini wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Now was not that moment- not after all that they had learned today or with the threat of Thanos looming over them. She didn't want any of that darkness to ruin something that should be happy. And so she decided to wait forcing herself to hold the information within her until she was sure that everything would end well for them all. She needed to be sure that they- Loki- and herself would survive.

They simply stayed there looking into each other's eyes. Nothing was said between them the silence seeming to speak louder than words ever could in that moment. Without a word Vitalini got to her feet carefully moving to help Loki remove his leather tunic until he remained in the green silken undershirt followed by removing his heavy boots from his feet. Despite the absence of the weight Loki still felt as if something weighted heavily on his chest at Vitalini's mere presence as her entirely unique aura surrounded him. The weight was pleasant and so different from the dread- the pain- and anger that had always surrounded him for so long. The weight of her presence there was one he gladly welcomed reveling in it as if fearing she would suddenly slip through his fingers.

Helping him to undress for bed was an action that not even servants would have done for their masters. It was an intimate action meant only to be completed by one's self or the person you were bound to in marriage. Despite the lack of that particular title Vitalini showed no qualms about taking the liberty nor did Loki make any more to stop her from doing so. Than just as she had down for him Loki's deft fingers rose to do the same for her. While her garments required a lot less work than his had the feel of his nearness and the cool warmth of his touch skimming gently against her skin sent her heart racing pleasantly out of control and her breath hitching in her chest. It was amazing that even such a simple touch could seem so amazingly sensual.

The fine silken blue dress that had draped across her body was one of the many that had still remained in the extravagant wardrobe that Loki had gifted to her when they had first arrived at the apartment suite. While the extravagantly silken dress was indeed beautiful beyond words it along with the others had seemed unbefitting of the situation when she and the Avengers had arrived there. However, it was also one of the only options she had been left since their escape from headquarters at Stark Tower. Going into hiding made it impossible to take much risk in any of them taking a shopping trip for clothes. Natasha earlier had offered her the option of borrowing a set of her own clothes but Vitalini had declined knowing full well her small frame would drown in Natasha's clothes that suited her long legs and fuller frame. So she had been left the wear the dresses Loki had previously provided. At times she had to admit that despite disliking the extravagant dresses most of the time Vitalini always wondering what Loki might think of her each time she wore a new one. And now here he was standing before her as clear as day and as solid as stone.

The dress dropped away from her body leaving her clad in only a nearly weightless shift she wore beneath the dress. Once undressed Vitalini silently lead Loki back toward the bed this time pulling him down to join her amongst the plush satin sheets and pillows waiting for them. As they made themselves comfortable a small glimmering surface at the hollow of Vitalini's throat caught his attention. Looking down at her Loki was shocked to find the same emerald tear drop gem hanging on its simple silver chain that he had gifted to her what seemed like so long ago.

"You're still wearing this?" he asked fingering the tiny almost insignificant gem where it laid standing out brightly against her pale skin.

"You gave it to me," she replied simply her fingers moving up to meet his and hold the tiny jewel as if it were the most precious thing in all the nine realms.

She never ceased to amaze him. He had given Vitalini beautiful gowns of the finest silks and satins to wear and she had only grudgingly accepted them simply because she had nothing else to wear. Again he had given her the most extravagant jewels that even a queen would be envious of only for her to adamantly refuse to wear them. At the time he had made the claims that such gifts were because he didn't want to see a servant of his so poorly attired. In reality he had truly been attempting to dazzle her. Yet, even with all the richest he could give her and yet this simple object was all she had welcomed and cherished without complaint. Any other woman but her would have greedily taken all that he could give and then asked for more; but not Vitalini, for her there was so much more than precious jewels and fine living. She looked for more and she saw more.

Loki pulled Vitalini in close to him and wearing as few clothes as they were she could feel nearly every firm muscle as her hands drifted lazily over his strong shoulders. Just as Vitalini allowed herself the pleasure of wandering hands Loki took advantage of their closeness as well relishing in being able to touch her. He held her to him her, his hands unwound the long strands of braids releasing the silver locks. Once her hair was left to fan out in long spiraling curls Loki moved on to take in the soft slight but womanly curves of Vitalini's body delighting in her softness against his strength.

All tiredness that Vitalini may have felt moments ago suddenly faded away. The all too familiar spark snapped inside her. Need spurted through her hot and welcomed chasing away an previous sense of exhaustion that may have been. Without missing a beat she tugged at the satin shirt still keeping the expanse of his chest hidden from her arching against his hands. Her breath hitched at the thrilling at the first scrape of his calloused fingers against her skin. A moment later Loki took control of the moment, whipping her around beneath him his tall frame pushing her into the soft mattress beneath them even as they both continued to struggle with removing each other's clothes. In their haste seams burst and the delicate fabric rendered before falling away completely. All either was concerned with was feeling skin against skin.

Vitalini sighed contentedly feeling Loki's shirt finally disappear leaving ht expanse of his chest free of any hindrance to her wandering hands. This was her place. It was at his side. Vitalini felt the rightness of it as much as she had during that first night when they had given into each other. She belonged here as nowhere else.

Loki fared no better than Vitalini was becoming lost in their passionate embrace. His mind was a torrent and his blood ragging. For a moment, all he could see was her eyes, ice blue and vivid as jewels starring back at him. Loki could feel her heart pounding away against his chest where their bare skin met in a sensual heat its beat meeting his own beat for beat.

"I love you Loki," Vitalini claimed breathily against his soft lips.

Loki paused suddenly starring down at her looking back at him with a dreamy expression. It was as if he suddenly couldn't move, her words ringing as clear as a bell through his soul eliciting emotions that nearly overwhelmed him. It was not the first time that Vitalini had said those exact same words to him nor did he doubt that it would be the last- she was far too stubborn for that. She had said them many times, openly and without restraint. Yet, every time she spoke them it shook him to the very core of his being.

"Love you," he spoke quietly back against her lips his breath quivering at the nearness of her all too kissable lips.

This time it was Vitalini's turn to pause her eyes starring widely back at him in shock. She met his gaze looking deeply for truth as if almost certain she had misheard his nearly silent confession. In all the times that she had uttered those same words Loki had never actually spoken them back to her. He would hold her or smile and she had known his actions were his means of making up for what he could not say. Vitalini would ease her mind convincing herself that there was so much more meaning in his actions that Loki could not manage in his words. But even so it had not completely erased the want- the need to hear them- no matter if she claimed otherwise.

As if knowing exactly what thoughts were going through her mind Loki pulled her close again taking away what little distance remained between the two of them.

"I love you," he said again needing her to know the words were the truth just as desperately as she had wanted him to believe them when she had done the same.

Vitalini didn't speak again her words lost in the bubbling emotion that overwhelmed her. She would not have had the chance to say anything even if she had meant to as Loki once more kissed her. Loki held her close kissing her with everything he had.

Once, a spell had forced him to forget her. Now looking back on that he could not bring himself to understand what had made him make such a foolish mistake. And yet, had it not happened perhaps they would not be here in this moment now, together, happy and in love. Vitalini had changed from the meek girl she had once been, a fearful as a frightened rabbit in the face of his wrath. She could not even bring herself to reach out and take what she wanted when she wanted it. He highly doubted he would recognize her as the same woman now smiling as in his mind's eye he saw her standing him down her steely blue gaze glaring daggers at him. All the while she would yell at him and other times she would stand there forcing him to see things as they truly are with barely having to raise her voice. Looking back on it now, Loki could not deny that there had been moments with that steely gaze looking back at him that he had been more terrified than all the times his father had caught him causing mischief when he'd been a child.

Vitalini had changed in other was as well in the months that had passed. He could sense her powers were growing, the magic within her beginning to hone more strongly under her control even if she did not yet know it. There was so much to her, more than words could ever possibly describe and to him somewhere along the way- sometime- so long ago before even he himself had completely realized it Vitalini had become everything to him. She was like a spell. Only this spell, if that was indeed what it was, he would stay eternally bound without question, without struggle. Power or no power, the woman was something else, she was his.

Vitalini was his anchor, the force that brought him back from the edge of oblivion where he had wallowed in hate and darkness. She was the one to show him where he had went wrong. She had been the one to show him that he could be more and that it wasn't too late for him. She made him believe that of himself.

Loki watched the way his hands looked against her skin dark to light, fragile to rough. They touched and tasted. Magic seemed to shiver in the air around them as they met together filling the room unleashed by their broken control as both became lost in each other. It spun a web around them creating a world for just them. Vitalini felt it well in her heart, overflowing to spill like gold. But this was more than gold or any other metal or jewel. It was more precious and even stronger- it was love.

Vitalini's lips curved again in a contentedly happy smile as Loki lowered his mouth to hers. Their hands joined, fingers linking as they walked off into that world together.

Later she lay curled against him. The strange cool warmth that was uniquely part of Loki lulled Vitalini to sleep. Her palm over the steady beat of his heart beneath his chest assuring her that he was there beside her. It felt to her in that moment that nothing could touch them with the sweltering passion cooling to a comfortable glow to embrace them like a curtain enclosing them within their haven. They were content to simply lay their pressed tightly together as if they truly were one being. Still lost in that haze of content pleasure and happiness it was Loki who finally broke the silence. He didn't pull away to speak to her but rather kept his arm tightly around her shoulders to assure she remained there but lifted himself up against the headboard of the bed in order to more easily look down at her. Vitalini looked back up at him expectantly waiting patiently to hear whatever it was he had to say.

"I've tried to think of the best way to ask you, of the words that would be best and how I should say them and where. I must have thought of a hundred different ways. But I feel that now is the moment and even after that- pleasant- excursion-," Loki began almost stuttering in his attempt to speak the words.

Vitalini was left shocked at that realization never once having remembered Loki to seem so nervous as to be at a loss for words. However, that was quickly ruined by his attempt to lighten the mood by teasing her. If not for the bout of shock currently rendering her speechless Vitalini may have chided him for his lude reference. Yet, all she could manage at that moment was a deep burning blush that reddened her pale cheeks. Loki smiled enjoying her warring emotions between astonishment and embarrassment. While he would have loved to take the opportunity to tease her all the more he needed to finish what he had begun. Now was the moment he had chosen and it was too important to be left unsaid.

"The only words I can think to say now are, I love you Vitalini. Marry Me?"

The breath that she hadn't even known she'd been holding released as both joy and grief waged a helpless war within her. For what seemed like lifetimes she had wanted nothing more than to hear those same words from Loki's lips. For that same time she had never thought to hear them together or even at all would be a possibility. In the past when she had watched from afar contenting herself to simply be there for him in some way she had managed to by accepting a placement as a servant. Herself back than would have laughed thinking this very moment- and all the happiness and love that overwhelmed her nothing less than impossible. To her it was as if she had unknowingly fallen asleep and walked straight into her own dream world. But this was real. It was all truly happening as she never dared hoped it would.

Loki didn't wait for her answer before he moved from her ever so slightly only to free one of his hands. With a well practiced movement magic wove together in his palm revealing what must have been the most beautiful ring she had ever seen glimmering as it danced between his clever fingers. Less than a heart beat later he slipped the delicate band onto her finger.

Vitalini starred unblinking at the band as she held her hand up before her. He'd created an emerald for her the same deep envious shade of green as the pendant she continued to wear around her neck. It was a rich warm stone set simply in a thin delicate band of silver. This was for her. The ring was her's and Loki was hers. And soon there would be another being who was her's to love as unconditionally. If these were the moments she was given she would revel in these moments. She would hold onto them as if there would be no need to let go and every reason to fight in order to keep them.

"Yes," she finally replied breathlessly fighting hard to hold back the threatening tears even as her arms flew up around Loki's neck pulling him in for a long slow burning kiss that nearly melted them both to the bone. With little encouragement the two returned to their world the curtain of woven magic falling over them once more.

She awoke from the snatches of sleep they'd allowed each other. She felt his warmth still surrounding her and his weight. The ease of it, the sheer and steady normality of him was comfort. The moment however was quickly interrupted when the weight of him moved from her side. Immediately she missed him as he began to move quietly about the room having yet to notice she had awoken.

Resisting the urge to reach out and pull him back into their world of oblivion where nothing could reach them she watched him. Finally she rose from the bed carefully wrapping the satin sheet about her chest as a make shift toga as she went to him.

"Get back to bed Vitalini."

"I am coming too."

"This is business," he attempted to reason however unsuccessfully at seeing the anger beginning to stir in Vitalini. "I don't want you dealing with my business."

Loki knew he had said the wrong thing the moment the words and left his mouth. Vitalini whirled on him tangling herself even more in the sheets but she paid it no mind. Her full furious gaze was centered wholly on him and him alone.

"You don't have personal business from me any longer any more than I do from you," she shot back irritably feeling her fingers actually begin to itch to pick up something precious and throw it at him. Hearing the hurt beginning to break in her voice Loki sighed coming to a stop.

"Why can't I come?" she questioned seeing that she once again had his full attention.

"You need to rest," Loki reasoned wanting nothing more than to see the dark circling that were beginning to appear beneath her silvery eyes.

He felt a tinge of guilt at the sight of the dark bruises. But observing the rest of her, spiral curls made wild in action and sleep, and the tender well kissed pink of her lips gave her an almost girlish appearance that he couldn't help but find appealing. Had he been able to he would have turned right back to her and returned to bed.

"And you don't?" she shot back snidely eyeing him as easily as he had her, taking note of the same dark circles beginning to lightly ring his own eyes.

"I am used to living off short periods of rest," Loki attempted to reason all the while pulling his leather tunic back on before moving to track down his second boot.

"Is this one of those 'me man' 'you woman' sort of things?" Vitalini asked her temper slowly beginning to cool despite the obvious annoyance that remained in its place.

"This is one of those I'll tell you anything that we talk about later because you're about to pass out from exhaustion sort of things," he replied with a smile going to her for one last kiss. "Get some rest," he told her with a gentle hand moving against her cheek before turning to walk out the door.

Vitalini didn't say anything more to make him stay or even make any move to follow after him. Instead she simply returned to the bed she had vacated groaning as the warm confines welcomed her back. Loki was right. Vitalini felt the exhaustion nearly overcoming her even during their short conversation. Even with the sleep she had managed finally get the night before could not compensate for the events of that day. Then there was the added difficulty of her pregnancy that she had not yet revealed that made her even more irritable and easily drained of energy lately.

Refusing to let anything ruin all the joy and happiness that had been experienced that night Vitalini pushed all thoughts of Thanos away and remaining hopeful for the moment she would tell Loki her happy news. Knowing that Loki would keep his word and inform her of anything that the Avengers discussed during their meeting she burrowed back under the covers hugging Loki's pillow against her to fill her senses with him. Less than a moment later Vitalini drifted back to sleep feeling more content than she would have ever thought possible.

AN: I actually finished this earlier than I thought I would...okay I am lying...I ended up cutting this previous one chapter into three. For the same reasoning. REVIEW!


End file.
